


An Argument On The Balcony Leads To Reconciliation

by mltschanz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 112,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltschanz/pseuds/mltschanz
Summary: SynopsisOliver and Felicity don’t peacefully talk on the balcony (think Season 5 Episode 5) but have an intense argument with each of them pointing out some ugly truths.  After the argument, they talk and “clear the air.”  They both realize they have some healing to do as individuals before they can be a couple again.  Once the critical healing occurs they are ready to give love a second chance.SettingThe events of this story begins with a different version of what could have occurred on the balcony in Season 5 Episode 5.  From that point forward it differs from the television show and all episodes aired since then do not relate to this story.  Sincerely, 5x20 through 5x23 did not happen and there was no bunker sex between seasons.  They reunite but this reunion is not like their reunion in the show.





	1. The Argument

Oliver was stunned, hurt and angry as he made his way along the rooftops towards the loft. ‘How could she not tell me?’ he thought to himself. He was on the rooftop of the building next to the loft and could see her standing out on the balcony wrapped in blanket alone. ‘Good, Billy isn’t there because we need to talk’ he told himself.

Felicity could sense him before she saw him in the corner of her eye lowering himself onto the balcony rail and jumping down to join her on the balcony. She wondered what would bring him by and why he wouldn’t knock on the front door instead of parkouring his way onto the balcony. “Hello Oliver” she said.

“Hi. Why didn’t you tell me that you had a boyfriend?” He said. His tone had an edge of bitterness and pain. 

Felicity was taken aback. ‘How can he know about Billy?’ she wondered. Well, obviously the cat was out of the bag and it was time to face the music. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure how you would take it and I didn’t want to make things awkward between us since we still are partners in saving the city at night. Beyond that, you have been so busy with being the Mayor and the Green Arrow that you didn’t need to be concerned about my love life.” She responded sounding a little colder than she wanted but suspecting he was spoiling for a fight. 

“You should have told me. You could have told me. I thought we resumed a friendship where we could tell each other things but obviously I was wrong” he said. Oliver’s voice was still laced with hurt and anger.

Felicity was now feeling defensive and simply responded “We are friends and partners Oliver. I’m sorry you are upset but that was never my intention” 

“Friends and partners talk to each other Felicity. Obviously to a great extent we have lost that. I can’t believe we have disintegrated to this. In some ways it feels like I don’t even know you.” Oliver told her in a judgmental and accusatory tone.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Oliver, what are you talking about? Of course you know me.”

“No I don’t” he responded in a tone very close to his Green Arrow voice. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked very close to using her loud voice.

“It means a lot of things” Oliver responded back in a cold tone.

Felicity couldn’t understand what he was accusing her of and was now getting even more upset. “I’m afraid you will have to be more specific.” She said as calmly as she could under the circumstances.

“For starters, My Felicity was strong and was willing to fight for justice and happiness. The Felicity in front of me simply walked away from me when things got hard. In fact, you didn’t just leave me but you walked away from the team. Not only that, you made leaving me and the team look easy. On top of that, you broke up with me for lie of omission and not including you but now it is you who has lied by omission and didn’t include me by sharing the fact that you have a boyfriend. Since when did you become a hypocrite? Also, you must not truly care about him or think what the two of you have is real or you would have told me and your friends about him. So tell me, does he know you are stringing him along? Does he know you are just using him to push away the anger and pain of the past year?” Oliver spat the words out at her angrily.

Felicity felt like he had slapped her across the face and followed it up with a punch to the stomach. That pain just as quickly turned into anger. ‘How dare you. Okay, you want a fight Oliver – you got one’ she thought to herself.

“How dare you accuse me of being a player when I am not the one with that history. You say I am a hypocrite but what about you? You say and think that you have changed but you haven’t changed at all. You are still willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish a mission or goal regardless of other’s feelings. Take our fake wedding for example. I told you I didn’t want to do it but you refused to listen and between you and Dig I felt like I had no choice even though it was going to hurt like hell. You still lie by omission and withhold information. Look how you wouldn’t identify yourself to the new team members when you brought them on board and it caused them to temporarily walk away from the team. By the way, wanting me to wear a mask?! Absolutely ridiculous. This is Star City not Russia so that was no way to bring them on board and you know that. You asked for my opinion on getting Diggle out and I told you I disagreed. You proceed to loop me out of the operation and did it anyway. You should have had the guts to look me straight in the face and say ‘I am sorry you disagree Felicity but I am doing it anyway.’ But biggest thing was bringing on Rory onto the team when you knew he was from Havenrock without even talking to me. Do you have any idea how painful it was for me to tell him that I was the one that diverted the missile? No, of course you don’t. Thanks so much for that! Once again you made a decision that had devastating consequences to me without considering my feelings.” She yelled back furiously. 

Oliver’s anger dissipated as she responded to him and he saw the pain in her eyes. “Felicity, I…”

“Don’t Oliver. I can’t be around you right now so just leave the way you came.” Felicity told him with both anger and pain flashing in her eyes as she walked inside and shut the door. She proceeded to walk upstairs and by some miracle held herself together until she got to the master bedroom. Once she closed the door to the master bedroom the tears began to fall freely and she started to sob heavily. Part of her couldn’t believe what just happened or that they had been that cruel to one another. She crawled under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

Oliver stood on the balcony shell shocked at what had just transpired. He also felt extreme pain in his heart. He also felt like Ra’s had run his sword through him once again. ‘God, what have I done? How could I have completely lost it like that and been so ruthless with her.’ He thought to himself. He took a couple deep cleansing breathes. He then proceeded to leave and return to the bunker feeling horrible for once again hurting Felicity. When he got to the bunker he laid down on the cot and stared up at the ceiling filed with regret. ‘What is it with me? I am cursed to always hurt those I care about most?’ he thought to himself as sleep finally overcame him.

The Aftermath

The first day after the argument - Oliver’s POV

Oliver wakes up early in the morning after tossing and turning all night. He felt consumed with guilt. ‘How can I fix this? Is it even possible to fix this?’ He asked himself. He wasn’t sure how he would repair things with Felicity but he vowed to himself that he would find a way. This was Felicity and he didn’t want to lose her completely. ‘Another thing to feel guilty as hell about’ he chastised himself. He decided the best place to start was to take time and think about what she had said. He had a busy day as Mayor already scheduled so that would have to wait until after patrol tonight. ‘I am going to find a way to end patrol early so I have some time to myself to think’ he told himself.

His day as Mayor went off without any major crisis. He was about to head to bunker when he got a text from Felicity that read:

I need some time to process what happened last night and won’t be coming tonight. 

He was both relieved and saddened by the text. Relived because he would have time to think and saddened because he hated that she was in pain because of him. He wasn’t sure he was ready to face her just yet so he decided to text back:

I understand. I have some thinking to do as well. I’ll see you tomorrow night.

When the team arrived at the bunker, he explained that Felicity would not be in tonight and they should suit up. Oliver had them do a quick patrol and told them all to go home. Everyone quickly headed for home except Diggle. ‘No fooling him’ Oliver thought to himself.

“So what happened between you two this time?” John asked.

Since there was no use in dodging the question Oliver responded “We got in a huge argument after I went to see her after learning about Billy.”

“Translation, you went over there when you were angry and lost it.” John stated.

“I am not in a mood for one of your lectures John. Not now, alright.” Oliver said curtly.

“I am not leaving without saying this much. You should have known better than to go and see her when you were upset and angry. Once again, you blew it. She has buried a lot of her feelings and pain yet you kick her while she is down? Nice. That is no way to keep Felicity in your life or reunite romantically. What Felicity needs is some understanding and for you actually to pay attention to what is happening in her life. See you tomorrow man.” John replied angrily while shaking his head as he walked to the door without looking back at Oliver or giving him a chance to talk back to him.

Oliver wisely decided not to say anything and watched him leave the bunker. ‘Leave it to John to do some truth telling’ Oliver thought to himself. Despite John’s verbal bitch slap he was grateful that it was still early and he had some time to think. 

While he stood by what he told her, Oliver did want to consider what she told him. First there was the part about doing whatever it takes for a mission or goal despite how others feel. Tonight with a clearer head he conceded there are times when that is true. He had pushed for the fake wedding to catch Cupid. Perhaps he should have considered that it was too soon after the break up and that it would be too hard on them both. He knew the fake wedding had been difficult on her but last night he saw just how much pain it brought her.

She had also told him that he hadn’t changed. Now in hindsight he could see perhaps she was right based on all of the examples she provided. He realized it was stupid to initially hide his identity from the new team. Felicity was right that he should have been straightforward with her and said he was going to free Diggle anyway despite her opposing opinion. ‘I wasn’t thinking when I brought Rory onto the team without talking to her first’ he said to himself. The pain he saw in her eyes when she talked about telling Rory about diverting the missile was as great as the pain on her face when she ended the engagement and walked out of the loft. ‘God that was not my intent Felicity’ he thought to himself.

‘So what now?’ he asked himself. He decided he would think about that while working on the salmon ladder and punching the workout dummies.

The first day after the argument - Felicity’s POV

Felicity got up early after a fitful sleep. She felt exhausted and depressed from the argument. She decided that she would splash some water on her face. After that, she would go to the kitchen and brew some much needed coffee. She entered the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror. ‘Who is that staring back at me?’ she asked herself not recognizing the lost person that was reflected in the mirror. “Wow, we certainly held up a dark mirror to each other last night Oliver” she said to herself. All of sudden she had an overwhelming urge to throw up but was able to push it down. After splashing water on her face she headed down to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

After two strong cups of coffee she had enough courage to begin processing what happened. Since she didn’t have a day job, she was going to have time to think about everything Oliver had said.

She started with Oliver’s first point that she left to soon and made leaving look easy. “Did I leave to quickly?” she asked herself aloud. Now with a clearer head and hindsight it was easier to begin answering that question. It occurred to Felicity that if she was completely honest with herself that maybe she did leave too soon but she was just in too much pain at the time that she didn’t considering other options. Obviously the lie tapped into her deep insecurities and trust issues. She also couldn’t help but thinking her father’s leaving when she was so young along with everything Cooper put her through may have influenced her decision subconsciously. It made her realize that Oliver might be right about leaving too soon and that she had some issues to deal with. However he was completely wrong with regards to making leaving look easy Felicity thought. ‘Leaving you and the team was not easy’ she said to herself. She remembered how lonely and depressed she had been after the breakup. Without a job and without being part of the team she had literally felt useless and without purpose. She desperately missed Oliver, John, Laurel and Thea. Then Laurel was killed by Darhk and Felicity came back to the team to avoid being overwhelmed with guilt and grief so she could help get some justice for someone she had begun to thinking of as a sister. ‘Easy, that is a joke. How could you even think that Oliver?’ she asked in her mind as a tear fell down her cheek.

Oliver had called her a hypocrite for not telling him about Billy. That it was an example of a lie of omission and not including him by withholding information. Now Felicity could see that she was indeed being hypocritical by her recent actions. She had never intended to be but it happened regardless. She realized that there really was no real reason not to tell him about Billy and that she should not have been so sensitive about telling him. Oliver was right she thought. ‘When did I become a hypocrite?’ she asked herself.

It was getting to be late and Felicity still had a lot to think about so she text Oliver that she would not be coming to the bunker. She also was willing to admit that she wasn’t ready to see or talk to Oliver just yet. Thankfully he text back that he understood.

Now she would use the rest of the night to think about what he said in relation to Billy. ‘Oliver didn’t think that he made me happy or that it was real.’ Felicity thought to herself. Felicity admitted to herself that perhaps it wasn’t real and that is why she didn’t introduce Billy to any of her friends beyond the whole Green Arrow team thing. Did Billy make her happy? He was generally a good guy and a nice distraction. However, if she was truthful with herself, she was happiest with Oliver. ‘Oh God, I am using him. When did I become a person that could do that? How could I be so blind?’ she thought to herself. That realization hit her hard and the tears started flowing freely down her face. She felt dirty and utterly ashamed of herself. Felicity realized she wasn’t facing all the pain from the break up and Havenrock, but burying the feelings deep and using Billy to not face them. 

With that, Felicity went up to shower and let the hot water relax her muscles. She allowed her mind to focus on how to fix things with Oliver but mostly how to repair her lost and broken self.

The second day after the argument

Since her days in MIT, Felicity had some companies and individuals she had helped with IT needs on a consulting basis. She spent some time that morning updating one of those company’s firewalls. The afternoon was spent repairing a laptop that crashed which was utilized by a sales representative for a pharmaceutical company she assisted occasionally. These odd jobs kept her occupied and brought in some money. It was getting to be midafternoon so she would soon need to head to the bunker. The thought of talking to Oliver caused her both anxiety and sadness but there was no point in putting it off.

Oliver spent the day in a bunch of city department meetings, most of which were productive. Before he knew it, it was already 4 in the afternoon. He still felt guilty for what happened and never liked having Felicity mad at him. However, he was resolved to fix things with Felicity. His schedule was clear for the rest of the day so he decided to text Felicity.

Can we meet up early at the bunker to talk? Please.

Felicity’s phone buzzed as she was putting away the repaired sales representative’s laptop. She read the text. Oliver was extending an olive branch of sorts so they could talk. She text back.

Okay. We should talk. I can be there in a half an hour. Is that too soon?

Oliver replied back immediately.

No. Half an hour is just fine. I’ll see you soon.

Both Oliver and Felicity headed to the bunker so they could talk. Oliver arrived before Felicity and had just enough time to change out of his business suit into more casual clothes when he heard the clicking sounds of her heels on the stairs. Despite his determination to repair things with Felicity he was exceedingly nervous for this conversation. He shoved the angst deep down and watched her descend the stairs. Felicity was stiffer than usually as she came down the stairs so Oliver could tell she was nervous as well. ‘That makes two of us Felicity’ he thought to himself.

“Hi” he said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Hi” she said as she started to walk toward him.

“Felicity…”

“Oliver…”

They both started and stopped at the same time. It was Oliver who continued.

“If it is okay with you, can I go first? I promise after I am done that you can talk and say what you want to say.” Oliver stated in an ever so slightly pleading tone.

Felicity could see in his eyes that it was important for him to go first so she decided to let him. After all, he intended to give her a turn after words. “All right. Go ahead. I’m listening” she told him.

“Thank you. Again, I promise that you will get a chance to say whatever you want when I am done. First and foremost, I am so very sorry for coming after you like that. I was angry so I viciously attacked you verbally and I shouldn’t have. I am not going to make any excuses because there aren’t any to justify what I did. Please understand it just really hurt me that you didn’t tell me about Billy. I thought we had reestablished a good friendship and partnership after breaking up where we could talk to each other. The fact that you didn’t tell me about him made me doubt that and that was a painful thing to face.”

Oliver took a couple of cleansing breathes before he continued. “Felicity, while I said some cruel things, I do stand by what I said. Please understand I regret how I said them. What I was telling you is all true but I should not have told you all of that in such a hurtful and angry manner. Felicity, you know you mean so very much to me and I do truly care about you. A part of me will always love you. I already lost you romantically but don’t want to lose you as a friend and partner. With that in mind I have a proposed boundary or parameter for you and me in the future. I suggest that we agree to never blindside each other in anger about a serious topic. I want us to be able to talk. I am not saying we will never have a heated discussion where our voices get loud. Of course we will, we are human. But if one of us is so angry that a real conversation might not be possible then that person needs to wait until they are more composed before approaching the other about the serious topic. Hopefully by talking when we are calm we won’t have another painful argument like that. What do you think? Can we do that?”

“Oliver, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Billy. I should have. Yes, you are right that we shouldn’t try and talk things out while one of us is angry and not behaving rationally. So I think that is best as well Oliver. Agreed.” Felicity responded.

“Okay, so that is settled. I want you know that I did think about what you said. I admit there are times that I focus on the mission or goal and can be callous about other’s feelings. Five years of hell showed me that focusing on the goal/mission regardless of feelings is the only way to survive in some circumstances. That said, it doesn’t make ignoring other’s feelings right or mean that I do it easily. Felicity, the faked wedding was hard on us both and I am sorry it hurt you so deeply. I should have been more mindful that it was too soon after the break up but I did not see any other way of catching or stopping Cupid. I promise I will try to be more considerate in the future but can’t promise how effective I will be at it. Focusing on the goal is a habit that is engrained in me from those five years and a hard habit to break. Do you understand?” He asked quietly.

“Yes Oliver, I understand. I just appreciate you trying.” Felicity replied back softly.

“Thank you. You said that I had not changed and gave multiple examples. I have changed to a certain degree but obviously still have some more work to do. You told me once that part of me was stuck on the island and you are right. I hate that part of me that is stuck on the island and especially hate that that part of me cost me you, romantically speaking. It was foolish of me to hide my identity initially from the new team. You are right to say I should have the guts to tell you to your face that I was going after John despite our difference of opinion. Most of all I am so very sorry that I brought Rory onto the team without talking to you. I wasn’t thinking it completely through but I swear I didn’t do it with the intention of hurting you so deeply. When I was talking with him on the rooftop I could tell how lost he was and just wanted to help him. I thought mentoring him like I did Roy could give him some focus and ease the pain of losing his family. I wanted to help Rory move on from the pain of everything that happened that day in Havenrock. That said, despite my best intentions, I handled it all wrong. I should have talked to you before bringing him on and explained to you what I was trying to do with him. I just didn’t want him to get caught up on vengeance and go down a very dark path from which he couldn’t return. However, I should have been more mindful of how hard it would be on you. How hard it would be on you both.” Oliver said as he watched a tear slip down her check as he spoke about Rory and Havenrock. Felicity’s face was once again filled with pain. God Oliver hated himself at that moment.

“I still can’t believe Rory is willing to be around me considering I am a mass murderer that destroyed his family and town.” Felicity said so softly that Oliver barely heard it as another tear fell down the other check.

“Felicity, stop. You are not a mass murderer but someone who made a very difficult and painful split second decision that saved countless number of lives. Darhk is ultimately responsible for what happened not you. Never you. Do you hear me? I don’t ever want to hear you refer to yourself as a mass murderer ever again. Is that clear?” Oliver stated firmly.

“Oliver…” Felicity started.

“No Felicity, never again. Understood?” Oliver kept his voice firm but added an ever so slight reprimanding tone to it so that he would get his point across. Oliver was going to be damned if he was going to continue to let her think that. ‘Damn John. You were right. I wasn’t watching close enough. I should have seen how much she was struggling despite her attempting to hide it.’ He thought to himself.

“Okay” was all Felicity could say in a shaky voice.

“Again Felicity, I am so very sorry. I do feel awful about what happened. I laid on the cot that night swearing that I am cursed to hurt those closest to me.” Oliver said as he wrapped up what he wanted to tell her. Regardless of what was going to happen in the future he was glad at least to have had the opportunity to tell her all of this.

“I believe you are sorry Oliver. I am sorry too. I was just blindsided and the anger came rushing to the surface. Regardless, it was heartless of me to throw your playboy past in your face like that. I had no right to do that. I never did that in the past and still can’t believe I did that during our argument.” Felicity said remorsefully.

“I understand. It is okay Felicity. I know you only said it because you were angry. It was a painful argument all around.” Oliver said.

“Thank you. But there is still no excuse for me hitting below the belt with that one.” Felicity responded.

She immediately continued on. “I want you to know that I thought about what you told me. You made me realize some things that I had been blind to when I shouldn’t have been. I was being hypocritical. You are correct that telling you about Billy was a lie of omission and an example of not including you when there wasn’t a real reason not to tell you. For the record, I never intended on being hypocritical but it just sort of happened and I am not even sure when it happened.” Felicity said with her voice full of contrition.

“I appreciate you seeing my point of view Felicity. Again, I wish I had not said it so harshly. You didn’t deserve that.” He said gently.

“Deserved or not, it is the truth. With regards to what you said about Billy…”

“Felicity…” Oliver tried to interject but Felicity continued on.

“Oliver it is okay. You made a valid point. Is Billy generally a good man? Yes. Is what he and I have real? In thinking about that question, I realize the answer is no. I see now I have been burying a lot of pain and angst. To avoid facing the pain and angst I was using him as a distraction. That isn’t fair to him and it can’t continue. You also made me consider the question of ‘does he make me happy?’ and as much as I desperately wanted that to be the case. It isn’t. I would have talked to him today but he was on a stake out and out of communication. When I do get a chance to talk with him I am going to break up with him and try to let him down as gently as I can.” Felicity said in a matter of fact manner as sadness flashes in her eyes.

“Felicity, I…” Oliver started to say.

“Oliver, it fine. I’m grateful you made me see it, truly. I’m also glad you stated that I left too soon and made me consider if that is true or not. That is likely true. I didn’t stay and fight for us or find a way to fix us. I think the reason for that is two-fold.” Felicity said softly and her eyes began to tear up.

Felicity pushed on even though she knew the tears were going to start to fall. “One reason is that I have a lot of trust issues and insecurities based on everything that happened with my father and Cooper. You know that. Please understand I am not saying you are like my dad or Cooper, I know you are not. But the lie did trigger those trust issues and insecurities. The result was that it hurt me greatly. The pain was very deep and overwhelming.” Felicity explained as she wiped away some tears and sniffed.

She kept going before Oliver could interrupt her. “Which leads me to my second reason. I was so overwhelmed with pain that I wasn’t even trying to see another solution. I just didn’t look for another option and thought getting some space from you would ease the pain. Right or wrong, that was my mind frame in that moment.” She stated as tears continued to flow down her face and she began to shake ever so slightly.

Oliver felt like he was watching her break right in front of him and just wanted to comfort her in any way possible. ‘There has to be something I can say or do’ he thought to himself. God, he desperately wanted to hug her. “Felicity…”

“I’m not done Oliver. Please, let me finish.” Felicity stated as calmly as she could and Oliver nodded his head so she would continue.

“I looked at myself in the mirror this morning. I mean really looked at myself. I felt like I didn’t even know the person that was reflected back at me in the mirror which was an odd and disconcerting feeling. After a moment I realized the reason for that was because I am so very lost and broken deep down. I’ve been burying the feelings to not be overwhelmed with pain. Distracting myself with anything and anyone to not face the guilt and grief. I can’t do that anymore. I need to get help so I can feel more like myself as soon as possible. I am going to talk with Lyla and have her connect me with one of the mental health specialist that ARGUS contracts with. ARGUS already knows I diverted the missile so it is best to utilize one of their therapists to minimize risk of exposure for myself and the team. I promise I don’t intend to talk about the team or reveal anybody’s identity. You are right that I am pushing away the pain and anger of the last year. I think it is best I get professional help so that I can face it. I am not fond of the idea of therapy but I see it as a necessary step for me to heal. Again, I promise I won’t jeopardize the team while I get help. Can you understand?” Felicity said softly with tears still flowing down her face. 

As Oliver listened to Felicity talk and observed her body language, his heart just ached. Maybe he didn’t cause all of her pain but knowing he caused part of it overwhelmed him with a sense of guilt and sadness. He had never seen Felicity like this and it tore him apart inside. His eyes were beginning to tear up. Oliver could no longer help himself and he walked over to her, reached for her, and pulled her into a hug. Felicity initially went ridged after his arms went around her but within a second or two she relaxed and eased into the hug. 

“Of course I understand Felicity. I know you wouldn’t jeopardize me or the team. I hate seeing you in such pain. Please, get the help you need I’m begging you.” Oliver responded and he was pleading with her in his last sentence. A tear slipped down each of his cheeks.

They stayed like that in complete silence for some time. Felicity stopped shaking and she was no longer crying. After a while Felicity looked up at him as they continued to hug. Her eyes were still red from crying and the tracks of her tears still visible.

“Oliver, there is one more thing I want you to understand. Regardless of what you think, leaving you and team was not easy. In fact, it was the hardest thing I have ever done. Breaking up with you was devastating especially since I thought we truly found ourselves in each other. Then a lie tore that all apart and, like I said, I felt space was needed to ease the pain. I missed you, Dig, Laurel, and Thea tremendously and never felt so alone. I also felt useless. I had no job and I no longer had the mission of keeping Star City safe to give me purpose. I am sorry it hurt you so deeply but I swear it wasn’t easy.” Felicity said in a shaky and downtrodden tone.

“I understand. I believe you Felicity.” Oliver said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

Oliver knew the others would be coming in shortly. He felt in his heart that they had cleared the air but needed to hear her say it.

“So, are we going to be okay?” He inquired in a soft voice.

“Yes Oliver. We are going to be fine. Truce I promise.” Felicity said.

“I’m glad. Truce I promise.” He responded as he echoed her words back to him.

“Oliver, I appreciate the hug but I should probably go check my makeup in the bathroom before the others get here. I’m sure my mascara is a mess” She stated calmly.

“Right, Sure.” He told her. The last thing Oliver wanted to do was let her go but he released her and Felicity began to walk to the bathroom.

When Felicity exited the bathroom Evelyn and Rory were already there and Oliver was training them on the mat. Rory and Evelyn both said “Hi” and no doubt saw her red eyes. They had to realize that she had been crying but thankfully did not comment. Felicity told them “Hi” and nodded her head as she proceeded to her computer station to work on her babies.

‘Well, let’s see what tonight and the future brings’ she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what an intense opening!
> 
> This chapter may have been heartbreaking to read dear reader but this author appreciates your patience and indulgence. Remember reconciliation is in the title and I promise Olicity endgame. This will be a slow burn but they will find their way back to each other!
> 
> You may be wondering why the argument had to be so dark and vicious. I have multiple reasons for that. They are:
> 
> 1- We are talking about a couple that knows each other like the back of their hand and have been in a serious relationship and were engaged. They know each other’s buttons and what will cause the most pain to the other. Once both of their anger was unleashed, it needed to be intense and dark in order to be real.
> 
> 2- In the show during Episode 5, the balcony scene was very calm and Oliver simply told Felicity that he was hurt that she did not tell him about Billy. I find that unrealistic. They had NOT been in an official romantic relationship nor made love on Nanda Parbat yet and just seeing her kiss Ray upset Oliver so much that he lost it in the bunker. Remember, he tossed everything in the med bay area all over the bunker in a fit of rage. Now, AFTER they have been in a serious romantic relationship and made love multiple times, it has to be eating him up inside that she has moved on and likely sleeping with someone else. Yet Oliver responds calmly simply telling her simply it hurt him. WRONG! In my opinion, there should have been much more emotion packed into that scene and the writer’s blew it. 
> 
> 3- The writers missed an opportunity to begin reuniting Olicity with the calm balcony scene. The balcony scene was the beginning of them putting each other in the friend zone because they were still suppressing their feelings. A good argument, while undoubtedly painful, could have proven to be a cathartic release of all the emotions they have both been bottling up and opened the door to healing and a reunion in the future. 
> 
> One more thing, the Oliver/John conversation is my homage to the Oliver/John Bromance and John Diggle’s ability to do some truth telling to Oliver.
> 
> PS I will add this note, for those of you not liking Season 6 either, even though this first chapter is hard to swallow - hang in there. The ending will be worth it unlike the show.


	2. Time of Change and Healing for Felicity

Felicity woke up the next morning and brewed herself some coffee. Felicity was glad that she and Oliver cleared the air. She decided to check her emails to see if anyone was requesting some IT consulting assistance. Since losing Palmer Technologies she paid bills by utilizing savings and continuing to do IT contracting work as it came in. Fortunately, Felicity still had some regular contacts that needed her consulting so thankfully her finances were not a complete wreck. She was never so thankful that she was a pretty ardent about putting money into savings than she was right now. There were no new requests for IT work so that brought her back to what she needed to do today.

It was time to talk with Billy. She sent him a text.

Can you come over to the loft? It’s important.

Billy text back 5 minutes later.

I can be there in 30 minutes. See you soon.

She responded back immediately

See you soon

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Felicity opened the door to see Billy.

“Hi, please come in.” She invited him in and closed the door after he entered.

“Hey. Everything okay? Something wrong?” Billy asked.

“I wanted to talk to you about something important.” Felicity explained.

“What’s on your mind?” Billy inquired.

“Billy, I recently had a realization and it affects us. I had a lot of painful things happen in the last year. Very painful things and I see now that I have been burying the pain deep inside to avoid dealing with them and being overwhelmed with agonizing emotions. Billy, I realize now that I am actually very lost and broken. Because of that, I am not in a mind frame that would foster a healthy relationship. I know this is taking you by surprise and I am very sorry. You are a good guy and deserves someone who can participate and contribute to a positive relationship. I am not that person right now.” Felicity explained.

“What are you saying Felicity? Are you breaking up with me?” Billy questioned.

“Yes, out of fairness to us both I am. You deserve someone who can make you happy and give you what you want in a relationship. I am in no condition to do that so I am ending this now in hopes that you can move on and find the right woman who can. You deserve to be with someone who can truly love you back. As for me, I need to take some time and simply face the emotions and events of the last year.” Felicity stated, hoping he would understand she needed time to herself.

“So, you just break up with me and we don’t even get to talk about it?” Billy stated incredulously. 

“This is for the best Billy. Again, I’m sorry. I can’t give you what you need to be happy and you should be with someone who can. Good bye Billy” Felicity said. Regret hit her hard when she saw the pain and anger in his eyes but this had to be done.

“Good bye Felicity” Billy stated as he got up, quickly walked to the door, and slammed the door on his way out.

Felicity was saddened and relieved after Billy left. She decided a change of scenery would do her some good. ‘A trip to Vegas I think’ Felicity thought to herself. She called her mom and told her she would like to come for a visit for three or four days if that was okay. Her mom was thrilled and that she would love for her to come to Vegas. Felicity told her mom she would shop for a flight and text her with the flight information once she purchased the ticket.

After purchasing the flight to Las Vegas, Felicity headed to the bunker. When she stepped out of the elevator, John and Oliver were sparing on the mats. No one else had arrived just yet.

“Hi guys. Getting some early training in before the newbies come?” Felicity said as she walked towards them.

“Hi Felicity.” John said with a warm smile.

“Hey.” Oliver said in greeting.

“Since it is just the three of us down her, there is something I want to tell you both. I need a change of scenery so I am going to visit my mom in Vegas for four days. I fly out tomorrow.” Felicity explained.

“Everything okay?” John asked, suspecting there was more to this trip than Felicity was letting on. Dig shot Oliver a look letting his green brother know that he had a feeling Felicity was hiding something. Oliver looked back at John conveying the message ‘we will talk about this later when we are alone.’ Felicity saw the two exchanging looks and knew they were having one of their internal dialogues that came with John and Oliver knowing each other so well. 

“Everything is fine John. I promise. Just a daughter going to visit her mom. Please don’t worry.” She said as she stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the check.

“Okay. Have a good trip Felicity.” John responded.

“Is it okay if I am gone for that long Oliver?” She asked looking at Oliver.

“Of course Felicity. Naturally you will be missed but go have some fun. Tell your mom I say hello.” Oliver responded with a reassuring smile.

“Thanks. Will do. So, what is on the agenda for tonight?” Felicity asked.

Before Oliver could answer, the elevator door opened with Curtis and Rory stepping out. Rene and Evelyn arrived 5 minutes later. Patrol was busy with stopping some possible vandals and would be thieve at several locations.

Felicity had almost completed some upgrades when everyone returned to the bunker. Oliver told everyone to go home and get some sleep. Everyone headed out, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone in the bunker. Oliver came over to the computer station and pulled up a chair.

“It’s fine that you are going to visit your mom but I have to ask. Are you really okay?” Oliver asked sincerely. He was hoping this wasn’t fall out from their argument.

“Truly Oliver, I am not upset with you if that is what you are thinking. I told you the truth that I am lost and broken. I broke up with Billy this morning. I feel like a change of scenery for a few days would do me some good and decided to visit my mom in Vegas. I intend to speak with Lyla when I get back. So, no worries. Okay?” Felicity stated.

“All right. Have a safe and enjoyable trip. I am going to hit the showers.” Oliver stated as he walked off to go shower. 

Felicity finished the updates and headed home. The next morning she packed her bags and flew out to Vegas. She took a cab to her mom’s apartment and knocked on the door. Her mom immediately answered.

“Honey!” Her mom squealed. 

“Hi Mom. It’s good to see you.” Felicity answered.

“Get in here my darling” she states and Felicity entered the apartment. Donna closed the door. Felicity set her stuff down and is immediately pulled into a big hug by her mom. ‘It feels good to be just the two of us, the Smoak girls against the world.’ Felicity thinks to herself.

“How have you been Mom?” I asked as they take a seat on the couch.

“I’m good. Is everything okay? You normally don’t come for surprise visits. Not that I mind, you know I’m glad you came.” Mom said. She apparently isn’t fooled Felicity thinks to herself.

“Actually I do have some things to tell you. I was doing some thinking recently and came to a realization.” Felicity started.

“What realization Hun?” Donna asked.

“With everything that happened in the past year, from being shot and paralyzed to Oliver’s lie resulting in our breakup, I have suppressed a lot of pain and grief if you will. By burying all the emotions so I would not be overwhelmed, I ended not dealing with things that happened in my life. When I understood that, I could see that I am just so lost right now.” Felicity explained softly.

“Oh baby! I knew something has been bothering you that you weren’t talking about. After all I am your mother so I could hear the pain in your voice.” Donna said and she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

“Mom, after I came to this realization. I decided on two things. First, I broke up with Billy because I’m not in any condition to be in a romantic relationship right now. Second, I am going to speak to a therapist when I get back to Star City to help me process and face all the painful things that happened over the past year. I am not fond of the idea but I think it is necessary. I need help in facing everything that happened.” Felicity stated.

“I am glad you broke it off with Billy then. It was the right thing to do if you don’t feel you can be in a relationship right now. If therapy is what you think you need to help you deal with everything that happened, then I support you. Felicity, just promise me you will do what you need to do in order to get better. Okay?” Donna said.

“I promise Mom. In the meantime, I am just glad to see you and looking forward to spending the next few days relaxing. Oh, before I forget Oliver says hello.” Felicity reassured her as she gently squeezed Donna’s hand.

“Sone fun and relaxation for the Smoak woman it is.” Donna said with a warm smile.

The two went to a spa and got a massage. They spent time on the couch enjoying wine and mint chocolate chip ice cream while watching “chick flicks” such as “The Princess Bride” and “You’ve Got Mail.” They also spent time talking about their respective break ups. They also talked about what the future holds. For her part, Felicity decided therapy and spending time considering what to do for a job after losing Palmer Technologies had to be her focus.

All and all, Felicity felt relaxed and rejuvenated after a few days with her mom when she flew back. After her plane landed Felicity texted both Oliver and John to let them know she was safely back in town and that she would see them tomorrow night.

Staying focused on her recovery, Felicity called Lyla and asked her to give her a name of a therapist on contract with ARGUS that she could speak with confidentially. Lyla agreed that it was best to use an ARGUS contracted therapist considering part of the issue was Havenrock. Lyla was happy to help a friend and provided her with the phone number for a therapist by the name of Lisa Caldwell. Felicity thanked her and promptly set up an appointment with Lisa.

Felicity arrived at the bunker to find Oliver and Dig training. They both greeted her and came over to her.

“So, did I miss anything important?” Felicity asked.

“Nothing critical. How was your trip?” Dig inquired.

“Good. It was nice to spend some time with mom and set aside some worries for a few days.” Felicity said sincerely.

“I’m glad you are feeling a little bit better after the trip. Dig mentioned that you spoke with Lyla about getting a therapist.” Oliver said.

“Yes, I did. I will be seeing her the day after tomorrow. Her name is Lisa Caldwell.” Felicity responded and she could she him visibly relax with her confirmation that she made the therapy appointment.

Just then the rest of the team walked out of the elevator. Patrol that night was quick and uneventful. The following nights patrol had the team stopping a bank robbery and identifying a chop shop for the police to raid.

The following day Felicity headed to her therapy appointment. She was anxious at the idea of therapy. Felicity arrived at the office door five minutes early and knocked on the door. A 5’ 5’ physically fit brunette answered the door.

“Hello, are you Felicity?” asked Lisa.

“Yes, you must be Lisa. Nice to meet you.” Felicity responded.

“Nice to meet you as well. Please come in.” Lisa stepped back and gestured for Felicity to come into the office.

“Thank you.” Felicity as she entered.

Lisa closed the door and motioned to a chair. “Please have a seat.” She stated warmly.

Felicity took a seat and waited for Lisa to grab a tablet and take a seat across from her.

“So Felicity, as you know I contract with ARGUS and only absolutely necessary information will be shared with them at the request of Director Michaels. You appear nervous. Is this your first time seeing a therapist?” Lisa asked.

“Yes but I have come to realize there are some things that I need help dealing with.” Felicity responded.

“Well, there is nothing to be nervous about. Director Michaels shared with me what happened in Havenrock. I have a feeling that is one of the things you are wanting help with. Is that correct?” Lisa inquired.

“Yes, I am still very much struggling with what happened even though some time has passed since the incident.” Felicity answered softly.

“Okay, we can work on that. You said some things. What else do you want to talk about?” Lisa queried.

“I was in a serious relationship and very much in love. We were engaged. Then a lie tore us apart and it was a hard break up emotionally and I have been burying the pain from that break up instead of dealing with it.” Felicity stated.

“I understand, between Havenrock and the broken engagement it sounds like it has been tough all around. Any other issues you want to focus on?” Lisa asked.

“No, just those two things and they are painful enough.” Felicity responded quietly.

“All right. I want you to know that as painful as these things are, you are in a safe place to talk about them. No matter what, be proud of yourself for wanting to face your issues. Also, I am not here to judge but to help you process the pain and feel better.” Lisa said reassuringly.

“Thank you. So, what happens now?” Felicity questioned.

“I help you talk through both Havenrock and the hard break up. Which one would you like to talk about first?” Lisa inquired.

“I think it is best to start with Havenrock. I’m sure Lyla explained that I diverted the missile and it killed many people and destroyed the town. Now I have nightmares and panic attacks based on the guilt I carry from my decision.” Felicity explained with sadness filling her voice.

“I can hear the pain in your voice. When did the nightmares start?” Lisa asked.

“Pretty much immediately and it probably didn’t help that I obsessively surfed Havenrock articles and repeatedly read the list the names of those who died. How could I not? I killed them.” Felicity stated remorsefully.

“How often are you having nightmares? Is it every night? Once or twice a week?” Lisa probed. 

“Pretty much every night.” Felicity answered.

“And the panic attacks, when did they start?” Lisa asked.

“A month ago, I ended up meeting someone who lost their family in Havenrock because of me.” Felicity said barely above a whisper, her face contorted in pain at the thought of Rory’s loss.

“How often do they happen? Every day? Occasionally?” Lisa inquired.

“Thankfully, only occasionally. Mostly when the guilt and angst of what happened in Havenrock is running rampant in my mind.” Felicity responded.

“Okay, well I would like talk privately with an ARGUS doctor and confidentially get you a prescription for Xanax to take during the times your anxiety peaks. I am not suggesting you take it regularly, but during those moments you feel overwhelmed by the guilt and the panic attack comes on strongly. Would that be okay with you?” Lisa asked.

Felicity was immediately hesitant about taking such a potent drug. “Do you really think that is necessary?” Felicity questioned as her body tensed up.

“I can tell you’re anxious about that idea. I don’t know that I would say necessary. However, it really would help relieve the symptoms of the panic attack when you are overwhelmed with guilt. I am not suggesting you take Xanax permanently or regularly. Strictly during the panic attacks themselves to relieve the angst and symptoms.” Lisa said reassuringly putting air quotes with the work necessary.

“I’m not sure. I don’t want my information and visits known to many people.” Felicity said very tentatively.

“There is an ARGUS doctor that I can work with to get the prescription and the information would not go any further. I truly believe it could help you in those tough moments.” Lisa stated.

“Okay, I will try it. However if I don’t think it helps or it makes me feel funny I will not keep taking it.” Felicity responded very hesitantly.

“That’s fine. I completely understand. Again, it is only to help in those moments when you have a panic attack.” Lisa said supportively. She continued “So any other effects from what happened in Havenrock?” 

“No. You wouldn’t happen to have a prescription that can wipe away nightmares also would you?” Felicity stated trying to make a joke but it fell flat.

“Sorry, afraid not. Those you will have to face head on. Care to talk about them?” Lisa inquired.

“Pretty much what you assume after what I did.” Felicity said looking down at the floor.

“Felicity, it is not my job to assume. If you do not want to talk about them right now that is okay. We can talk about them another day.” Lisa said reassuringly.

“It’s just that they are not pretty. Just like you see in the movie, I see the mushroom cloud, a wave of fire, and then people burning alive. The worst part is their screams.” Felicity said as tears instantly started falling down her face.

“I can tell it is hard for you to talk about and I can imagine it is awful to visualize in your dreams. Is it always the same nightmare?” Lisa queried.

“Yes, pretty much. Sometime I swear I can smell flesh burning.” Felicity began to shake slightly as the tears still fell down her face.

“Take a deep, calming breathe Felicity. I proud of you for disclosing the nightmare. We can keep working on the nightmare.” Lisa said in a calm voice. 

Felicity took a calming breathe. “As I said, this isn’t easy for me to talk about.” Felicity stated quietly.

“I understand. I have a question for you. You said ‘I killed them’ and ‘after what I did.’ I know you diverted the missile but it was my understanding that Damien Darhk was the person who launched the missile. Do I have that correct?” Lisa asked.

“He launched the missile but I wasn’t good enough or fast enough to stop it. Instead, I had to make the split second decision to divert the missile, killing everyone in Havenrock.” Felicity said with tears still rolling down her checks.

“Is it realistic for you to say that about yourself? I understand you did stop all the other missiles and that Monument Point, a much bigger city, would have been hit. Is that not true?” Lisa inquired.

“Monument Point may have a bigger population but I still can’t help but think that I killed everyone in Havenrock.” Felicity said tearfully.

“But again, Darhk launched the missiles. It seems his actions made you make a tough choice that no one should have to make. Would you agree?” Lisa asked.

“I told you, I wasn’t good enough and everyone in Havenrock died because of me.” Felicity said with bitterness creeping into her voice.

“What else could you have done Felicity?” Lisa stated quietly.

“I tried everything I can think of but nothing worked. Diverting the missile was the only choice with time running so short.” Felicity said as her body went ridged and tears continued to flow down her face.

“Seems like you said a key thing there, diverting the missile was the only choice.” Lisa responded.

“Diverting the missile may have been the only choice but it doesn’t make it right!” Felicity said as her voice raised slightly in anger.

“Monument Point has a much bigger population than Havenrock. Is that correct?” Lisa inquired.

“Considering Havenrock’s population is now zero, I would say yes” Felicity responded coolly.

“Felicity, I’m talking about even before the missile was diverted. Am I correct?” Lisa asked.

“Yes” Felicity answered.

“So what you did likely saved a lot of lives despite what happened in Havenrock?” Lisa countered.

“It doesn’t change the fact that I killed all those people. I killed them and I have to live with that for the rest of my life.” Felicity said, her voice growing softer with each word.

“Okay, let’s try this another way. I know you are excellent with computers and technology so I have some homework if you will before you come to our next session.” Lisa stated.

“Homework?” Felicity questioned.

“Yes, homework. I want you to create an algorithm that calculates the number of casualties if the missile detonation occurred in Monument Point. I am curious to see the number and I suspect the number will be much higher than the number that was lost in Havenrock. Let’s find out shall we.” Lisa stated.

“I see where you are going with this…” Felicity started.

“Just do the calculations. Well, that concludes the first session. I know you probably aren’t feeling any better right at this moment but hopefully after future sessions you can start to feel better. I look forward to seeing you next time.” Lisa responded.

“Okay, I’ll do the calculations. Thank you and I will see you next time.” Felicity said evenly as she got up and left the session.

Later that day Felicity began working on the algorithm in the bunker as she waited for members of the team to show up. Monument Point’s population was a half million and the algorithm confirmed that a direct hit on Monument Point would have killed all half million. She knew the casualty list ended up being 42,081 in Havenrock. ‘That is a difference of 457,919.’ Felicity thought to herself as she did the quick calculation. She had never truly thought about it about it in terms of sheer numbers. Yes, Lyla had reminded her that Monument Point’s population was larger but she focused strictly on just the number of casualties in Havenrock in her guilt and grief. Now with some time having past, she could begin gain perspective on the numbers especially with them now in black and white. ‘I am not ready to let go of all the guilt yet but this does help me see I likely chose the lesser of two evils.’ Felicity thought to herself. 

The ding of the elevator door opening brought Felicity out of her Havenrock contemplation. Oliver and Dig stepped out.

“Hi guys.” Felicity greeted them.

“Hey Felicity.” Dig said cheerfully

“Hi” Oliver responded as they both walked toward her station.

“So, what is on the agenda tonight?” Felicity inquired.

“Prometheus has been quiet and it is making me anxious” Diggle stated.

“Agreed. In the meantime, we just need to keep an eye out. For tonight, we patrol and do what we can to keep the city safe.” Oliver said as he looked at the computer screens.

“Felicity, what’s that?” Oliver asked.

“Oh, that is therapy homework.” Felicity quipped.

“Therapy homework?” John asked.

“Yes, Lisa asked me to create an algorithm to calculate the number of casualties that would have occurred in Monument Point if the missile was not diverted.” Felicity explained softly.

“Would you mind sharing with us what the answer was?” asked Oliver tentatively not wanting to upset her in any way. He knew now just how hard that decision was on her so he wanted to proceed carefully.

“All right. It reconfirmed my calculations on the trajectory from that night and that Monument Point’s population would have been wiped out. It would have killed all half million people there with its trajectory and yield.” Felicity stated in a slightly shaky voice. She could have some comfort in the sheer numbers but the loss of life was still tragic in her mind.

“Felicity, that’s exactly why Lyla pointed out Monument Point’s population to you that night. She knew you saved thousands of lives by diverting the missile despite what happened in Havenrock.” John commented reassuringly.

“457,919 to be exact.” Felicity responded.

“Felicity, you had to make a hard decision in mere seconds that no one should have to make. I hope you see now with the numbers in front of you that you made the right choice to minimize loss of life.” Oliver said calmly. 

“Plus don’t forget, you were forced to make that decision because of Darhk’s actions. The souls of Havenrock are really on him, not you Felicity. You aren’t the mass murderer that you think you are.” John said.

“John has got you there Felicity. And, if you need us to repeat it to you each day that can be arranged. Right John?” Oliver said in a light hearted tone.

“Absolutely” John agreed.

“Okay, you two. I hear you, message received. However, right now I don’t think I will need you to repeat it each day but I will let you both know. Deal?” Felicity responded as she brought her hands up in a motion of surrender.

“Deal” John and Oliver stated together.

With that the elevator door opened once again. Rene, Rory and Curtis stepped out. The four guys began to training briefly followed by a patrol that stopped a bank robbery.

Days came and went as Felicity continued to attend therapy and worked on healing. The focus still remained on the panic attacks and nightmares. The panic attacks came infrequently thankfully but when they came they could be very emotionally and physically painful for Felicity. She did try the Xanax and found it could help during bad panic attacks. Felicity still didn’t truly like taking them but continued to use them sparingly only during the worst panic attacks to help ease the symptoms.

The nightmares were less frequent. They didn’t come every night but at least every other night and Felicity would wake up in cold sweats screaming “No.” Some nights she could get back to sleep and other nights Felicity mind couldn’t calm down enough for her to go back to sleep again. Felicity felt talking about the nightmares with Lisa did help to some extent but deep down Felicity felt Lisa couldn’t truly understand how devastating the nightmares were. In thinking about, she realized that only probably one person would understand – Oliver. Felicity hadn’t told Oliver about the panic attacks or nightmares because she was uncertain what his reaction would be. She didn’t want to add to Oliver’s guilt. Felicity debated internally whether or not to talk with him and decided she would tell him about the nightmares as well as the panic attacks. Felicity decided that getting his input about how to ease the nightmares might be helpful in putting the nightmare behind her or at the very least lessening their occurrences. Felicity decided she would talk to Oliver tonight after the team came back in after patrol.

Felicity went to bunker. As she stepped out of the elevator, Curtis and Oliver were sparring. They both greeted her and Felicity smiled slightly while saying “Hi you two” as she walked to her computers. John and Rory came in as soon as she sat down to run some updates. Soon the team was coming back from patrol after breaking up a drug ring. Curtis didn’t remain in the bunker saying he wanted to get home to Paul. Rene, Evelyn, Rory said his goodbyes and headed out. Dig left the bunker stating he wanted to go home and see Lyla and baby John. 

“Seemed pretty quiet out there tonight.” Felicity stated.

“Yes, the city doesn’t see a lot of quiet nights so I will take it. I am still worried about what Prometheus will do next. Anything further information?” Oliver asked.

“No further luck. There is something I would like to ask you though if you have a minute. If you have an early meeting tomorrow it can wait.” Felicity stated nervously.

Oliver could tell Felicity was nervous. “I have time. For you, I will make the time. What is it Felicity?” He said drawing out her name just like old times as he pulled up a chair.

“Well, quick confession before I ask my question.” Felicity explained.

“Okay, go ahead. I’m listening.” Oliver stated reassuringly. 

“You know I have been struggling with what happened in Havenrock.” Felicity stated and Oliver simply nodded his head yes. She continues “what I haven’t told you is that it has included panic attacks and nightmares.” Felicity stated softly waiting to see his reaction before she continued.

“Oh, Felicity. Why didn’t you say anything?” Oliver asked in a calming voice. There was no anger just honest concern as Felicity watched his response. 

“You already have enough on your plate and you didn’t need to have my troubles on top of all your other burdens. Besides, you carry around enough guilt.” Felicity said.

“You aren’t a burden Felicity. I am sorry you are having panic attacks and nightmares. Although, I can’t say I am surprised that you are having nightmares. I guessed as much but didn’t want to push.” Oliver answered.

“I know you have nightmares as well. Oliver, you know I would never pressure you to discuss the details of your nightmares. I know how painful it is for you to face the nightmares. I am curious about one general thing however if you are willing to talk about the nightmares in general.” Felicity explained softly.

“What do you mean? I’m not sure I completely understand.” Oliver responded honestly.

“I was just wondering, in general, how do you handle having the nightmares?” Felicity inquired.

“Oh” was all Oliver could say, clearly surprised by the question.

“If you don’t want to answer, that is okay. I understand.” Felicity told him. She wanted to give an Oliver an “out” and not feel pressured into answering.

“It’s not that Felicity, I was just surprised by the question. My response might surprise you. Also, my answer may not be what you are hoping for.” Oliver replied with a slight rueful tone. Before Felicity could respond Oliver continued “In general, after I got back from my five years of hell I just accepted that my nightmares where part of a new normal for me. That didn’t make them lessen in frequency but it made them easier to endure. The only thing that really lessened them was holding you while sleeping.” He stated with his voice growing softer until it was barely above a whisper for the last sentence. Oliver hoped he hadn’t crossed any lines by admitting holding her lessened the nightmares but at the same time Felicity had to know the truth of that statement from their time together. Now it was Oliver who became quiet and full of angst.

“I see. You’re right. That isn’t the response that I expected but I appreciate your honest answer. Thank you for sharing that with me, truly.” Felicity said softly, her voice full of sincerity. 

“You’re welcome. I don’t know if it will help but that is how I cope with my nightmares.” Oliver stated with air quotes on the word “cope.”

“I will have to see.” Felicity said as she turned slightly in her chair to get her purse from a drawer.

“Felicity, do you want to talk about the nightmares?” Oliver asked tentatively.

“I appreciate the offer but not at this point.” Felicity responded softly.

“Are you talking about them with Lisa at least? Please say you are Felicity.” Oliver asked full of concern.

“Yes, she and I are talking about the nightmares. We are also talking about the panic attacks. Please don’t worry Oliver. I am getting help and it will take a while but I think I am beginning to have a little hope that I can do some healing.” Felicity stated reassuringly. With that, Felicity stood up and started to leave the bunker. 

“Okay, that is good to hear. Felicity, if you ever do want to talk about them, please know that I am right here and willing to listen. Anytime.” Oliver stated as Felicity walked passed him.

Felicity turned and looked at him. “I know Oliver. Thank you. Again, I just appreciate you sharing what you did.” Felicity said honestly.

“Your welcome. Felicity, thank you for reaching out. I want you and I to be able to do that with one another. No matter what, I still consider you my best friend deep down. Good night Felicity.” Oliver told her and Felicity could tell he was saying it with all sincerity.

“Good night Oliver. I will see you tomorrow night.” Felicity said as she turned and left the bunker.

More time passed and Felicity slowly felt the therapy helping with guilt of Havenrock. Felicity wasn’t sure if she would ever be completely rid of it or if she should be completely rid of it but it was nice to finally start feeling some relief. The panic attacks became even fewer and lessened in strength. Felicity still had nightmares but Oliver’s words about accepting it as part of her new “normal” did help her endure them.

Working with Lisa was helping but Felicity thought that there was more she wanted to do. Felicity and Lisa spent some time talking about what else she could do to ease the pain of Havenrock. In one session it occurred to Felicity that the one year anniversary of the tragedy was coming up. Lisa asked Felicity if she wanted to do something to honor those from Havenrock. Once Lisa asked the question, Felicity immediately knew that she did want to do something to honor the fallen of Havenrock. Lisa gave Felicity homework to come up with an idea on how to do that. Felicity decided she would like to see a small memorial established and the names of fallen be read on the first anniversary. Lisa loved the idea and encouraged Felicity to take steps to make the memorial happen. Felicity knew that she needed to talk to two people, Walter Steele and Oliver Queen, to make her vision a reality.

Felicity decided to talk with Oliver first. One night after patrol Felicity approached Oliver after everyone in the team left the bunker.

“Can I talk with you for a few minutes if now is a good time? I don’t want to keep you up if you have an early meeting.” Felicity asked.

“I don’t have an early meeting. What is on your mind?” Oliver questioned.

“I had an idea for the first anniversary of Havenrock and I would like you help if you are willing.” Felicity explained.  
“What is the idea? How can I help you?” Oliver inquired.

“My idea is to build a mini memorial for Havenrock somewhere in Star City. My intent is to get some donors to help pay for the memorial. My hope is that the memorial could be dedicated on the first anniversary. I would even like, if possible, to have the names of the fallen read for remembrance.” Felicity explained her voice growing soft.

“Felicity, I think that is a wonderful idea.” Oliver said enthusiastically.

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it. You also asked how you can help. Obviously the memorial needs to be in a public place for all Star City citizens to see. As Mayor, you could help see if and where that might be possible. That is part of how you can help. A second way is helping arrange a dedication ceremony for the memorial where the names could be read. I know that is a lot to ask but as Mayor you are the only one who can help make this happen.” Felicity explained quietly.

“Being Mayor does have it’s perks.” Oliver said with a light chuckle. 

Felicity could tell he was trying to be supportive yet keep the conversation light considering the enormity of the tragedy.

“Did you just make a joke Oliver?” Felicity said with a weak smile but her voice was a little stronger.

“A small one. I would be happy to help Felicity. Star City citizens know better than anyone the damage Darhk caused. The fact is, without your actions his bombs would have gone at multiple locations. Star City got lucky and should honor the fallen based on that fact. I think it is important to make this happen and I will do everything I can as Mayor to see that it does. Do you have any ideas for donors? Do you want or need any help with that?” Oliver asked, eager to help in this endeavor.

“I appreciate your willingness to help. I’m going to speak to Walter Steele and see if he can get Starling National Bank to donate. I’m also hoping he will have some ideas for other donors.” Felicity explained.

“Walter will be a great place to start. Let me know if I can help with the donor portion. In the meantime, I will touch base with some staff in the planning department. Once I have the planning department on board, I’ll begin to work with public relations staff for the dedication.” Oliver stated.

“Thank you again. I know this is a lot and you are already so busy.” Felicity said, her voice going quiet once again.

“Yes, I am busy. Busier than I would like. However, I think you have a terrific idea and Star City as a whole should honor Havenrock. No matter what, I am going to find the time because this is important.” Oliver said with conviction. He meant every word. Oliver sensed this could be a step in healing for Felicity but he also truly believed that the people of Star City should pay respects to Havenrock. Was there a better idea than Felicity’s on how to do that? Oliver didn’t think so. 

The next day Felicity called Walter Steele and explained her idea. Walter loved the idea and promised to speak with Starling National Bank senior staff immediately so he could get back to her as soon as possible. He also told Felicity that he had a couple of people in mind who might be able to donate as well. Felicity thanked him for his support and told Walter she look forward to hearing from him.

Oliver had his assistant clear some time in his schedule and arrange for a meeting with senior planning staff. At the end of the meeting in the afternoon, the planning staff had a couple of ideas of some areas in two of the public parks and were also eager to help. Oliver and the group from the planning department agreed to meet regularly to help the memorial take shape.

Later that night after patrol while Felicity was still at her computers Oliver walked up to her.

“I have some good news. I met with the planning department and the staff are eager to do this. They even had a couple of ideas of some areas in two of the public parks depending on how big the memorial with be. I will email you the locations tomorrow. Did you get a chance to talk to Walter?” Oliver asked.

“That is great news about the planning department. Yes, I did talk to Walter. He is checking with other senior staff at the bank and Walter would very much like to see the bank be a donor. He even has a couple of other donors in mind.” Felicity answered.

“Terrific. It sounds like this could come together. We will both just have to keep working to make it happen.” Oliver said with conviction.

“Yes indeed. Thank you again for helping.” Felicity said as she turned to grab her purse since her computer where now powered down. “Good night Oliver, I will see you tomorrow.” She said as she proceeded to leave the bunker.

“See you later Felicity.” Oliver said and he turned and headed towards his cot.

Felicity continued to heal from what happened in Havenrock as the days continued. Soon she began to feel it was time to start talking with Lisa about the breakup with Oliver. Felicity knew this was something she needed to do but it made her exceedingly anxious none the less. Felicity’s next session was tomorrow and she determined that she would start talking about the breakup at that session.

Felicity knocked on the door and heard Lisa say “Come in.” 

“Hi Lisa” Felicity said as she entered the room and closed the door.

“Hello Felicity. How are you feeling today? Still feel like you making progress regarding what happened in Havenrock?” Lisa asked.

“I’m fine thank you. Yes, I still feel I’ve made progress in relation to what happened in Havenrock. Actually, I would like to start talking about the break up that I had.” Felicity responded.

“All right. You mentioned when we started our sessions that you were burying your feelings and pain about the break up. Please, tell to me a little more about that.” Lisa encouraged.

“Well, I have some trust issues from when I was younger. My mother felt she and I needed to get away from my father because he was repeatedly lying so he hasn’t really been in my life since I was 7. So when my ex-fiancé lie was revealed it really hurt and tapped into all that pain of when I was a young girl. I felt like I needed to end things and get some space in order to heal. That didn’t work so well. I ended up dating another person. His name is Billy and he is a really nice guy. However, the fact is I was using him as a distracting from processing the pain of the break up. Billy deserves better and he also deserves someone who can truly love him. I knew in my heart that person was not me and I ended the relationship.” Felicity quietly explained.

“Well, it sounds like you did the right think in ending the relationship since you truly didn’t see it going anywhere for both yours and Billy’s sake. I am sorry to hear about your father. Talk to me a little more about that.” Lisa answered.

Felicity told Lisa all about “losing” her father and the insecurities it caused. She explained the feelings of inadequacy that resulted made her more comfortable around computers. In subsequent sessions Felicity explained that being smart had others teasing and demeaning her. Felicity talked about what happened with Cooper and how that only further her insecurities. She explained that Oliver had withheld the fact that he had a son from her even though they were engaged. Felicity told Lisa it was heartbreaking when the lie was revealed because she thought they were beyond lies of omission and could be inclusive partners only to find out that wasn’t true.

As Felicity continued to discuss the break up in their sessions Lisa began to wonder if Felicity had discussed all her feeling about the break up with Oliver and asked “I am curious Felicity, have you had an honest discussion with Oliver about your feelings in relation to the break up.”

“No” Felicity responded immediately as she squirmed in the chair.

“I see. Are you and Oliver still friends?” Lisa inquired.

“Yes, but the subject is just too painful. Plus, you have to know Oliver. He has a huge self- deprecating side and I don’t want to further add to his guilt.” Felicity responded.

“So you do think he harbors some guilt about withholding the fact that he had a son?” Lisa questioned.

“Yes, it wouldn’t be Oliver if he didn’t” Felicity quipped and immediately felt a twinge of guilt hoping she wasn’t revealing too much about Oliver.

“Well, it has been about a year since the breakup. Do you think you could talk about it now with him?” Lisa asked.

“I don’t think time is the issue. It’s just too painful to talk about, for both of us.” Felicity said quietly.

“So you two are friends but never had a deep and open conversation about it?” Lisa queried. 

“We have talked about it to a small extent but then the conversation just becomes too painful. At that point, I just shut down and can’t talk about it any further.” Felicity stated barely above a whisper.

“Has it occurred to you that having that frank discussion with Oliver is likely critical in facing the pain and helping you, both of you possibly, heal from the breakup?” Lisa probed.

“I hadn’t thought about it that way.” Felicity answered honestly.

“Let me ask you this also. Do you think you can have a deep conversation with Oliver about the breakup considering, as you say, the talk becomes too painful?” Lisa asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. There is a lot of pain on both sides and we are both strong willed individuals.” Felicity said.

“Okay, than I have a suggestion. Bring him to our next session.” Lisa stated.

“What?” was Felicity immediate incredulous reaction.

“Hang on. I am not suggesting couples therapy here. The sessions and our time together is about helping you. I am just offering a safe place with a neutral party, me, to have that discussion. He could just come to the one session so you two can have a deep conversation about what happened. I think it could be important to your healing. Maybe it will ultimately help him too but that is beside the point.” Lisa responded

“I don’t know. Oliver is not the therapy type.” Felicity answered candidly.

“So, when you talk to him about coming tell him not to consider it therapy for himself or even couples therapy. Tell him you are still struggling with happened and that finally having an open conversation in neutral environment could be helpful for yourself and possibly for him as well in order to move passed the lie. That will be the truth.” Lisa explained.

“Perhaps you are right. Maybe explaining to him that the lie really triggered my insecurities and fears. As deeply as those insecurities and fears run, I began to close off to avoid dealing with the overwhelming feelings of the breakup. However, it won’t be easy for either of us so I am just not sure.” Felicity stated.

“I didn’t say it would be easy Felicity. Has any of your therapy or healing been easy?” Lisa asked.

“Well, not really but this is different.” Felicity responded.

“Why? If you have established a friendship after the breakup why can’t you two have a frank discussion about it?” Lisa probed.

“I don’t want to cause him further pain.” Felicity stated, continuing to resist.

“The purpose wouldn’t be to intentionally cause him pain or you pain. It would be to have a frank discussion that you need to have in a safe environment.” Lisa countered.

“I’m not sure that I can do that.” Felicity stated in a shaky voice.

“Only way you will know is if you try.” Lisa refuted with intensity.

“Okay, I’ll talk with him and ask him to come but I am not making you any promises.” Felicity answered.

“All I ask is that you talk with him and ask him to come. If he has any question, you can have him call me and I promise I will still protect the confidentiality of our sessions.” Lisa said encouragingly.

“Okay.” With that the session time was up and Felicity got up to leave.

“I’ll see you next session and talk to Oliver.” Lisa replied and she got up and opened the door for Felicity.

“See you next time” Felicity answered as she stepped back through the door and waved goodbye to Lisa as she closed the door. “I can’t believe I just agreed to do that” Felicity said to out loud. ‘I hope you are right Lisa” she said to herself. The next session was three days so she had some time to work up the courage and would talk to Oliver about coming tomorrow night.

The following night came and Felicity went to the bunker. Oliver was there training on the salmon ladder as she entered. She waved hello as a greeting so as not to disturb his training and he nodded in response.

Other team members arrived shortly after that. Patrol went quickly that night and once again the team foiled a bank robbery and headed back to the bunker.

“Some bank robbers are getting so brazen these days” quipped Curtis.

“Good job everyone. It was a good patrol.” Oliver praised his team members. The team members quickly dispersed and went home leaving just Oliver and Felicity there.

“Running updates?” Oliver asked as he approached her station.  
“Yes, they are almost finished and then I will be out of your hair.” Felicity quipped, attempting to make a joke and cover her nervousness.

“Felicity” Oliver said.

“I was joking Oliver. Promise. There is something I would like to talk to you about though.” She stated and her body tensed up just at the thought of what she was about to ask him.

“You’re nervous. What is it?” Oliver inquired.

“In my sessions, Lisa and I have begun discussing our breakup.” Felicity started anxiously.

“Oh” was all Oliver could say. Beyond that, he wasn’t sure of what to say as shocked as he was.

“I know we have talk about the breakup to a certain extent but we have not had a real and open discussion because the topic becomes too painful for both of us.” Felicity explained.

“Agreed. That is a fair statement.” Oliver responded honestly.

“So, Lisa thinks it is important for me, and possibly even you, to have that open discussion and suggested that you come to the next session in hope of having that conversation.” Felicity said.

“Felicity…” Oliver started but Felicity kept going.

“Oliver, don’t think of it as therapy for yourself or even couples therapy. Lisa just thought the conversation would do me good as hard as it will be and perhaps do you some good as well. She thought that perhaps the session could provide a safe and neutral environment for you and I to talk it through a little deeper.” Felicity explained.

“What do you think of this idea?” Oliver asked tentatively.

“Maybe she is right. Perhaps it would do some good to have the conversation. I don’t know if you and I can have that conversation on our own. A safe and neutral environment with a unbiased party might just allow for the conversation to take place. Oliver, please understand, I am not asking you to go into therapy. I would never do that, you know that. In all honesty, this is me asking for you and I to have a conversation in an innocuous environment and hopefully that discussion can be beneficial for both you and I. That is it. Nothing more and nothing less.” Felicity stated quickly.

“I see.” Oliver said taking a deep breath absorbing what she just asked him.

“So, what do you think? Will you come?” Felicity asked tentatively.

Oliver stayed quiet for a few moments and Felicity grew more anxious with each passing second.

“Okay.” Oliver said quietly.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound so certain.” Felicity stated calmly.

“You know I am not comfortable with therapy but, as you said, this wouldn’t exactly be therapy per se but a conversation in a safe environment. Maybe the conversation would do the two of us some good. Besides, I said I wanted you to heal and if this is part that process, then so be it.” Oliver stated quietly.

“Thank you. I appreciate you doing this. My next session is the day after tomorrow in the afternoon. Do you think that will fit into your schedule?” Felicity asked.

“I will find a way to fit it in. Do you want me to pick you up at the loft or would you rather we meet at the session?” Oliver questioned.

“If you are coming from City Hall, the loft is on the way to Lisa’s office on Main St. Why don’t you swing by and we will go together.” Felicity answered.

“Okay, what time in the afternoon?” Oliver queried.

“4 pm, so it is later in the day.” Felicity stated.

“Okay, I’ll pick you up around 3:40 pm. Sound like a plan?” Olive asked.

“Sounds like a plan.” Felicity agreed as the tension left her body. 

The computer beside Felicity pinged. She look over and saw the update was completed. “Well, the update just finished. It is late so I need to be getting home and you need to get some sleep Mr. Mayor.” Felicity said in a light hearted tone.

“Still trying to control my schedule Miss Smoak?” Oliver teased her back. “I’m going to hit the shower. I’ll see you tomorrow Felicity.” Oliver said as he headed off to the bathroom.

“Good night Oliver” Felicity said smiling slightly as she turned to get her purse. She exited the bunker and went home to get some sleep herself.

The next morning, Felicity text Lisa that Oliver was coming and she had followed the advice of having him consider it a conversation not therapy. Lisa text back that she looked forward to seeing her and meeting Oliver tomorrow afternoon. The next day and half went quickly. As promised, Oliver came by the loft and picked her up. They were both nervous so the car ride was quiet. Felicity and Oliver walked up to the office and Felicity knocked on the door.

Lisa quickly opened the door and welcomed them both in.

“Felicity, good to see you again. Mayor Queen, it is so nice to meet you.” Lisa greeted as she extended her hand.

“Please, call me Oliver.” He said as he shook her hand.

“I am so glad you were able to come today.” Said Lisa in calm and warm voice.

“Of course, I desperately want Felicity to feel better. Plus, I think you and Felicity might be right that a safe environment will best allow her and I to talk through the breakup completely.” Oliver responded honestly.

“Well, why don’t you both take a seat and let us find out if that theory is correct.” Lisa said as she motioned to free chairs. Lisa continued “Felicity, as I told you and you explained to Oliver, I do think talking things through will be helpful for your healing. How would you like to start?” Lisa inquired looking at Felicity.

After taking a steadying breath Felicity began “Oliver, you told me once that you thought we had reestablished a friendship where we could talk to each other.”

“Yes, I remember” Oliver stated, tensing at the reference to the horrible argument.

“I think that statement is and was mostly true but there are some painful subjects that both you and I avoid talking about entirely. One topic we both avoided talking completely through is the break up.” Felicity said her voice growing quiet and she got up and walked over to the window.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked trying to encourage her to continue.

“Felicity, it is important that you share this. Take a deep breath and go on. Remember, you are in a safe environment.” Lisa said reassuringly.

“I explained that this would be hard for me to do.” Felicity stated looking at Lisa. She then looked at Oliver who looked both concerned and utterly confused as to where this was going.

“Oliver, the fact is I am still struggling with the lie even after all this time. I feel horrible about saying that as I don’t want to be the one to keep throwing in your face but I can’t help it.” Felicity said quietly as she looked out the window with tears silently beginning to flow down her face.

“Felicity, it’s okay. You aren’t the type to throw things in people’s faces maliciously, I know that. The fact is we never really talked about it in-depth. Sure, I have apologized for withholding the fact that I had a son. I explained the reasoning for Samantha’s condition and my agreeing to it. You reiterate that I could have told you and trusted you. I try and reassure that I do trust you. After that, the conversation just seems to get to painful for you.” Oliver responded. He knew instinctually that she was crying and he just wanted to keep her talking.

“Oliver, I don’t want to rehash the lie per se. I just realize that the insecurities and fears it triggered have caused me to really close off my heart and I am not sure what to do about that.” Felicity said barely above a whisper. 

As he listened to her talk Oliver felt guilt rise up internally and his throat tighten. “Felicity...” he started but was interrupted by Lisa.

“Oliver, I appreciate that you are trying to be kind and encouraging but Felicity needs continue. You have told him that you don’t want to rehash the lie but you haven’t said what you do want. What exactly are you wanting from him, Felicity?” Lisa stated calmly while inviting Felicity to say what she was requesting of Oliver. 

“Oliver, I guess I am wondering if you have any suggestions for me in how to get past this because I am unsure of what to do. God, I wish this could be like writing code.” Felicity stated in a shaky voice while still looking out the window.

“Felicity, can you look at me? Please” Oliver asked in a pleading voice.

Felicity turned around after wiping some tears from face. “Any idea might help Oliver. I know it might seem odd to have me asking you this but you can be a good problem solver at times.”

“I will give it some thought but no specific ideas come to mind immediately. I would like to share a general thought that comes to mind if that is okay. Would you like to hear it?” Oliver inquired softly.

“Okay, what is the general thought?” Felicity asked.

“If you are still scared of getting hurt, you can’t expect that you will drop your guard completely or immediately. Perhaps it is too big a step and you just aren’t comfortable with that idea. However, you don’t have to drop your guard completely. Perhaps, if you just lower your guard slightly you could start to let your heart feel again little by little.” Oliver stated.

“I see your point. Thank you.” Felicity said quietly and turned back around. 

Oliver wasn’t convinced. “Felicity…”

“Why didn’t you lie to her instead of me?” Felicity asked in a shaky voice before he could finish his thought.

“I was trying to get her to trust me so that I could hopeful get her to allow me to tell you about William.” Oliver stated calmly.

“So you lie to the woman you wanted to share your life with even though you know I can keep secrets? You were even going to let us get married with a lie between us when you knew how important honesty and inclusion was to me. From my perspective, you chose her over me based on Samantha having given birth to your son.” Felicity asked as she sniffled in the last sentence.

She turned around and looked at the therapist “Lisa, now can you see why I say it’s too hurtful to process?”

“Felicity, I understand it’s painful. But have you heard all of Oliver’s perspective? Maybe if you know all of his perspective it can help you move past the lie. Oliver, is there more you have to say that can help Felicity understand your point of view?”

“Yes, I would like to but I am not sure she would truly hear it with all the pain the lie caused her.” Oliver responded matter of factly.

“Felicity, would you like to hear more of Oliver’s perspective? Admittedly, maybe it won’t change how you feel but the only way you will know is if you do hear the rest. What do you say?” Lisa stated.

“Okay” said Felicity still staring out the window.

“Felicity, please turn around.” Oliver stated and waited for her to turn around. “I wasn’t looking at it as choosing Samantha over you. I was desperate to get to know my son and didn’t see any other option at the time. So I made a hard choice and agreed to the condition even though a lie between us was the last thing I wanted. Ironically, you are a big reason why.”

“Me?” Felicity asked incredulously and then it dawned on her what he was likely talking about her father leaving when she was seven. “Oh” she said aloud.

“Can I tell her?” Oliver asked, seeing understanding in her face that he was referring to her father. 

“She already knows about my father.” Felicity stated quietly.

“Oliver, I already do know about Felicity’s father. But I am not clear on how ironically she is part of the reason. Can you elaborate on what you mean?” Lisa stated.

“Yes. Felicity knows I have trust issues of my own. She found out something that effected myself and my family. She was afraid to tell me and to show me how scared she was Felicity told me about her father going away when she was seven. This was before we dated but we had already formed a close friendship and partnership. From the time I met her until that moment she never spoke about her father or her family even. I had never seen her like this. Felicity is a strong and intelligent woman but I caught a glimpse of a hurt girl that day. She told me that the thought of losing something so important to her was painful. I quickly understood that she was scared of losing me because she had to give me some bad news. Her friendship is invaluable to me, always has been, so I told her that she wasn’t going to lose me. I had never heard her voice quake like that before. Her eyes started to tear up. The look of pain that crossed her faced took my breath away. We happen to be a public reception so she quickly regained control. When I found out about William I remembered Felicity’s face in that moment. I just couldn’t let him think I had left or abandoned him. I couldn’t stand the thought of him having that kind of pain and did what I had to in an effort to avoid that from happening.” Oliver stated his voice getting quieter until barely above a whisper in the last sentence. During the last sentence two tears rolled down his face.

The room remained silent for a few moments. Felicity continued to look out the window but was in shock as Oliver explained this “irony.” By the end of the explanation she had some tears fall down her checks at the pain in his voice.

After a few moments Oliver couldn’t stand the silence and said pleadingly “Felicity, say something. Anything. Please.”

Felicity wiped tears from her face and turned around to face Oliver. “Thank you for telling me that Oliver. I had no idea.” She said barely above a whisper.

“That is why you are here Felicity. To talk and consider various perspectives/options as part of healing.” Said Lisa calmly. She continued “I’m curious Oliver, is that all you wanted to share or is there more you would like to say?”

“There is more.” He responded his voice full of hesitation not knowing what Felicity would think of what he was about to share.

Felicity heard the hesitation in his voice and saw hurt in Oliver’s eyes. “Oliver, it’s okay. What is it?” Felicity asked in an effort to keep him talking.

Oliver took a deep breathe. “While you were in the hospital Samantha threatened to take William far away where I couldn’t see him. She was scared that with you in the hospital that I might tell you and break her condition. She wasn’t wrong to worry because I was tempted to tell you. I considered telling you but you were dealing with so much physically and emotionally that I didn’t want to overwhelm you. Plus, as I explained, I wanted to earn her trust by keeping the condition.” Oliver said with a shaky voice

Felicity couldn’t believe Samantha would do something so underhanded and deceitful. “That manipulative bitch!” Felicity hissed out angrily. “Samantha was so worried about the people in your life being manipulative but she needs to look in the mirror. She could have taught your mom a trick or two.” Felicity said curtly but felt immediately guilty for the last sentence. 

Oliver saw the anger in her face along with a flash of guilt. “It’s okay Felicity.” Oliver said calmly.

At that, tears started rolling down Felicity’s face once again. “I never thought I was capable of real hate but I do hate her. Everything she did ripped me away from the one man I truly cared about.” Felicity said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Oliver saw how distraught she was and just wanted to comfort her. “Felicity, she was truly scared and didn’t know you.”

“Don’t defend her Oliver” Felicity said barely above a whisper with anger still flashing in her eyes. 

“I’m not trying to defend her but state a fact from her point of view. Right or wrong, that was her mind frame.” Oliver said calmly.

“She had no right to put that condition on you or emotionally blackmail you. I just wished you would have told me so we could have faced it together like real couples do.” Felicity said tersely as she turned back around to look out the window.

“I’ll say it again Felicity. I made a mistake. A horrible mistake. I should have told you and I know that I could have told you. I didn’t use good judgement and the consequences of that were huge. The only woman I have truly loved and been happy with, you, walked away. I lost you and had to say goodbye to William after sending him away all in the same day. You have a right to be angry with me but you are not the only one hurting.” Oliver said exasperatedly and felt once more that Felicity was shutting down because the conversation was becoming too painful.

“Perhaps I should step outside and let you two finish the session.” Oliver said to Lisa.

“Hold on Oliver, not just yet. Felicity, it’s obvious the conversation has become painful for you. However, putting up your guard is not going to help you heal. Felicity, can you please turn around.” Lisa said calmly. 

Felicity turned around her face filed with sadness and looked at Lisa.

“Thank you. I know this isn’t easy for you. Can you see Oliver’s point that you are not the only one in pain?” Lisa inquired.

“Yes” was Felicity’s short response.

“Thank you. May I step out now?” Oliver said, his tone was underlined with pain. Felicity had conceded that she wasn’t the only one in pain but he had hoped for a stronger acknowledgment of his pain and loss than a simply ‘yes.’

“Oliver, I sense pain and frustration. Am I correct?” Lisa asked.

“Yes” Oliver responded curtly.

“Are you willing to share why you are feeling that way?” Lisa inquired.

“Okay, I appreciate that Felicity conceded that I was in pain but would have appreciated it if Felicity would have more strongly acknowledged my lie, the whole situation really, caused me extensive pain and loss as well. I would have liked more than a simple yes. I had to say goodbye to my son and I lost the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with all in one day and it was devastating.” Oliver stated matter of factly.

“Felicity, what is your response to that?” Lisa asked.

“Not to sound bitter, but the devastation was of your own making when it didn’t have to be that way.” Felicity stated in a cold tone.

“Whatever. You are never going to drop your guard Felicity if you don’t see other’s perspective because you are focusing on your own pain.” Oliver said sternly, barely containing his pain and anger.

“Don’t get judgmental on me when you knew how I wanted honesty and loyalty in our relationship.” Felicity said with underlying anger.

“Felicity, I am hearing a lot underlying anger. I am curious, is all your anger about the lie and subsequent breakup directed all Oliver? Or is some of the anger directed at yourself as well?” Lisa asked.

“If I am being honest, most of the anger is at Oliver but some is at myself. I would say 70% Oliver and 30% myself.” Felicity answered matter of factly. 

Oliver was in complete shock to hear her say this when he believed all the anger was directed at him.

“Okay. So 70/30. I’m curious Felicity, what specifically makes you mad at yourself?” Lisa inquired.

“A couple of things” Felicity said flatly but her body tensed up and she was immediately uncomfortable.

“Felicity, please come sit back down. I would like to hear more about what you are referencing.” Lisa stated.

Felicity turned and took a seat again with both Lisa and Oliver watching her intently.

“I’ve known Oliver for quite some time. I have also known that he can and has lied or withheld information in certain situations. I also know that I have deep trust issues that cause me to be reserved and become guarded. Honesty is important to me for that reason. I thought Oliver and I were beyond that point where he would feel the need to lie to me for any reason or condition. I believed we found ourselves in each other and had formed a true partnership where we could depend on each other and include each other. I made myself completely vulnerable to you and trusted you completely. Then a madman reveals your lie and I feel like you took advantage of that trust which hurts like hell and obviously still does. On top of that, I let you. I feel foolish and I am angry at myself for making myself that weak. Maybe I did leave too quickly without fighting for us but that was my mind frame in that moment, right or wrong.” Felicity said softly with tears rolling down her face throughout her statement. She continued to look at the floor too scared to look at Oliver face. At the same time, Felicity felt some relief in sharing that deep pain even though she figured Oliver would hate himself all the more.

Oliver listened to what Felicity said and felt like someone had put his heart in a vice and knocked the air out of his lungs at the same time. He felt overwhelming guilt and a tear rolled down his face. He knew that Felicity would be hurt and angry about the lie but had no idea the pain would run that deep. “Felicity, it wasn’t like that.” was all he could say barely above a whisper. 

“Is that all or is there more Felicity?” Lisa asked.

“There is more, not only did I know Oliver had the penchant to lie but I knew he was lying.” Felicity said her voice now full of bitterness.

Oliver’s eyes went wide with surprise and he immediately tensed up based on her terse tone.

“Wait, let me understand this correctly. You are saying that you knew he was lying?” Lisa inquired.

“Yes” Felicity responded.

“So honesty is important to you and yet you knew he was lying. What did you do about that?” Lisa questioned.

“Nothing” Felicity answered.

“Nothing? I don’t understand. With honesty so important why didn’t you say or do something?” Lisa asked.

“Because I decided to have faith that Oliver would tell me when he was ready which ended up being a mistake.” Felicity stated quietly looking at the floor.

“So even though you knew he was capable of lying, you decided to have faith that he would tell you. Why did you decide to have faith?” Lisa questioned.

“Because I thought we were beyond that. Because that is what you do when you love someone.” Felicity spat out bitterly.

Oliver was listening intently to Felicity talk. As she talked, guilt rose up and he felt his heart ache with pain at the anger he saw in her face. “Felicity…” Oliver stated quietly.

“Hang on, Oliver. Felicity, putting aside having faith in Oliver, I have a question. Would you agree that when we love someone we have to accept the good and the bad about them?” Lisa asked.

Felicity thought for a moment. “Yes, I agree.” Felicity stated.

“So could that be part of the anger at yourself?” Lisa questioned.

“I don’t understand.” Felicity stated.

“Maybe it’s not just that you feel that maybe you did leave to soon without a fight but also because you were in such pain but that you also forgot that aspect of love as you were walking away.”

“Oh” was all Felicity could say and looked back down.

“Felicity, I’m not trying to make you out to be the bad guy in this scenario or a bad person. I am pointing out something that might be factoring deep down in your anger. I think you need to give that some consideration. In fact, I want you to think about that between now and our next session.” Lisa stated calmly.

“Okay” Felicity responded.

“Well, that hour went quick and the time of session is over. Oliver, I am glad you were able to come. Felicity, I believe a lot of things to think about came out of this session and I am proud of you for finding the strength deep down to talk about this.” Lisa said.

With that, Felicity and Oliver got up to leave. They were both quiet as Oliver drove Felicity to the loft. 

As they approached the loft Felicity said quietly “Thank you for coming today Oliver. I know it couldn’t have been easy for you.”

“You’re welcome. Felicity, no matter what, I am glad the conversation occurred. Neither of us were understanding the other’s perspective completely and hopefully today changes that.” Oliver stated calmly.

“I think you are right and hopefully today can help. Thank you for the ride and I will see you later tonight at the bunker.” Felicity said before she got out of the car at the loft.

“You’re welcome. See you tonight.” Oliver responded.

Felicity went up to the loft. She was glad for a few quiet moments before heading to the bunker as the session was very draining. “A quick change of clothes and a bite to eat” Felicity said out loud to herself. As Felicity had dinner she thought about what Lisa pointed out regarding accepting the good and bad of those we love. Felicity realized she was so filled with pain in that moment that she did indeed forget that part about love. When that realization hit her, Felicity was filled with sadness. 

Later in the bunker after patrol, the rest of the team had headed out and Felicity was shutting off her computers. Oliver was over working on some arrowheads. They both had been quiet that evening based on the session. Felicity walked over to him.

“Oliver, I thought about what Lisa said about accepting the good and bad about the people we love. She is right of course. I was overwhelmed in such pain in that moment so I walked away thinking that getting some distance would help but I forgot that part of love because of the pain. However, being overwhelmed with pain isn’t an excuse. You didn’t deserve that and I’m sorry.” Felicity said softly.

Oliver looked over and could see a sadness in her eyes. A sadness he knew he was responsible for putting there.

“I understand. Felicity, you didn’t deserve to be lied to.” Oliver responded solemnly but truthfully. He continued “Just because I was desperate doesn’t excuse the lie. Again, I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you for understanding. It occurs to me that in all the times you have apologized that I have never told you apology accepted. So, apology accepted.” Felicity said quietly.

“Thank you.” Oliver said and it felt good to have her finally accept his apology even if they weren’t together as a couple.

“You’re welcome. So, in the future, no more apologies needed relating to lying about William. Deal?” Felicity said sincerely while trying to lighten the moment.

“Fair enough.” Oliver said. He continued “It is late, why don’t you go home and get some sleep.”

“Yeah, today was a bit exhausting. I will see you tomorrow.” Felicity said as she turned and started to walk out of the bunker.

“Good night Felicity” as Oliver turned and began to finish working on the arrowheads. ‘Maybe today did help after all’ he thought to himself.

The following day Oliver had a meeting with the planning department and the Havenrock memorial was really taking shape. The planning department had a design they showed Oliver and he approved the design. The location they identified would be easily accessible for the public and fit the memorial perfectly. Felicity and Walter were able to raise $150,000. The design the planning department had in mind would be $100,000 which would leave enough money for labor, supplies, and some future maintenance.

With that good news in mind, Oliver believed it was now time to think about the dedication ceremony. Felicity had mentioned that she would like the names of the fallen read and Oliver felt that it was important to make that happen. The idea occurred to Oliver that he, Thea, Felicity, and Rory could take turns reading names. Oliver knew he needed to talk to each of them and hopefully they would like the idea. 

When he talked to Thea, she immediately agreed to read names happily. ‘That’s one down’ Oliver thought to himself.

One night after patrol, he went to talk to Felicity about the ceremony as she was powering down her computers. “So, the design and location is going to work perfectly and fit the budget from the donors.” Oliver explained with enthusiasm.

“That’s great.” Felicity said with interest.

“Indeed. I have been thinking about the dedication ceremony. You mentioned that you would like the names of the fallen to be read at the ceremony. I think that is important. I am willing to read. I spoke with Thea this afternoon and she is as well. I have two more people in mind.” Oliver stated.

“Who are the other two?” Felicity asked with curiosity.

“You and Rory.” Oliver said calmly.

“Oh” Felicity said hesitantly. 

From her reaction, Oliver could tell Felicity hadn’t thought of herself for reading the names. “Felicity, this is your idea so you should be a reader and it is important for you to be there and fully participate. I have said it before, and I will say it again. Darhk is the one responsible, not you. Besides, you can take this opportunity to honor the fallen yourself. I believe it could help your healing if you do.” Oliver said persuasively.

“Your right but you know how nervous I get with public speaking.” Felicity responded.

“Yes, I know. I also know you always do just fine especially when it is something important to you. So what do you say?” Oliver questioned.

“All right. Count me in.” Felicity said.

“Good. I’m going to talk to Rory tomorrow. In the meantime, it’s late so why don’t you head home. See you tomorrow Felicity.” Oliver told her.

“Good night Oliver.” Felicity said as she exited the bunker.

The following night Oliver took an opportunity to pull Rory aside before he could leave. “Rory, you got a minute. There is something I would like to talk to you about.”

“What’s up?” Rory asked.

“Star City is building a memorial to Havenrock and it will be dedicated on the first year anniversary.” Oliver explained calmly.

“Oh. I see.” Rory said, his voice going quiet as he looked down at his feet.

“I know it will be a hard day, but I have a thought that might help you get through that day. The people of Star City know the damage Darhk caused and the fact is multiple nuclear bombs would have gone off if he was successful, including here. For that reason it is important that Star City honor Havenrock. The names of the fallen of Havenrock will be read. I would like you to be one of the readers. I would like to have you read your parent’s names and many others as a way of honoring them all. Plus, as the last survivor of Havenrock you should be a reader. Are you willing to do that?” Oliver asked gently.

“All right. I’ll read. Who else is going to read?” Rory asked.

“Myself, Thea, and Felicity. The memorial was Felicity’s idea and she felt it was important to have the names read at the dedication ceremony. I’ll keep you posted as the ceremony falls into place. Construction on the memorial will begin tomorrow.” Oliver stated.

“Wow, I guess this happened fast.” Rory said.

“It has been in the works for some time now. I wanted to make sure the memorial was going to happen before talking with you about it. Felicity and a friend named Walter Steele got donations and that is how it is being built. The city established a beautiful spot in one of the city parks and will use donation money for labor and supply costs.” Oliver explained.

“This could end up being a good thing.” Rory replied.

“That is the idea. All the more reason for you as the last survivor to be front and center with me at the dedication ceremony. Now, it’s late and everyone has headed home as we talked so go get some sleep. See you tomorrow.” Oliver answered.

“Talk to you later Oliver.” Rory said as he turned and proceeded to exit the bunker.

Now Oliver felt it was time to start talking with public relations staff about the dedication. Oliver meet with PR staff to explain the memorial and begin planning the dedication ceremony. He explained the first anniversary of the Havenrock tragedy was coming shortly so they needed to work quickly so the press releases could go out a week before the ceremony. Oliver provided details of his vision of the dedication ceremony to the PR staff. Oliver explained that after he gave a brief speech that he, Felicity, Thea and Rory would read the names of the fallen in Havenrock. The PR staff were excited to work on the project and quickly went sprang into action to make it happen.

Time continued to pass and Felicity continued to attend her therapy sessions. While it still hurt that Oliver had lied to her instead of Samantha, Felicity felt like she had better perspective and the pain was less.

One afternoon Felicity was at the loft working on a laptop for a contactor that she consulted with when her phone rang. She look at the caller ID and it was her mom.

“Hi Mom” Felicity answered.

“Hey Baby. How are you?” Donna asked.

“I’m feeling better each day. I have been doing a lot of talking with the therapist and thinking about what happened with Oliver lately and it has been helping ease the pain.” Felicity said honestly.

“I’m glad you are feeling better honey. I know the breakup with Oliver was hard. I want to tell you something and I hope it helps. As you know, you father lied a lot and I couldn’t take one more lie so we left him. It was the hardest decision I ever made. I might have tried to fight for our marriage if I saw that he was willing to want to change but I didn’t. There was nothing in his eyes or actions. I am not saying I agree with what Oliver did. I don’t think he handled the situation correctly and I’m team Felicity. You know that right?” Donna asked.

“Of course mom. I know that.” Felicity reassured, sensing Donna wasn’t finished based on her serious tone.

“Good. Anyhow, that said, I do think Oliver still loves you. It’s in his eyes when he looks at you and in his tone when he talks about you.” Donna stated quickly.

“Mom, love was never an issue between Oliver and me. He lied out of desperation triggering my insecurities and I left too quickly without fighting for us based on pain.” Felicity explained. 

“He called me after you came for your visit in Vegas a few months ago. Oliver told me about the argument you two had. He told me that the argument was his fault and there was such sadness in his voice. Oliver explained that he said some harsh things and he wished that he could have found a better way to tell you some of his thoughts. I swear I could actually hear remorse in his voice. That is something I never got from your father, Felicity.” Donna said her voice cracking with emotion.

“Oh mom” Felicity said as tears formed in her eyes. “I didn’t realize that you two still talked. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Felicity asked her voice filled with emotion.

“I didn’t want to upset you. Besides, we don’t speak regularly it is only rarely and that was one of those time. Also, I know you wanted to focus on getting therapy. I didn’t want to disrupt your healing process and so I decided to wait for the right moment to tell you. Since you told me you were discussing Oliver in therapy, I felt this was a good time to share.” Donna explained quickly.

“It’s okay mom. I’m glad you told me.” Felicity reassured her.

“Honey, I know better than to tell you what to do. Maybe someday in the future you will decide to give him a second chance, maybe you never do. That is your decision. I just hope when the times comes and you are choosing which of those path to go down that you remember what I just shared with you.” Donna said seriously. 

“After all, like you said, I’m never going to find another guy that hot who cooks.” Felicity joked to lighten the moment. Both women instantly burst into laughter at the inside joke. 

“Well, I gotta go baby. Just thought I would touch bases quickly before I headed off to work. Call me if you need anything. I love you so much!” Donna said with all the love of a mother in her voice.

“I love you too Mom. Bye” Felicity responded affectionately.

Several months passed and Felicity continued her therapy. Having the open discussion with Oliver about the break up really helped “clear the air” even though it didn’t necessarily end all of the pain in an instant. However, she slowly felt the pain ease and Felicity was grateful to have a better understanding of Oliver’s perspective even if the lie still hurt. Felicity thought about Oliver’s advice that she needed to drop her guard just a little bit so she could open her heart again and agreed it was a necessary action. Felicity considered it a baby step. What did the future for her and Oliver hold? Felicity couldn’t say for certain. The important thing was that when Felicity looked in the mirror in the mornings now, she felt that she was beginning to recognize herself more and more each day. Felicity didn’t feel quite so lost and overwhelmed with pain so she counted that as progress. 

The day of the dedication ceremony for the Havenrock memorial arrived. Felicity could hardly believe it had been a year since that awful night. She hoped today would honor those that lost their lives a year ago. She headed to the city park where the memorial was. The press was starting to gather and a lot of the public were beginning to show up as well thanks to the press released put out by the city’s PR staff. 

Felicity walked over to look at the memorial. On a stone pedestal, there was a beautiful marble square. The top had an eternal flame similar to the ones many memorials utilize. Inscribed on the marble was a white rose with the follow lines below it:

Havenrock

June 20, 2016

42, 081 Angels now rest in heaven!

As Felicity looked at the memorial, she teared up. ‘It’s simple yet beautiful.’ She thought to herself as several tears flowed down her face. 

Oliver had come with Rory and Thea. He immediately spotted Felicity and walked over to see her. Oliver saw the tears flowing down her checks and desperately wanted to wipe them away. ‘Oh Felicity’ he thought ruefully to himself.

Felicity was so lost in thought that she didn’t here Oliver come up next to her.

“Felicity, it was Darhk not you. No one should have had to make the choice you did that night and Darhk was the reason you were in that position. Never forget that.” Oliver said quietly yet with determination.

“Thank you.” Felicity said softly.

They looked at the memorial together in silence for a few moments before Thea came up to Oliver and whispered it was time for the ceremony to begin. Oliver nodded his head affirmatively. 

“We need to get to the stage Felicity.” Oliver said calmly. Felicity shook her head yes and fell in step behind Oliver.

Once they got to the stage, Oliver headed to the podium while Felicity, Rory, and Thea took their seats on the stage as the readers behind Oliver’s right.

“Ladies and Gentleman, that you all for coming. The citizens of this city stood up to Damien Darhk and all the damage he was reeking. Thankfully we had a positive result to Darhk’s defeat here in Star City. A year ago Darhk launched multiple nuclear bombs and one city unfortunately was not as lucky. That city was Havenrock. 42, 081 people lost their lives that day because of Damien Darhk. I had a good friend share an idea for a memorial for those fallen souls and felt it was important to build.” Oliver said solemnly. He look at Felicity specifically as he said the last sentence.

Oliver continued with “Star City was lucky that day while Havenrock was not. We know better than most the destruction Darhk caused. With that in mind I realized we should pay homage to the fallen of Havenrock and be thankful for our good fortune of being here today. Thanks to donations, the memorial you see before you was created so that we might not forget those 42,081 individuals. Let the eternal flame and the memorial remind of us of what was unfortunately lost that day thanks to an evil man. As Mayor, I have proclaim June 20, 2017 as Havenrock Remembrance Day and ordered all flags to be at half mass. I intend to do the same thing this day next year so that we never forget. But today is particularly poignant considering it is the first anniversary. In honor of that, we are going to read the names of the fallen as part of this ceremony. I have some help to read the names. Please stand up you three.” Oliver said the last sentence as he gestured to Felicity, Thea, and Rory.

“You all know my sister Thea, she will be reading along with me. My close friend Felicity Smoak will also be reading names to honor the fallen. The fourth reader is Rory Regan who is the last survivor of Havenrock and now calls Star City home.” Oliver said in order to provide introductions. Felicity, Thea, and Rory were given microphones and their list as he announced them.

Oliver continued in a somber tone “I’ll start us off. Rafael Acosta”

“Savana Aldridge” stated Thea.

“Phillip Anderson” said Felicity.

“Gloria Armstrong” voiced Rory.

The four continued reading names in that pattern. Felicity felt both heartbroken yet gratified to honor the fallen as they continued to read names. They got to the names whose last names began with the letter R. 

“Thomas and Elizabeth Regan” Rory said reverently while grief threated to choke him and his eyes filled with tears.

Felicity saw Rory’s pain and several tears slid down her face. ‘I’m so very sorry Rory’ Felicity thought to herself.

Thea noticed her tears and gave Felicity’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Oliver, Thea, Felicity, and Rory completed reading all of the names. 

At that point Oliver completed his speech by saying “I encourage all of you to remember those names and remember them well. Life is precious and should never be taken for granted. After all, it can change in an instant. Thank you all for coming.”

The crowd dispersed and Oliver answered a couple of quick questions from the press. Thea and Rory had headed their separate ways as Oliver handled the press. When Oliver was done he once again saw Felicity looking at the memorial so he went to talk to her.

“You okay?” Oliver asked softly.

“Just sad but I think that’s unavoidable. Thank you for helping with the memorial, it truly is beautiful. The dedication ceremony was perfect.” Felicity said quietly as she continued to stare at the memorial.

“Your welcome. It was my privilege to help. I can’t say it enough Felicity, Havenrock was not your fault. Those souls are on Darhk and nobody else.” Olive said with conviction.

Felicity just nodded and continued to look at the memorial.

Sensing that Felicity needed a few moments alone Oliver said “Stay as long as you like Felicity. I’ll see you later tonight at the bunker.”

“See you later.” responded Felicity as she quickly glanced at Oliver before once again resuming looking at the memorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a chapter! Hopefully there were some surprises along the way. I know some parts were hard to read but Felicity is so overwhelmed with pain and so lost that the depth of her pain really needed to explored for healing to start.
> 
> Before I continue, I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to my ghost writer Mary LaFleur! I truly appreciate all of your help and input. Hopefully you liked “your” scene because you had a great idea that was inspiring. Also, I am thankful for your second set of eyes as proofreader. This story would not be possible without you and your encouragement. You know what I mean my dear friend! You never complain when I vent and you contribute fantastic ideas to this story.
> 
> There was a lot packed into this chapter and hopefully you caught the following:  
> 1\. No, your eyes don’t deceive you dear reader. You actually read some good OTA scenes reflecting their core relationship in a positive light and demonstrated their bond. The writers of Arrow may be throwing away OTA but this fanfic author has NOT. Those scene where my homage to the OTA I know and love.
> 
> 2\. Yes, this fanfic author and ghost writer adore Mama Smoak and feel Charlotte Ross is a talented actress that does a terrific job of bringing Donna to life. In short, I had to show The Smoak ladies bonding. It was a must!
> 
> 3\. If you noticed, Felicity actually did reach out to Oliver about the nightmares so consider that progress. That is something you haven’t seen in the show. She isn’t reaching out to him for anything and he is not reaching out to her either. In fact, he is going to Susan but don’t get me started.
> 
> 4\. It was a quick moment but Oliver and Felicity actually teased each other. Again, something not coming out in the show. 
> 
> While Oliver hasn’t exactly made any moves yet to fight for her, hang in there dear reader. That comes next chapter I promise. This chapter had to be about Felicity and having her process her overwhelming pain about Havenrock and the breakup. At least you could see Oliver is paying more attention to her and her pain. FINALLY! He is also trying to be part of her healing. Again, something we are not seeing in the show thanks to bad writing on the show.


	3. Time of Change and Healing for Oliver

Oliver spent his days at City Hall as Mayor and his nights at the bunker as Green Arrow which kept him busy. However, he had vowed to himself to pay more attention to how Felicity was feeling instead of overlooking it. Time passed and he was glad to see her start healing with regards to Havenrock. ‘You aren’t a mass murderer Felicity. Damien’s to blame.’ Oliver thought to himself as he worked out on Salmon ladder. 

He continued his work out on the Salmon ladder and thought about going with Felicity the other day to the session and having an in-depth conversation about the breakup. It had been painful for both of them yet a cathartic release of pent up emotions for both of them as well. Oliver was relieved that they finally had a deeper talk about the breakup but hated seeing the pain etched on her face at certain times when she talked. “Yet, it seemed to help” Oliver said out loud. He thought about Felicity explaining that she had forgot to accept both the good and bad of someone she loved, in this case him. Oliver couldn’t help but be appreciative of her coming to see that point and understand his perspective better. ‘You still deserved better than to be lied to no matter how desperate and scared I was Felicity.’ Oliver thought to himself remorsefully as he jumped off the Salmon ladder, pain from guilt making his chest ache. He walked over and grabbed a towel to wipe off some sweat.

Exhaustion hit Oliver and he threw the towel into a laundry basket on his way to the cot. It was 1:20 am and it had had a long day at City Hall, a busy patrol that night, and a good work out on the Salmon Ladder so no wonder Oliver was tired. He went and laid down on the cot and let sleep take him. 

Time continued to pass and he gratefully to watch Felicity grow stronger and begin to heal. Oliver hated seeing her in such pain and so full of guilt. He had told her that she should let down her guard slowly so she could allow her heart to feel again. Oliver did want to rebuild her trust in him as well. Thankfully Felicity did seem to slowly let down her guard a little Oliver noticed. It was little things like she would smile more and he could see a small spark return to her eyes. He even noticed her laugh was very slowly returning and that was music to Oliver’s ears.

Oliver’s daily routine continued where he was Mayor by day and Green Arrow at night. He wished progress to make things better for the city was faster but things moved slowly when done in committee. Patrols were generally routine but some nights were eventful. The team minus Curtis (he had date night with Paul) was out on patrol when they spotted some gang bangers that were going to loiter from an electronic store. 

“Overwatch, we spotted some gang bangers that are going to loiter from the electronic store on 5th and Main. I would like you to get eyes on it.” Oliver said calmly as the team headed towards the front of the store.

“On it Green Arrow, give me just a few seconds. Oh no they are not going to hurt pieces of technology.” Felicity said with conviction, particularly on the word not, as her fingers clicked rapidly away at the keyboard.

“Got eyes on the store everyone. From what I can see right now you have just the three that are attempting to break in the front of the store. There might be more out there but right now only three show on cameras.” Felicity reported to the team.

“Understood, thanks Overwatch. Artemis, head to the back and watch the alley. Spartan, time for us to go have a chat with these guys. Ragman and Wild Dog hang back here and watch our backs.” Oliver told the team.

Evelyn quickly took off running and went a couple blocks to her right and then went forward a block before finally doubling back in the alley to a location behind the store. “I’m in the alley and in position.” Evelyn reported. She failed to notice there was a hooded figure up on the roof that was observing the team.

Rory and Rene had hung back and found safe locations to observe the front of the store. Oliver and John quietly approached the front of the store. 

By this time, one of the gang bangers who obviously had experience picking locks had the door opened. Once the door was open, they immediately went in figuring there was a silent alarm or that a real alarm would go off any second and then the police would be alerted to their presence. The gang bangers didn’t intend to waste time.

“Everybody, listen up. Just spotted two more turning into the alley.” Felicity alerted the team.

“Artemis, hide and let them pass. I want you to end up flanking them and use the element of surprise.” Oliver said quietly as he and Dig silently entered the store from the front entrance.

“If I do that, they could be on you two before you know it. Then it will be 5 to 2 odds which aren’t very good odds. I can handle this so let me do this.” Evelyn said impatiently.

“Do as I say.” Oliver said firmly barely above a whisper as he and John took up safe position inside the store.

Evelyn didn’t agree with Oliver’s strategy and decided to ignore it. She came out from behind a dumpster and confronted the two accomplices. 

The two thought Evelyn would be easy to overcome but she put up a good fight during the confrontation. The hooded figure on the roof saw potential in Evelyn and felt she had guts. ‘I might be able to make use of you girl’ The rooftop figure thought to himself.

At one point during the fight, the two gang bangers worked in unison and got the upper hand on Evelyn. Once they got the upper hand, they had Evelyn on the ground and were kicking her ribs. Evelyn had the air knocked out of her lungs and felt significant pain in her ribs. 

Felicity saw Evelyn was in trouble so she called out to Rory and Rene. “Ragman and Wild Dog, get to the alley and help Artemis. She confronted the two incoming. She is on the ground and in trouble.” Felicity ordered.

“Damn it” Oliver could be heard saying over the coms in a frustrated tone.

Oliver shot off an arrow towards the back of the store which then exploded. It was the same type of arrow that Oliver had used to distract Barry when he needed to help capture the Flash in Central City. Oliver and Dig shared a look and moved in unison. Oliver shot an arrow at one gang banger and a rope went around them. He shot off a second arrow and the second guy had rope around them. Dig shot the third guy in the leg.

Dig immediately ran to the guy and said in a menacing tone “Don’t move unless you want another bullet in you.” 

While Dig and Oliver subdued the three gang bangers inside the store, Rory and Rene quickly ran to the alley. They immediately started towards Evelyn’s two assailants. The two gang bangers saw them coming and immediately took off running down the alley. Rory helped Evelyn up off the ground while Rene pursued the gang bangers. 

“Overwatch, are the police on their way?” Oliver asked crisply.

“Yes, only a minute out. Ragman is in the alley with Artemis. Wild Dog is pursuing the two gang bangers. You and Spartan tagged and bagged the three inside. All of you should head out of there and let the police take it from here. I’ll keep eyes on the three gang bangers until the police get there.” Felicity said calmly.

“Understood. Wild Dog, come back now. Everyone lets head back.” Oliver said with underlying anger.

The team meet up with each other at the corner of the store and waited for a few moments for Wild Dog to join them. 

When Wild Dog rejoined the group he informed them “The two escaped when I had to end pursuit and come back.”

Oliver just nodded in understanding and his anger at Evelyn was quickly building inside him.

“Next time follow my orders.” Oliver barked.

Evelyn just held her head up defiantly. She was holding her ribs and in some pain but fortunately was able to walk. The team began to methodically make their way safely back to the bunker while Felicity observed the police arriving on scene and handcuffing the three perpetrators inside. In all of the excitement, they all missed the hooded figure that was following them.

The team arrived back at the bunker and the return trip to the bunker had only increased Oliver’s anger at Evelyn. Once inside, Oliver approached Evelyn.

“You didn’t follow my orders.” Oliver said angrily and was just shy of yelling.

“The order was stupid and a bad idea. Where you trying to use yourself and John as bait or something?” Evelyn asked curtly.

“No, I wasn’t trying to use myself and John as bait. Because you didn’t listen, you got hurt and ultimately those two gang bangers got away. Did you even stop to think that the three inside could have gone out the back door and it would then have been 5 to 1 odds.” Oliver hissed out between gritted teeth. 

“It wouldn’t have made sense for them to exit to the alley. They were going to come to the front.” Evelyn retorted defiantly.

“You don’t know that. The fact is that the front is also the most visible exit so they would have been most vulnerable going out the front. The back alley offered a better escape route. Next time, follow orders.” Oliver roared and walked off towards the restroom before he said something he regretted in anger.

The rest of the team had stayed completely quiet during the heated exchange. John was the first to speak after Oliver walked off.

“Guys, let’s call it a night. There is nothing more we can do tonight. Evelyn, are your ribs okay?” John said.

“I’m fine.” Evelyn snapped back and proceeded to storm out of the bunker.

Rory, Rene, Dig and Felicity all looked at each other in silence as they processed what just happened.

“Good night” Rory and Rene said in unison and started to exit the bunker.

“You okay Felicity?” Dig asked.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just going to shut off my babies and head home. You should get home to your family John.” Felicity said as she approached him with a small smile and gave his shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze with her hand.

“See you tomorrow. Go home okay.” Dig told Felicity while returning her smile as he began to exit the bunker.

“Absolutely. Right behind you.” Felicity said as she was reaching into a drawer to grab her purse.

By the time Oliver came out of the bathroom everyone had left. He went and laid on his cot. Oliver did his best to push away his anger at Evelyn in order to get some sleep.

As time passed Oliver remained vigilant about observing any changes in Felicity, good or bad. From his observation, she was continuing to improve thankfully. During this time he also noticed some things about Evelyn/Artemis that were causing him concern. She was coming late to the bunker and not taking the time to train with anyone. Oliver was beginning to notice a certain detachment and his gut told him that was not a good thing. He decided he would try talking with her to see if anything was wrong so he approached her in the bunker after patrol.

“Evelyn, I noticed that you haven’t been able to train lately. Is something going on? Is something wrong?” Oliver asked in a calm non accusatory tone.

“Oliver, no one can train as much you.” Evelyn responded matter of factly.

Oliver could tell she was dodging his question and decided not to push since Evelyn obviously didn’t want to talk about whatever was going on. “Training is key. If something is bothering you just know that you can talk to me or anyone on the team for that matter.” Oliver stated.

“Quit worrying. It’s late and I’m going to head home.” Evelyn said in a slightly terse tone as she turned and exited the bunker.

“Good night” he told Evelyn. Oliver watched as she exited still concerned that something could be wrong.

More time passed and one night Oliver was laying on the cot after a hard day at city hall and a light patrol. He was still worried about Evelyn since her detached behavior continued and she was being so guarded. Oliver shook that worry off for more positive thoughts. He was truly relieved to see Felicity making progress on healing. At that moment it also occurred to Oliver that he had been so busy with city hall, patrol, and being watchful of Felicity as well as Evelyn that he hadn’t given any more thought to how to deal with the part of him that really hadn’t changed and that was stuck on the island. ‘Felicity is getting better, perhaps I need to start focusing on my issue just a little.’ Oliver thought to himself. Oliver pondered how best to do that. He always enjoyed running in the morning but Oliver had been doing that less and less with all the duties as Mayor and Green Arrow. Oliver knew he always did some of his best thinking while running so he decided to start running again regularly. His first meeting wasn’t until 9 am so Oliver decided he would get in a quick run before going to city hall.

The next morning Oliver was up early and took off and went for a five mile run. During the run Oliver contemplated how to rebuilt trust now that he noticed Felicity was dropping her guard. ‘What more can I do to help Felicity further drop her guard and further see my perspective?’ Oliver asked himself. Nothing immediately came to mind but he remained determined to answer that question. Oliver reentered the bunker and approached the cot to take off his shoes when he saw the journal he had been writing in during their time together and keep writing in off and on to this day. ‘That’s it. I’ll show her the journal. Felicity might further see my perspective that way and continue to further drop her guard because of it. Sharing my deepest thoughts with her will help rebuild trust. That’s the perfect solution.’ Oliver thought to himself. He resolved that he would give the journal to her tonight after patrol. Right now he needed to hit the shower and head to city hall.

The day went quickly and soon he and the team were wrapping up patrol. The team quickly dispersed leaving Oliver and Felicity in the bunker. Felicity was at her computers so he walked over to her.

“Updates?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, they are almost done. Patrol went well tonight don’t you think?” Felicity inquired.

“I do. Felicity, I have something to ask you if you have a minute.” Oliver said.

“Okay, what is it?” Felicity asked curious where this was going.

“Hang on, I’ll be right back.” Oliver responded as he quickly turned and went to the cot to get the journal.

Oliver returned to Felicity’s computer station with the journal in hand.

“I haven’t seen that in a while. What is going on?” Felicity inquired. 

“I want you to read my journal.” Oliver stated matter of factly.

“What?” Felicity said with your voice raising slightly in a shocked and questioning tone.

“I would like you to read it.” Oliver repeated.

“Oliver, I couldn’t possibly. That is your journal. It contain your personal thoughts. It is basically your diary.” Felicity responded in sincerity.

“Felicity, I want you to read it. I appreciate you dropping your guard more and more. Beyond that I do want to rebuild trust that was hurt with the lie. Besides, this is a perfect way for you to further see things from my perspective. I wouldn’t do this for just anyone but I trust you. Please?” Oliver implored as he held out the journal to her.

“Oliver, I am not sure about this.” Felicity said calmly.

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want you to read the journal. Now take it.” Oliver said as he took another step forward and once again held it out to her.

“All right. If you are certain.” Felicity said tentatively and ever so slowly extended her hand to accept the journal.

“I’m certain Felicity. This is what I want.” Oliver said reassuringly as he placed the journal in her hand. 

The computer to her left dinged indicating the update was done. Felicity set the journal on the desk and clicked the “okay” and noticed the time, 1 pm. She picked up the journal and turned around. “It’s late so I had best be going. Besides I think I remember you mentioning an early meeting tomorrow morning.”

“You remember correctly. Time for me to get some sleep.” Oliver said as he motioned his head to the cot.

“Good night Oliver” Felicity said with a soft smile as she turned and walked toward the elevator.

“Good night Felicity” Oliver responded as he turned and walked towards the cot.

The next day Felicity woke up and made herself coffee. She quickly checked her email and there were no new opportunities today for computer consultation. She finished up fixing a lap top for someone she contracted with. Felicity finished early in the afternoon around 1 pm so she had some time before going to the bunker. She saw the journal on her coffee table and decided to start reading the journal. Felicity still couldn’t believe Oliver was having her read it.

Felicity opened up the journal and began to read. The journal began the day they took off together after the team defeated Ra’s. It talked about their various trips and she smiled as Oliver wrote about Ivy Town. As Oliver wrote about their time together he kept mentioning how happy he was and that he could hardly believe his luck in finding such peace after everything that he had been through.

Felicity got to the day where Oliver baked the soufflés and read the following entry: 

I am so excited and nervous for tonight. Tonight is the night. I am going to ask Felicity to marry me to today. I have the proposal planned perfectly. I am going to bake some soufflés for dessert and put the ring in some whip cream on top. As I set her soufflé in front of her I will get down on one knee and ask her to make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me. I am not nervous because I think she is going to say no but because I want it to be perfect. Ironic for a guy who can face down bad guy with nerves of steel. 

Felicity smiled as she read the entry and remembered the soufflés. ‘Oliver, of course I wasn’t going to say no. You can be such a softie at times that it is adorable.’ She thought to herself.

In continuing in the journal Felicity read up to the part where she had been shot and was in hospital. Some days she was in the hospital didn’t have an entry and Felicity believed that was likely because he did not have time on those days. Shortly Oliver was writing about having brought her home and Felicity read this entry:

Felicity looks so very sad at times and I can see in her eyes that she feels like a burden. I know she doesn’t like the fact that I have to carry her up and down the stairs of the loft but it doesn’t bother me at all. I hate to see her struggling so much. I love her, spinal injury or no spinal injury. I told her for better or worse in the hospital and I meant it. She is not and never will be a burden to me. She is the light to my darkness and I don’t know what I would be without her. I don’t want to think about what I would be without her. I know how easily I could slip back into darkness because I felt it in the ER. I have never spoken of it but she flat lined in the ER. I never told anyone because I couldn’t bring myself to say that Felicity flat lined out loud. God, I couldn’t breathe as they worked on her and wanted to die with her if they couldn’t bring her back. I felt the darkness in me grow stronger without her hope and light to counter it. I prayed to God to take me too if he was going to take her.

Tears began to flow down Felicity’s face as she read the entry. Felicity remembered clearly feeling like she was an extreme burden for him. ‘Oh Oliver, why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt when I flat lined?’ Felicity thought to herself as she wiped the tears from her face and a sob escaped her. “You know I wouldn’t want that Oliver. I would expect you to stay and fight.” Felicity said out loud as another sob escaped her. Oliver’s words had a powerful affect on her and she simply sat on the couch getting her emotions under control. Felicity looked at the time and she would soon need to go to the bunker so she decided to shut the journal and read some more later.

An hour later Felicity was arriving at the bunker. She was the first to arrive so she turned on the lights and went to her babies and turned them on. Felicity was not alone in the bunker for long when Rene, Curtis, Dig and Oliver all stepped out of the elevator. “Hi guys, running a little late?” she teased in greetings and smiled. 

“It appears so” Oliver replied in a light tone and smiled. He noticed Evelyn had not arrived yet so he asked in a serious tone “anyone heard from Evelyn?”

“Felicity, would you text her and see if she is on her way please?” Oliver inquired as the rest of the men headed to train.

“Sure.” Felicity said as she whipped out her phone and sent the text.

“Thank you” Oliver said as he went to join the men.

Half an hour later Evelyn came through the elevator door. 

“Glad you could join us” Oliver said in a gruff voice as his patience for her antics was growing thin.

“Something came up at home” Evelyn replied curtly, lying purposely. She just didn’t like his attitude lately and in her heart she wasn’t certain that Oliver’s actions or the teams helped the city effectively.

“Let’s just get ready for patrol.” Dig said calmly being ever the peacekeeper.

Oliver just nodded his head and everyone moved to suit up.

Patrol was quiet that night and it made Oliver feel uneasy. “It’s too quiet” Oliver commented tensely. 

“That doesn’t necessary mean anything bad, man” Dig said matter of factly trying to ease his green brother’s anxiety.

“Overwatch, anything on the police channels?” Oliver inquired.

“Nothing, you are right about it being quiet.” Felicity responded calmly.

“Okay everyone, let’s head in.” Oliver said on the coms. The hair on the back of Oliver’s neck stood up and he couldn’t shake the feeling he was missing something or someone all the way back to the bunker.

The team got back to the bunker and quickly dispersed to head home. Felicity was installing a better facial recognition program as Oliver approached her station after changing into jeans and a t shirt. 

“New program?” Oliver asked.

“Latest version of the facial recognition program. It came out earlier today.” Felicity responded as she nodded her head affirmatively.

Since it was just the two of them Oliver decided to be bold since his curiosity was killing him.  
“So, did you read the journal?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, part of it. I got to the part where we had been home for one week after I was released from the hospital.” Felicity said as her voice grew quiet with the last sentence.

“That was an intense time. You were going through so much.” Oliver said in a solemn tone.

“We were going through so much.” Felicity corrected.

“We. Anyway, what do you think?” Oliver asked tentatively.

“It is sweet that you were so nervous about making the proposal perfect Oliver, anyway you wanted to propose would have been perfect to me.” Felicity said.

“Still, I wanted it to be just right.” Oliver responded.

“I appreciate that. I know what happened to me in the ER was hard on you. Why didn’t you ever tell me about how you felt that night?” Felicity asked timidly.

“It’s too painful to talk about. In some ways, it still is” Oliver said quietly.

“Oliver, you know I wouldn’t want that. Do you remember what I told you in the clock tower?” Felicity questioned.

Oliver knew immediately that she was referring to when he felt so hopeless with Slade attacking then Starling City. “Of course, you said you honor the dead by fighting and you are not done fighting.” Oliver answered calmly.

“Exactly, and that is what I would expect you to do if anything ever happened to me regardless of the fact that we aren’t a couple right now. Do you understand?” Felicity said firmly.

“Felicity…” Oliver started to responded.

“No Oliver, I mean it. Even if something was to happen to me, I want you to keep fighting. Make what I did in my life mean something. This isn’t up for discussion mister.” Felicity told him gently but firmly while placing her hands on her hips.

With the “mister” Oliver knew Felicity was serious and the subject wasn’t open for debate. “Okay, okay. It was a bad moment in the ER.” Oliver answered quietly and put his hands up in a surrender gesture. The computer pinged behind Felicity.

“Good. I’m glad that is clear.” Felicity said as she turned around to see the program had finished installing. She went to the computer and began to power it down as well as grab her purse. She turned to Oliver and said “now, it’s late so I’m going to head home and get some sleep. You likely have a busy day tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep as well. Good night Oliver.” She said as she walked past him to exit the bunker.

“Good night Felicity.” He called after her.

Meanwhile as Evelyn made her way home earlier she failed to notice the hooded figure in black that lurked in the shadows and followed her all the way home. As she opened the door Evelyn heard someone say.

“Unhappy with your current leader are we?” states the black figure in a dark voice as he steps out of the shadow. The figure was using a voice modulator just like Oliver did.

Evelyn’s head snapped around to see Prometheus. She immediately turned to face him.

“How would you know that?” Evelyn asked incredulously. 

“I observed your little disagreement with Oliver a few nights ago. If you want an alternative, I am here to give you one. Join me. After all, we both want the same thing. Ridding the city of Oliver Queen.” Prometheus said in tempting tone.

“How exactly do you plan to do that?” Evelyn queried.

“I’m not going to give all the details of my plan without your commitment and knowing I can trust you.” Prometheus said as he held out a piece of paper. “If you decide to join me, come alone to the address on the paper each night after you are done patrolling with the Arrow team” Prometheus said with particular disdain on the words “Arrow team.”

Prometheus held the paper out to her again in a gesture for her to take it. Evelyn hesitated before finally taking it from him and going inside without a word. Prometheus disappeared into the night.

The following day Felicity woke up, brewed coffee, and toasted a bagel for breakfast. She checked her email. There was a new request Starling National Bank to examine a bank lap top for unusual or suspicious activity from a higher up at the bank. The email explained that a courier would drop it off at her address later today. ‘Good old Walter.’ Felicity thought to herself.

Felicity had some free time while she waited so she took her coffee and moved to the living room. She set the coffee on the coffee table and grabbed the journal to read some more. She read up to the part where they were visiting Barry in Central City when Oliver was acting so strangely. Felicity read the entry where Oliver saw William and Samantha at Jitters. He described the moment as a mixture of shock and joy. Felicity continued to read on where Oliver discussed Samantha’s condition and how uncomfortable he was with it. More than once Oliver wrote that he hated keeping this from Felicity but didn’t feel he had a choice if he wanted to get to know his son. That point was really driven home when Felicity read the following entry:

I was in bed lying next to Felicity as she slept. She looked so peaceful and I envy her because I can’t sleep with the guilt that is nagging at me. So I came downstairs to write in hopes it will calm me down. Samantha doesn’t trust me and fears that William could get hurt with me in his life yet she doesn’t understand what the consequences of her condition could be. The guilt is eating away at me and making me feel awful deep down. Felicity is the best thing that ever happened to me and I am having to risk hurting her to get to know my son. I don’t think I had any choice but to agree to the condition but this is so INTOLERABLE that I want to scream.

Felicity didn’t miss that the word intolerable was in capital letters. ‘Oh Oliver, you could have told me and saved us both pain.’ Felicity thought to herself despondently at seeing Oliver’s pain. She kept reading and got to the part where Darhk revealed that he had kidnapped William. The pain she felt during that awful time came roaring back to Felicity and she almost put the journal down. Felicity knew deep down Oliver would keep pushing for her to read on so she figured it was best to keep going. She read through the William’s kidnapping and got to the day of the break up. On that day Oliver wrote the following as an entry:

I thought I lived my worst days during my 5 years of hell. I was wrong! Today I had to say goodbye to my son. Immediately following that, Felicity broke up with me for lying to her and not being able to include her in decisions. On top that, she took her first steps leaving the wheelchair but instead of walking into my arms like I hoped and dreamed she walked out of the loft. Why couldn’t she stay and let me/us try and fix this and heal? Did we mean so little? It pains me to say it, but perhaps she thinks we weren’t worth fighting for. This day hurts more than when Ra’s ran me through with his sword. I am not sure how to breathe or go on.

Felicity noticed that there a tear stain on the words fighting for. ‘Oh Oliver, you were crying when you wrote this. You rarely cry.’ Felicity thought to herself remorsefully as her eyes begin to water and a tear went down her check. Felicity had to get up so she placed the journal back on the table and went to the kitchen get a glass of water. Felicity took some cleansing breathes and took a long drink of water. She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and went back to the couch. Felicity picked up the journal again with shaky hands. She kept reading and was now up to where they were faking their ceremony to capture Cupid. Oliver wrote the following on that day:

I knew today would be hard on both Felicity and I. I wasn’t wrong. God Felicity looked so beautiful in her dress that she took my breath away. I meant every word I said in my vows. The way she makes me feel is the best part of my life. Felicity is my always. I have to admit I was hoping maybe Felicity would see my sincerity and perhaps give us another chance. Instead, she gave me the ring back and told me to let her go. Now I am left with a hole in my heart and ache tremendously from losing her.

Felicity noticed this entry had a tear stain on the words losing her. ‘Oh Oliver, if you just would have talked to me we wouldn’t be suffering and apart’ Felicity thought ruefully to herself as a tear ran down her check. She kept reading and got to the night of the argument on the balcony. There was nothing on the day of the argument but the following day she read the following entry:

Felicity and I had an awful argument yesterday because I did something stupid. I went to see her while I was angry and verbally attacked her. I said a lot of cruel things because I was mad and hurt that she didn’t tell me that she had a boyfriend herself. I told her I didn’t know her and called her a hypocrite. I called her a hypocrite for God sake. I basically accused her of using Billy. WHAT WAS I THINKING! I am such an ass. I should never have gone to see her while I was angry. I knew better but did it anyway. Now I have to find a way to fix this and hopefully not lose her as a friend. Her friendship is everything to me especially now since we aren’t together anymore. That friendship keeps Felicity in my life and I hope I don’t lose that now. I pointed out some hard things that Felicity needed to hear but I shouldn’t have done it in such a cruel manner. Felicity got in her jabs as well. DAMN IT! Why didn’t I wait until I was thinking clearly and could explain things in gentler manner like she deserved. Felicity and I used to be so close. How did we disintegrate to this? I thought we were rebuilding our friendship and could talk to one another. Now I am full of doubt and the curse of me hurting the people I love most continues. Chalk up one more reason to hate myself!

Felicity went to the kitchen and got a glass of water after reading Oliver’s impression of that awful argument. ‘You were right Oliver. It was a painful argument all around.’ Felicity thought to herself. 

Later that night Felicity arrived at the bunker. Diggle and Oliver were there training. Patrol went quickly that day. The team ended up catching some bank robbers and then turned the robbers over to the police.

The team returned to the bunker and then everyone quickly left to go home. Oliver was taking a moment to work on some arrows and Felicity was finishing some updates on the computers. After the updates were done she walked over to Oliver.

“I finished the journal” Felicity said calmly as she handed the journal back to him.

Oliver immediately stopped working on the arrows and took the journal from Felicity outstretched hand. “What did you think?” He asked slightly nervous.

“First, thank you for sharing them with me. I see better now how guilt was plaguing you. I know my leaving so quickly was painful for you. Again, I’m sorry. Right or wrong I thought I needed space in the moment but I think you understand where my mind was at. You are right, the fake wedding to catch Cupid was hard.” Felicity said softly with air quotes on the word fake.

“Yeah, I suppose it needed to happen but it was painful.” Oliver responded quietly.

“At least we caught her” Felicity said softly.

“There is that. You said no more apologies needed relating to lying about William. I thinks it time for you to stop apologizing for leaving to early. Yes it hurt me but you were also reacting to the pain I caused you. Based on that, I say we call it even and no more apologies about leaving early. Alright?” Oliver responded sincerely. As he said that, Oliver could feel the pain of her leaving too early slowly start to leave his body. It felt good inside to say those words and make an effort to put that particular pain in his past. 

“Alright. Well, it is late and I am going to head home. Good night.” Felicity told him as she turned and headed for the elevator. Felicity hadn’t realized how heavy that guilt was weighing on her about potentially leaving too early until that moment. Now it felt like some weight was off her shoulder after Oliver told Felicity to stop apologizing for leaving early. Internally, it felt like a cathartic release.

“Good night Felicity” Oliver said as he turned and began working again on arrows.

After leaving the bunker, Evelyn was heading home. The closer she got to home Evelyn thought about the conversation with Prometheus and a part of her was tempted by the offer. She found herself subconsciously pulling the card out of her pocket and looking at the address. All of a sudden Evelyn found herself walking to meet Prometheus.

Evelyn arrived at the address and the building was run down but the frame was still solid. It was dark and she wasn’t sure if it had electricity. Evelyn noticed that the front door was chained. In looking further, she found there was a broken window on the corner of the first floor. She climbed through the window. Evelyn couldn’t see or hear anyone.

“Prometheus, are you here?” Evelyn called out.

“I’m here.” Prometheus said as he walked out dark shadows and into the sliver of moonlight that showed through a window at the other side of the building. “So, tempted to join me?” He asked.

"What do you want from me?” Evelyn asked.

“Nothing but to work together to rid Star City of Oliver Queen. As I said, we have a shared goal.” Prometheus responded coldly. “I think the real question is, what issue or issues do you have with Oliver that would make you want to turn on him?” Prometheus asked he voice still cold as ice.

“Oliver is hurting the city more than helping. Things aren’t improving fast enough and petty crimes are still a huge problem. He is focusing on being Mayor and letting other things distract him” Evelyn answered cagily. 

“You mean being Green Arrow, I presume.” Prometheus stated.

“Hold on, I never said Oliver was the Green Arrow.” Evelyn responded.

“I know Oliver is the Green Arrow. If you want to play games, go play them with someone else.” Prometheus spat out and started to head back into the shadows.

“Wait, how do you know?” Evelyn asked, in shock that Prometheus knew Oliver’s deepest secret.

“Does it really matter how I know? What matters is that I know so quit wasting my time.” Prometheus replied tersely. 

“Fine. So you know he is the Green Arrow. Okay, I’ll admit it. I don’t think he is what is best for Star City. During the day, he is a distracted Mayor and then during the night he focuses on small time criminal activity that barely makes a dent with crime in the city. To make a real difference he needs to make big moves and he is not willing to do that. Now you know my motivation. What’s yours?” Evelyn answered curtly.

“I agree with you that Oliver isn’t willing to make big moves. He is weak. Oliver is capable of doing things others can’t and yet he is holding himself back. He needs a reminder of where his true potential lies inside of him and who he really is.” Prometheus stated matter of factly.

“So, what now?” Evelyn inquired.

“We continue to meet and establish trust with one another. Come again tomorrow night if you are serious about partnering with me. Now go.” Prometheus said sternly leaving no room for discussion as he faded back into the shadows.

Evelyn got the hint the conversation was over so she exited the building through broken window and went home.

Oliver was up early the day and went for his run. He thought of the conversation with Felicity right before she left. Oliver was glad he had shared the journal with her and it seemed to help her see his perspective even better just has he wanted. ‘That is a good start. Yet I still want to do more. I need to think about how best to reassure Felicity that there will be no more lies and bring that last part of me home.’ Oliver thought to himself. The day as mayor flew by with meeting. Patrol was quick that night and the team dispersed early and headed out.

A few more days past and things were relatively “normal” by Star City measurements. Oliver was still trying to make a difference as Mayor but sometimes that was slow and frustrating. The team continued to train and patrol. Evelyn was still going to meet with Prometheus regularly.

Felicity was grabbing a sandwich before she headed to the bunker and had the news on in the background. The story came on about Oliver’s press conference in relation to his Anti-Crime Task Force. Oliver had mentioned the upcoming press conference to her so Felicity’s ears perked up and she watched attentively.

Oliver was at the podium and Thea was there off to his left. He explained that the task force was making a difference even if progress was slow to the various reporters and audience members. It then jumped to Oliver having completed his statement and answering questions from the press.

One of the reporters, Susan Williams, asked Oliver “Mr. Mayor, despite the slow progress, are you sure the task force is the best answer or might there be other options that can make a bigger difference?”

“I do believe the task force is the best option. What exactly would you suggest?” Oliver asked in a calm but questioning tone.

“I have no suggestions. I was just wondering if you were open to other options Mr. Mayor?” Susan responded matter of factly.

“I’m always open to other options but right now the task force will stay in place.” Oliver said firmly.

It showed another reporter asking a question, Oliver responding, and then the story ended with the summary that it appears the task force would stay in place but other options might be utilized in the future to further alleviate the crime issues. ‘You don’t say. Nothing like stating the obvious.’ Felicity thought to herself although she was proud of Oliver for standing his ground on the task force.

After the press conference was over, Susan approached Oliver obviously hoping for more information.

“Something I can do for you Ms. Williams?” Oliver asked as he saw her approach.

“It seems you are going to stand your ground on the task force Mr. Mayor.” Susan said politely.

“Yes, I am. I will keep other avenues open as I said but for now the task force stays.” Oliver said resolutely. 

“I have to give you credit for standing your ground. We have had some mayors in the past the sure haven’t.” Susan responded.

“Thank you. Is there something else I can do for you?” Oliver inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

“No. Thank you for your time today.” Susan stated as she extended her hand for a handshake. Oliver extended his hand and shook Susan’s hand. Oliver felt something between their hands as Susan left a small piece of paper in his palm. She then proceeded to walk away and Oliver stuck the piece of paper in his pants pocket.

After the press conference wrapped, he went to his office to sign some paperwork that Thea reminded him needed to be signed urgently. Once Oliver had signed the papers, he decided to reach into his pocket and see what Susan left on the paper. He opened the paper and on it was Susan’s phone number. Oliver just rolled his eyes and groaned. ‘No thank you. Not interested’ Oliver thought to himself. In the next moment, a thought of what to do with the paper came to him and Oliver stuck it back in his pocket. With a smile on his face, Oliver headed to the bunker.

After finishing her sandwich, Felicity headed to the bunker even though it was a little bit early. She had read about some new programs in a tech magazine and wanted to research them further and perhaps install them on her babies. Felicity felt the programs could be benefit to the team if the research panned out.

Felicity was already at her computers when Oliver stepped out of the elevator. He noticed she was there and no one else had arrived. ‘Perfect’ Oliver thought to himself.

“Hi Oliver.” Felicity said as she saw him enter.

“Hi Felicity. You are here early. What are you doing with your babies?” Oliver teased her with a smile on his face.

“Researching some programs that I think could be beneficial to the team. I saw the press conference on the news. Nice job. I’m proud of you for standing behind the task force.” Felicity said honestly.

“Thanks. I appreciate that.” Oliver said as he stuck his hand in his pockets and grabbed the paper. He then pulled the paper out of his pocket and let it fall “accidentally” to the ground. Just like he wanted, Felicity noticed.

“Hey, no littering my space.” Felicity teased. “What is that anyway?” She asked as Oliver bent down to pick it up.

He looked at the paper as if it was the first time he read it. “A phone number.” Oliver responded.

“A phone number?” Felicity inquired.

“That reporter Susan Williams came up to me after the press conference to tell me that she was glad I was standing my ground. When we shook hands to say goodbye she casually slipped this into my hand.” Olive said matter of factly and then proceed to the nearest garbage can to throw the paper away with Felicity watching.

“Oliver, why did you do that? I saw Susan on the news. She seems intelligent and certainly is very beautiful. Obviously she is interested. Maybe you two would hit it off. Perhaps you should call her” Felicity said calmly. As she said the sentence, Felicity felt it was the right thing to say because Oliver was a friend and she wanted him to be happy. Yet at the same time, there was an ache in her heart at the thought of him being with someone else. Oliver caught the quick flash of pain that Felicity tried to hide.

“No. I am not interested in her so it wouldn’t be right. I give Susan points for subtlety but zero on originality. Besides, why would I want to Felicity? I am still holding out hope for us one day. I know not right now perhaps but maybe one day.” Oliver said sincerely with a small smile on his face.

Felicity just looked at Oliver and her mouth went into an “O” shape. She wasn’t prepared for that answer but it affected her deeply to realize he still thought of her that way.

They stayed their looking at each other for a few moments without saying a word when the elevator opened. Diggle and Curtis stepped out. Oliver started walking towards them. ‘That worked like a charm’ he thought to himself as a big grin formed on his face.

“Hi guys! Ready to train?” Oliver greeted the two men.

“Yes. Hey Felicity.” Responded Diggle.

“Of course. Hi Felicity.” Answered Curtis.

“Hi guys” Felicity answered back as she flashed them a smile before turning back around to her babies and continuing her research.

The guys went to training and Felicity worked on her babies. Rory, Evelyn, and Rene showed up 10 minutes later. Patrol passed quickly and was uneventful. Evelyn still seemed detached from what Oliver noticed. After patrol, Oliver asked John for a few minutes alone.

“Is it me, or is Evelyn still being distant?” Oliver asked really wanting John’s opinion.

“I get that impression too. I think something is going on with her but how do we find out for sure?” Diggle asked honestly.

“She shuts down when questioned so that doesn’t work. I tried talking to Evelyn about her distraction and that doesn’t work either.” Oliver said.

“Are you suggesting that one of us follow her?” John inquired.

“I am hoping it doesn’t come to that but one of us may have to. Let’s give it some more thought and keep that option open. I know it’s late. Thanks for staying a few minutes. Now go be with Lyla and JJ.” Oliver told him.

“See you.” John said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and proceeded to leave the bunker.

The next morning Oliver was up early for his run. He thought back to his plan with Felicity that worked so well and smiled wide. ‘It is a good start. I need to fight for her in quiet ways right now. However, that isn’t enough. She is still scared and I need to get off the island. How do I rectify that?’ Oliver thought to himself. The question was not immediately easy to answer. As Oliver was running it occurred to him that he was having trouble answering the question because he always counted on Felicity to brainstorm the tough issues with him. That wasn’t exactly an option this time but then it was like a lightbulb went on her head. ‘That’s it. I always talked things through with Felicity with William being the only exception because Samantha put such fear in me. I can reassure her that there would be no more secrets and start to come of the island if I tell her about the 5 years I was gone.’ Oliver thought to himself and he became anxious. His breathing became rapid so he slowed his pace. There were so many doubts and questions running through Oliver’s mind. Was he really ready to do that? Would his worst fear then come to life and Felicity would see him differently? He needed to think more about this before committing to the plan.

Oliver finished his run and hoped in the shower. He decided to consider each question. Was he ready to share the 5 years? He knew talking about the time away would be very difficult but if there was anyone he was willing to share it with, Felicity was the one. ‘Talking with Felicity is my therapy really so maybe it’s time especially if it can help me get off the island’ he thought to himself. Oliver knew deep down that he would do anything for Felicity just like he knew that he could trust Felicity. That brought him to the second question. Even though there was no doubt he could trust Felicity, he was still scared that he worse fear could come true and she would see him differently after hearing his dark and ugly tale. “No” Oliver said a loud as he shook his head side to side forcefully. ‘Don’t go there.’ He chided himself. He let Samantha put fear into him and he was not going to give into fears again. Oliver made the mistake of giving into fear and not having faith in Felicity, he wasn’t going to repeat it. ‘She believed in me when no one else did including myself. I’m just going to have to have faith that won’t change.’ Oliver told himself.

Oliver finished getting ready and then text John to see if he could meet him for lunch. When he got to the office Oliver had a text from John saying yes and asking what is going on. He text back that there was no immediate crisis but meet him at Big Belly Burger at 12:30 and he would explain then. John responded back okay.

John and Oliver had lunch and Oliver explained his plan to tell Felicity everything about the five year. John was surprised but supportive since this was obviously what his green brother wanted to do. Oliver told John he was going to text Felicity shortly to ask if he could come over to the loft. Oliver also told John to lead the team that night without him and Felicity. John agreed and said he would only contact either one of them if it was an absolute emergency that couldn’t wait. Oliver thanked John, finished his lunch, and went back to the office. 

Once he was back at the office Oliver text Felicity to ask if he could come over to the loft tonight because he wanted to talk to her about something. Felicity responded back that he could and she asked if everything was okay. He text Felicity back saying everything is fine but he did want to talk to her and that it was pretty involved so neither of them would be going to the bunker. Instantly after he sent that text Oliver’s phone rang and he didn’t even have to look to know who it was. 

“Hey Felicity.” Oliver answered.

“Oliver, what is going on? What is so involved that we aren’t going to the bunker?” Felicity ask with worry clearly coming across in her tone.

“I swear there is no immediate crisis but it is important. I will explain more when I get there and I promise you will understand tonight.” Oliver told her in a composed and reassuring tone.

Felicity could tell he was calm so she believed there was no immediate crisis but for the life of her couldn’t image what this would be about. “Okay.” was all she could say.

“Thank you. It is just for tonight, we will go back to the bunker tomorrow. Tonight John will run everything. Now please stop worrying and I will see you tonight.” Oliver responded.

“All right. See you later.” Felicity answered.

“I’ll see you around 5:30.” Oliver told her and hung up his phone.

Oliver picked up a small bottle of vodka as well as a bottle of merlot and arrived at the loft right at 5:30 pm. He rang the doorbell and Felicity quickly opened the door.

“Hey” Oliver said.

“Hi. Come on in. So, what in the bag? More importantly, what exactly is this about?” Felicity asked with a slight tinge of concern seeping into her voice.

“The bag has a small bottle of vodka and also some Merlot. Got some glasses?” Oliver asked. He shut the door with his foot and followed Felicity to the kitchen. He hadn’t been nervous when he spoke with Diggle or in the afternoon but he was suddenly becoming anxious. Oliver shoved his angst deep down because he didn’t want to back down now.

“As for what this is about, I have been giving some thought on how best to come home from the island. An idea occurred to me that would help with that plus hopefully continue to rebuild trust between us.” Oliver explained. 

Felicity set a tumbler and a wine glass on the counter and asked “What is this idea? It must be pretty serious if it requires vodka.” while she grabbed the wine opener. 

“It is and alcohol is a must.” Oliver said matter of factly.

“Oliver, you keep saying not to be worried but I can’t help it. What is going on?” Felicity said with more concern in her tone.

“Felicity, you do not need to be worried. Pour yourself some wine and take a drink.” Oliver told her as he poured himself some vodka.

“Since this is obviously going to be a long conversation, want to go to the living room?” Felicity asked.

“Good idea.” Oliver responded and they both headed to the couch.

“Okay, spill it.” Felicity told him.

“As you know, I never rarely talked about my time away in detail. It occurs to me that perhaps talking about it would help me in coming home. Telling you also has the benefit of letting you know that won’t be any more secrets because there wouldn’t be anything that you didn’t know.” Oliver explained.

Felicity was in shock. She was grateful that Oliver still wanted work on earning her trust back but this was huge considering how guarded he was about his time away. “Oliver, I know how difficult it is for you to talk about those five years. I appreciate that you still want to work on rebuilding trust but perhaps this solution isn’t the answer. There has to be an easier and more comfortable way for you to leave the island.” Felicity stated calmly.

Oliver respected that Felicity was trying to give him an out of talking about the five years but he didn’t want it. “Yes, talking about the five years is difficult for me but I am determined to it. Also, I can’t think of anyone else that I want to do this with. I trust you completely and I wouldn’t be comfortable discussing the five years in detail with anyone else. Like you said, I’m not into therapy but I have always been able to talk with you to problem solve difficult dilemmas as my version of therapy.” Oliver explained with slight emphasis on the word my.

“Oliver…” Felicity started.

“Please Felicity. I want to do this and I really do think talking about it with you will help me come home.” Oliver implored.

Felicity was still hesitant because of how painful the conversation would be for Oliver. “I can see you have given this some thought but perhaps another solution will come to light if you give it more thought. After all, to do this would really mean talking about everything. You wouldn’t be able to skip over or gloss over a part because you think it is too dark.” She said softly.

“Felicity, I understand that it would mean telling you everything regardless of how dark it is and that is part of the point. I want completely off the island and I think this is a necessary step for that and you are the only one I want to do this with. Please?” Oliver asked once again while trying to alleviate her fears.

“You really are determined to do this aren’t you?” Felicity asked looking him in the eye, looking for doubt, but there wasn’t any.

“Yes and I want you to be the one to hear it.” Oliver responded with determination, putting emphasis on the word you.

“All right” Felicity answered.

“Thank you. I just ask one favor, please just listen and let me get through it. If you have any questions, save them for afterwards and I will answer them then. Okay?”

“Yes” Felicity answered as she took a big drink of wine. He joined her and took a long sip of his vodka.

Oliver took a cleansing breath and silently prayed to himself ‘Dear God, don’t let this change what she thinks of me or how she sees me.’

“Okay, so I am going to start with the sinking of the Queens Gambit.” Oliver stated softly as he begin to tell her about the five years.

He explained that during the sinking of boat that he watched Sara fall into the ocean after trying to grab her. Oliver relayed to Felicity that when he got to the surface that he called out to Sara but there was no answer and he never saw her come up to the surface once in the raft. 

“When I told you and Dig that I thought she was dead, it wasn’t a lie. I would have sworn on my life that I watched her drowned that night.” Oliver said with sadness and guilt racking his voice and face.

Oliver described that after several days in the raft his father shot himself in the head in front of Oliver in order to save him because of low supplies. A tear rolled down his cheek and his voice cracked with emotion as Oliver told Felicity that he didn’t have the heart to throw his father’s body into the water so he floated with the body for a couple of days until the raft finally came to rest on Lian Yu. 

With more tears flowing down Oliver’s face he said ruefully “Whenever I visit my father’s headstone at the estate I always end up picturing my father’s real grave. The one I dug by hand on Lian Yu before covering the body with dirt and rocks then placing a makeshift cross at the head of the grave.”

Felicity listened intently and saw Oliver began to cry. As Oliver told her about his father’s grave she began to cry silent tears. Felicity couldn’t imagine the pain of that action. She wanted to comfort him but had promised not to say anything. Felicity chose to reach out and give his hand a light squeeze as a gesture of comfort. Oliver responded by grasping her hand and holding it tight.

Oliver continued on with the story and talked about being shot with an arrow by Yao Fei in order to save his life. He explained that Yao Fei was the one who showed him a lot of his survival skills like making a fire. He quipped that the skills where something new to a billionaire playboy but absolutely necessary with a slight rueful laugh. Felicity smiled slightly at the small joke.

Next, Oliver told Felicity about meeting Slade and Shado. Oliver expressed how a close friendship and bond formed with the three of them. He explained that Slade taught him how to fight and Shado taught him to shoot arrows with a bow. Felicity was slightly surprised by that because she would have thought it was Yao Fei that taught Oliver how to use a bow. She found it fascinating as he explained that she taught him by making him slap water in a bowl.

Oliver enlightened Felicity on finding Sara again and how the trio had become a quartet. He explained to Felicity that seeing Sara again was a shock but a welcome surprise none the less. Oliver told her that Sara was already changed and tougher from her time with the League. Oliver conveyed he was relieved to have his childhood friend back and that it was a nice reminder of home in some ways.

Then Oliver explained how he, Sara, and Shado had been captured by Dr. Ivo Strange while trying to prevent Ivo from getting the Mirakuru. Oliver explained that Ivo obtained the Mirakuru and tied all of their hands. Oliver explained that the two woman where kneeling on the ground and Ivo told Oliver that he needed to choose which woman would die while pointing his gun at Sara and then aiming it at Shado. Oliver told Felicity that Ivo said he would kill both woman if Oliver didn’t choose. More tears ran down Oliver’s face and he expressed to Felicity that he told Ivo he didn’t need to do this because he got what he came for, the Mirakuru. Felicity gasped slightly and brought her free hand up to her mouth. ‘Oh my god Oliver’ she thought to herself. Naturally, Felicity already knew this part was going to end tragically.

With his voice barely above a whisper Oliver said “Ivo told me ‘times up.’ I lurched forward screaming no and went behind Sara. Ivo told me “I guess you made your choice” and shot Shado. I wasn’t truly choosing Sara over Shado. I felt that I owed it Sara and her family to protect her and get her home. After all, I am why she was there. At the same time, Shado was a dear friend and I desperately didn’t want her to die. I failed Shado and her death devastated Slade. By far, one of the worst days on the island.” Oliver said as he wiped his checks and took another long drink of vodka with his free hand.

Felicity’s heart went out to Oliver. She knew this part would be tragic but she would never have imagined that dark a scenario. ‘Ivo’s right up there with Ra’s, Malcolm, and Damien’ She thought to herself as a tear slipped down her check and she took a big sip of her wine with her free hand.

After that Oliver discussed joining ARGUS and meeting Amanda Waller. Oliver emphasized that he quickly disliked her and considered Amanda a “cold-hearted bitch.” He explained she was hard on every single agent and could be ruthless with regards to successfully completing operations and obtaining information. “She is the one who really taught me how to effectively torture someone without an emotional remorse.” Oliver said, his voice like ice as he spoke of Amanda. He took another sip of vodka with his free hand.

Oliver explained that he was then sent to Hong Kong by Amanda. He told her that he lived with Maseo Yamashiro, his wife Tatsu, and their son Akio. Oliver stated that Maseo was his ARGUS handler and trained him to be an ARGUS agent. 

“As you know, one of my ARGUS operations was in Starling City so I ended up coming home for a few days. One thing I haven’t told you is that I went to my mother’s office one night to obtain a file that ARGUS wanted. I was in the office when a certain blond ponytailed IT genius came in to drop something off in my mother’s office. I hid so you wouldn’t know I was there. I saw look at the picture my mother kept on her desk of my father and myself. It is the first time I saw you and I’ll never forget it. You said ‘you’re cute’ and babbled on that it was unfortunate that I was dead as well as saying you need to stop talking to yourself. Even then you were like a ray of sunshine in the darkness.” Oliver told Felicity with a smile on his face at one of the few pleasant memories during the five years.

Felicity was shocked and slightly embarrassed by the story. A slight blush creeped up on her face. ‘What a first impression’ Felicity thought to herself. 

Oliver sensed her self-consciousness and gave her hand a squeeze and said reassuringly “It was sweet and adorable. So very you. I believe that is part of the reason I was so drawn to you after coming to your office when I came back to Starling for good.”

Felicity was speechless at hearing this but smiled at his words of reassurance.

With that said Oliver began another particularly painful part of the story of returning to Hong Kong and dealing with General Matthew Shrieve. Oliver explained that the General obtained the Alpha and Omega bio-weapon and because he was convinced China would eventually cause the end of America decided to use it on Hong Kong. Oliver told Felicity about the weapon being released and ultimately killing young innocent Akio. Oliver admitted the painful truth that he tortured Schrieve for hours after what he had done to Akio and ultimately Maseo had to kill the General. Oliver explained that the Yamashiro’s had Aiko’s cremated ashes placed into three small urns. Oliver told her that Maseo and Tatsu kept two and they gave the third to Oliver because of how much Oliver and Akio had come to mean to each other.

At that Oliver explained to Felicity that the death of Akio devastated Maseo and he left for the League to become Sarab and took the bio weapon with him. 

Felicity could hear the pain in his voice and see the anguish on his face so she gave his hand a squeeze and took a drink of wine with her free hand. Her eyes were tearing up at hearing of the loss of an innocent young boy.

Oliver took a drink of vodka and explained that after Hong Kong, Amanda Waller sent him back to Lian Yu for an operation there. He explained that operation was where he met John Constantine and saved John’s life. Oliver told Felicity that was when John gave him the tattoo that was later used to help bring Sara’s soul back. 

At this point Oliver told Felicity of Taiana Venediktov. He explained that she was forced to harvest heroin and cocoa leaves to produce slam under Baron Reiter. Oliver relayed to her the story of saving Taiana’s life and fooling Reiter about her death. Oliver explained that he and Taiana had obtained a powerful totem that Reiter was after and while Taiana carried it around she fell under the totem’s powerful and ugly influence. Oliver told Felicity about how he and Taiana ended up fighting Reiter. He described that Taiana had used the totem in the battle with Reiter and it became too much for her. In the end she had asked Oliver to kill her before she could hurt anyone and that he ended up quickly snapping her neck so that she could hopefully find some peace. He quietly stated that he ended up burying Taiana next to his father as a tear rolled down his face. Oliver leaned over and took another drink of vodka.

Next Oliver spoke about going to Russia and meeting Anatoly Knyazev for the first time. Oliver explained that he saved Anatoly’s life when someone tried to kill him. He told Felicity that Anatoly took him under his wing and brought him into Bratva. He described more about how the Bratva trained and his time with the group. Oliver revealed that he got the tattoo in honor of earning the rank of Captain since no American had ever achieved that distinction.

Oliver explained that after he left Russia he spoke to Waller in order to return home. She aided with his return home since Oliver had completed his assignment on Lian Yu previously and she didn’t have an immediate assignment for him. 

After revealing that Waller was letting him come home, Oliver talked about coming home and adjusting to the “real world” again. He talked about seeing his mom and Thea again for the first time in a long time. Oliver relayed that it was a shock to find out that he had a stepfather but that he grew to like Walter after a tense beginning. He explained that the nightmares started right away and one night Moira tried to wake him. Oliver told Felicity that while still in disorientation from the nightmare he put his hand around his mom’s throat choking her momentarily until Walter yelling at him to let go brought him back to reality. Oliver spoke about how Thea showed him his father’s headstone and told him to let somebody in. He talked about starting to work at QC again. Oliver talked about the formation of his and John’s friendship.

“That bring me up to where I walked into a certain blond ponytailed IT genius office and my life was changed forever. Thankfully for the better.” Oliver said. He was exhausted and yet relieved that he got through it. “That’s everything. I promise I didn’t omit anything regardless of how dark it was. Did it all make sense or do you have any questions?” He asked.

Felicity was still processing everything he told her. “Thank you for sharing all of that. I know how painful it was for you to talk about and I do believe you told me everything.” Felicity said reassuringly and squeezed his hand. With her free hand she took another drink of wine.

“So, no questions?” Oliver asked as he took a sip of vodka.

“No. Some comments but no questions.” Felicity said honestly.

“What comments?” Oliver inquired with curiosity.

“One, I always did believe you when you said you thought Sara was dead the night the Gambit sank. Two, I can’t even image how hard it was for you to dig your father’s grave. Three, so it was Shado that taught you how to use the bow and arrow. I would have bet it was Yao Fei. Four, I’m so sorry for the loss of Akio. I can tell the boy truly meant something to you. He was too young and innocent to die.” Felicity said calmly.

“Thank you for understanding. I hope hearing all of that doesn’t change your opinion of me.” Oliver said the last sentence so softly Felicity barely heard it.

“Oliver, you should know by now. What you had to do to survive during those five years would never change my opinion of you. Lies are what affect me, but you know that as well” Felicity responded quietly.

“I know that very well” Oliver said calmly and gave her had a squeeze for reassurance. As he did that, Oliver realized that they had been holding hands the whole time. Not only that, Felicity initiated it. That fact gave him hope. It gave Oliver reassurance that maybe one day they could find their way back to each other.

“Well, it is late. Wow, 2 am. I had better let you get some sleep. I should go get some sleep as well before my 9am.” Oliver told her while giving her hand one last gentle squeeze and reluctantly releasing her hand. A part of him didn’t want to let Felicity have her hand back because it felt good to have that contact with her. He stood up and went to see himself out.

“Good night Oliver. Thank you again for trusting me with all of that.” Felicity told Oliver as she watched him walk towards the door.

“Thank you for listening. You were the only one I could do this with. Good night Felicity.” Oliver responded and then shut the door.

Several more days past and another idea occurred to Oliver as he was out for his run. Oliver was pondering what else he could do to completely come off the island. He started to feel nostalgic and wound up at Queen Mansion. Oliver found himself in front of his father and mother’s headstones. He wasn’t sure why he ended up there but all of sudden he couldn’t shake the feeling that his subconscious had brought him there. Oliver found his focus continued to be drawn to his father’s headstone and as usually he pictured the grave on Lian Yu and a tear slipped down his face. All of sudden, it hit Oliver that in a certain respect he had some unfinished business with his father. An idea came to mind but before proceeding he wanted to run it by his “brother from another mother” John. 

The day at City Hall went quickly with meetings. The training and patrol went quickly so the team headed home early. Evelyn, Rory, Curtis, and Rene had already left. Felicity had just finished shutting down her babies and said “Good night you two” Felicity said to John and Oliver as she exited the bunker.

“Good night” they both replied back in unison.

“So, you want to tell me what has been on your mind tonight?” John asked as he reached in and grabbed his whisky along with two glasses. His instincts had been telling him all night that Oliver wanted to talk to him about something serious. John decided whisky would be a nice addition.

“Can’t fool you.” Oliver quipped. 

“No, you can’t” John replied. “Now spill it” he said as he handed Oliver the whisky.

“I had an idea intended to bring me all the way off the island that I wanted to run by you.” Oliver started.

“What exactly is this idea?” John asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“I was on a run this morning and ended up in front of my father’s head stone at the mansion. I’ve never told you this but my father’s real grave is on Lian Yu. As I stood at my parent’s headstones this morning it occurred to me that in some ways I have unfinished business with my father.” Oliver explained.

“What unfinished business exactly?” John inquired.

“My father wanted me to protect Starling City at all costs from people who intended to harm to the city when I got back. He also wanted me to right his wrongs if you will. My initial mistake was thinking that simple vigilantism was the answer. You and Felicity in particular showed me that perhaps the best way was to use the chance to do some real good. Straightforward vengeance wasn’t the right path to truly protect the city. I ended up finding the right way to honor him but never really had closure in telling him that.” Oliver stated.

“So, I’ll bite. How do you get that closure now?” John questioned.

“I was thinking of talking to Lyla and see if I could tag along on one of ARGUS supply runs that they do. Once there, I’ll go visit my dad’s grave and have a talk with him.” Oliver said.

“I see. You realize that you were there with Thea. You didn’t go see him then?” John asked.

“No, there was no time with preparing for the League, plus Slade came along, and I also had to tell Thea about Sara so it wasn’t an opportune time.” Oliver replied ruefully.

“Understood. So you are purposely taking a trip to have that talk for the sake of closure.” John replied.

“Exactly. What do you think? Is this idea crazy?” Oliver asked with sincerity. 

“No, you are not crazy. I see your point in closure and how this has potential for that. However, I think you know better than me if it will really work since you know your own mind. Perhaps, you just need to do it to find out if it helps bring you closure. On the plus side, there is no harm in trying other than an emotionally hard weekend. Do you intend to go alone or take Thea with you?” John inquired.

“I think I will take Thea. Robert may not have been her biological father but he was the father that raised her and loved her as his own. I’m also thinking of taking Felicity.” Oliver replied.

“I get Thea. Why Felicity? Not that there is anything wrong with our girl mind you. Just curious.” John asked with interest.

“She is a close friend and I trust her. Besides, it will show Felicity that I’m trying whatever it takes to get of the island.” Oliver said honestly.

“Still hoping to get back together one day, aren’t you?” John asked.

“Yes, maybe not today but I continue to hope for that reunion someday in the future. I know in my heart she is my always.” Oliver told John as he reached and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

“You carry that around?” John inquired.

“Yes. Helps me maintain hope and stay focused on doing things to get her back.” Oliver answered as he looked at the ring.

“I hope there comes a time when you two can move beyond the pain of the past and start again.” John said as he tapped a hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” Oliver responded.

“Call Lyla tomorrow and see if you can hitch a ride. Anything else you have planned Oliver?” John asked.

“Nope. It’s late John. Go home and be with your family. Thank you for listening and the advice.” Oliver said as he got up and tapped John’s shoulder.

“Good night Oliver.” John answered as he proceeded to leave the bunker.

“See you tomorrow.” Oliver responded as he headed towards his cot.

The next day during lunch Oliver called Lyla to ask about joining the next Lian Yu supply run and gave her an abridged explanation for the request. Lyla agreed since it really wouldn’t cost ARGUS anything to allow him to tag along. Oliver explained that he would perhaps be bringing along two others, Thea and Felicity. Lyla didn’t see any concerns with those two additional people and told Oliver she would work on the proper authorizations. Oliver thanked her and told he would wait to hear back from her.

After talking to Lyla, Oliver called Thea and told him about his plan. Thea was surprised at the plan but was supportive of Oliver’s plan. She appreciated being invited because she saw it as an opportunity to say a real goodbye to the father who raised her. Thea thought it was a good idea to bring Felicity along to further show he was making every effort to come home from the island.

Later that night, as the team left, Oliver walked up to Felicity at her computers.

“Do you have a minute?” Oliver asked.

“Something on your mind?” Felicity inquired as she turned to face him.

“I am going back to Lian Yu on an ARGUS supply run. I’m taking Thea with me. I’m going to show her our father’s grave. I think it is an important step for me in leaving the island. My father wanted me to protect the city but I never really had a chance to talk to him about how I dealt with his final wish.” Oliver explained as he used air quotes on the word talk.

“I see. So, you think it will bring some sort of closure if you will. Is that right?” Felicity asked quietly.

“Exactly. My visit will be a chance to put my father’s wish to rest. It will allow me to update him and say a final farewell if you will. Thea is coming so she gets a chance to say goodbye as well.” Oliver told her.

“What, you two didn’t get a chance to say goodbye when you were on Lian Yu? Preparing for the League, fighting Slade, and the whole Sara thing kept you both busy huh?” Felicity said in a teasing tone.

“True, how did you guess?” Oliver quipped back jokingly.  
“I think that is a great idea for you both. I hope it helps you both.” Felicity said sincerely.

“Thank you. I would like you to come along. Would you mind?” Oliver asked softly.

Felicity was not expecting that. “You want me to come?” She asked with her voice full of surprise.

“Yes, I would. You are a close, trusted friend. You know about the five years. If anyone can understand why this is important, you can. If there is anyone I want along, it’s you. I’m trying to leave the island behind and I really do hope this helps. So, will you come Felicity?” Oliver asked her again.

For a brief moment Felicity didn’t know what to say. She could tell Oliver was making an honest effort to leave the island. Felicity was glad that he considered her a close enough friend that he wanted her come along. ‘Maybe he is wanting me there so I can witness this and be moral support. How can say no when he asked so nicely?’ Felicity thought to herself, knowing it was always hard for her to refuse a sincere Oliver request such as this.

“All right, I will come if you want me to. When are you and Thea going?” Felicity asked.

“Three days from now. It will be a quick trip. While ARGUS staff unload supplies, the three of us will go to my father’s real grave.” Oliver responded he voice barely more than a whisper as he said the last two words. 

Felicity saw the pain etched in his face and felt the need to make him laugh. “Well, a quick trip, that is good. Because, I’m not much of a camper as you know.” She said light heartedly and she lightly touched his forearm ever so quickly for reassurance.

Oliver could tell Felicity was trying to lighten the moment and he appreciated her all the more for it. “I know. It will be a quick visit only. I promise.” Oliver said with a small smile.

“Lyla is issuing proper authorizations and she is going to text me with flight details early tomorrow. I will immediately text them to you and Thea. Sound like a plan?” Oliver asked.

“Sounds like a plan. Anything else on your mind or was that it?” Felicity inquired.

“That was it. I am glad you are coming Felicity. Now, why don’t you head home and get some sleep. Want me to walk you out to your car?” Oliver questioned.

“No thank you. I’ll be fine. Go get some sleep. I’m sure you have a busy day tomorrow Mr. Mayor.” Felicity said with a smile.

“Yes, that I do. Good night Felicity.” Oliver told her as he watched her gather her purse and walk towards the exit.

“See you tomorrow Oliver.” Felicity said as she made her departure.

Three days later, the three of them landed on Lian Yu around 11 am in the morning. Oliver, Thea, and Felicity exited the plane quickly. They used the restroom at the ARGUS holding facility to freshen up before heading out. When they had reassembled outside, it was time to begin the hike.

“Follow me.” Oliver told Thea and Felicity. 

Felicity and Thea simply nodded and fell in step behind Oliver. The hike was a two and half miles. Overall the terrain wasn’t too steep or rough. Before long they came up to a plateau that over looked the ocean. There were trees on the right and ocean on the left. They traversed a small path between some bushes. At the end of the path they arrived at the grave area and Oliver stopped. The two women came up behind him.

Felicity saw a total of four graves. She barely contained an audible gasp as Felicity immediately comprehending the other graves where undoubtedly Yao Fei, Shado and Taiana’s. Just as Oliver had described to her, dirt and rocks covered the graves. There were makeshift crosses on the two graves at the far left.

“We are here.” Oliver said solemnly as came to a stop in front of the four graves. He turned to the second grave that had a makeshift cross and knelt down.

“Hi Dad, it’s been a while. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to visit last time I was here but things were a little hectic at that moment. I came specifically to talk you this time and update you on your last request that I protect Starling City. I have been protecting the city as best as I know how. I’m even Interim Mayor so I work both day and night protecting the city. I know you wanted me to punish Malcolm and anyone else who would do harm to the city. At first, I just focused on revenge for any wrong a person did against the city. Then I had some good friends show me that I had a chance to do some real good for the city. Dad, I found that was a better path. I have been and I am helping the citizens of Starling City. It’s called Star City now by the way. I just found that simply crossing a name off a page in the book wasn’t the answer. Thea helps me too. She has fought by my side at night and now helps me out at the mayor’s office. You would be so proud of her. Speedy came with me today.” Oliver said softly as ambient tears flowed down his face while he was talking. Oliver looked over up at Thea.

“Thea, do you want to say anything?” Oliver asked quietly. Thea just nodded and look at the grave for a few silent moments.

“Hi Dad, it me Thea. I wish I could have come sooner but you know how crazy life can be. Ollie and I are both doing our best to make Starling City better. You would be proud of him. I actually like the ability to make a real difference. Who knew from a spoiled princess, right?” Thea said jokingly as a tear slipped down her face. “I hope you and mom are together. More importantly, I hope you two find peace together. I don’t know what life still has in store for me but I believe you are watching. I hope I make you proud because I want both you and mom to be proud of me. I miss you so much. I am glad I had this chance to visit with you and to say a more proper goodbye. Good bye dad and know I love you very much.” Thea said with silent tears now flowing down her cheeks. Thea looked at Oliver to let him know she was done.

Oliver nodded and reached into a bag he was using to carry bottled water as well as some protein bars to pull out a book. Felicity immediately recognized the book from when she gave it to him that night at the coffee shop. Oliver knelt down by the grave.

“Me again, Dad. I have something for you. I think you and mom both used this book. It belongs with you now as part of the past.” Oliver said reverently. Oliver removed some stones and pushed the book into the dirt. He then covered the book with some dirt and replaced the stones he removed. There were silent tears started flowing down his fact once again.

“Dad, I know I might not be doing things exactly as you would but I have to do things my way. No matter what, I swear I am staying true to helping and protecting the people of Star City. I have a good friend named John who helps me. There is another very special person that helps me out as well. Her name is Felicity. She is here with me too. I met her when she worked in IT at QC. I know you would have liked her if you would have met her. You always had me show you how to do things on your computer, Felicity could have shown you computers inside and out.” Oliver said with a slight laugh as he realized Felicity would have easily schooled his dad in technology.

Felicity smiled at the quip but remained silent.

Oliver’s voice once again became rough with emotion as he continued. “I miss you dad. Every day. I agree with Thea, hopefully you and mom are together. I hope that you are both happy. I don’t think I will be back Dad. It’s time for me leave the island. I’m desperately trying to completely come home. I know you’re watching and I am going to do my best to make you proud. I love you. Good bye, dad.” Oliver said barely above a whisper as he stood gazing at the grave as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“Ollie, are those three more graves? Whose are they?” Thea asked gently but curiously.

“Yes, Thea. They are graves. They belong to good friends of mine that I met here on Lian Yu during my absence. The first grave to dad’s left is Taiana Venediktov, a Russian I befriended while she was on the island while forced to harvest heroin and cocoa leaves. Next to dad on the right is Yao Fei, my mentor really. He was the first person I met on the island. I wouldn’t have survived without him. Next to him on the far right is his daughter Shado’s grave. She is the one who taught me how to use a bow and arrow.” Oliver said softly with a rueful smile crossing his face. Several tears fell down his checks as he spoke about Shado.

“Oh Ollie. I’m so sorry.” Thea said as she walked over to him and interlocked their arms while putting her head on his shoulder silently. She could tell by the look in his eye a few moments ago that Oliver wasn’t going to say any more about the other graves and she decided it was not the time to push.

Felicity just stood there with silent tears running down her face at the whole scene. She looked over at Shado’s grave and wondered what she was like. Oliver noticed Felicity gazing at the grave.

In a voice loud enough only Thea could hear, Oliver told Thea to go ahead down the trail. He walked over and stood beside her. As if reading her mind, Oliver said “She was kind and intelligent just like you. I think you two would have been friends if you would have had a chance to meet.” 

“I wish I would have met her Oliver. I wish I could have met your father as well.” Felicity stated quietly as she looked up at him.

Oliver nodded his head. “We better go catch up with Thea.” He told her.

“Yes, we should catch up to Thea.” Felicity agreed.

Oliver and Felicity quickly caught up with Thea. The three walked back to the plane in silence. When they got to the facility, Oliver asked the two women to go ahead into the plane and give him a minute. They walked over to the plane and proceeded up the stairs.

Oliver stood there alone staring off into the wooded part of the island. He saw beauty as well as darkness all at once and various emotions overwhelmed him. The biggest emotion was grief. Oliver mourned the loss of good friends and the loss of innocence long gone after suffering five years of hell. At that thought, tears once again started streaming down his face. Inside Oliver felt a cathartic relief having come here to say good bye to his father and having taken the moment to actually grieve his father as well as lost innocence. Oliver felt better having talked to his father about how he handled his last wish. Both things Oliver needed to do, but he did really understand how badly until now as he looked out onto the island with silent tears flowing down his face.

He was so lost in the moment that Oliver didn’t hear Felicity approaching.

Felicity came up behind Oliver quietly and observed that he was crying and shaking ever so slightly. She had only seen him this way when Oliver spoke to her about his time away.

She stood next to him and grabbed Oliver’s hand softly. Felicity gently squeezed his hand and asked softly “You okay?”

“Yes. It did help” Oliver said quietly.

“Good. I’m glad. Are you ready to go? I’m not trying to rush you but the pilot is asking for us to return to the plane.” Felicity explained.

“It’s all right. I understand. I’m ready to head back. Ladies first, so after you” Oliver said as he swept one arm towards the plane gesturing for her to go first. 

“Okay.” She said. Felicity started toward the plane and Oliver was right behind her.

Oliver and Felicity quickly ascended the stairs and took their seats next to Thea. Oliver was in the middle with Thea to his left and Felicity to his right.

“Everything okay Ollie?” Thea asked, concern for her brother evident.

“I’m fine Speedy. No need to worry. I’m glad we came.” Oliver said calmly as he grabbed Thea’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“All right. I won’t push as long as you’re okay.” Thea responded with a small smile and gently squeezed his hand back before releasing it.

The three of them remained quiet for some time. After a while, Oliver noticed that Thea had drifted off to sleep. Felicity was awake but remained silent. Oliver figured that she was trying to let him have some time to process things privately.

Felicity noticed Oliver glancing over at her. After a few minutes she hesitantly asked “Yao Fei and Shado were Buddhists weren’t they? That is why their graves didn’t have crosses right?” Felicity’s voice was very soft so that she wouldn’t wake Thea.

Oliver just smiled. ‘Leave it to Felicity to pick up on that detail’ he thought to himself.

“Yes, they were Buddhists and so I didn’t put crosses on their graves.” Oliver said quietly.

“It was a very pretty location that you chose. It is nice that it overlooks the ocean. I like to think that all four of them have a pretty view because of it.” Felicity responded sincerely.

“Thank you. I like to think all four of them enjoy the view of the ocean as well.” Oliver said to her in hushed tones.

“I didn’t realize that you had keep the book.” Felicity stated.

“It was in my nightstand in the loft and then I had it in a drawer in the bunker. When I knew the three of us were coming, I decided it was time for mom and dad to have the book back.” Oliver said.

“I think you are right. I’m proud of you for realizing that. Also, thank you for having me come.” Felicity told him quietly.

“Thank you for being proud of me. I am glad you came. I wanted to share the moment with you. I hope you don’t mind that I spoke briefly of you to dad.” Oliver replied softly as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

“I don’t mind. As I said, I wish I could have met him. So, your father needed help with computers just like his son?” Felicity asked in a gentle teasing tone as a smile crossed her face.

“Yes, and you definitely could have schooled him on technology. If you thought I was a lost cause when you first upgraded the foundry computers, your soul would have really hurt at the help he needed.” Oliver smiled slightly as he reflected Felicity’s words from long ago back to her.

Felicity chuckled softly. “That bad huh? Oh well, that’s why us IT geeks are around. After all, somebody’s got to be good with technology right?” She said light heartedly with a shrug.

Now Oliver quietly chuckled and said “True enough. Well, we took off early and I’m feeling emotionally drained so I am going to take a nap while we are in the air.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Felicity responded.

Oliver and Felicity both drifted off to sleep, joining Thea. Several hours later they all woke up shortly before landing. They exited the plane and decided to head for Big Belly Burger for some comfort food. It was a pleasant meal after the emotional trip to Lian Yu. After dinner, Thea went home. Oliver and Felicity headed to the bunker.

Several day passed and everyone was at the bunker for their nightly activities. John noticed that Oliver was not being as hard core about training as usual. Patrol went quick and was uneventful. John watched Oliver during the patrol and noticed that Oliver’s focus wasn’t at the high-level it normally was. John wouldn’t say he was distracted but felt something was definitely on Oliver’s mind and decided to talk to him after everyone left the bunker.

The team got to the bunker. Felicity was heading out as everyone arrived after programing the computers to do the usual in-depth scan for viruses and malware. She told everyone good bye and ordered them not to touch her babies with a smile. Rory, Rene, Curtis, and Evelyn headed out leaving John and Oliver alone.

“Don’t you have to head home to your family John?” Oliver asked. He was curious why John would linger and also wanted time alone.  
“I’ll head home in a minute. You want to tell me what’s on your mind tonight?” John inquired.

‘He knows me to well’ Oliver thought to himself. Knowing that there was no use in trying to fool John, Oliver responded quietly “Today is William’s birthday.”

“Oh, no wonder you haven’t been your usual self. How old is he now?” John asked.

The two of them were so focused on their conversation they didn’t hear Evelyn come back into the bunker using the non-elevator entrance. She had left her tablet and came back to pick it up. When she heard the serious tone of the two men, she stopped and stayed quiet to listen to the conversation.

“Eleven. Guess there is a part of me that wishes I could celebrate my son’s birthday with him even though I know it was best that he went away for his safety. I wish I would have had more time to get to know him.” Oliver said ruefully and his eyes filled with sadness.

‘Wow, Oliver has a son.’ Evelyn though to her son. She was in shock and felt this would be good information for Prometheus and decided to keep eavesdropping.

“Do you have any pictures of William?” John questioned. He was certain Oliver was a proud father who took pictures and he would use that to hopefully cheer up his green brother.

‘So, his name is William.’ Evelyn took note of the name.

“Yeah, fortunately I took some during my visits with him.” Oliver said as he enthusiastically pulled out his phone. Oliver went to the camera roll, went to the pictures of William, and handed his phone to John.

John took the phone and started thumbing through the pictures. He came across one where William was holding his Flash action figure and smiling widely. John couldn’t resist teasing Oliver. He looked up at Oliver and said “So, big admirer of the Flash huh?” as he turned the phone to show Oliver the picture.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “That was the first time I met him. In my defense, he ended up liking Green Arrow better after we freed him from Darhk.” Oliver responded with just a little incredulity yet a small smile formed on his face.

The next picture John saw was of William smiling brightly while holding a 1st Place Ribbon. Dig just smiled and turned the camera once again towards Oliver. “Oh, proud papa!” John gushed.

“Yeah. He won that at a science fair. He tried to explain the project to me but it was over head. Thank heavens William is smarter than his dad.” Oliver said with a chuckle and John could see pride shining through in Oliver’s eyes.

John became serious asking Oliver “Do you have any idea where they went to?”

“No. I told Samantha to just take him and disappear so they could both be safe. I am not even sure she kept the last name of Clayton. I know when we were younger Samantha mentioned that she would like to live in the Southwest but I truly don’t know if that is where they ended up.” Oliver responded with sadness creeping into his voice.

‘So, mom’s name is Samantha Clayton and they had to disappear. Prometheus is going to love this.’ Evelyn said to herself as she proceeded to silently exit the bunker before Oliver and John finished talking.

“You made a choice to protect him. Have faith in that my brother.” John counseled Oliver.

“Thanks” Oliver said with a rueful smile.

“Oliver, I know this has to be hard. Just focus on the few good memories you do have. There may not be many but they matter a lot.” John told Oliver in an effort to offer him some conciliation.

“True. You’re right.” Oliver responded.

“I’m always right” John said with a chuckle as he put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder to give it a quick squeeze before letting go.

“It’s late John. You should head home to your family.” Oliver said calmly.

“Yeah. Good night Oliver” John said as he got up and proceeded to exit the bunker.

“See you later John” Oliver told him as he watched John exit the bunker. Oliver got up from his chair and headed to his cot to get some sleep. He looked at the pictures of William one more time as he drifted off to sleep. When his eyes finally closed a tear slipped down Oliver’s cheek.

Evelyn met up with Prometheus in the usual place. After crawling through the window Evelyn called out Prometheus name.

“I’m here. You’re late.” Prometheus said with an irritated tone as he came out of the shadows. 

“Yes, I am. You will be thanking in a minute for being late because I have information that will interest you.” Evelyn replied back curtly.

“What information is that?” Prometheus asked.

“I overhead Oliver talking with a team member. He has a son. Did you know that?” Evelyn asked.

“Interesting. No, I did not know that. What do you know about the son?” Prometheus inquired.

“His name is William. He is eleven years old. His mother’s name is Samantha. In high school Samantha’s last name was Clayton.” Evelyn reported proudly.

“So, where are they now?” Prometheus asked.

“That is going to require further investigation. Oliver sent them away after rescuing William from Damien Darhk when he kidnapped the boy. I get that he wanted to protect his son but that wasn’t the way. He sent away his own son. What kind of father does that?” Evenly said incredulously.

“A desperate and scared one. Do you know if Samantha’s parents are still in town?” Prometheus questioned.

“I did some quick research on my way over. They are. Their names are Ann and Michael. They live at 1589 SW 5th St.” Evelyn said.

“Well, I believe they are how we might find Samantha and William. Come along, we have a house to bug.” Prometheus told her as he grabbed a carrying case from the shadows.

Evelyn and Prometheus headed out and by 3 am had quietly bugged the Clayton’s house and phone. They left the house quietly with Ann and Michael remaining unaware of their visit.

“So, what now?” Evelyn asked.

“I will set up the equipment that monitor the bugs and power it with a small generator. After that we wait for a clue as to where William and Samantha disappeared to.” Prometheus said incredulously as if the answer was obvious.

“Fine. See you tomorrow night.” Evelyn said curtly.

They both slipped into the night going their separate ways.

Time passes as Oliver continues to run the City and the team as best as possible. Felicity continues to heal and help the team at night. Evelyn continues to meet Prometheus nightly. Prometheus continues his surveillance of the Claytons and becomes agitated that new information isn’t coming quicker.

Finally, one day the break Prometheus has been waiting for comes. He is listening to the audio of the bugs strategically placed in the house when he hears the conversation that hold the clue to William’s new location.

“Michael, I just picked up mail. We got an envelope from Albuquerque.” Ann says the excitement coming through in her voice.

“Really, I will be right there.” Michael replies happily and footsteps can be heard entering the room.

“Look at him, so handsome.” Ann states as a mixture of pride and sadness fill her voice. 

“Very handsome. I used to take poor school pictures but thankfully he doesn’t” Michael said proudly but ruefully.

Prometheus is certain this conversation is about William. ‘So William, you are in Albuquerque. Time for minion and I to pay you a visit tonight Mr. and Mrs. Clayton.’ Prometheus says to himself as an evil smile crosses his face. 

Patrol for the Arrow team offered up the standard fare of issues- breaking up a mugging, preventing a rape, and stopping some gang vandalism. The team came back to the bunker. Oliver and Felicity were left alone as the rest of the team dispersed. Felicity was running some scans on her computer as Oliver approached her station.

“Can I talk to you about something while the scans are running?” Oliver asked.

“Sure. What’s on your mind?” Felicity queried curiously.

“You remember the project to clean up the waterfront and remove the toxins?” Oliver asked.

“Of course, I’m not likely to forget it since Darhk’s ghosts attacked the crowd. What about it?” Felicity questioned.

“I still believe it is an important project that needs to be done and I’m going to talk to the Environmental Health Division about it. I was hoping you still had the data saved on your laptop. Do you still have the data by any chance?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, the data is still on my lap top at home. I am glad you still think that is a worthwhile project. I still believe it is an important project as well. Do you want me to put the data on a flash drive for you? I would be happy to if that is what you want.” Felicity said honestly.

“Please. I would really appreciate you putting the data on a flash drive and I can use it when discussing the project with the staff in that division.” Oliver stated.

“Of course. As you know, there is a lot of data so it may take two or three days but I will make some time to put the data on a flash drive. Will that work?” Felicity questioned.

“Yes, absolutely that will work. Thank you.” Oliver stated with sincerity.

“No problem.” Felicity responded as the scans completed.

“Well, I’m going to take a quick shower and get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Oliver told Felicity as he headed towards the shower.

“Good night Oliver. See you tomorrow” Felicity said as she began to power down her babies. She then grabbed her purse and exited the bunker.

Evelyn headed to meet Prometheus and for the first time actually found him in a good mood.

“Good. Glad you got done early. I have good news to tell you and then we are heading to the Claytons.” Prometheus said in a light tone as Evelyn entered the room.

“I assume your happy mood relates to the good news?” Evelyn asked.

“It does. I was listening in on the Claytons today. They received a package from Albuquerque, New Mexico. From what I overhead, it is a picture of William from school.” Prometheus said triumphantly.

“I see. That is good news. We best be going then.” Evelyn stated.

Prometheus and Evelyn headed to the Claytons and arrived before they knew it.

“So, what is the plan exactly?” Evelyn asked hesitantly.

“We are going in and see if we can find the picture as well as the envelope. Finding the picture will allow us to see what William looks like. Obtaining the envelope will get us an address in Albuquerque.” Prometheus explained with impatience as he walked to the back door.

“Fine. After you.” Evelyn said. 

Prometheus picked the lock to the back door and they silently entered the house.

“I am going to check the living room for the picture. You search the garbage for the envelope.” Prometheus told her as he proceeded to the living room.

‘Nice. Give me the good job.’ Evelyn thought to herself sarcastically.

She started by opening the cupboards under the sink. The garbage can was there but no envelope amongst the trash. Evelyn walked into the living room to find Prometheus.

“There was no envelope in the trash. Any luck on the picture?” Evelyn whispered.

“Yes. Look.” Prometheus said quietly as he turned around with the picture. 

Evelyn looked down to see a young boy, brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a dress shirt with a tie. ‘No doubt you are Oliver’s son with those blue eyes and that chin.’ She thought to herself. 

“Take a picture with your phone so we can leave the original.” Prometheus said. Evelyn pulled out her phone and took a quick picture.

“I’m going to look to see if they have an office. Perhaps the envelope is there.” Evelyn whispered as she looked back up to Prometheus. She silently proceeded down a hallway. The second room was an office. A quick glance around revealed a desk with a shredder next to it. Evelyn walked towards the shredder. There was a pile of papers in a basket on the desk near the shredder. ‘Please be here.’ Evelyn thought to herself. She started shuffling through the paperwork and came to an envelope. She immediately checked the return address and read Albuquerque. ‘Bingo!’ Evelyn said to herself. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the address.

Evelyn headed to the living room with a smile on her face.

“Jackpot.” Evelyn said triumphantly in a whisper.

“You found it.” Prometheus asked as he turned towards her.

“14105 Marquette Dr. NE Albuquerque, NM 87123. I took a picture of the address with my phone.” Evelyn said quietly with pride as she handed the phone to Prometheus for him to see.

“Good. Now, let’s get out of here.” Prometheus said softly as he handed Evelyn back her phone and proceeded back to the kitchen to exit via the back door.

Evelyn followed Prometheus quickly out the back door with the Claytons unaware they were visited by the pair.

Once far enough away, Prometheus turned to Evelyn and said “Go home and get some rest. We will talk about what to do with this new found information tomorrow.”

“All right. See you tomorrow.” Evelyn responded.

The next night came and Evelyn went to meet Prometheus. Evelyn crawled through the window.

“Prometheus, you here?” Evelyn said aloud. 

“Right here.” Prometheus responded coming out of the shadows.

“So, what do you want to do with the information?” Evelyn asked.

“You have done well building trust with me but now I think it is time for you to prove your loyalty.” Prometheus stated unemotionally.

“Prove my loyalty how?” Evelyn questioned.

“You are going to go to Albuquerque. You are going to kill Samantha and William. Make sure their deaths look like an accident.” Prometheus said as he voice became like ice.

“What? You never mentioned killing them. We could use them to our advantage.” Evelyn answered trying to persuade him that they should find another plan.

“What did you think we were going to do once we found their location? Surely you aren’t that naïve.” Prometheus said with venom in his voice.

“We don’t need to kill them.” Evelyn argued.

“You wanted to be rid of Oliver Queen, this is the way. Losing his son will devastate him. Oliver will lose his determination to continue his so called fight for justice and protecting the city being so distraught with grief. It achieves exactly what you wanted. Star City will be rid of him because he will walk away from everything.”

“No, I didn’t start working with you to kill an innocent boy. We have other options. Let’s kidnap him. We tell Oliver that in exchange for getting his son back, he must resign as mayor and leave Star City for good.” Evelyn countered.

“You will go kill them.” Prometheus roared.

“I said I won’t.” Evelyn yelled back. 

“You will. If you don’t, I will kill your family and then kill you. It is that simple. Kill Samantha and William or see your family die before you join them.” Prometheus said his voice cold as ice.

“You wouldn’t. I have been helping you.” Evelyn stated.

“Like Oliver, I don’t bluff my dear. I suggest you plan on taking a flight to Albuquerque tomorrow if you love your family.” Prometheus responded.

“I thought we wanted the same thing, but we don’t.” Evelyn stated quietly as fear built up inside her.

“I am not going to debate this with you Evelyn. Come see me when you get back from Albuquerque unless you want to see your family dead.” Prometheus said unemotionally as he faded back into the shadows.

“Come back here.” Evelyn shouted but there was no response. ‘Oh my God, what have I done?’ She asked herself with fear and regret filling her soul.

Evelyn knew that Prometheus would leave before responding to her so she proceeded to crawl out the window and leave the building.

In the morning, Evelyn knew she was in over her head. Evelyn realized that she would have to kill Samantha and William if Evelyn wanted her family to live. She booked a flight to Albuquerque and sent the following text to Oliver:

Family emergency. Will be out of town for several days. Contact you when I return.

Oliver saw the text come in during a meeting. After the meeting ended, he texted Evelyn back:

I understand. Talk to you when you return.

When Oliver got to the bunker that night he told the rest of the team that Evelyn had a family emergency and would be out of town for several days. The team then proceeded to get some quick training in before an uneventful patrol.

Evelyn woke up the next day in Albuquerque after landing at the Albuquerque International Sunport International Airport, rented a car, and stayed the night at the MCM Elegante on Menaul. She finally was able to see the city and how it nestled up against the beautiful Sandia Mountains the next morning. Evelyn saw the tourist flyers that showed a Tram that went up to the top of the Sandia Mountains to 10,378 feet in elevation.

She grabbed breakfast at a New Mexico chain restaurant called Wecks. After breakfast Evelyn put the Marquette Dr. address in her GPS and drove off to the location. Once there she decided that she would watch the house for a while and think of how best to make their deaths look like an accident. 

‘Today is Saturday. So today or tomorrow are probably my best choice. Otherwise William going to school will complicate and delay things.’ Evelyn thought to herself. She continued to watch the house. William came out with a friend who likely spent the night. Samantha was right behind them.

“Come right back after walking Jimmy home, honey.” Samantha said.

“Okay. I’ll come right back. Mom, can we go play miniature golf at Hinkle this afternoon?” William asked.

“Sure. That sounds like fun. You had better get home Jimmy I know your mom is expecting you any minute.” Samantha responded as she looked at Jimmy during the last sentence. 

Evelyn pulled out her phone and put Hinkle into Google. ‘Oh, Hinkle Family Fun Center. That could be just the ticket.’ Evelyn thought to herself as a plan was beginning to come together.

She went to the bank and pulled out $3,000 from her college money and drove to a grocery store to pick up a newspaper. Evelyn pulled out the classified section and looked for cars on sale. She found a listing for an old Toyota Corolla for $2,500. Evelyn called the number and arranged to meet the seller at her hotel in an hour. The car was perfect and she purchased it with cash and signed a fake name on the title.

Knowing that she needed a disguise, Evelyn headed to a store called Wigs by Mary Lou on San Mateo Street. She purchased a blond wig so she couldn’t immediately be recognizable. Her plan was coming together. She took her rental car to Coronado Mall on Menaul Street just up from her hotel and purchased a jacket that she could discard from JC Penny’s. She checked the time on her cell phone and it was going on 1 pm. ‘Better get a move on.’ Evelyn thought to herself.

Evelyn proceeded to head back to her hotel. Evelyn picked up the older car and headed to the Marquette address. Evelyn parked a little ways from the house and could see Samantha’s car in the driveway. While waiting for William and Samantha to come out, Evelyn pulled her hair up and put on the blond wig. She looked in the visor mirror to see that no brown stuck out and Evelyn could see that she had successfully covered her real hair. “Now there is nothing to do but wait.” She said aloud to herself. 

Thirty minutes later Samantha and William exited the house and proceed to get into their car. Evelyn started up the older Corolla and proceeded to follow them. As Evelyn anticipated after checking the route on Mapquest from the home to Hinkle Family Fun Center, they turned left on Turner Dr., another left on Lomas, turned right on Tramway and from there they were driving north towards Indian School. Evelyn knew from Mapquest that they take a left onto Indian School and Hinkle Family Fun center would then be immediately off to the right. Evelyn didn’t intend for them to make it to Hinkle. 

As Samantha approached Indiana School and Tramway, the light at the intersection was red so she brought the car to a stop at the light. Samantha’s car was the first at the light and everything was perfect for Evelyn to execute her plan. Evelyn made sure that she was following right behind Samantha so as Evelyn approached the intersection she gunned the Corolla and rear ended Samantha with enough power to force Samantha’s car into the intersection. A City of Albuquerque garbage truck that was heading east hit Samantha’s car hard and the car rolled multiple times. The impact struck Samantha side heavily with her head hitting the driver’s door window and her neck was snapped as the car quickly rolled the other direction. William’s head hit the passenger door window breaking it causing a traumatic brain injury which immediately began to bleed profusely and he arm was severely cut as glass shattered. In one of the roles his arm ended up breaking in several locations. In another roll he was slammed hard against the passenger door injuring his ribs.

Immediately after impact, Evelyn exited the Corolla and began to run across Tramway avoiding oncoming northbound traffic as drivers honked at her. She quickly cut across some fields and side streets. She went along Monte Largo Drive as she planned. She headed towards nearby Embudo Hills Park and quickly discarded the jacket and wig in the park. Monte Largo Drive becomes Monte Verde Drive. Evelyn continued along Monte Verde Drive and disappeared into the Sandia wilderness. After her run into the Sandia wilderness, Evelyn rested on a fallen tree so she could catch her breath. As Evelyn regained her breath, she was filled with overwhelming sorrow and grief. ‘I’m so sorry Oliver, I didn’t have a choice.’ She thought to herself as tears started streaming down her face.

At the accident scene, Samantha was pronounced dead and EMT’s quickly began working on Williams’s head injury along with his arm. William was immediately transported to University of New Mexico Children’s Hospital on Lomas Street to receive care at the trauma unit. Doctors were able to stabilize William and notified NM Children Youth and Families Department (CYFD). CYFD Social Worker LouAnn Carrillo was assigned the case and met with doctors at the hospital to get an update on William’s condition. The doctor’s explained to LouAnn that they were able to stop the bleeding in the brain however there was significant swelling so they had drilled a hole in his head to keep the pressure down. Once the operation was complete William was put in a medically induced coma while they monitored his condition.

After receiving the update at the hospital LouAnn called Albuquerque Police Department (APD) to see who was in charge of the case at APD. The nonemergency dispatcher told LouAnn the officer assigned the case was Sergeant Trish Kaufman and provided her with Sergeant Kaufman’s business cell phone.

LouAnn called Trish and identified herself. She explained to Sergeant Kaufman that she would like to meet and discuss the case. Trish explained that APD had Samantha’s personal affects such as her purse and that they had Samantha’s address from her driver’s license. Sergeant Kaufman told LouAnn that she was going out to the house and LouAnn was welcome to join her to pick up some of William’s personal things for when he needed them at the hospital. 

LouAnnn arrived at the Marquette house shortly after Trish. LouAnn knocked on door and Sergeant Kaufman opened the door.

“Hello, I’m LouAnn Carrillo. Are you Sergeant Kaufman?” LouAnn asked.

“Please, call me Trish. Come on in. May I call you LouAnn?” Trish answered.

“Certainly.” LouAnn responded as she walked into the apartment.

“How is William?” Trish questioned.

“In UNM Children’s Trauma unit and in a medically induced coma. It’s still a little too early to tell. Anything from the accident scene?” LouAnn queried.

“It looks like a hit and run. Likely a potential drunk driver.” Trish stated.

LouAnn just nodded her head in acceptance knowing it was a problem in the area. “I’m going to go grab some of William’s clothes and take them to the hospital. Do you know if there are any other living relatives in the area?”

“Not that I am aware of just yet but perhaps as I continue my investigation.” Trish explained.

LouAnn shook her head yes and proceed down the hall to locate William’s bedroom. She quickly picked up some items and placed them in a bag. LouAnn proceeded back to the living room area where Sergeant Kaufman was gathering items that could help the case. 

Trish had found a laptop and explained that she would have the APD IT staff look at it. She assured LouAnn that she would call if it revealed any helpful information for her CYFD case with William. LouAnn gave Trish her card and said good bye. LouAnn left the apartment with William’s items and headed back to UNM Children’s hospital to drop off William’s things.

Evelyn remained hiding out in the Sandia’s for a couple of hours until she was needed to head back to the city limits of Albuquerque before the sun went down. She barely made it to the city limits as the sun was setting. She used her phone to navigate back to her hotel on Menaul and got there about 8:30 pm. Evelyn knew she would be staying one more day, Sunday, before taking her return flight back to Star City out of Albuquerque International Sunport Airport. She planned on keeping a low profile and sticking close to the hotel until she departed. 

Evelyn watched the news to see if the accident made the news. It did make the news but the reporter explained that information was sketchy but the Albuquerque Police Department had an open investigation into the fatal crash. No information on the victims being released pending location of kin. The reporter stated that at this stage it looked like it was a potential hit and run by a drunk driver. She felt relief wash over her. ‘Perfect. Exactly what I wanted them to think.’ Evelyn said to herself. Evelyn stuck to her plan on flying back to Star City on Monday with the intention of laying low before she touched bases with Prometheus.

The following day the APD IT staff had gained access to Samantha’s computer and email. The IT Staff didn’t find anything helpful or out of place in her recent emails. They did find a saved email message that contained a video and accessed the video. IT Staff watched as a gentleman named Oliver Queen came on the screen and began talking to William. Oliver identified himself as William’s father and said that what happened in Star City was his fault. Oliver explained that he was saying goodbye although he hoped it was not for forever. Oliver also mentioned being the Green Arrow which wasn’t clear to them. The IT staff understood from Sergeant Kaufman there was no father listed on William’s birth certificate. They did a quick Google search of Oliver Queen and the results of the search allowed the IT staff to learn that Oliver Queen was once the CEO of Queen Consolidated. The picture of him matched the gentleman on the video. The search also yielded that fact that Oliver was currently interim Mayor for Star City. Trish thank the IT staff and left them to their other work.

Trish went back to her desk and called LouAnn. She explained that a search of the laptop had revealed that William’s father was one Oliver Queen in Star City. Trish explained that Mr. Queen was now the interim Mayor of Star City and provided her with his office number so LouAnn could contact him. LouAnn took down the phone number and thanked Trish for the information. Trish asked LouAnn to provide her APD number to Mr. Queen and have him call her. LouAnn assured Trish that she would pass along the message to Mr. Queen. Trish then began investigating this mysterious reference to being the Green Arrow.

Back in Star City, Felicity walked into the Mayor’s office and was greeted by Oliver’s assistant.

“Hello Miss Smoak. How are you today?” Carolyn asked Felicity.

“Carolyn, please call me Felicity. I’m fine thank you. Is Oliver available? I know I don’t have an appointment but I wanted to drop off some environmental data that he requested. I won’t keep him long.” Felicity responded warmly with a smile.

“He got back ten minutes ago from a meeting so you have perfect timing. I will let him know you are here.” Carolyn said as she walked towards Oliver’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come In” Oliver’s voice could be heard saying.

Carolyn opened the door and stuck her head in “Miss Smoak, I mean Felicity is here to see you. She wants to drop off the environmental data you requested.” Carolyn told Oliver.

“Of course, please have her come in.” Oliver said with a smile.

Carolyn turned around, looked at Felicity and said “Go right on in.” Carolyn said.

“Thanks Carolyn.” Felicity said as she began to walk towards the office.

“Hi Felicity” Oliver greeted her warmly.

“Mr. Mayor” Felicity said in a teasing tone with a wink.

Oliver just rolled his eyes. “Carolyn told me you have the environmental data. That’s great.”

“Right here.” Felicity responded as she pulled the flash drive from her purse and held her hand out. “I hope you don’t mind me dropping by unexpectedly but I got the impression you would like it as soon as possible.” Felicity added as she walked to the front of his desk.

In the background Carolyn’s phone could be heard ringing.

“Not at all Felicity. I glad you brought it by and thanks for working on it so quickly.” Oliver said with sincerity as he reached out to and gently took the flash drive from her hand.

“Mr. Queen” Carolyn said from the office doorway. Both Oliver and Felicity looked at her and realized she was looking slightly pale.

“Carolyn, what is it?” Oliver asked with concern.

“There is a Social Worker from Albuquerque, New Mexico named LouAnn Carrillo on the phone requesting to speak with you. She states it is urgent. I have a feeling you better take this. Sorry to interrupt Felicity.” Carolyn stated.

“Please put her through Carolyn.” Oliver told Carolyn. His assistant immediately headed for her desk to transfer the call.

“Please stay Felicity, I would like to talk about the data for a few minutes.” Oliver said as the phone on his desk began to ring. 

“Hello, this Oliver Queen.” Oliver answered trying to ignore the bad feeling that was creeping in.

“Hello Mr. Queen, My name is LouAnn Carrillo. I am a Social Worker with the New Mexico Children, Youth and Families Department. Do you know a William Clayton?” LouAnn asked.

Panic struck Oliver hard and he immediately began to pale slightly. Felicity noticed Oliver starting to turn white and the fear in his eyes.

“Yes, I know William. Has something happened?” Oliver inquired barely managing to keep his voice steady.

“You are his father, correct?” LouAnn queried in a calm voice.

“Yes, I am his father. What has happened and where is his mother Samantha?” Oliver said with emotion inching into his voice.

“William and Samantha were in a bad car accident. Samantha was killed in the crash instantly. William was seriously injured.” LouAnn explained.

As Oliver listened to LouAnn, he felt the air leave his lungs and like someone had hit him hard in the gut. Oliver’s legs began to shake so Oliver quickly sat down.

“Is he okay? Is he…” Oliver asked in a broken voice and couldn’t even bring himself to say the word dead. 

“He sustained a serious head injury and is in a medically induced coma while the doctor’s monitor the swelling in his brain. He is at the University of New Mexico Children’s Hospital which has a well-respected trauma unit. They stopped the bleeding in his brain and have drilled a hole to relieve pressure on the brain. The doctors also fixed his right arm which had multiple fractures and put it in a cast. They are also watching some bruised ribs. I can assure you William is in very good hands. Fortunately his vital signs are remaining stable but William is in critical condition. I think it is best for you to come to Albuquerque as soon as possible.” LouAnn replied calmly.

Felicity could tell the conversation was obviously about William and something was seriously wrong. She watched Oliver basically collapse into his chair. Felicity saw Oliver close his eyes tight, his free hand gripped the handle of his chair hard, and Oliver turned even whiter. She went around the desk and put her hand gently on his shoulder wanting to offer him some kind of comfort. The hand that was holding tightly to the chair handle flew to her hand on his shoulder and squeezed tight.

“Of course, I will work on making flight arrangement right away to get there as soon as possible.” Oliver responded quietly he voice filled with emotion.

“Sounds good. I’m sorry to be the one to shock you with this sad news. Once you have made arrangements for your flight please give me a call to let me know when you will arrive.” LouAnn said empathically. 

“Of course.” Oliver said as he released Felicity’s hand and reached for a pen. “What is your number?” He asked.

“My number is 555-456-1560. Do you have a cell phone number?” LouAnn asked.

“Yes, 333-951-2468.” Oliver responded barely above a whisper.

“Thank you. Again, I am sorry to be the one to give you such shocking news. I look forward to meeting you.” LouAnn replied gently before hanging up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, duuun… I ended on a cliffhanger didn’t I dear readers. Always wanted to do that.
> 
> Anyhow, how about this chapter? Quite the roller coaster for our dear Oliver. He focused on getting off the island and fighting for Felicity.
> 
> I included the journal because I felt that was critical for him to do. Sharing his inner most thoughts is Oliver being more inclusive. It also allows Felicity to better see his perspective and further drop her guard as alluded to in the chapter.
> 
> Oliver telling Felicity about the five years is all about him sharing the pain as well as assuring Felicity there will be no more secrets or lies because she already knows everything.
> 
> I feel it is important to utilize both the journal and for Oliver to tell her about the 5 years. The journal is used to drop her guard slowly by seeing his perspective followed up with telling her everything about the 5 years so she realizes no more secrets or lies. Those two things have to be utilized together to help break down Felicity’s walls and insecurities. 
> 
> As for going to Lian Yu, that is Oliver saying goodbye to his father and the “unfinished business” around his father’s last request. This one is all about him. Oliver needs realize on his own and of his own free will that he had some unfinished business that is keeping him on the island and be proactive to change that in “real life” not with Oliver in a dream world because he is kidnapped and influenced by aliens in some invasion – PLEASE!
> 
> So, let’s talk about Susan. Yes, our least favorite journalist did try hard but was DENIED! Oliver was having none of it. The Oliver of this story knows and believes Felicity is his always. The Oliver of this story is of the mind frame “I’m either with Felicity or I’m with NO ONE at all.” This is an Oliver who realizes that he is a better man because of Felicity and that she is his “happy story” and he is going to fight for her. That is just how it is in Oliver’s mind. Also, in my stories I can tell you – Oliver and Felicity will either reunite or remain single and unattached (no other boyfriend or girlfriend will enter the picture). That is just how I roll and make no apologies for it.
> 
> Now for Samantha, if she dies on Lian Yu in 5x23 so much the better. I say “good riddance to the manipulative bitch.” She learned well long ago how to be a manipulative emotional blackmailer from a pro, Moira Queen. If Samantha was THAT scared of having Oliver around William she have been straightforward with him and told him that she didn’t want Oliver around William and would go to court if need be. That would be the honorable way to handle it.
> 
> As for Evelyn, why did I make her betray Oliver? The Evelyn in this story does feel Oliver isn’t doing enough and needs to step away. Plus, she is the most logical choice since we know how she tried to wreck Laurel’s legacy. Speaking of which, once again the Arrow writers have it wrong. Evelyn should never have been brought onto the team. Oliver and Felicity were on the same page towards the end of Season 4 that Evelyn had to be stopped before she destroyed Laurel’s legacy. While they are broken up mind you, they were in sync about this. A credible Oliver and Felicity would have never brought her onto the team after what Evelyn did in S4. Once again, INCONSISTENT AND BAD WRITING ARROW WRITERS!
> 
> As for William, what a twist huh? I hope so anyhow. Also, one last plot point of the chapter to rock Oliver emotionally. Will William live? What is going to happen to him now? Turn to the next chapter to get that answer dear reader.


	4. A Time of Challenges and Strong Friendships

WARNING: There is a major act of violence and a fight scene in this chapter. The author apologizes if you find it unsettling or upsetting but it does to go to a plot point. Consider yourself forewarned as you read this chapter!!

Oliver’s hand was shaking as he hung up the phone. He brought both of his hands to his face. Oliver leaned forward on his desk and lowered his head. ‘Oh God, this can’t be happening.’ He thought to himself.

“Oliver, what’s happened?” Felicity asked quietly as she kept her hand on his shoulder.

“Samantha and William moved to Albuquerque after they left. They were in a horrible car accident. Samantha was killed in the crash. William is in the hospital with a brain injury and currently in a medically induced coma.” Oliver choked out despite the huge lump he felt in his throat. “He also has a broken arm and some bruised ribs from when the car rolled.” Oliver said barely above a whisper.

Felicity’s heart immediately went out to him. “I’m so sorry Oliver. I can’t image how hard this is for you. How can I help?” Felicity asked quietly.

“I have to get to Albuquerque and see William.” Oliver stated solemnly removing his hands from his face. He looked up at Felicity with sadness and worry in his eyes. ‘God, please don’t take him. Not like this.’ Oliver prayed to himself.

“You go talk to Carolyn and have her clear your schedule. I’ll work on getting us a flight. I’ll also contact Dig and let him know that you won’t be going out tonight.” Felicity said resolutely.

“Us?” Oliver questioned.

“Yes, Oliver. You and I. I am not lettering you go to Albuquerque by yourself. You shouldn’t be alone right now. We are friends and I am going to help you. Please don’t argue with me on this, just let me help you.” Felicity said calmly but firmly. She hated seeing him so distraught and he was still so very pale.

“Okay” Oliver said as he got up from his desk and went to speak to Carolyn about clearing his schedule.

The first thing Felicity did was text Thea.

911 Oliver’s office

Thea texted back that she was wrapping up an important meeting and would be there as soon as possible.

Felicity pulled out her tablet and starting clicking away for their flight to Albuquerque. She was purchasing two tickets for a flight out the next morning with an open ended return when Oliver walked back into the room. 

“I got both of us tickets for a 9 am flight tomorrow to Albuquerque. I made them open ended since it isn’t clear when we might come back exactly.” Felicity said softly looking at Oliver. She noticed his color had returned slightly but Oliver was still exceeding distraught.

“Thanks” Oliver said softly and nodded his head.

“You are welcome. Oliver come sit down. You still look pretty pale.” Felicity said in a pleading tone.

In response Oliver simply walked to his desk and sat down. Just as he sat down Thea walked in.

“I got a 911 text from Felicity. What is going on?” Thea inquired with concern.

Oliver quickly briefed Thea that William was at UNM in critical condition after a car accident and that Samantha was dead. Thea was in shock and simply hugged her brother. She told Oliver unequivocally to get to Albuquerque immediately and she and Quentin would hold down the fort at City Hall.

“I’m going to call John and let him know that we will be out of town.” Felicity said calmly.

“Okay.” Oliver stated barely above a whisper still in shock as to what happened.

Felicity called John and briefed him on Oliver’s call from Albuquerque. She told John that Oliver was pale and reeling from the news so he was not going out tonight. John immediately agreed and they agreed to work together if Oliver tried to go out. Felicity ended her phone call and once again looked at Oliver.

“I won’t ask if you are okay. I know you are not. That is understandable. Oliver, you are not alone. You are going to do this alone.” Felicity said firmly.

“I appreciate that. Thank you. I just want William to be okay and to figure out what happened.” Oliver stated quietly.

“John will take the team out tonight Oliver. You need to stay in the bunker so you can pack and get some rest.” Felicity said in quiet yet pleading tone.

“I’ll be too anxious if I stay in.” Oliver responded.

“You are not going out, your head isn’t in the game. It’s in Albuquerque with William as it should be. If you need to get some excess energy, you can train in the bunker. I’m not going to debate with you on this. You are not going to risk yourself or someone on the team getting hurt because you are understandably distracted.” Felicity said firmly.

Oliver looked at Felicity and saw the determination in her eyes. “I don’t have much of a choice do I?” Oliver said using the phrase from their conversation while they flew to Nanda Parbat.

Felicity smiled at the reference. “Nope, and John is in agreement. So don’t even try. Oliver, we will get to the bottom of this. All right?” Felicity stated.

“Okay” Oliver replied.

“I am going to head to the bunker and see if I can find out anything helpful. Are you going to be okay here for a while?” Felicity questioned.

“Yes, I just have some things to do here before we take off tomorrow.” Oliver replied.

“I’ll see you in a while. Call or text if you need anything okay?” Felicity said as she walked to leave his office.

“See you soon.” Oliver said meekly and began to work with some of the papers on his desk.

Felicity went directly to the bunker and checked the Albuquerque Journal, the local newspaper, for any news on the accident. She found an article which didn’t give much information other than it appears to be a drunk driver who fled the scene. She pulled up the Albuquerque Police Department and began to hack in so she could see what information their investigation yielded so far. Felicity quickly obtained access and pulled up the case regarding the accident. She was just about to start reading the APD info when she was brought back to reality when she heard the ding of the elevator. Felicity looked up and saw John and Oliver exit the elevator.

“Hi guys” Felicity greeted.

“Hey” the two guys said in unison. 

“Find anything?” Oliver queried.

“Still checking. I will let you know more in a bit. Oliver, why don’t you go pack your bags.” Felicity said softly.

“Okay.” Oliver responded and headed off.

“How is he?” Felicity asked as she turned to John.

“Reeling but better than he was this afternoon I suspect.” John replied.

“Some more of his color has returned. That is good thing.” Felicity answered.

Just then the elevator door opened once again with Curtis, Rory and Rene entering the bunker.

“You keep digging and I will go update them.” John told Felicity.

“Right. Hi guys.” Felicity said as she waved to Curtis, Rene and Rory.

They all smiled and nodded to Felicity’s greeting as John approached them. John briefed Curtis, Rory, and Rene that Oliver and Felicity would be going out of town for a few days. The three guys were in shock at the tragic news but completely understood that William had to take priority.

Felicity starting reading the file and found APD Sergeant Trish Kaufman was in charge of the investigation. Notes showed suspected DUI at Tramway and Indian School. She finished reading the file which didn’t provide much more information. Felicity decided it was time to hack into the traffic cameras and see what that showed. In no time at all she hacked into the cameras and accessed the recordings for the camera at Tramway and Indian School. She pulled up the date of the accident and ran it back to a minute before the crash. Felicity began to watch and noticed Samantha’s car stop at the light and then shortly after that being hit forcing the car into the intersection where it was hit with the garbage truck. ‘Wait, did that Toyota speed up?’ she asked her herself. Felicity rewound the footage and focused on the Toyota and it confirmed her thought. “That’s not drunk, that was intentional” she quietly said to herself. Felicity let the recording keep playing and saw the other driver, a blonde woman, immediately flee the scene without even checking on Samantha and William. ‘Nice display of compassion lady, NOT! Who are you?’ Felicity thought to herself. She began to focus in on the driver and zoomed in to get a clear view of the face. Once she got the clearest option, Felicity put the picture in their facial recognition program and began running it through various databases for a match. Felicity made sure to run the picture through APD mug shots. It wasn’t long and she had a hit, but it wasn’t from the APD database liked she expected it would be. Instead it was from SCPD showing the woman who was going around as the Black Canary after Laurel’s death. Felicity audibly gasped. ‘No, it can’t be.’ She thought to herself as her stomach filled with dread. She cross reference the two pictures and it did look the same, just a different blonde wig. She pulled up pictures of Evelyn and did a match in the facial recognition program and it confirmed that the facial feature matched.

“Oh my God.” Felicity said aloud.

Oliver over heard her exclamation and started walking towards her station. “Felicity, what is it? Have you found something?” Oliver asked as he saw Felicity go pale and a tear slip down her cheek.

“Oliver, you need to see this.” Felicity said in a shaky voice.

Oliver ran up the ramp and quickly pulled up a chair to Felicity’s station. “What is it?” Oliver asked.

“The APD think the accident is likely a DUI incident. However, look at this footage of the accident.” Felicity said quietly as she played the footage.

“The Toyota behind them speed up. That isn’t a drunk driver.” Oliver said with ice filling his voice. ‘Someone did this intentionally.’ Oliver thought to himself with a sinking feeling.

“Now look at the driver.” Felicity said.

”A young woman who simply ran from the scene. Nice.” Oliver said venomously.  
“Not just any blonde, Oliver. It’s Evelyn. She is wearing a wig. I ran this picture of the Toyota driver through facial recognition and it quickly tagged her SCPD picture and then I double checked with current picture of her. It is a match in the facial recognition program. The more I look at it, I see Evelyn’s face.” Felicity said softly.

“Son of a bitch. How... Why…” Oliver couldn’t even complete the sentence and his hands gripped the handles of the chair so hard they were turning white. Shock quickly turned to overwhelming rage for Oliver. ‘She went after my son. Damn it. How could she betray me, a teammate?’ He thought to himself.

“Oliver, I’m so sorry. I don’t understand why she would do this. I don’t know why she lied about having a family emergency. I’m going to start checking flight info and her financials.” Felicity stated softly.

“Do that.” Oliver said bitterly as he simply put his head in his hands. “If she was angry with me, she should have come after me.” Oliver said in a low growly voice. “So help me, she shows her face again…” Oliver said.

“Oliver, Stop!” Felicity responded firmly and she put a hand on his shoulder. “Anger is not going to help the situation here. Focus! William is what matters right now, nothing else.” She stated firmly.

Oliver simply nodded in agreement, still utterly devastated by the betrayal. ‘She right’ he thought to himself.

John was cleaning his gun while Curtis, Rene and Rory where sparing in the background. Dig noticed the exchange. “Guys” John said to the others while motioning towards the computer station. He got up from his chair and began walking over to Felicity and Oliver.

“What is it? What wrong?” John asked seriously as the rest of the team came to stand beside him.

Oliver simply put his head in his hands.

“Albuquerque Police think it was a drunk driver. It wasn’t. I hacked into City of Albuquerque traffic cams. It was a purposeful hit and run. The driver of the other car was Evelyn.” Felicity answered with her voice shaking by the last sentence.

“What?!” echoed Curtis, John, Rory, and Rene. 

“Are you sure?” Rene queried.

“I’m certain. Look at these. Here is a picture of the driver in Albuquerque. Here is a picture of Evelyn’s SCPD file. The facial recognition program confirms the match.” Felicity responded with certainty. 

“Oh My God. Why would she do that?” Rory says.

Momentary silence fell across the room with no one having an answer. After a minute, the sound of Felicity’s fingers clicking away at the computer filled the air.

“So much for the family emergency.” John huffs out in anger. He walks towards Oliver who still had his head in his hands and put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “We will sort this all out. Just get to William.” Dig says firmly.

“Yeah” Oliver says weakly, finally looking up.

“Look, let’s just call it a night. Oliver, you are not staying the night here alone. Come on, you can crash in our guest bedroom.” John insisted with his tone not brokering an argument.

“Thank you John but we both know I won’t sleep.” Oliver said wryly. 

“I’m not taking no for answer.” John stated firmly.

“John, is right Oliver. Crash out at his place. We have an early flight tomorrow anyway.” Felicity added her voice in hopes Oliver would just go quietly to John’s.

“Go with John, Oliver.” Rory told him.

“It’s for the best Oliver. Stay with John for the night. Tomorrow you will be in Albuquerque and then you can see to your son.” Rene inserted his opinion as the third father in the group.

Oliver quickly realized he was out numbered. “I don’t have a choice, do I?” he asked.

“Nope” all five of them said in unison.

“Come on, grab your bag. Felicity, I’ll pick you up tomorrow and drive you both to the airport. What time should we head to the airport?” John asked.

“The flight is at 9:30 am so if you pick me up at 7 am we should be fine.” Felicity responded.

“All right, 7 am it is.” John said as he gave her forearm a gentle squeeze. “Let’s go my brother.” John said as he touched Oliver’s shoulder and the two of them began to walk out.

Curtis, Rory, and Rene headed home after telling Felicity to text them when she got home. 

Felicity’s stayed long enough to do a search on Evelyn’s financials. She found the airplane ticket and a withdrawal she suspected was used for the purchase of the car. She sighed with deep regret at finding that proof. ‘That is going to be fun telling Oliver in the morning’ Felicity ruefully to herself.

Felicity finished powering down the computers and shut the lights off. She exited the bunker and made it home safely. She texted Curtis, Rory and Rene as promised. Felicity packed but her mind was racing with numerous questions. How was Oliver handling all of this? Why would Evelyn do this? Felicity wasn’t sure what to make of all of this or how to process it. ‘Focus Felicity. The important thing is to help Oliver right now.’ She chastised herself internally. With that she climbed in to bed and got 6 hours of fitful sleep.

At 7 am, John knocked on the loft door. Felicity immediately went to answer it.

“Hey John.” Felicity greeted. Not seeing Oliver she immediately added “How did he do last night?” She asked.

“About as good as can be expected. He didn’t get a lot of sleep between worrying and his nightmares. It’s good that you are going with him. Ready?” John queried.

“All set” Felicity said as she reached for her bag but John was quicker and grabbed it for her.

“Ever the gentleman. Thank you good sir.” Felicity quipped.

“You’re welcome m’ lady” John said light heartedly back as Felicity locked the door and they proceed to the car. 

Oliver was in the passenger seat and hanging up his phone.

“Hey Felicity.” Oliver said quietly.

“Hi Oliver. Was that the social worker?” She asked gently.

“Yes. I gave her the flight info. She is going to meet us at the airport and take us directly to the hospital. Felicity, thank you for coming. I really do appreciate it.” Oliver stated.

“You are welcome. Sounds like a plan to have her meet us at the airport. Oliver, I completed the search of her financials. I found the plane ticket and the withdrawal I suspect she used to pay for the car.” Felicity answered softly.

“If it is on the net, you can find it.” Oliver sadly quipped with pain etched across his face.

“I’m so sorry.” Felicity said barely above a whisper.

The rest of car trip was quiet. They said a quick good bye to John. They rapidly went through security and then boarded the plane. Both of them didn’t utter a word as they took their seats and flew to Albuquerque. Felicity did grab hold his hand to try and provide some comfort. He smiled weakly when she grabbed his hand but didn’t let go. Oliver knew he needed that connection and her comfort to get through this. The flight landed without incident and on time. Oliver and Felicity went to baggage claim retrieved their checked luggage. 

As soon as Felicity had grabbed her bag, a lady about 5’4” with long dark hair approached them.

“Mr. Queen. Hello, I’m LouAnn Carrillo. Pleased to meet you although I wish it were under better circumstances.” She stated calmly as she extended her hand.

“Nice to meet you. I wish things were different also.” Oliver said quietly as he shook her outstretched hand. “This is my very good friend Felicity Smoak. She came along for morale support thankfully.” Oliver said as he introduced Felicity to LouAnn.

“I’m glad you here. So nice to meet you.” LouAnn greeted Felicity.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope you don’t’ mind that I came along.” Felicity responded.

“Not at all. Let’s get you to the hospital.” LouAnn answered. She turned to walk to her car. Oliver and Felicity fell in step behind her.

LouAnn drove them to the hospital. On the way she explained that even though Oliver was the father an official paternity test was going to be conducted for CYFD records. Oliver explained that he understood and would cooperate fully. He explained the most important to him was getting to see his son.

LouAnn led Oliver and Felicity to the ICU unit of UNM’s Children’s Hospital. When they arrived at Williams’s unit a male doctor was walking out after checking on him.

“Dr. Montano. How are you? How is William?” LouAnn asked as she recognized the doctor.

“Hello Ms. Carrillo. I’m fine.” He responded the 6’ tall black haired Latino. Turning towards Oliver “I take it that you are Mr. Queen. I’m Dr. Carlos Montano. I am William’s attending physician. LouAnn mentioned you would be here today.” He stated calmly.

“Yes. Nice to meet you. This is my very good friend Felicity Smoak.” Oliver said as he motioned to Felicity. “Doctor, please, how is my son?” Oliver asked.

“He is still in a medically induced coma but the swelling in his brain has gone down and there is no new bleeding. We hope to start bringing him out of the coma tomorrow. His ribs are still wrapped. His arm is in a cast. We believe he will recover fully but we will know more when he wakes up.” Dr. Montano responded.

“I don’t understand. Know more when he wakes up?” Oliver asked with a quaking voice.

“We don’t believe there will be any brain damage but we will be better able to assess that when he regains consciousness.” Dr. Montano explained. 

“Brain damage?” Oliver said absolutely crest fallen.

“It is a potential in cases such as this, albeit a worst case scenario. I don’t want to scare you but it is a possibility. In the meantime we are doing everything we can to make sure he makes a full recovery.” Dr. Montano stated calmly.

“Thank you. Can I see him?” Oliver asked.

“Of course. Come this way.” Dr. Montano responded.

Oliver and Felicity followed the doctor into the room. Oliver’s knees almost gave out when he saw William with the opening on the side of his head, bruising on his face, oxygen tubes in his noise, and multiple IV bags. ‘Oh God. He looks so pale.’ Oliver thought to himself. He closed his eyes and took a cleansing breathe. When Oliver opened his eyes, he quickly walked to a chair near William’s bedside praying his knees didn’t give out.

Felicity grabbed the other chair and moved it next to Oliver. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “If William is half the fighter his father is, he will be leaving here in no time and making a full recovery.” Felicity said reassuringly. 

“Thank you” Oliver said barely above a whisper as a tear ran down his cheek. He grabbed her hand that rested on his shoulder and gently squeezed but didn’t let go.

“Your welcome.” Felicity said quietly. 

Felicity noted William had Oliver’s hair and dimples. She was betting William had Oliver’s blue eyes but unfortunately they were closed. ‘Please get better William. Your father needs you.’ Felicity prayed.

Oliver continued to look at his son who appeared utterly vulnerable. Oliver couldn’t help thinking it was bad enough when Damien had William but this was far worse as his son wound up in critical condition all because of Evelyn’s betrayal. Another tear slipped down his check.

‘I’m so sorry William. This is all my fault. Please fight William. I will be here when you wake up. I’m not sure what kind of father I will be but I promise I will try my very best.” Oliver thought to himself as he gently grabbed Williams hand with his free hand. Silent tears were flowing down his face. 

After a while, LouAnn came in with a phlebotomist. “Oliver, this is Maria. She is a hospital phlebotomist. I brought her so she could draw the blood for the paternity test.” She explained.

“Oh, of course.” Oliver responded quietly. He let go of Felicity’s and Williams’s hand that he had been holding for however long, he wasn’t certain. Oliver rolled up his sleeve. Maria quickly drew the blood.

“Thank you Maria. I’ll wait to hear back from the lab.” LouAnn said. Maria nodded her head and left the room.

“Any change in William’s condition?” LouAnn asked.

“None. He is still stable and they still hope end the medically induced coma tomorrow.” Oliver responded.

“Sounds like tomorrow will be a big day. Oliver, there is a couple of more things that I need to discuss with you.” LouAnn stated.

“What do you wish to talk about?” Oliver asked still looking at William.

“First, I wanted to find out if William has any other living relatives?” LouAnn queried.

“His maternal grandparents are Ann and Michael Clayton. They live in Star City. I am not sure of their address or phone number. He also has an aunt, my sister Thea Queen. Other than that, there isn’t anyone. My parents are both gone.” Oliver answered quietly.

“Okay. That is good to know. I can find the address and phone number for the Claytons, you have bigger things to worry about. Once the paternity test comes back, I will complete the proper paperwork so that you can have custody and take him back to Star City if that is your intent.” LouAnn said.

“Was there something else?” Oliver questioned.

“How well do you know William?” LouAnn probed gently.

“I have only meet him 4 times. Once when I first learned about him. After that, I did visit with him one on one on three different occasions. Why?” Oliver asked slightly confused.

“William never regained consciousness so he is unaware of Samantha’s passing. Someone will need to tell him. I can tell him for you if you wish but he doesn’t know me. However, I think it might be better coming from you as he is somewhat familiar with you. Do you want me to tell him or would you prefer to tell him?” LouAnn enquired.

That thought sent Oliver’s mind reeling. ‘Oh God, I didn’t think of that.’ Oliver thought to himself. He wasn’t sure if he could look William in the face and tell him that his mother, the only stable factor in his life up to this point, was now gone. “Can I think about it for a little bit? For like an hour. Please.” Oliver asked LouAnn.

“Of course, I understand. Take some time and think about it. I have some other cases that I need to work on but I will check in with you later today. There is one last thing that I wanted to share with you and then I will head out. The Albuquerque Police Department is investigating the accident. The investigating officer is Sergeant Trish Kaufman. While you are in town, she would like to speak with you. Here is her phone number.” LouAnn extended her hand holding out a piece of paper with Trish’s phone number.

Oliver took the paper. “I’ll give her a call.” He responded quietly and he returned to looking at William.

“Good bye Oliver. Good bye Felicity. Oliver, I will touch bases with you later.” LouAnn said as she quietly began to exit the room.

“Good bye LouAnn” Felicity said quietly.

Silence descended once again on the hospital room with Oliver simply staring at his son with a helpless look on his face and the occasional tear slipping down his cheek. After a while, it occurred to Felicity that she and Oliver would need hotel rooms. She pulled out her tablet and began accessing the hospital wi-fi.

“Oliver, I am going to check into getting you and I some hotel rooms at a nearby hotel. Okay?” Felicity said softly.

“I can’t leave him.” Oliver quickly responded.

“You will occasionally need to shower and rest Oliver. You won’t be any good to him if you don’t. I promise I will stay with him during any time you are gone and call you if anything happens.” Felicity responded softly but firmly.

“I can’t leave him.” Oliver repeated.

“You are not leaving him. You are simply going to be either showering or getting some sleep. As I said, I will stay here when you aren’t here but you have to take care of yourself as well Oliver. You can best take care of William by taking care of yourself. William isn’t alone. You are not alone.” Felicity said resolutely, not willing to back down. 

By the tone of Felicity’s voice Oliver didn’t even have to look at Felicity to know that she was not giving him a choice. “Okay” he responded.

“Good.” Felicity answered. She quickly searched the internet and found there was a Quality Inn on University not far from the hospital. In a few minutes she had both her and Oliver separate rooms. Felicity realized they would need to rent a car next but she would check into that later, at least she and Oliver had a hotel room. She put away her tablet and grabbed her phone. She pulled out her phone and sent a group text to Thea, John, Curtis, Rory, and Rene to let them know they had safely arrived in Albuquerque. Felicity then put her phone away. Felicity looked at Oliver and William once again. William looked so fragile and Felicity didn’t think she had ever seen Oliver look so helpless. Once again, quiet fell upon the room.

“Do you think I should tell him?” Oliver asked breaking the silence after a while.

For a brief moment, Felicity was caught off guard and confused since he had been so quiet but then realized that he was undoubtedly talking about telling William about Samantha.

“Oliver, I know this is hard. I can’t even imagine what you are thinking and feeling. That said, I think LouAnn has a point. He is somewhat familiar with you from your visits. She is a complete stranger. I think it would be best for William to hear about Samantha from you. I know it will be difficult but I believe in you.” Felicity answered quietly.

The slightest smile crossed his fact at the ‘I believe in you’ reference. ‘Only you Felicity, only you.’ Oliver thought to himself. The small smile quickly faded when he realized that he was going to have to tell William about Samantha himself. He couldn’t have LouAnn do it. 

“You’re right. He should hear it from me.” Oliver said softly. ‘I just have no idea how’ he thought to himself.

Felicity reached out and grabbed his free hand. Oliver gave her hand a gentle squeeze back while continuing to look at William. 

More hours past and darkness had fallen long ago. Felicity decided Oliver should go get a shower and some sleep so that he could be fresh for tomorrow. 

“Oliver, it’s Midnight. You should take a cab to the hotel so you can rest and shower. It will be a long day tomorrow so you need to be fresh. I promise I won’t leave him. I swear I will call you if there is even the slightest change or potential problem. In the meantime, go to the hotel and rest. No argument.” Felicity said gently but firmly.

“I should stay.” Oliver responded still looking at William.

“What part of no argument did you not understand?” Felicity told him sternly and she handed him a piece of paper. “The address for the Quality Inn is on that paper. Now go.” 

“I don’t have much of a choice do I?” Oliver said with the slightest of smiles realizing she wasn’t going to back down by the look in her eye.

“Nope. You didn’t when I came with you to Nanda Parbat. You don’t this time either. Now go get some rest.” Felicity stated with conviction.

“Okay, but I’m coming back early. Probably around 7.” Oliver told her.

Felicity decided not to push her luck since he was acquiescing and simply said “Fine. I’ll see you then.” 

Oliver started to walk out when Felicity asked “Do know if William read a lot?”

“I saw some books in his room but Samantha had purchased him a Kindle. Why?” Oliver questioned.

“I was just thinking of reading a book aloud to him but not sure what he would like.” Felicity explained quietly.

Oliver thought that it was very sweet of Felicity to think of that. “I don’t remember all the books on the shelf but I remember he had J.R.R. Tolkien’s ‘The Hobbit.’ I remember because I enjoyed reading that book when I was around his age.” Oliver responded gently.

“Good choice” Felicity answered and Oliver turned to leave.

After Oliver left, Felicity took the seat Oliver had been sitting in and gently grabbed William’s hand. The instant she did, a flurry of emotions hit her, fear and sadness being just two. ‘I’m so sorry William. This shouldn’t have happened to you. I wish I could meet you under different circumstances. I wish I could have visited you in Central City. Please fight to stay here and get to know your dad.’ Felicity thought to herself as silent tears began streaming down her face. Felicity wasn’t sure how long she looked at William with tears continuing to flow down her face.

After a while Felicity pulled out her Tablet, accessed the hospital wi-fi and download “The Hobbit” so she could read to him.

“William, I’m not sure if you can hear me or not since there are conflicting reports on whether patients in comas can hear what’s being said. I’m just going to hope that you can and that it helps. Your Dad noticed you had a copy of ‘The Hobbit’ so I chose that. I hope you don’t mind. We can change books if you want once you wake up. In the mean-time, here goes.” Felicity said aloud and then began to read from the book. Reading the book with sporadic breaks is how Felicity passed the night with William and before she knew it, morning had arrived.

Oliver had tossed and turned but managed to get some sleep. He woke up at around 6 am. He quickly showered. Grabbed two coffees and some breakfast pastries from the continental breakfast and took a cab back to the hospital. He got back shortly after 7 am.

As Oliver entered the room, Felicity was reading ‘The Hobbit’ to William. His heart clenched at the sweet site despite the awful circumstances. All he ever wanted was to have Felicity and William met and get to know each other. 

“Hi. I brought coffee and pastries. Any change?” Oliver asked.

“No chance, everything is the same. He stayed stable the whole night and there were no problems that developed so I think there is reason to be optimistic. Thank you for the coffee and pastry.” Felicity said gratefully as Oliver handed her a cup and pastry. “Did you sleep?” She asked.

“Off and on. The shower did feel good.” Oliver responded with a shrug as walked over to William and grabbed his hand. “You should probably go grab a shower and some sleep.” He told her.

“I’ll head off in a little bit. I understand the doctors are coming around so I would like to here for that. It would be nice if they could take him out of the coma.” Felicity said watching Oliver with William.

“Yes it would.” Oliver said hoping with all his heart that the doctors end the medically induced coma today. 

Felicity continued to watch father and son as she finished her coffee and pastry. She had just finished her breakfast when LouAnn walked in.

“Oliver, Felicity. How are you both? I saw the doctors a couple of room down so I think they will be here shortly. Any change?” LouAnn asked.

“No change but on the positive side he has remained very stable throughout the night.” Felicity answered.

“Good to hear. Perhaps today they can end the coma.” LouAnn said optimistically.

“Hopefully.” Oliver responded.

Within a couple of minutes two doctors came into the room.

“Hi Oliver and Felicity. LouAnn it is good to see you.” Dr. Montano greeted everyone. “I would like to introduce Dr. Felipe Montenegro. He is one of the anesthesiologist who has been monitoring William while in the coma.”

“Hello everyone. So, let us see how are patient is doing today shall we doctor?” Stated Dr. Montenegro.

Oliver stepped back and let the doctors examine William. Dr. Montenegro checked Williams’s vitals and reviewed the stats from overnight on the chart. Dr. Montano looked at William’s head to check the swelling.

The two doctors consulted and agreed it was safe to bring William out the medically induced coma. Dr. Montenegro explained that they would slowly take him off anesthesia over the next few hours and that William should wake up eight to ten hours after he is completely off anesthesia. Dr. Montenegro lowered the anesthesia level and then the two doctors left to continue their rounds.

LouAnn was the first to speak. “This is good news Oliver. I am happy for you. Have you given any thought to what I asked you?” She asked.

Oliver knew immediately that she was referring to telling William about Samantha’s passing. “I will tell him. You are right, it should come from me.” Oliver answered.

“If you want me here when you talk with him, I will be happy to do that.” LouAnn offered.

“Thank you, I appreciate that.” Oliver said honestly.

“You have my cell phone number. I have to look in on some other cases but text or call when William shows signs of waking up. I will come over at that time.” LouAnn explained. 

“All right. I will do that.” Oliver told her.

“I will see you both later.” LouAnn said as she proceeded to leave.

“Oliver, this is a very good thing. I am happy for you. Happy for you both.” Felicity said, clearly relieved William was making progress.

“Yes, it is a good thing. Thank you.” Oliver said looking Felicity in the eye. He noticed that she looked tired and had slight bags under her eyes from not sleeping. “Felicity, now it is your turn to get some sleep. Why don’t you go to the hotel and grab a few hours of rest. It will be a while before he wakes up so go get some sleep and enjoy a hot shower. I’m sure you’ll be back before he wakes up.” Oliver stated, hoping she wouldn’t put an argument.

“Okay, I think that is a good idea. The coffee and pastry were great but I’m exhausted. I promise I will be back before he wakes up. Please text or call me if anything changes, okay?” Felicity told him.

“Of course, I will let you know if anything changes. In the meantime, go get some rest. Felicity, would you mind leaving your tablet? I think I might read to him some.” Oliver explained, knowing she did not like having her “tech toys” out of her hands.

“Sure. ‘The Hobbit’ is in the Kindle app.” Felicity stated with a slight smile as she walked over and handed the tablet to Oliver. She gently touched Williams shoulder and said “See you soon William”

Oliver didn’t miss the sweet gesture, it tugged at his heart. Again he was reminded that this was everything he had wanted.

“I’ll be back in while” Felicity said as she exited the room.

“Thanks, see you later.” Oliver told her.

With that, Oliver was alone with William. ‘Now it’s wait and see bud’ Oliver thought to himself. He reached out and gently squeezed William’s hand. “I’m right here William. Keep fighting for me okay.” Oliver said aloud. Within a few minutes he began reading ‘The Hobbit’ to William.

Felicity got into her hotel room and dropped her luggage and purse. She decided it would be good to touch base with John since they hadn’t talked to him since yesterday. She pulled out her phone and called John.

John immediately answered “Hey Felicity. Everything okay? Anything new?” he asked.

She quickly explained that William was still very stable and that the doctor’s where taking him out of the coma. She told John that she stayed overnight with William while she made Oliver go rest. John couldn’t believe she had managed to pull off that miracle but she explained that she didn’t give him a choice. Felicity gave John their hotel information and explained that she was going to sleep and shower before heading back later in the day. She explained that their return date was still uncertain. John appreciated the update and told her that he would update Thea, Curtis, Rene and Rory. He told her to call or text if they needed anything.

After that Felicity changed out of her clothes, set an alarm, and climbed into bed falling into a deep sleep. Felicity quickly showered after she woke up and headed back out to the hospital. It was around 7 pm so she had the cab drive through a Burger King on the way there so she and Oliver would have some dinner.

Oliver was reading to William when Felicity entered the hospital room. She smiled at the beautiful site of father and son together despite the circumstance.

“Hey, I’m back and brought food. Any change?” Felicity asked.

“He has been completely off the anesthesia since around 11:30. His vitals remain strong. They suspect that he should wake up in an hour or two. That food smells great.” Oliver said as his stomach growled. 

“Somebody’s hungry” she teased and smiled softly. “It’s not Big Belly but I figured we could do Burger King for a change a pace.” Felicity said as she took out the food.

“Works for me. I’ll call LouAnn after we eat with him being so close to waking up.” Oliver said quietly.

“Wise choice. Eat first and then call LouAnn.” Felicity said reassuringly.

They ate in peace and finished their food quickly. After they finished eating, Felicity disposed of the food containers while Oliver called LouAnn to let her know that William would likely be waking up in an hour or so according to the doctors. LouAnn told him that she would come right away and to expect her in about half an hour.

As time passed Oliver’s anxiety increased significantly. He subconsciously started rubbing his thumb and fore finger together when he was exceedingly nervous. That physical tale of uneasiness was not lost on Felicity. 

“So, I talked with Dig when I got into the hotel. I updated him on William. He says to tell you Hello.” Felicity said calmly in an effort to distract him.

“Thanks for calling him. I’ve been pretty preoccupied.” Oliver replied looking at William.

“That is understandable. Do you want to read to him some more?” Felicity asked in further effort to distract him.

“You can if you want.” Oliver answered. ‘God, how do I tell him’ he thought to himself barely keeping his panic at bay. Pretty soon he found he couldn’t sit there and he needed to move. With no salmon ladder or training area, Oliver was left with pacing the room.

Felicity watched as he began pacing. She stood up and walked over to him and put a hand on his arm so he would stop pacing. “You can do this Oliver. I know it will be tough but you are one of the strongest people I know. Just focus on reassuring him that he is not alone and not going to lose you.” Felicity said calmly.

“Felicity, I don’t think William has seen the video. I doubt he knows I am his father. I have to tell him that Samantha’s dead and that I’m his dad. It’s likely to overwhelm him.” Oliver replied, fear filling his voice.

“He needs to know Oliver, so do what you do best – FOCUS!” Felicity said with her voice raising on the last word.

“I am interrupting something?” LouAnn asked as she appeared in the doorway and raising an eyebrow.

“Not at all LouAnn. Please come in. Don’t mind me giving Oliver a pep talk.” Felicity explained evenly. Felicity reached down and grabbed his hand. “You can do this. Be the good father you dreamed of being. This is your opportunity Oliver. Just breathe.” Felicity said with conviction.

Oliver closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath. “Thank you” he stated to Felicity.

“LouAnn, you should know that William likely doesn’t know that I am his father. The video APD found, William wasn’t supposed to see it until he was 18.” Oliver explained as he watched LouAnn gage him carefully.

“Then you have a lot to tell him. I know it will be hard but all you have to say to him will be best coming from you. I’m here to help as I can. Obviously you have a good ability to focus so focus on what you want to tell him first. If I may make a suggestion, he will likely ask about his mother first so tell him about Samantha first and then reveal that you are his father.” LouAnn said matter of factly.

“Thank you. I think that is best.” Oliver stated softly. 

“Glad that is settled. Oliver, you should know that the results of the paternity test came in today and you are indeed William’s father based on the results.” LouAnn informed Oliver.

“That’s good. I just want to help William.” Oliver said quietly. He made a move ever so slightly as if he was going to resume pacing.

Felicity had not let go of his hand and sensing he was going to resume pacing grabbed his hand harder. “You are not going to let your anxiety get the better of you Oliver Jonas Queen. Now take seat and start reading to your son.” Felicity told him with conviction.

Oliver knew he was in trouble with the use of his middle name. He nodded his head, grabbed the tablet that was on the bed, took a set and began reading. Oliver reached out and grabbed William’s hand while he continued to read.

Not long after Oliver started reading, he felt William’s hand move so he looked up to see William’s eye’s fluttering.

“William. It’s me Oliver. Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?” Oliver said in a gentle voice.

Felicity immediately went to get medical staff to alert them that William was waking up. A nurse quickly followed her into the room.

“William, can you say something for me buddy?” Oliver pleaded.

“Oliver” came William’s weak voice.

“Yes William, it’s me. You were in serious car accident and now you are at the hospital.” Oliver stated quietly.

“Hi William. I’m one of the nurses. My name is Veronica. You can speak more with Oliver in a second but I need to quickly check your vitals once again.” Veronica quickly obtained the vitals and asked “Are you in a lot of pain William?” 

“Yes. My head really hurts.” William responded.

“I’m going to page one of the doctor’s so we can increase your pain meds to help with that. Just hang there mijo.” Veronica said quickly exiting the room.

“Oliver, where is mom? Who are these two ladies?” William asked in a raspy voice.

Oliver stood up and stepped in between the two ladies. Oliver put his hand on Felicity’s shoulder and said “This is my very good friend Felicity Smoak.” Motioning towards LouAnn Oliver said “This is LouAnn Carrillo, she a social worker here in New Mexico.”

“Where my mom? Is she in the hospital too?” William asked in a frightened voice appearing absolutely terrified that his mother was not there.

Oliver’s eyes immediately started tearing up. He walked over to the chair on wobbly knees and took William’s hand. “I’m so sorry William. So very sorry. Your mom passed away in the accident. Her side of the car was too badly damaged and Samantha didn’t make it. She is up in heaven buddy.” Oliver said as his voice cracked.

“What? No!” William answered, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I wish I could tell you that she is fine and that she is safe but that would be a lie. I want to be able to tell you that you will see her again because I know how much this hurts but you won’t. She is gone William. I’m so very sorry.” Oliver repeated in as strong a voice as he could manage as two silent tears slipped down his face.

“She’s gone?” William stated as he began to sob.

“I know this is hard. I’m here for you William. You are not alone.” Oliver said.

William cried and sobbed a few minutes without saying a word. ‘Son, please be strong. Don’t let this crush your spirit’ he thought. Oliver looked at LouAnn and Felicity as he was beginning to panic. There were silent tears running down Oliver’s face seeing his son in so much pain. Felicity gave him a reassuring look to let him know that he was doing just fine and to remain strong.

“Why are you here Oliver? I don’t understand.” William asked barely above a whisper.

“William, there is more that you need to know. I am more than just a friend to you and your mom. I’m your father.” Oliver explained as his voice quaked with emotion.

“What? How come you and mom didn’t say anything?” William questioned quietly.

“It’s complicated and I will explain more later. For now, just rest and let the staff here care for you. Getting better is all that matters right now.” Oliver told him with tears continuing to run down his face and squeezed his hand gently for reassurance.

“What happens now?” William asked in hushed tones.

“Oliver, may I answer that.” LouAnn quickly but calmly chimed in. Oliver nodded in affirmation.

“Hi William. It is nice to meet you. After the accident our office contacted your father. We did a blood test to establish that indeed he was your father so he is going to help take care of you now. Isn’t that what you want Oliver?” LouAnn asked.

Following LouAnn’s lead Oliver looked William in the eye and replied with conviction “Yes, very much. William, I am not leaving you. You are not alone. Please just give me a chance to explain more in detail later after you have healed some.”

Just at that moment Veronica and the doctor came in. The doctor examined William and did increase his pain medication. Between the increased pain medication and still coming out of the anesthesia William quickly fell back to sleep.

LouAnn broke the silence that had fallen on the room. “You did that very well Oliver. There was no easy way to tell him about Samantha. I’m going to let you be with him and I will check on you tomorrow. Please don’t forget to call Sergeant Kaufman if you haven’t already.” She stated.

“Thank you. See you tomorrow.” Oliver responded quietly looking at his sleeping son as LouAnn exited the room.

“LouAnn is right. You handled that very well. There was no way to soften the loss unfortunately. How are you holding up?” Felicity asked softly.

“Relieved he woke up and scared as hell.” Oliver said quietly. “What am I going to do now?” he asked.

“You are going to do what you always do. You are going to stay strong and find a way. You aren’t alone. John and I are here for you. Thea is here for you.” Felicity said reassuringly as she pulled a chair up beside him and gently took his hand.

“Thank you.” Oliver said. 

“You are welcome. Do you want to go get some rest? I promise I will stay here with him and won’t leave the room.” Felicity told him.

“Not just yet.” Oliver replied.

Oliver and Felicity sat there keeping vigil over William. It was getting late so once again Felicity urged Oliver to go get some rest. Oliver agreed but explained he would be back very early in the morning.

Felicity sat down and gently held William’s hand. ‘I’m glad you woke up William. I don’t know what your dad would have done if you didn’t. I hope you give him a chance to prove he can be good father.’ She thought to herself.

William slept through most of the night but woke up very early in the morning. Felicity watched as his eyes blinked open.

“Good morning William. I’m Felicity. It’s nice to meet you. How do you feel?” Felicity asked quietly.

“My head hurts and I’m tired.” William told her.

“I’ll just get a nurse so they can check on your pain medication. I’ll be right back.” Felicity said and she stood up and walked to the doorway. “Veronica, Williams awake. Can you come to his room for just a moment?” She asked seeing the nurse at the nearby nurse’s station.

“Certainly. I will be right there.” Veronica answered.

Felicity went back to the seat and Veronica walked in the room with a syringe in her hand.

“Mijo, how are you felling? Does your head hurt?” Veronica questioned.

“Yes.” William told her.

“Well, I have your pain medication here so I will put it in the IV to help with that.” Veronica explained as she plunged the contents into the IV. “Do you need anything else? Are you warm enough?” she queried.

“I’m comfortable. It’s just my head.” William stated softly.

“The pain meds will help with that. Just relax and let me know if you need anything mijo.” Veronica replied and left the room.

“So, you are one of Oli….. my dad’s friend?” William questioned.

“Yes, I used to work with your father at his family’s company Queen Consolidated before it changed owners and became Palmer Technologies.” Felicity explained. 

“Where is my dad?” William asked.

“He went to a hotel to get some rest late last night but he will be back within the next hour or two I am sure. He doesn’t like leaving you for very long with you being hurt.” Felicity reassured him.

“Okay” William replied.

“Would you like to watch some TV? If you prefer, we could read ‘The Hobbit’. I have it downloaded on my tablet and your dad and I were reading it to you before you woke up. I could also download a different book if you want.” Felicity asked.

“I’d like to hear more of ‘The Hobbit’. That sounds nice.” William said.

“Well, ‘The Hobbit’ it is.” Felicity said, quickly pulled out her tablet and started reading from the book.

A short time later Oliver walked into the room to find, once again, Felicity reading to William. The site once again filling his heart with both joy and sorrow.

“Good morning you two. How do you feel son?” Oliver asked with a smile. It felt good to call William his son for the first time.

“My head was hurting but they gave me pain meds and now it just aches. Feeling sleepy too.” William answered.

“I’m glad you are doing okay. Sleep all you need, myself or Felicity will be here with you. Figured you might like some coffee right about now?” Oliver said as he walked to Felicity and handed her a cup of coffee that he brought from the hotel.

“Thank you. I could use a caffeine fix.” Felicity said with a smile, happily taking a drink of the warm beverage.

Veronica walked into the room with a food tray. “Good morning Oliver. Here is some food mijo. It is some jello and cream of wheat to keep things easy on your system.” The nurse stated as she put the tray in front of William. “How is the head? Better?” Veronica asked.

“It only aches now so I am fine for now.” William answered her.

“Bueno, just let me know if you need anything else.” Veronica said and exited the room.

“How did you sleep?” Felicity asked.

“Restless as usual.” Oliver said with a shrug. “Do you want to hear more from the book William while you eat?” he asked.

“Sure.” William said.

Felicity started to hand the tablet to Oliver but he held up his hand for her to keep it. “You go ahead and keep reading Felicity.” He reassured her.

“Okay, here we go you two” Felicity answered as she once again picked up the story.

Oliver wanted her to keep reading as her voice was very soothing during this stressful time. Just like in the past, during countless nights, hearing her voice gave him peace. It wasn’t long before William had finished his breakfast and drifted off to sleep. Oliver noticed but let Felicity keep on reading anyway for purely selfish reasons. 

After a while Oliver said “Felicity, he is asleep now. You can give your voice a rest.” 

“Oh. I’m glad he is sleeping comfortably. I never felt good sleeping in the hospital.” Felicity answered, sadness filling the last sentence. Both knew she was referring to her hospitalization after Darhk attacked the limo.

“Can’t say that I do well at hospitals either. Do you want to go get some sleep?” Oliver asked.

“That’s probably not a bad idea. I won’t be gone long. I know you have been busy and worried but I think you might as well contact Sergeant Kaufman today. It would be best to find out what exactly she wants to talk to you about. If you need me to hack something in an emergency, just text and I’ll use my laptop in my room.” Felicity answered in hushed tones so as not to wake William.

“Okay. Will do. Go get some rest and a shower.” Oliver said softly.

Not long after that, while William was still sleeping, Oliver stepped to the doorway and dialed Sergeant Kaufman.

“Sergeant Kaufman” Trish answered.

“Hello, sergeant. My name is Oliver Queen. LouAnn Carrillo from CYFD told me that you wished to speak with me. How can I help you?” Oliver said.

“Mr. Queen. Thank you for calling. May I call you Oliver?” Trish asked.

“Yes, Oliver is fine. How can I help you Sergeant?” Oliver responded.

“I’m in charge of the investigation into the accident that Samantha and William were in. I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions to help with the investigation.” Trish explained.

“Of course. What have you found from your investigation?” Oliver asked.

“I believe that the driver of the other car was likely drunk and ran. But I am keeping all options open and there are other possibilities that I want to rule out. So I wanted to ask you if you knew of anyone that would want to hurt Samantha and William?” Trish queried.

‘So you noticed the second car speed up too’ though Oliver. “No, I don’t know of anyone that would want to hurt either of them. Do you think there is the potential that someone did this on purpose?” Oliver responded quickly and with conviction. He was hoping that if he approached the subject with a soft question that Trish might let something slip.

‘No, you are not going to get me to tip my hand buddy.’ She thought to herself. “As I said, I am keeping all options open. How is William by the way?” Trish asked, deftly deflecting Oliver’s fishing expedition. 

“They brought him out if his medically induced coma yesterday. He is still in pain, his arm is still in a cast, and his ribs remain wrapped. Thank you for asking. I truly hope you apprehend who did this Sergeant.” Oliver responded in an even voice.

“That is the plan. I intend to do everything possible to find out who did this. To be honest with you, the driver fled and the car was purchased in cash along with signing a fake name so it is becoming complicated to track down the other driver. That said, I don’t intend to give up. William should not be in the hospital and Samantha should not be dead.” Trish answered with conviction.

“Thank you. I’m glad you are going to be persistent. And your second question?” Oliver asked her.

“When was the last time you spoke with Samantha and William?” Trish questions.

“A year ago when the two of them left Star City.” Oliver told her.

“One more thing, how long will you be in town? I have the key to Samantha’s place and I would like to meet up with you so I can give you the key. That way you can get William’s personal items if you intend to move him to Starling City.” Trish responded.

“Unfortunately, it is still unknown when William will be released from the hospital. My airplane ticket is open ended. I suspect I will likely be here another week. I am sorry I can’t be more definitive but right now it all depends on William. I am sure you understand.” Oliver stated calmly.

“Of course, I understand. Give me a call in a couple days and we can arrange a time for me to swing by the hospital. There are a couple of other angles and pieces of information we are looking at so maybe I will have more on those at that time.” Trish explained.

‘Other angles and information. What?’ Oliver thought to himself. He thought about the video and it hit Oliver that he also confessed to being the Green Arrow. ‘Shit’ Oliver cursed internally. 

“I will check in with you in a couple days then. I wish you luck on the investigation.” Oliver said quickly with conviction.

“Thank you. Talk to you then Oliver.” Trish said.

“Good bye Sergeant Kaufman” Oliver said evenly and ended the call.

‘What am I going to do now? No, don’t go there and just focus on William.’ Oliver thought to himself.

Shortly after his call, William woke up. Oliver then spent time reading to him and soon it was time for dinner. Felicity arrived with Taco Bell just as the nurse was bringing in dinner for William.

“Hello there you two. How are things going?” Felicity asked.

“Fine, we read some more of the book. It won’t be too long and we will need to find another one. William is going to be due another pain medication dose shortly. That food smells great.” Oliver stated.

The three of them had dinner and then Felicity read from the book until William fell asleep.

“So I spoke with Sergeant Kaufman. She states they suspect a DUI hit and run however she is leaving all options open but I suspect she thinks it is more than just a drunk driver. I think the sergeant picked up on the car speeding up as well. They, of course, are having trouble tracking down the driver. We will just have to see if they piece it all together like you did. She mentioned that there was other information and angles they were still exploring and she would perhaps have more information for me in a couple of days.” Oliver told Felicity quietly.

“Other angles and information. Do you need me to hack their database again?” Felicity said with a tinge of worry in her voice.

“No, not just yet. I think I know what she is referring to. In the video, I told William that I was his father and the Green Arrow. I think she is researching the nocturnal activities we do.” Oliver stated softly.

“What are you going to do?” Felicity quietly.

“I’m not going to worry about it right now. I’m have to focus on William.” Oliver answered.

“That is probably best. Speaking of William. Have you told William that you are going to take him to Star City? That is what you intend correct?” Felicity questioned.

“Yes, I intend to take him back to Star City but I haven’t told him yet because I’m trying to let him heal a little more. Give him time to process that I am his dad and his mother’s death.” Oliver answered honestly.

“When you take him back to Star City you can’t stay at the bunker with William. That just won’t work Oliver. So I have an idea to run by you. It would be temporary until you find something permanent for you and William. I think you and William should stay at the loft for a night or two until you can establish a bachelor pad for the two of you.” Felicity said softly, putting air quotes on the words bachelor pad.

Oliver thought it was cute that she used air quotes and he realized that issue had not occurred to him.

“Felicity I appreciate the offer, but you have done so much already that I couldn’t ask that of you.” Oliver stated.

“Friends are there for one another Oliver. Staying at a hotel won’t be comfortable. You and I can make the loft seem homely for a night or two until you find something more permanent for the two of you. Besides, both of you could use a friend right now and it is just for a night or two. I want to help. Let me help.” Felicity said with a slightly pleading tone at towards the end.

“I don’t want to abuse our friendship or overstep my bounds Felicity.” Oliver said sincerely.

“Oliver, since when haven’t I told you when I thought you were crossing a line. You aren’t. I am offering. You need to find something stable and permanent for the two of you so let me help buy you that time by spending a night or two at the loft. Unless, you don’t want William to be there.” Felicity said and the last sentence was barely above a whisper.

Oliver could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking perhaps she didn’t want him spending time with William back in Star City. That wasn’t the case and he didn’t want Felicity to think that for even a moment.

“Felicity, it isn’t that I don’t want William to spend time with you. That isn’t the case at all. Truly. You are a good and loyal friend and I don’t want to impose.” Oliver said, imploring her to understand.

“I appreciate that Oliver. This is a quick and easy solution that buys you some time to find a long term living situation. Now, quit worrying. It is only for a night or two after all.” Felicity persisted.

Oliver could see the determined look in her eyes. He had to admit it would be the easier solution until better living arrangements could be made for himself and William. Oliver quickly decided that with all that he had to worry about, it would be easier to stay a night or two at the loft. He also had to readily admit that if there was anyone Oliver would be comfortable doing this with, it was Felicity.

“Okay, for a night or two. Just until I can find a better living arrangement than the bunker for William and me” Oliver acquiesced softly.

“Good, glad that is settle. You and I can find a way to make it work for a night or two.” Felicity said with a slight smile.

Not long after that conversation, Oliver went to get some rest and shower. Before going to bed he quickly called John and updated his brother from another mother on William. He also quickly touched bases with Thea. As usual he went back to the hospital early in the morning. Oliver arrived to find William and Felicity playing electronic chess on her tablet.

Sergeant Kaufman reviewed the articles from the Star City Gazette regarding articles on the Green Arrow based on the video reference. ‘This man acts like a vigilante.’ Trish thought to herself. She could see he had obviously dispensed some rough justice but it seemed to have also done some good for the city. Trish saw a quote from Police Chief Lance towards the end that praised the Green Arrow and it was clear Star City Police Department had quietly partnered with the Green Arrow on occasion to stop bad guys from terrorizing the city. Latest bad guy was obviously one Damien Darhk. Apparently this Green Arrow aka Oliver even rescued his son from this madman. Trish wanted to better understand if Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow was a threat. She search and Google and found that Quentin Lance was now Deputy Mayor. She decided to call Quentin to get a better handle on the situation.

“Hello, this is Deputy Mayor Lance.” Quentin answered.

“Deputy Mayor, my name is Sergeant Trish Kaufman with the Albuquerque Police Department.”

Quentin knew that Oliver was in Albuquerque with William injured. “How can I help you Sergeant?” He asked politely.

“No doubt you are aware that Oliver Queen is in Albuquerque with his son William who was critically injured in a car accident.” Trish stated.

“I am. Is there a problem?” Quentin queried.

“We know Oliver is William’s father from a video. Oliver admitted to being William’s father. He also admitted to being the Green Arrow.” Trish said, cutting straight to the chase.

“Oh. Did he?” Quentin responded nonchalantly. ‘What the hell Oliver? What were you thinking?’ he thought to himself.

“He did. I have also looked at numerous articles about the Green Arrow. You weren’t happy with him in the beginning but began working with him to catch the bad guys in more recent articles. I am betting a seasoned police officer like you knew who he was partnering with. I’m curious why you didn’t arrest him.” Trish asked in a straight forward manner.

“Can I talk to you, cop to cop?” Quentin asked, hoping a straight forward talk of brothers in blue would put an end to the topic of Green Arrow.

“Yes. Cop to cop, help me understand.” Trish stated.

“I may not always have agreed with Oliver’s tactics as Green Arrow but he could get things done that the police couldn’t with our hands tied with procedure. Ultimately he has done more good for this city as the Green Arrow than harm. The last psycho we had terrorizing our town is now gone and Oliver Queen is the reason why. I assume you didn’t miss the fact that he rescued his son from a psycho named Damien.” Quentin said with conviction.

“No, I didn’t miss that fact. I just needed to hear your reasoning to find out if I had a problem now here on my end.” Trish answered truthfully.

“I appreciate you are doing your job and being thorough. Cop to cop, Oliver Queen is not a problem. Let Oliver pick up his son so William can come to Star City. He is no threat to the City of Albuquerque. Trust me, you would already have trouble on your hands if he was. Let the Green Arrow admission in the video go. Focus on the important part of the case of catching who caused the accident. Any idea what happened?” Quentin asked.

“Possible vehicular homicide by a driver that may or may not have been drunk. Unfortunately, it is not going to be easy to track down the driver but I don’t intend to give up. William should still have a mother.” Trish said with determination.

“Agreed. Again sergeant, let the Green Arrow admission go. Oliver Queen is a good man and Star City needs him.” Quentin explained plainly.

“Okay. Thank you for your time.” Trish responded politely.

“You are welcome. Feel free to call me again if you have more questions.” Quentin told her and hung up.

Quentin immediately called Oliver and told him that Sergeant Kaufman had called. Quentin basically gave him a “what the hell where you thinking?” riot act. Oliver explained that William was not to see the video until he was 18 but APD found it on Samantha’s laptop as a saved email. Quentin told Oliver that he was lucky that she called him and hopefully she would drop it after he talked with her cop to cop but watch his back just in case. Oliver thanked him for backing him up with Trish. Oliver then updated Quentin on William and told him he would call him before they fly out.

Shortly after Oliver spoke with Quentin, Felicity arrived with dinner. He and Felicity continued to rotate shifts of being with William for the next two day. The doctor felt William would be able to be released in three more days. With that Oliver felt it was time to tell William that he intended to move him to Star City. 

“Well, that hit the spot.” Felicity said as she threw away Subway wrappers for her and Oliver while William finished up his dinner.

“Son, there is something I need to talk to you about.” Oliver said calmly.

“What is it?” William asked.

“When you are released, you and I will pack up your things. I am taking you to Star City to live with me and I will look after you there. You even have an Aunt in Star City named Thea that I very much want to introduce you to.” Oliver stated gently not wanting to risk upsetting William more than necessary.

“Oh.” William replied softly with shock and fear flashing across his face.

“William, I am going to take care of you now. That can best occur in Star City. Do you understand?” Oliver asked quietly.

“All my friends are here now. I go to school here now.” William responded, clearly showing his hesitancy to move.

“You can make new friends in Star City and I have no doubt you will. We can continue you education in Star City.” Oliver stated in reassuring tone.

“I suppose. I wish mom where here. What are we going to do about mom?” William asked as tears began to roll down his face.

“We will handle that together before we go okay buddy” Oliver told him as he took William’s hand.

“I am willing to help too if there is anything I can do.” Felicity said softly to them.

“It will be okay son. It will work out. You will see.” Oliver told William infusing his voice with optimism despite his worries. He continued “I want to find us a suitable place so we are going to stay a night or two with Felicity. I don’t want things to be any harder than they have to be William.”

“Fine.” William stated resolute that he was moving whether he liked it or not.

“William, you are getting really good at chess. Why don’t you play your dad?” Felicity suggested as she handed William her tablet.

Oliver watched as Felicity trusted William with her tablet. She didn’t trust anyone with her tech babies but she was trusting William. It made him happy to see that the two of them where spending time together.

“I’m up for it, if you are son.” Oliver said with a smile.

“Well, I’m going to go get some sleep. You two have fun and I will see you both tomorrow.” Felicity stated as she began to exit the room.

“Good night Felicity” Oliver stated as she left.

Oliver and Felicity continued to alternate spending time with William. They would take turns calling John with updates from Albuquerque. Oliver would text Thea with updates on a daily basis. During Williams last few days the three of them talked about what to do for Samantha. They agreed that Samantha would be cremated so Oliver and William could take her to Star City. It was also decided that once William was settled in Star City a celebration of life ceremony for Samantha would be planned. 

William’s last day in the hospital brought two visitors. The first one was LouAnn early in the morning with completed custody paperwork that had been filed with the court giving Oliver custody. Oliver thanked LouAnn and assured her he would be in touch if they needed anything. LouAnn bid them both goodbye and a safe journey back to Star City.

The next visitor was Sergeant Kauffman. She knocked on the door and Oliver turned to see a 6 foot tall long haired blond in the doorway dressed in a police uniform.

“Hello. You must be Oliver Queen.” She said as she walked in and shook Oliver’s outstretched hand. She noticed they both shared a firm grip.

“Hi William. I am Sergeant Kaufman with the Albuquerque Police Department. I am investigating the crash you were in. I’m glad to see you are doing better. I hear you are getting out today and that is good news.” Trish said quietly with a warm smile.

“Hi. Do you know who hit my mom and me?” William asked with tears building in his eyes. 

“We are working on it and it is my intent to find the person who hit your car.” Trish said calmly, trying to reassure him as best she could.

William just turned his head and looked out the window as a tear slipped down his check. Oliver squeezed William’s hand to comfort him.

“Why don’t we speak out in the hall.” Oliver said quietly to Trish and motioned his head toward the doorway.

“I wish we were meeting in different circumstances Oliver.” Trish said.

“Agreed. Any new leads?” Oliver asked in hushed tones.

“No new leads on the driver but, as I told you and William, I am not giving up.” Trish answered. She immediately continued “There is something else that I want to discuss with you though, Oliver. Or should I say Green Arrow?”

Oliver could see by the look in her eyes that it wasn’t going to do any good to try and fool or lie to Trish especially since she had seen the video so he decided to be honest.

“I know you talked to Quentin Lance, Sergeant. I’m no threat. I just want to take my son home.” Oliver responded masking all emotions.

“Does William know?” Trish asked.

“No, not to my knowledge. APD saw the video but William was to be shown the video when he turned 18. Samantha left Central City in hopes of keeping them both safe from the life that I lead. Unfortunately that didn’t work out the way she planned.” Oliver told Trish somberly.

“Do you think he will be safe going back with you to Star City?” Trish asked with honest concern reflected in her voice.

“His safety will be my primary concern. I intend to protect him to the best of my abilities. I will find a way to make this work.” Oliver told her firmly. ‘Although I haven’t worked out all the detail yet.’ He thought to himself.

“Well, from what I researched, you have formidable skills. Particularly with a bow and arrow.” Trish responded matter of factly.

“Thank you. So, do you intend to arrest me or are you going to take Quentin’s advice?” Oliver asked nonplused.

“I’m choosing to take Quentin’s advice but it is best you stay out of Albuquerque once you leave.” Trish told him truthfully.

Oliver quickly got the hint. ‘Message received Sergeant, stay out of trouble while I’m here and don’t come back to Albuquerque once I’ve left.’ He thought to himself.

“Again, thank you. I promise I don’t want any trouble, now or in the future.” Oliver assured her.

“I think we understand each other. Oh, before I forget. Here is the key and address to William’s home.” Trish said as she handed Oliver the key and a piece of paper with that address that she retrieved from her pocket.

“I appreciate it. I’m curious, where is Samantha’s laptop?” Oliver inquired.

“It is back at her address along with any personal affects that were found in the car. Just so you know, the car was a total loss. William was very lucky.” Trish told him.

Oliver supposed she was correct but couldn’t get past the fact that Evelyn’s actions put William in the hospital. “I know. I am a lucky father. You’ll let me know if you come across any leads?” Oliver replied.

“I will. I also expect you will let APD follow up on those leads as we see fit. Good bye Mr. Queen.” Trish stated quietly and then turned around to exit the hospital.

Felicity passed a tall blond in a police uniform in the hallway and suspected who it was. A few moments later she was walking into the hospital room.

“Hey you two. So William, you ready to get out of here tomorrow?” Felicity said with a smile.

“Yeah, that will be good.” William stated quietly.

“I hope you don’t mind more Subway” Felicity told Oliver as she handed him a sandwich.

“This is great. Thank you.” Oliver responded.

“So, was that Sergeant Kaufman that I passed in the hall?” Felicity asked.

“Yes. She came to give me the key and address to the house.” Oliver explained.

“Oh, I see. Sounds like everything is good then?” Felicity questioned.

Oliver understood the deeper meaning of her question that she was curious if APD was going to drop the Green Arrow information per Quentin’s suggestion. “Everything is good. No worries.” Oliver said reassuringly.

“William, once you are released tomorrow we can go pack your things. Sound good buddy?” Oliver asked.

“Fine.” William said quietly.

“Do you want to fly back to Star City the day after that Oliver?” Felicity queried.

“Yes, I think that would be good.” Oliver agreed.

“I’ll work on booking us the flight while I am here tonight.” Felicity assured him.

“Thanks. I will pick us up a rental to use tomorrow in the morning before I come.” Oliver explained.

“Divide and conquer. Sounds like a plan.” Felicity told him with a smile.

Not long after that Oliver went to go get some sleep. In the morning he rented a car and picked up some moving boxes. When Oliver came into the room Felicity was reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone to William. He greeted them both and gave Felicity a coffee and pastry.

It wasn’t long after Oliver arrived that the doctor’s arrived to check on William on more time. They cleared him for discharge and ordered the papers prepared. The three left the hospital around 9 am in the morning. 

They immediately went to the house and went inside. The instant William stepped inside and saw pictures of himself and Samantha, tears started running down his face. William sobbed when his saw his mom’s favorite painting that hung over the gas fireplace.

Oliver walked over, kneeled down and hugged his son. “It’s okay. I’m here.” He stated softly as silent tears ran down his face. They stayed like that for several minutes.

William pointed to the painting and said “Dad, that is… was mom’s favorite painting. Can we take it?”

“Of course. Anything of hers you want to keep, you can.” Oliver responded solemnly. William nodded.

Sensing William was a little overwhelmed, Oliver suggested that they go pack some things from his room. While they were in there Felicity carefully took down the painting about the gas fireplace. She also gathered some photos of William and Samantha and placed them gently on the couch so that William could take a look at them and determine which ones he wanted to keep. She then made her way to the dining room table where Samantha’s laptop and a small box of Samantha’s personal things were. Felicity proceeded to pack the laptop and emptied the box so William could go through the items which included a purse, a ring, and other various items from the car jockey box onto the table. After a while Oliver and William came out with two suitcases and a box. 

“William, I set a bunch of pictures on the couch that I thought you might want to take. If it’s okay, why don’t we take some time and pack those you wish to keep. I have a big box set a side and we could pack all of them if you wish.” Felicity said softly.

“Okay.” William said as silent tears once again flowed down his face as he walked to the couch. A sniffle escaped William as he and Felicity packed all of the pictures since he wasn’t willing to part with any of them with the loss being so new.

“Felicity, are these items from the car?” Oliver asked standing near the dining table.

“Yes. I set them out in case William wanted to see them.” Felicity explained quietly.

“Let me see.” William responded as he walked over to his dad.

When William saw the ring he immediately hugged Oliver and sobbed. “What is it William?” Oliver asked his son.

“The ring was mom’s favorite.” William responded, his voice muffled as he cried into Oliver’s shirt.

“Do you want to keep it William?” Felicity asked gently.

“Guys don’t wear rings Felicity unless it is a wedding ring.” William said quietly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“William, you wouldn’t have to wear the ring on your hand if you don’t want to. You could put it on a nice chain and wear it around your neck. Or, if you just want the stone to remember her, take the ring and you could have the stone put in any piece of jewelry that you want at a later time.” Felicity responded softly.

“Felicity is right William. You don’t have to wear it. Do whatever you want with it.” Oliver agreed.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about it that way.” William answered. He quickly put the ring in his pocket and stated “I’ll decide what to do with it later.”

Shortly after noon, they took Felicity back to the hotel for some sleep. Oliver and William went back to finish packing up his things. After that, they went to the nearest Post Office to mail three big boxes to Felicity’s address. Oliver texted Thea, John and Quentin that William was released so they were flying back to Star City tomorrow. Oliver made arrangements with several places to pick up many items as donations. He had a realtor come over so that they could help coordinate an estate sale. With that busy day behind them, Oliver and William headed to the hotel to get some rest.

The next morning the rental car was returned and the three flew of out of Albuquerque back to Star City. The plan ride back was quiet and uneventful. John picked the three of them up and drove them to the loft.

Later that night Oliver cooked the three of them dinner. They read some more of Harry Potter together. It wasn’t long and William fell asleep so Oliver carried him to the guest bedroom and tucked him in and went back out to the living room.

Felicity was sitting on the couch drinking some tea. “I made you some Chamomile tea. Why don’t you come sit down and relax.” She said softly as she set her tea down and bit her lower lip like she did when she was nervous.

‘She has something on her mind’ Oliver thought to himself. “Sure. Something you want to talk about?” Oliver asked as he walked over and sat down.

“Yes. Are you going to continue being the Green Arrow?” Felicity asked tentatively.

“I’m still thinking about it. I want to be careful especially now.” Oliver said honestly.

“I understand that you want to put William first. I believe you should. That said, I think you have to consider something before you answer that question.” Felicity said evenly.

“What is that?” Oliver questioned, curious about what input she was about to provide.

“You can’t quit being the Green Arrow just yet with Prometheus out there. You know he is targeting you and he is not going to stop. Just like Damien, he would use William to get to you. You need to deal with Prometheus now more than ever for William’s sake. Perhaps after that, maybe then, you could consider stopping. However, I don’t think stopping is an option until after Prometheus is handled.” Felicity said bluntly.

Oliver considered what she said and saw the logic of her words. It was all true. Having Prometheus out there was an immediate problem that he needed to put behind him. “I agree with your logic Felicity, I do. I just don’t know how to make it work. I have to get William settled here and in school. I would have to have a plan of what to do with him at night.” Oliver said frankly.

“Fair enough. I know you have a lot to do for William. I think I can help with what do with him at night. You remember how I helped run missions from here when I was paralyzed. I still have the same capability. Admittedly, it isn’t quite as effective as when I am in the bunker but it is workable. You could bring William here and have the peace of mind that he is safely tucked away here. I will help the team remotely. After you are done in the bunker you can come pick him up. If there are some security upgrades or installations that you want to have done for added security, then let’s do them. Bringing him here can be a solution to remaining Green Arrow until Prometheus is handled and then you can decide what you want to do long term. The only glitch in this plan is that you would need to tell William that you are the Green Arrow so that he would understand what is happening at night instead of feeling like you are simply dropping him off here. As far as I’m concerned we can tell him that I’m Overwatch and how I help the team. What do you think?” Felicity asked after outlining her plan.

“That could work. Are you sure you don’t mind?” Oliver questioned.

“Not at all. William has gotten to know me a little so at least he is somewhat comfortable with me. I can help him with homework. Make sure he safely in bed at a decent hour. I think it is the easiest solution that allows you to be Green Arrow until Prometheus is handled. After that, what happens then in the long run is up to you but at least an immediate threat will be neutralized.” Felicity said with conviction.

“Okay. Dig and I might change up some security but I want to get his opinion on that piece first. Thank you again. I know you are being a good friend but I want you to let me know if I am overstepping. You are one of my best friends and I refuse to lose that. Okay?” Oliver said without hesitation.

“Fine. No worries.” Felicity told him reassuringly with a smile. “Now, it is late and I’m going to go to bed. Are you going to be okay on the couch?” she added.

“I’ll be fine and I know my way around. Don’t worry about me. Go get some sleep.” Oliver told her with a smile.

The next day Oliver went into the Mayor’s office to catch up on email and sign some critical paperwork. Thankfully Thea and Quentin had been keeping on top of things while he was away. William stayed with Felicity at the loft in the morning. Oliver picked William up and took him to lunch and they registered him for school. Oliver and William also had a relator show them a couple of rental locations and they scheduled two more for the following morning.  
After seeing the two locations Oliver took William to City Hall so he could meet Thea for the first time. He walked up to Thea’s office and greeted her from the doorway.

“Hey Sis.” Oliver said.

“I’m so glad you are back and that everything worked out.” Thea told him as she walked around her desk and gave him a hug.

“Thea, this William. Son, this is your Aunt Thea.” Oliver stated providing introductions.

“Hi William, it is so nice to meet you.” Thea said smiling warmly at her nephew.

“Hello. Nice to meet you too.” William responded.

The three of them chatted in Thea’s office for a while so that William and Thea had a chance to meet and get to know each other a little.

The following day, after seeing two more potential apartments, Oliver signed paperwork for the third location which both he and William liked best. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly recalling Felicity’s “bachelor pad” comment as he signed the paperwork.

As Oliver focused on all that must be done for William, he quickly realized that he would not be able to be Mayor, patrol as Green Arrow, and be a single dad without help. Oliver also didn’t want to be a single father parenting alone. He wanted a parenting partner and mother figure for William. Both of them needed that female presence for different reasons. The instant that though occurred to him, Oliver had no doubt who that female should be. He wanted that female to be Felicity. He was reminded all Felicity had already done for him. Oliver needed her in that position and no one else would do. He knew he wouldn’t trust anyone else in that position. Now, he just had to talk her into it. Oliver began thinking of how best to do that.

William and Oliver arrived back at the loft around 5 pm after their busy day. Felicity was working on some IT consulting when they walked in.

“Hi Guys! How did things go today?” Felicity said cheerfully.

“Good, we found a place and can move in two days from now. Would you mind if we stay just two more days?” Oliver asked.

“Of course. No worries. So, I was thinking of ordering some Chinese delivery. That sound good?” Felicity asked.

“Can we get Kung Pao Chicken? I really like Kung Pao chicken.” William chimed in.

“Sure. You like spicy huh?” Felicity asked.

“Yep.” William responded.

The three quickly placed an order and it was set to arrive in 45 minutes. Oliver felt it was time to show William the video and tell his son that he was the Green Arrow. He got out Samantha’s laptop.

“William, do you know the password on your mom’s computer? The reason I am asking is there is something on there that I want to show you.” Oliver asked gently.

“Yes, she let me use it for homework so I know the password.” William answered.

Felicity brought out the laptop and William turned it on. He entered the password and up came the desktop. 

“Did you mom ever share her email password with you?” Oliver inquired.

“No, she didn’t. If there was email she wanted to show me, mom would just pull it up and let me read it.” William explained with sadness in his voice.

Felicity quickly chimed in “That is okay William. I think I can take care of that part. I just need one of you to tell me her email address.” 

“You can do that?” William asked in a shocked voice.

Oliver just smiled and said with a soft chuckle “She can do that plus a lot of cool things on computers. Samantha’s email was swclayton2007@gmail.com Felicity.”

In no time at all Felicity had Samantha’s email password and opened up the email account to the inbox knowing exactly where Oliver was going with this. There was a folder entitled Oliver. She click on that and found the video email up top.

“Here you go.” Felicity told Oliver as she turned the laptop to him.

“Thanks Felicity. Son, when you left I recorded a video for you. Your mom and I agreed that she would save the email and show it to you when you turned 18. That email is how the Albuquerque Police Department found me. Their IT people found the video and played it. There is something else I need to tell you but before we discuss it I want you to watch the video. Okay?” Oliver said calmly.

“Okay.” William responded. He clicked on the video and began watching the video where Oliver revealed that he was both his dad and the Green Arrow.

“So, you are my dad and the Green Arrow? That was you?” William exclaimed in bewilderment.

“Yes, that was me. However, I didn’t rescue you alone. Far from it. I had a lot of help and couldn’t have done it without friends. You met one of my partners, she was in all black and wore a mask. She had a sonic scream. Her name was the Black Canary. There was also two other teammates with me when you were rescued. Also, I wouldn’t have got to you as quickly without some technical help and guidance from a bunker we all use. That teammate has a code name of Overwatch based on being our eyes and ears in the field. She provided me with the quickest path to you.” Oliver explained. 

“Oh. I understand. Thank you for doing that. I didn’t like Damien. He was creepy. So, can I meet the Black Canary, Overwatch, and the other two teammates?”

“I’m afraid the Black Canary is up in heaven with your mom. I think we can work on introductions to the other two teammates. As for Overwatch, you have already met her.” Oliver said pointing to Felicity with a smile.

“You’re Overwatch?” William asked.

“Yes William, I’m Overwatch. Technology is kind of my thing and I have been helping your dad for some time in keeping Star City safe.” Felicity answered calmly. 

“No wonder you could get into my mom’s account so quickly. Dang, you must be good.” William responded.

“You have no idea William. What Felicity can do with technology is nothing short of remarkable. I told you she was a very good friend and now you are beginning to see why. I depend and rely on her a lot but I’m betting you already noticed that.” Oliver told William.

At that Oliver talked briefly about coming back to Star City and his mission to save the city. Oliver explained that he and the team were able to do some good for the city working together throughout the years. Oliver also told William about Prometheus and that he needed to utilize his skills as the Green Arrow to stop Prometheus from hurting anyone. Oliver explained to William that at night he would be coming to the loft and staying with Felicity until he could pick him up. He made a point of being clear that this was a matter of William’s safety until Prometheus could be stopped and not that he didn’t want to spend time with his son.

“So, will you always keep being Green Arrow?” William asked with curiosity.

“Truthfully, I don’t know yet son. Prometheus has already been making it clear he wants to hurt me. Like Damien, he is not going to stop. Based on that, I have to handle this situation with Prometheus. After that, maybe but maybe not. I haven’t decided yet. I told you I wanted to be there for you and to take care of you. That’s the true and I will not break that promise. I owe that to you. I owe that to your mom.” Oliver told him resolutely.

“Oh” William said quietly.

“William, it is important that you keep this secret for me, Felicity and the rest of team. You can’t tell anyone what you know. It is private secret between us. Understand?” Oliver said in a serious tone.

“Okay, I won’t tell anyone. Can I see the bunker?” William queried.

“I think that can be arranged. Son, your mom didn’t want you exposed to danger because of the life I lead so I am going to be respectful of that and I don’t intend to have you spending a lot of time in the bunker. At night when I am with the team you will be here with Felicity. She will help the team remotely and you will stay with her here.” Oliver explained.

“Okay. I understand. I hope I at least I get to see the bunker. Thank you for telling me.” William responded.

Just then, the doorbell. “I’ll get it guys. You two just keep talking.” Felicity said as she went to open the door.

“That smells so good.” Oliver said as Felicity brought the food over.

“I’m just going to grab us some drinks and dinner ware. What do you two want to drink?”

The three of them had a nice dinner. Felicity and Oliver shared some team Arrow stories with William that were on the tamer side after he begged to hear more about the team.

They got so involved with Arrow stories that time quickly and soon it was William’s bed time. Oliver volunteer to do dishes so Felicity tucked William into bed and read him some Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone until he fell asleep. 

Felicity came out of the bedroom and Oliver was relaxing on the couch. Oliver was waiting for her and was both excited and nervous to talk with her about being a “motherly figure” William.  
“William asleep?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, he wanted to hear a little more of Harry Potter so I read to him. Hopefully he will have a good rest. Thank you for doing the dishes.” Felicity said as she joined him on the couch.

“Your welcome. Glad to do it. Felicity, there is something I want to talk to you about.” Oliver stated calmly.

“Something on your mind? Did something happen with William while you two were out?” Felicity asked in a concerned tone.  
‘Okay, here we go’ Oliver thought to himself as he took a deep breathe.  
“Nothing happened with William but something is on my mind. I had an idea that I want to run by you.” He told her calmly.

“Oh, what is the idea?” Felicity asked curiously.

“You know how busy I am between being Mayor and the team’s nighttime activities. Plus, you know I am exceedingly nervous and unsure about being a single dad on top of that. It’s a lot and I know I need help. I want help and don’t want to be a single father alone.” Oliver explained. 

“Oliver, what are you saying?” Felicity questioned.

“Bluntly, I want someone for a parenting partner to share the load and I want a motherly figure for William. Felicity, I want that partner and maternal figure to be you.” Oliver said resolutely.

“What?” Felicity responded in a shocked tone.

“I think you heard me. So, what do you say, will you help me raise William?” Oliver queried.

“Oliver, I am your friend and you know I will help you and William. Of course I will. I promise. However, friendship is one thing but parental partner and motherly figure is another. Besides, what if you find someone to share your life with? They should have that role.” Felicity answered anxiously. ‘What he is asking is huge, can’t he see that?’ she asked herself.

Oliver could see Felicity was trying to give him an out but he didn’t want that. He wanted her to do this with him and didn’t intend to take no for an answer.

“Felicity, I already told you. I still hold out hope for us. I am not looking for another romantic partner nor do I want one so that is not an issue. Besides, maybe we aren’t romantically involved, but that is not what I am asking for right now. I am asking for a partner to help me parent and a great maternal figure for William. There is only one person that I want and trust for those roles and that is you Felicity. You fit both roles perfectly. So, what do you say?” Oliver persisted, determination shining in his eyes.

Felicity was in shock at what he was asking. She began wringing her hands together in nervousness. Then it hit her. She knew that argument that would make him rethink his stance. “Oliver, have you forgotten that Samantha obviously didn’t want me around William?” Felicity said softly but there was no malice in her voice.

‘And there it is, I thought you would go there.’ Oliver thought to himself ruefully. 

“Felicity, you wrong about that. First, Samantha’s condition had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. She was scared to have me around William because of my past and not knowing the post island me. She made the condition because she distrusted me not because of you. Second, Samantha isn’t here, God rest her soul. This is my choice and my turn at raising my son and I chose to do that with you. Third, you wanted inclusion well here you go. This is me including you all the way. Pure and simple. Fourth, in some ways you are already serving in both roles and doing an awesome job at it. Practically a natural. Look how much you have done for him and me. Do you think William or myself could have made it through the last week and half without you? Answer, no. You helped me keep my head about me when I was feeling scared and overwhelmed. William needed someone who could spend time with him so things wouldn’t seem so dark. You two got to know each other somewhat and I have no doubt it helped him remain calm. Guess you could say, like father like son.” Oliver responded resolutely.

Felicity listened and even her rapid fire mind couldn’t counter those heartfelt arguments. She remained quiet for a few moments. 

Oliver watched Felicity, gauging her face to see if she was going to agree or make another counter argument. The silence spoke volumes to him. ‘You are having trouble coming up with another reason to say no.’ Oliver thought to himself while being careful to guard his reaction.

“Oliver, William is adorable. You know that. Of course I want to help but this is a big thing you are asking. You have to be sure. Whether it is as a biological mother or as a parenting partner and maternal figure to use your words, it ideally should be permanent.” Felicity stated quietly.

‘Well, it’s not a no but you are still trying to give me an out that I don’t want.’ Oliver thought to himself. 

“Felicity, I know this is a big thing. You are right that it should be permanent and that is why I want it to be you. Like I said, you wanted inclusion, here you go. After all, it’s hard to get more inclusive than taking on the serious responsibility of parenting together. So, how about it?” Oliver said to her putting slight emphasis on the words inclusion.

“What does William think about this?” Felicity asked.

“I think it is obvious to William that you are a part of my life and now his. Other than me, you are the only person he knows in Star City. He has gotten to like you. Plus, you aren’t trying to replace Samantha just be a maternal figure for him in the future. So, why would he object?” Oliver countered firmly, not backing down.

“You aren’t giving up on this are you.” Felicity said with a slight chuckle seeing Oliver’s determination.

“Nope” Oliver said as he popped the “p” with emphasis and smiling. “So, are you going to agree yet or what?” He asked smiling, his gut telling him that she was about to give in.

“Okay, we do this together. However, full and open communication is a must. If you want me as a parenting partner, then we make informed decisions together no exceptions. We talk things through and come up with the best option for William’s sake. Deal?” Felicity responded with conviction.

‘That’s my girl. Already coming up with parameters and a plan. It’s why these roles have to be filled by you Felicity.’ Oliver said to himself smiling. 

“Deal.” Oliver told her with sincerity.

“All right.” Felicity responded with a smile.

“So, do we shake hands now or what?” Oliver said with a chuckle.

“Smart alec” Felicity responded playfully slapping him on the forearm. 

“Ow” Oliver teased with a grin ear to ear. Oliver felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders with her agreeing. ‘Yes! You will see Felicity. We will make this work and it will be great.’ He thought to himself. 

“Well, it is getting late so I am going to go get some sleep. You good here?” Felicity asked as she got up and headed towards the stairs.

“I’m fine. Go get some rest. Felicity, thank you. I’m glad you agreed.” Oliver said honestly.

“You’re welcome. Good night Oliver.” Felicity told him as she began to ascend the stairs.

“Good night Felicity.” Oliver replied.

Not ten minutes later Oliver was lying on the couch and beginning to doze off with a smile on his face having successfully obtaining Felicity’s agreement. ‘Maybe we aren’t reunited yet Felicity but this could be a positive step that puts us on the path to possibly reuniting. Regardless, I can’t raise William without you’ was his last thought before he succumbed to sleep. 

At around 2 pm Oliver was awakened by the sounds of William crying. Oliver got up and went quickly to the bedroom to check on William.

“Son, what’s wrong?” Oliver asked as he entered the room. 

“I had a nightmare.” William answered softly.

“What about? The accident? Damien?” Oliver queried as he came to sit on the bed and gently grasped William’s hand.

“The accident.” William said barely above a whisper as tears rolled down his face.

“I’m so sorry William. You’re safe now.” Oliver said in a reassuring voice as he squeezed William’s hand ever so gently.

“I really miss mom.” William responded quietly.

“I know son. Just like I miss my parents. When I miss them, I like to think of a good memory that I have of them and it helps. Tell me a good memory that you have with your mom.” Oliver requested calmly.

William proceeded to tell Oliver that he and Samantha loved to go mini golfing and about the time Samantha got a hole in one even though she was laughing when she hit the ball during one of their games at Hinkle. He explained that they loved to go for ice cream after playing mini golf. By the time William finished the story he was starting to drift back to sleep. Oliver stayed with him and held his hand until his son was asleep once again. It hurt Oliver’s heart to think his son having nightmares and he hoped that it was a one-time thing but feared it might not be.

In the morning the three of them had breakfast and Oliver went to City Hall. Oliver worked all day at City Hall since he had been away. William stayed with Felicity at the loft. Felicity and he agreed that Oliver would meet briefly with the team tonight to discuss William being introduced to the team and seeing the bunker. 

Oliver meet the team at 6 pm and updated the team on William’s health. He told the team about the video. Oliver explained that he and Felicity had told William about being Green Arrow and Overwatch respectively. Oliver assured the others that he and Felicity made sure William knows to keep the information/identities secret at all cost for safety purposes. He told the others that William wanted to see the bunker. Oliver explained he would like to show William the bunker but that William was not going to be spending time there as he intended to respect Samantha’s wishes. Oliver gave the others the options of being there or not being there and Dig, Curtis, Rory, and Rene all agreed to be there. All four said they would share their identity with William. It was agreed that Oliver would bring William to the bunker at 7 pm the following night. After that, Oliver went to the loft for dinner with Felicity and his son.

The next night Oliver, Felicity, and William had dinner and arrived at the bunker at 7 pm. William was giddy with excitement for the first time since the accident which made Oliver happy. All three exited the elevator together. 

William glanced around and was amazed. “Wow, did you do all this Dad?” He asked.

“Partially, but most of the bunker was done by Felicity.” Oliver responded.

“Cool” William said as he looked at Felicity.

“Cool indeed.” Felicity answered.

Dig, Curtis, Rory, and Rene where standing together in the training area waiting for the trio to show up. Oliver nodded in greetings when he saw them.

“Hi guys, meet William my son. Why don’t you go stand by your cases and I’ll do introductions.” Oliver said. All four went to their displays. Oliver walked him by his Green Arrow suit and pointed to it on the way to John/Spartan. “That suit is awesome.” William said and Oliver just beamed with pride.

“First off William, this is John Diggle. We call him Spartan by night when he is suited up. John has been with me practically from the first day. You remember I mentioned there were other team mates there for your rescue. John was one of them.” Oliver explained.

“Hi William, nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you.” John said with a warm smile.

“Hello and thank you for helping rescue me.” responded William.

“Anytime William. You will have to come over and I will introduce you to my son JJ.” John replied tenderly.

“Next up, this is Rory Regan. We call him Ragman.” Oliver stated as he motioned to Rory’s display.

“Hi William. Welcome to Star City.” Rory said warmly to William.

“Nice to meet you.” William said.

“William, this is Rene Ramirez. We call him Wild Dog.” Oliver said to William.

“Hi William. Con Mucho gusto. It means...” Rene said cordially. 

“Equalamente” William responded in Spanish. 

At that everyone was floored and had shocked looks on their faces. “What? I have spent the last year in the Southwest plus taken some Spanish classes.” William explained. That got a laugh out of the group.

“Now I would like you to meet Curtis Holt. We call him Mister Terrific.” Oliver introduced Curtis.

“Nice to meet you William.” Curtis said with a smile.

“William, this is the team. You can trust them to help you out always but remember what you know stays a secret.” Oliver stated firmly.

“Okay. I understand and I won’t tell. Promise.” William said to Oliver. 

“Dad, that’s the Black Canary suit isn’t it?” William asked.

“Yes it is William.” Oliver responded somberly.

Felicity walked over to William. “William, her name was Laurel Lance. Here is a picture of her.” Felicity answered softly as she handed William her phone with a picture of her and Laurel pulled up from her camera roll. William asked about the sonic scream so Felicity explained the devise had been upgraded by an engineering friend/consultant to the team without saying Cisco’s name.

“So who wears the red outfit?” William questioned.

“That costume has a whole history behind it.” Oliver stated as he explained how it started out with Roy Harper/Arsenal and became Thea Queen/Speedy.

“My aunt is on the team too?” William said.

“Yes, she was there the night you were rescued but wants to focus more on her day job at City Hall now so she doesn’t spend a lot of time here.” Oliver stated.

“Now, do you want to see the good stuff William?” Felicity asked with enthusiasm. 

“Sure.” William said eagerly.

“Come on” and Felicity proceeded to lead the group up the ramp to her Overwatch station.  
“Wow. This is a bunch of technology. You must have tons of programs.” William said in awe of her station.

“Indeed, everything from facial recognition to viewing traffic cameras.” Felicity answered happily as she began to tell William about her station.

“No wonder you could help find the quickest path to me in Damien’s mansion.” William told Felicity. 

“Exactly.” Felicity nodded with a smile.

“Now you understand why all of us need Felicity as our eyes and ears at times. She has saved us all more than once.” Oliver said with a smile.

“I’m curious, why the ramps? Didn’t you want stairs?” William innocently asked.

That instantly hit Oliver, Felicity, John, and Curtis hard considering the reason. It was at that moment it occurred to Oliver that William didn’t know about what happened with Felicity.

“Mind if I…?” Oliver hesitated while tentatively looking at Felicity.

“Go ahead. It’s okay.” Felicity said softly while nodding her head affirmatively as she took a seat in her chair.

Oliver explained that Felicity had been shot by Darhk’s ghosts during the attack on the limo and was paralyzed as a result. Oliver told William that he and John had built the ramps for Felicity’s wheelchair because she was too valuable not to have in the bunker.

“Wait, I remember mom told me that you couldn’t come for a visit one time because a close friend of yours was in the hospital. That was you Felicity?” William questioned looking at Felicity.

“Yes, William. It was me.” Felicity answered quietly as a single tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

“I don’t understand. You were in a wheelchair. How are you walking now?” William questioned curiously.

Felicity teared up slightly as she and Curtis then explained the bio-neuro stimulant implant in her back. Felicity let him know that without that implant she wouldn’t be walking so to her the implant is a miracle. 

It tugged at Oliver’s heart as he saw Felicity get emotional while explaining the implant. Even with Darhk dead he still hated the man for what he did to Felicity, William and Laurel. “I hope you are rotting in hell you bastard’ he thought to himself.

Oliver was brought out of his musing when William asked “Wait, where is your bow?” William asked. Oliver led him over to his bow and let him hold it.

“Will you teach me?” William asked enthusiastically.

“I will have to think about that. However, if anyone is going to teach you, it will be me. So we will see. Son, it’s getting late so we need to get you home and to bed. Say good night to everyone.” Oliver told him.

“Good night. Nice to meet every one.” William told the team.

“Good night guys.” Oliver said as he took William’s hand and headed for the exit. Felicity followed them with a quick “Good bye guys” to the team. Not long after that they were back at the loft and tucking William in for the night by reading some more Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone.

Two days later William started 6th grade at Star City Middle School. He was nervous and unsure of what to expect from the other kids like most eleven year olds. Fortunately the school had a program they called “New Student Introduction” where a current student familiarized the new student with the school. William with paired with Tyrone Montgomery, a 13 year old 8th grader. Tyrone was a bespectacled African American and a couple of inches taller. He had hair that grew out slightly on the top with the sides shaved. Tyrone had a warm smile that put William at ease immediately. The two hit it off immediately based on a shared enjoyment for reading, turned out the Harry Potter series was a favorite for both of them, and that gave William some much needed confidence. At the end of the day Tyrone introduced William to his brother Louis, a 10 year old 5th grader. Louis was an inch shorter and also wore glasses. His hair was shaved close to the scalp. Louis had a fun energy about him that William appreciated. William instantly liked both brothers and had a feeling they would be good friends in the future.

Oliver and William had moved to their apartment. He and William quickly established a routine of enjoying breakfast together before going off to school and work, going to the loft and having dinner with Felicity, then Oliver would go to the bunker to patrol with the team.

Felicity would then watch William and help the team as Overwatch from the loft. She managed to juggle helping William with homework and helping with missions well. Felicity found she actually liked helping William with his homework. Without having Palmer Technologies, it gave Felicity one more positive thing to focus on. She loved the idea of helping William develop his knowledge.

On the third night that Felicity had William with her at the loft, Lyla dropped by with JJ. Felicity introduced Lyla and JJ. William instantly adored JJ and the two of them spent some time coloring while Lyla and Felicity caught up. Felicity couldn’t help but feel that William would make an excellent big brother.

Meanwhile, Evelyn had been lying low and keeping off the grid for just shy of two weeks. Evelyn figured that she should go see Prometheus and let him know that the accident was a success. After all, if she didn’t go see him, Prometheus might go after her family pretty soon.

Darkness had just fallen and Evelyn when to the dilapidated building she and Prometheus used to meet. After crawling through the window she called out his name.

“Hello Evelyn, good of you to finally show up.” Prometheus responded with an icy voice.

“Sorry for any inconvenience but I have been laying low since Albuquerque. The mission was a success by the way. Thank you for asking.” Evelyn responded in a slightly sarcastic tone.

“You idiot!” Prometheus yelled. Before Evelyn could respond he continued “William is still alive you fool!” 

“No, you’re wrong. I saw a report on the TV saying that information on the victims wasn’t being released pending notice of next of kin. I saw her car, there is no way William could have survived. I rammed it into an intersection and a city garbage truck then hit it full force. They are both dead.” Evelyn said incredulously.

“Apparently you didn’t factor in the level one trauma center at the UNM Children’s Hospital. I assure you that William is alive. He is likely now in Star City with Oliver thanks to your incompetency.” Prometheus hissed out.

“So we come up with another plan. Our goal is still the same.” Evelyn countered.

“I’m afraid you have outgrown your usefulness. Our partnership is now terminated, just like you will be.” Prometheus said as he ran at her rapidly drawing a sword.

Prometheus was so fast that Evelyn didn’t have time to react. Before Evelyn knew it, Prometheus was in front of her and she was run through by his sword. Prometheus withdrew the sword and Evelyn fell to her knees while placing her hands over the wound.

“Why?” Evelyn croaked out.

“So small minded. Now I’m afraid I’ll be needing your head.” Prometheus responded as he raised the sword and swung it towards her head. 

‘Oh god’ Evelyn thought to herself as she watched the sword come closer. Then her world went black as Prometheus’ sword cut her head completely off in one clean strike. Her lifeless body falling at Prometheus feet as her head rolled off to the side. He grabbed a satchel and put Evelyn’s head into it. Prometheus then proceeded to move her body to a dark corner of the building where it wouldn’t be immediately visible.

Prometheus searched Evelyn’s body and found her cell phone. ‘Time we meet Oliver’ Prometheus said to himself. He accessed Evelyn’s phone and went into contacts. Prometheus found Oliver’s phone number and pressed send.

Oliver felt the buzz of his phone as they were conducting patrol. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who it was and saw Evelyn’s name and picture. ‘You’ve got nerve.’ Oliver thought to himself. Oliver caught Dig’s attention before he answered.

“Evelyn. I know what you did!” Oliver hissed out.

“Hello Oliver” said Prometheus in a modulated voice.

“Prometheus?” Oliver asked harshly.

“Right, on the first try. Better than I expected.” Came Prometheus’ response.

Oliver shook his head yes and Dig pulled out his phone to contact Felicity.

Felicity was about to read William some of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone when her phone rang and she noticed it was Dig.

“William, it’s John. I have to take this. Mind reading on your own? I will be just outside.” Felicity said quickly. William shook his head affirmatively.

“Hi John. What’s up?” Felicity said as she exited the room.

“Prometheus speaking with Oliver right now using Evelyn’s phone. Start a trace. Now Felicity.” John told her urgently.

She was sitting down at her computer as John ended his sentence. “On it. Tell Oliver to buy me as much time as possible.” Felicity responded as she began to concentrate on the trace.

“What do you want?” Oliver asked Prometheus.

“We need to talk. I’m betting you know where to find me.” Prometheus told Oliver and the line went dead.

“Damn it.” Oliver yelled. In his regular voice he continued “Overwatch?”

She heard Oliver say her codename as she put in her comm. “I’m here. It wasn’t long enough for a trace. I’m attempting to track the GPS on her phone now. Give me thirty seconds Green Arrow.” Felicity said firmly. 

“Got it Green Arrow, phone GPS location is an abandon building at 1010 W 52nd St. I’m starting to look for cameras in the area now.” Felicity told Oliver.

“Do that. We are heading his direction.” Oliver said curtly.

The team worked their way to the building as Felicity simultaneous worked on having eyes on the area. It had a couple of cameras so she began hacking as she updated Oliver.

“Green Arrow, I am about to gain access to a couple of cameras in the area. Not a lot of coverage. I will have limited visibility. Everybody, mind you six.” Felicity said firmly into the comm.

“Roger that Overwatch. Understood. ETA about 1 minute.” Oliver responded to her.

“Copy that. I’ll have eyes in 10 seconds roughly.” Felicity stated more calmly than she was feeling.

Once the video was up, Felicity check the area as best she could and called out “Everybody, I have eyes. Really dark and the image could be better. I’m not immediately seeing anyone outside. I suspect Prometheus and anyone with him is inside. Wait!” Felicity practically shouted.

“Overwatch?” Oliver asked.

“Prometheus just appeared on the rooftop.” Felicity explained.

“He wants to talk, we talk.” Oliver said resolutely and he entered the building through the window followed by Curtis, Dig, Rory, and Rene. 

“Be careful! Green Arrow, he has a bag or satchel of some kind in his right hand. Contents unknown so it could be anything.” Felicity said in her loud voice as panic was beginning to build inside her.

“Understood Overwatch. You four stay here on the ground floor. Make sure it stays just him and me.” Oliver ordered the team. 

Oliver made his way to the rooftop and walked towards Prometheus as he turned around.  
“Hello Oliver.” Prometheus said evenly.

“You wanted to talk, so talk!” Oliver barked.

“Talk is cheap. Actions speak better than words don’t you think?” Prometheus said to Oliver as he let the contents of the loose and Evelyn’s bloody head rolled towards Oliver.

Felicity gasped as she saw Evelyn’s head in the picture. ‘Oh God.’ She thought as she closed her eyes tightly to clear vision from her head so she could focus.

Oliver showed no visible reaction but internally he was both angered and saddened by Prometheus’ brutal and violent act.

“What do you want?” Oliver asked incredulously.

“How is William?” Prometheus questioned with a taunting quality in his voice.

“Leave him out of this.” Oliver said coldly.

“You are too soft for your good. It’s disgusting really. What happened to you?” Prometheus answered venomously. 

“Who are you?” Oliver queried unemotionally.

“Still haven’t figured it out? No matter. It’s time for our game of cat and mouse to end.” Prometheus responded icily. With that Prometheus took off his mask and hood and Oliver Queen was looking at a mirror image of himself.

Felicity audibly gasped when she saw Prometheus take off his mask and hood. ‘What?’ she thought to herself in astonishment.

“How is this possible?” Oliver asked barely keeping his voice even.

“What? Never heard of a doppelganger? Are you really that much of a simpleton on this Earth?” Prometheus answered while shaking his head.

“So, you are from another Earth. How exactly did you get here?” Oliver questioned unemotionally.

“Blame your friend Barry Allen or should I say the Flash. I was brought here when he changed the timeline in Flashpoint. I intend to make him pay for that by the way so he is next on my list. However, I wanted to deal with you first. I looked into you when I first got here. I couldn’t believe how pathetic and weak you are. It didn’t take me long to determine that I couldn’t allow such a pitiful individual that shared my name to exist.” Prometheus said disdainfully.

“So you simply decide to kill me?” Oliver stated unemotionally.

“Yes, but I wanted to see you suffer first. My minion failed at her task unfortunately.” Prometheus said coldly as he motioned to Evelyn’s head.

“I’m not as weak as you think and I won’t let you hurt me, my family, my friends, or this city.” Oliver hissed out at his doppelganger.

“Then let the battle begin. The next time I see you, it won’t be to talk.” Prometheus said coldly. With that he threw a smoke bomb down at Oliver’s feet. 

Oliver quickly dodged the smoke bomb but it was just the distraction Prometheus needed to run to the side of the roof and use a rope to quickly repel down the side of the building. Oliver ran to the roof end where Prometheus went over the roof.

“Prometheus scaled down the building. He is running east on 52nd. Guys, try and see if you can catch up with him. Overwatch, do you have eyes?” Oliver said over the coms.

“Running east as you said. I can only track him for probably a couple of blocks then he will be out of range.” Felicity said, frustrated with the minimal number of cameras in the area.

Dig, Rene, Curtis and Rory exited the building. They saw Prometheus two blocks down and tried to pursue him but lost him after he turned the corner and began to utilize different side streets.

“Overwatch, can you still see him?” John asked.

“Negative Spartan. The side streets aren’t in camera range.” Felicity said in a frustrated tone. ‘Damn it’ she said to herself.

Oliver exited the building and caught up with the rest of the team. “Let’s head in guys. Overwatch, we’re going back to the bunker.” Oliver said with his com open.

“Copy that. Watch yourselves on the way in. Overwatch out.” Felicity responded.

The team made it back to the bunker and quickly changed out of the suits. Oliver explained that Prometheus was his doppelganger so things were about to get complicated. He told them all to go home and that there was nothing further they could do tonight. Dig gave Oliver a look of ‘you want to talk about it?’ and Oliver simply shook his head no signaling ‘not right now, later.’ Dig simply nodded and followed the others out.

Oliver shut off the power and set the security alarm for the bunker. He walked to his car and drove off to pick up William at the loft. He used the key he had for the loft and walked through the door. Felicity quickly walked over and hugged him tightly. He hadn’t had a warm Felicity hug in a while so he wrapped his arms around her, buried his head in her hair, and relished the moment.

“You okay?” Felicity asked quietly.

“I don’t know. A lot of emotions are flowing through me at the moment. Shock and anger among them.” Oliver answered honestly.

“I can understand you needing time to wrap your head around this. I can’t imagine what I would think if I met my doppelganger. Look, it’s late. The last thing you need is to be alone tonight. William is sleeping soundly in the bedroom. Let me make us some Chamomile tea and you can crash out on the couch. You and William can go back to your apartment in the morning. On the plus side, it’s Saturday so we can all sleep in.” Felicity said trying to add some levity as stepped out of his arms and she went to the kitchen.

Oliver simply nodded in agreement and Felicity walking to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

When she went back to the living room with the tea Oliver was sitting on the couch. Oliver smiled as she sat down and handed him his tea. They sat drinking their tea and watching the fireplace in silence for a few minutes. Felicity broke the silence.

“Oliver, can I just say one thing and then I promise I will leave you alone to process this for now?” Felicity asked quietly.

Oliver saw the concern in her eyes and figured it was best to let Felicity have her say. “Yes. What is it you want to say?” He responded softly.

“You need to tell Barry about this. He has a right to know with Prom… your doppelganger threating him. Besides, maybe he can help.” Felicity stated calmly.

“Yeah, your right. He should know. I’ll call him tomorrow.” Oliver answered affirmatively.

“Okay” was all Felicity said in response, thankful that Oliver agreed with her idea and didn’t want to push Oliver on anything else tonight.

After finishing her tea Felicity got up and said “I’m going to go get some sleep. Good night Oliver.”

“Good night Felicity.” Oliver said softly. He watched the fire a little while longer before grabbing a blanket and drifting off to sleep.

Later that night both Felicity and Oliver were awaken by a scream from William. Both came running to the room.

“Another nightmare son?” Oliver asked softly as he walked over to the bed and took William’s hand.

“Yes. The accident as usual.” William responded with tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry you had a nightmare William. Do you want to read a little bit? Perhaps it will help.” Felicity asked gently.

“Yes please.” William answered.

It didn’t take long and Felicity’s voice soothed William and he drifted off to sleep. Oliver watched and listened and couldn’t help but thinking ‘Like father, like son.’ Oliver gently touched Felicity’s forearm and leaned his head towards William to signal that William was asleep. Felicity nodded and she left the room along with Oliver.

“So, William is having nightmares.” Felicity said gently.

“Yes. Naturally the accident brought him a lot of pain and he is struggling. I comfort him after the nightmares but I wish I could do more.” Oliver told her quietly.

“You remember my therapist Lisa. Perhaps she could help William. She does accept private pay clients and maybe she could help William with his grief and pain.” Felicity suggested.

Oliver had to admit that Lisa really helped Felicity while she was struggling. “You think so?” He asked. 

“I think it is worth a try. I know she helped me. Also, I don’t believe she would purposely do something that would harm a client let alone an innocent 11 year boy. Why don’t we see if he wants to talk with her tomorrow?” Felicity responded.

“Okay. I think that is a good idea.” Oliver answered. 

“You going to be okay?” Felicity queried.

“Yeah, I will be fine.” Oliver told her.

“I am going to go back to bed. You should try and go to sleep again as well. See you in the morning.” Felicity stated quietly.

“Yeah, see you in the morning.” Oliver said softly.

The next morning Felicity was coming down the stairs and could hear Oliver’s voice in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and Oliver was cooking pancakes and William was sitting on the counter. 

“Good morning you two.” Felicity said warmly.

“Good morning Felicity. There is coffee.” Oliver greeted her.

“Hi Felicity.” said William.

The three of them enjoyed pancakes then Felicity along with William began to clean the kitchen. Oliver knew that he needed to call Barry so he stepped into the second bedroom and shut the door. Oliver pulled up Barry’s number and pressed send.

“Hey Oliver. It has been a while. How have you been?” Barry answered.

Oliver told Barry about having custody of William now after the accident. Barry expressed his sympathy about Samantha and assured Oliver that he would be a good dad. Oliver then discussed Prometheus and explained that his doppelganger had threatened Barry during the conversation because of Flashpoint.

“Oh. I am glad you did call me then. Part of me doesn’t know what to say.” Barry said softly but Oliver could hear guilt creeping into his friend’s voice.

“Barry, he threatened you so you had a right to know in case his priorities change. For now, I am trying to handle this as quickly as possible especially with William here. I think I could use your help but I need to come up with a good plan first.” Oliver stated evenly.

“Okay, call me when you have a plan. Happy to help. I don’t want your doppelganger to hurt anyone else either based on my mistake.” Barry said ruefully.

“Barry, you couldn’t have anticipated this.” Oliver reassured his friend.

“Changing a timeline can have drastic repercussions. I should have known better.” Barry stated remorsefully.

Before Oliver could respond he continued “Do you want to bring William to Star Labs for safety while you handle this? That can be arranged.” Barry offered.

“Thank you but no for now. I’m keeping William close by after the loss of Samantha.” Oliver responded.

“Okay. I can understand that having lost my mom at an early age. Oliver, be careful. William has already lost one parent, don’t take any risks that will make him lose another.” Barry said firmly.  
“Who me?” Oliver said, attempting a joke.

“Yes you my friend. Who do you think you are taking to?” Barry answered dryly.

“Okay, I promise. Barry, I have to go but I will call you soon.” Oliver stated.

“Bye Oliver.” Barry said.

Oliver walked back out in the living room. Felicity and William were sitting on the couch playing chess on her iPad.

“Having fun you two?” Oliver said as he walked over to them.

“Hey” said William and Felicity in unison.

“William, when you two are done with that game Felicity and I have something we would like to talk to you about. Okay?” Oliver told his son.

“Okay.” William answered.

The game ended shortly after that. William looked at Oliver and Felicity and asked “What did you want to talk about?”

“Son, I know you keep having nightmares and right now you are struggling with what happened. There is a therapist named Lisa Caldwell. I… we were wondering if talking with her might not help with the nightmares and pain. Would you like to talk with her?” Oliver asked gently.

“I’m not sure I want to talk to a stranger about this.” William said softly.

“William, I understand. I didn’t like the idea of talking with a therapist when I was really struggling with some things either. Yet, I found I needed help. I went to Lisa for that reason and she was able to help me when I had a lot overwhelming me.” Felicity said frankly.

“Really?” William asked Felicity.

“Yes. I think it is worth a try. If you absolute don’t like it or it is just too uncomfortable, you don’t have to go back. No one is going to force you to go to therapy.” Felicity answered calmly.

“Okay.” William responded.

“All right. I’ll get her number from Felicity and set up an appointment for you. Felicity is right. Let’s give it a try but if it doesn’t work, you don’t have to continue to go. Now, why don’t you go gather your things and we will head out.” Oliver told his son.

William nodded his head and went to the bedroom to gather his things.

“I’ll text you Susan’s number. So, did you talk to Barry?” Felicity asked.

“Yes. He was glad I told him and he has agreed to help.” Oliver answered her.

“Good. So, I was thinking about tonight. Why don’t we have a team meeting tonight here at the loft to develop a plan for Prometheus. William can hang out in the guest bedroom, do homework, and play on my iPad.” Felicity said.

“Yeah, that probably would be best.” Oliver responded.

“Okay, I’ll text everyone to come here at 7 pm. In the meantime, try and enjoy your day with William.” Felicity told him with a smile.

Oliver and William went home and did some things around their apartment. As the day went on Oliver was struggling with anxiety and apprehension that was growing rapidly. ‘How the hell am I supposed to fight myself?’ he asked himself which only increased his internal unease. Oliver prepared some dinner for him and William but he didn’t have any appetite so Oliver didn’t eat much. They cleaned up and then headed out to the loft.

When they arrived at the loft, Felicity opened the door and the rest of the team was already sitting in the living room. 

“Hi Everyone.” Oliver greeted his team.

“William, why don’t you head to the room and work on some homework. Also, here is my tablet if you want to play a game. Sound good?” Felicity said warmly with a smile while handing him the tablet.

“Okay. Hi everyone.” William stated as he headed to the guest room.

“So, how do you want to handle this boss?” Rene asked curiously.

“I’m not sure yet.” Oliver responded, his voice filled with uncertainty. Oliver walked over to the living room. 

“How do I surprise me? How do I fight me? This is different than anything we have ever done.” Oliver said as he began to start pacing in front of the fireplace.

Felicity could tell Oliver’s anxiety was quickly getting the better of him, just like back at the hospital. She stepped in front of him to stop his pacing and put her hands gently on his shoulder.

“Oliver, Stop. He is not you.” Felicity said firmly.

“Really? He looks like me and acts like me. What am I missing?” Oliver responded curtly.

“He is not you!” Felicity told him in her loud voice continuing to stand toe to toe with him.

It had been a very long time since Oliver had heard Felicity use her loud voice so that caught his attention and snapped him out of his panic.

“Take a deep breathe Oliver.” Felicity said to him resolutely. Oliver took a cleansing breath.

“Now listen to me very closely Oliver. The definition of a doppelganger is a ghostly double or counterpart. By virtue of the definition, he is not you. He may look like you and think similarly to you but he is not you. Your memories are not his memories. He doesn’t have your exact training even if he might fight similarly to you. He only acts like you because he is you from another Earth and admittedly it doesn’t help that your doppelganger has had time to observe you since arriving here.” Felicity stated sternly with no indication of backing down.

“Felicity…” Oliver started but Felicity interrupted.

“I’m not finished. He doesn’t have a team. You do!” Felicity stated, motioning to the others in the living room. She immediately continued speaking “Also, you have a son that needs you now so you don’t have the luxury of panicking. We all need you. Star City needs you. We will find a way. Do I make myself clear?” Felicity said with fierce determination, looking Oliver squarely in the eye.

John watched the exchange and couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t seen Felicity be this feisty in a long while and it did his heart good. ‘Good to have you back Felicity! Give it up my green brother. She’s got you.’ he said to himself.

Oliver watched the look in Felicity’s eyes as she spoke and he could tell she wasn’t going to give up on this. ‘This is one argument that I’m not likely to win’ he thought to himself. Oliver also saw Felicity’s faith in him reflecting in her eyes and that helped ground him as it always did. He took a cleansing breathe. Oliver realized that once again Felicity was helping him keep his head on straight and he was grateful. 

“Okay. You’re right.” Oliver said quietly. “Wow, I guess my anxiety really has been building up all day.” He quipped.

At that, everyone laughed and the mood lightened.

“So, back to Rene’s original question. What are we going to do? Any ideas people?” John asked to start off some team brainstorming.

The team agreed that they needed to find a way to bait Prometheus into a trap instead of Prometheus continuing to control the situation. Oliver concurred but his instincts told him that it would have to be a something significant for Prometheus to take any bait. Oliver knew that he would be patient and wait something out if he had to so Prometheus was likely to do the same. Oliver believed that whatever “bait” would have to give Prometheus substantial motivation in order to take it.

“Okay, so what are you thinking would do that Oliver?” asked Diggle.

“I need to think about that.” Oliver responded calmly.

“You could make a video to taunt him.” Felicity quipped trying to lighten the mood.

“That isn’t bad but it isn’t enough.” Oliver responded quietly.

“Oliver, I was joking. I doubt Prometheus would be responsive to taunts from you.” Felicity said flatly.

“I know you were joking but it gave me an idea. I can’t believe I’m thinking this. It might be enough if the video contains myself and The Flash. We know he wants revenge on both myself and The Flash, what better than if he thinks he can successfully take us both out in one move.” Oliver answered.

“Doubling down on the revenge factor so to speak.” Diggle stated in understanding while Oliver nodded his head affirmatively.

“So, you are thinking you and the Flash take on Prometheus?” Rory asked.

“Oliver, let us help you.” Rene quickly added.

“Guys, The Flash would be in the video but I would have him on the perimeter. We do this together.” Oliver explained, trying to alleviate their fears.

“Do you honestly think the Flash will agree to that?” Felicity asked incredulously knowing Barry would want to stand right by Oliver’s side to face the threat he created.

“I will find a way to convince him.” Oliver stated firmly, knowing exactly what Felicity was thinking.

“So, you need to call The Flash before we can really plan.” Rory observed.

“Yeah. Guys, why don’t we call it a night. I’ll contact the Flash tomorrow and let you know what he says tomorrow night at the bunker.” Oliver told the group.

They all agreed and headed out. Oliver checked on William and explained they would head home shortly. When Oliver exited the bedroom, Felicity was in the living room on the couch and had made some tea for both of them.

“Something on your mind?” Oliver asked, knowing she was being quiet for a reason. 

“You are really going to have to sell Barry on being on the perimeter. He is going to want to fight right by your side.” Felicity said evenly.

“I know. I have a couple of reasons for why he will be on the perimeter.” Oliver responded.

“Those are?” Felicity asked curiously.

“One, Prometheus is likely working alone now but just in case I want Barry on the perimeter to make sure nothing and no one gets in or out. His speed can best assure that.” Oliver said with emphasis on the word now with the death of Evelyn.

“And the second?” Felicity questioned.

“You and William. I’m not planning on losing or dying however, God forbid, if something happen to me I want Barry to get you and William out of town quickly. Then you make yourself and William disappear like only you can. Go far away and get new identities.” Oliver stated.

“Oliver…” Felicity started but Oliver continued.

“Felicity, if something happens to me, I want you to be the one to care for William. Comes with the whole maternal figure agreement. That means, if the worst happens, I need you to agree to do this. Get far away and make yourselves disappear. Do you understand?” Oliver queried in all seriousness. 

Felicity could see the determination in his eyes. This wasn’t a strategy that Oliver was going to back down on.

“Okay, I understand and agree for William’s sake even if I’m not completely comfortable with the idea. Just promise me that you will be careful so he doesn’t lose another parent. Understood? Also, I have a condition of my own. The night this all goes down, I want to be in the bunker for you and the team. I can be more efficient and effective there, we both know that. You can talk to Thea and have her watch William that night here at the loft. He will be safe here with Thea. Heck, she can protect William better than I can.” Felicity said with equal determination in her eyes.

“I promise. I will be careful. The team will be with me. I will talk to Thea and I’m sure she won’t mind watching William that night. We will find a way to make sure you are in the bunker.” Oliver told her reassuringly.

“All right.” Felicity agreed with a nod.

“Actually, that gives me an idea. Maybe some nights Thea could come watch him here. It would be a win-win for everybody. Thea wants to spend more time with him and this would achieve that. It would also allow you to come back to the bunker on nights that Thea is here.” Oliver responded.

“Makes sense to me. Let’s just make sure William is okay with this. Fair enough?” Felicity answered.

“Absolutely. I’ll talk with him and Thea both.” Oliver answered.

“So, are you feeling any better about this?” Felicity asked tentatively.

“Slightly. I don’t think I have a choice.” Oliver responded with a wink and smile.

“Nope, you don’t.” Felicity responded, naturally popping the “p” as usual and she was rewarded with a small chuckle from Oliver.

“Well, thank you for the tea and pep talk. I’m going to get William and head out.” Oliver told her as he got up from the couch and proceeded to walk to the bedroom.

“No problem. Anytime. Oliver, I meant what I said. He isn’t you.” Felicity answered sincerely. Oliver simply nodded his head.

After that, William and Oliver bid Felicity good bye and headed home. The next day, Oliver had a busy morning with meetings and spent his lunch hour making calls. 

The first call was to an old family lawyer of the Queen Family to make an appointment to set up a will. Oliver was able to set up an appointment two days in the future and made it clear to the lawyer that he wanted the will to be in place as soon as possible. Oliver explained the reason for this was because Oliver recently obtained custody of his son and he wanted everything in place for Felicity Smoak to be have full custody of William should something happen to Oliver while his son was a minor. The lawyer asked if there were any other specifics and Oliver explained that he didn’t have any other requests. The lawyer inquired if he wanted the rest to be a standard will and Oliver responded that was his intent. The lawyer explained that he could draft up the will between the call and the appointment and that if Oliver approved all he would need to do is sign it so that the lawyer could file it. Oliver thanked him for his efficiency on this.

The second call was to Barry and bring him up to speed. So Oliver pushed Barry’s phone number in contacts.

“Hey Oliver, everything okay?” Barry asked.

“There good. A plan is forming and I need your help with it if you’re willing.” Oliver stated.

“What do you have in mind?” Barry questioned.

“So far, Prometheus aka other earth me has been calling the shots so we want to turn the tables and gain a strategic advantage. We want to bait him for once. Something that will do that is tapping into his deep need of vengeance. He wants both of us to pay for what he views as weaknesses and mistakes. He just might come out if he thinks he can get his revenge in one move.” Oliver explained.

“So, we use ourselves as bait?” Barry questioned.

“In a sense, you and I are going to make a video that will bait him into a trap. We will have Felicity get the video played so he is likely to see it.” Oliver stated

“And the trap is?” Barry inquired.

“That part is still in planning stages but I will keep you up to speed. I am hoping pretty soon we will have a good plan with a trap that I and my team can spring on him.” Oliver answered.

“And me. Oliver, you forgot to say me.” Barry said firmly.

“Hang on Barry. I need you to just listen to me for a second. I will need you that night but I have specific things in mind for you. One, I want you on the perimeter. I don’t believe my doppelganger has a team but I am not stupid enough to rule it out. If he does have others who are helping him, your speed on the outside provides the best chance of success that no one gets in or out. Yes, I’m complimenting your speed here. Two, I need a favor if something happens to me. No, I don’t plan on losing but I am planning on all contingencies especially now that I have William. The favor is that if something happens to me you will get Felicity and William out of town quickly like only you can. Felicity then is going to make them both disappear and give them new identities.” Oliver explained.

“Is Felicity okay with this?” Barry asked curiously.

“Felicity isn’t happy about it but she knows if something happens to me I want her to have William. She also made me promise to be careful and I intend to be.” Oliver answered.

“Are you sure you don’t want me in there with you?” Barry questioned.

“No Barry. Again, you on the perimeter will best assure that no one gets in or out. You can’t watch the perimeter and be directly in the fight. Not even you can be two places at once. Also, if something happens I don’t trust anyone else to get Felicity and William to safety quick enough. I know you can. I’m actually counting on your speed for both of these things.” Oliver answered firmly.

“You are actually complimenting my speed. Have you hit your head?” Barry said evenly but in shock Oliver would praise his speed.

“I didn’t hit my head Barry. I’m being serious.” Oliver said flatly while rolling his eyes at his friend’s quip.

“You really aren’t going to back down on this are you?” Barry queried. 

“No, I’m not. These are two critical things that I am depending on your for. You can best watch the perimeter and if need be get two people that I care about to safety.” Oliver repeated his logic for emphasis.

“Okay. So are you and Felicity back together?” Barry questioned.

“No, we are not back together. But we have a strong friendship and remain close. She is helping me raise William and I wouldn’t want anyone else helping with that. Do I still love her? Yes. Hopefully in the future we can be together again but time will tell.” Oliver explained.

“I hope for both your sakes you can work it out in the future. All right, I’ll help make the video and with those two items since this is your plan. Just let me know when you want to make the video and when you want to spring the trap. But for the record, if your attempt doesn’t work, don’t think for a second that after I get Felicity and William to safety that I won’t come back and deal with your doppelganger.” Barry stated.

“Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. Thank you. Barry, I also need one more favor separate from the plan.” Oliver said calmly with a smile.

“What else?” Barry said curiously.

“William knows about me and the team. He is also a big fan of the Flash. I want to introduce you to my son and have him know both sides of you. Would you be willing to share your identity with him? William knows the importance of secrecy. I am asking because I think it would be helpful if he knows both the Flash and Barry Allen. It will allow him to trust you easier if he knows everything should you ever have to help him in the future for me.” Oliver stated evenly.

“Okay, but just me. We leave the rest of my team out of it for now.” Barry said with determination.

“That is fine. I understand. I get you wanting to protect Cisco, Caitlin, and the rest of your team. I’m asking you alone for this favor and that is all I expect. Thank you for agreeing to it.” Oliver said sincerely.

“So, anything else? Mind you, you are pushing your luck Oliver.” Barry said with a slight chuckle.

“No, that is it. I promise. Again thank you. I know I’m asking a lot in this case.” Oliver responded seriously.

“What are friends for? Call me when you need me to come make the video and you have a plan. Talk to you later.” Barry said.

“I’ll be in touch. Good bye Barry.” Oliver stated as he ended the phone call.

The third call was to Lisa Caldwell to set up an appointment for William. He obtained the number from the text Felicity had sent him and dialed her number. Lisa remembered who Oliver was. Oliver told her that he now had custody of his son because William was seriously injured and Samantha had been killed instantly in a bad car accident.

“I’m sorry to hear that. William must be pretty shaken up.” Lisa told Oliver sympathetically.

“He is struggling with her loss and moving to a new city. Neither of which are easy. William is having nightmares about the accident. I know how much you helped Felicity. I am hoping you can help William. Would you be willing to see him?” Oliver asked.

“Of course, I take private pay clients. What does William think of this?” Lisa questioned.

Oliver explained that William had agreed to come speak with her. Lisa and Oliver set up an appointment for late Friday afternoon at 4 pm.

With the phone calls made, Oliver quickly ate lunch and headed into an afternoon meeting. The meeting went quickly and was more productive than Oliver had anticipated. Oliver had a few spare minutes so he headed to Thea’s office to speak with her. 

“Hi Thea.” Oliver said as he tapped lightly on her office door frame.

“Hey Big Brother.” Thea said with a smile as she came around the desk to give him a hug. “How are things with you and William?” Thea asked.

“Both of us are good. I did come to speak with you about an idea that I think you will like.” Oliver said as he shut the door.

“What’s this good idea?” Thea questioned.

“As you know, I need to deal with Prometheus aka my doppelganger. The team is working on a plan. The night it goes down Felicity and I would like you to watch William at the loft for us. I promise I’m not asking you to rejoin the team. The truth is Felicity can help out better as Overwatch in the bunker. Also, who better to watch over William that night than his Aunt Speedy. Would you mind?” Oliver said lightheartedly. 

“Of course I’ll watch him. Not a problem. I love spending time with him. Just let me know the day and time you want me at the loft. Also, promise me that you are going to be careful big bro!” Thea responded in earnest.

“I promise. I will be very careful. Speedy, Felicity and I were talking and would like to make this a regular thing if you are okay with that. If not, at least the night we deal with Prometheus. What do you think?” Oliver questioned.

“I would love that. I don’t have any problem coming over to the loft and watching over him while you and Felicity are with the team. So, you and Felicity are certainly reconnecting. Any signs of a reunion?” Thea queried.

“Yes, we are reconnecting and have strengthened our friendship. I’m grateful for her help in raising William and wouldn’t want to do it without her. Do I still love her? You know I do Speedy, never stopped. She is my always. As for a reunion, time will tell. Right now, dealing with my doppelganger is the priority.” Oliver answered honestly.

“I hope you two do find your way back to each other. I’ve never seen you happier than when you were with her. So after dealing with your doppelganger, are you going to stop being the Green Arrow?” Thea asked.

“I haven’t decided. I’ll face that decision once Prometheus is dealt with.” Oliver stated evenly.

“Fair enough.” Thea replied.

“I’m glad you’re getting a chance to know William Thea. I always wanted that.” Oliver told her.

“Agreed. Funny how life works sometimes isn’t it.” Thea observed.

“Indeed it is. I’ll better be going. I’ll talk to you later Speedy.” Oliver said with a smile as he turned and left her office.

“Catch you later big bro.” Thea stated as she turned around and returned to her desk.

Just after dinner Oliver took William over to the loft. William spend the night with Felicity doing homework and playing electronic games. It was a quick and uneventful patrol. The team briefly talked about the best plan for Prometheus upon their return with Felicity’s input being “pick a place where I can have good eyes and ears for the team.” After that the team dispersed and Oliver went to pick up William at the loft.

“Hey.” Oliver said as he walked through the door.

“Hi Oliver.” Felicity responded with a smile from the dining room table.

Oliver started walking to the table and said “So, I had a busy day today. I talked to Thea and she is going to come over and be with William here at the loft when we deal with Prometheus. She loves the idea of continuing that in the future. So hopefully you can spend an occasional night at the bunker in the near future if that is what you want. Also, I spoke with Barry. Thankfully I was able to convince him to come do the video and be on the perimeter. He knows I want him to take you and William far away if need be. I also spoke with Lisa. William has an appointment with her this Friday afternoon at 4 pm that I will take him too.” Oliver told Felicity so she would be up to speed on all of these developments as he took a seat at the table.

“Wow, you really have been busy. I’m glad Thea likes the idea. I think it will be good for both her and William. It will be nice to get back to the bunker on some nights. Don’t get me wrong. I love being here with William but sometimes I miss being at the bunker. Glad you successfully sold the idea to Barry because I’m sure that was not easy. That is good news that William will meet with Lisa on Friday. I truly do believe she can help him Oliver and you know I don’t say that lightly.” Felicity responded to the update.

“I know you are not saying that lightly. I’m glad you suggested it but I would expect nothing less from you. I know you adore William and spending time with him here so I didn’t take it wrong. I understand how you could miss the bunker sometimes Felicity. That’s okay. You’re allowed.” Oliver answered warmly with a smile. “So how was your day?” he asked.

“Normal day. Did some contract work throughout the day. Helped William with some math and English homework. He really is a smart kid. All in all, can’t complain.” Felicity told him. 

“Thank heavens he didn’t take after me intelligence wise.” Oliver said gratefully with a small chuckle.

“You are intelligent Oliver. I think you just chose not to apply yourself to school when you were younger.” Felicity countered.

“Well thank you. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I did speak with the lawyer about the will today and giving you full custody of William if something happens to me. He is going to draw up the papers and I have an appointment to see him on Friday before I take William to Lisa’s. Once I read the papers at the appointment, if I find everything is in order I’ll sign it and he can file quickly.” Oliver said.

“Okay, but no major risk taking mister. William has lost too much already.” Felicity said evenly looking Oliver straight in the eye.

“I agree, he has lost too much already. I don’t intend on taking unnecessary risks. I want to raise my son and watch him grow older. Now it is late so William and I had better be getting home. He asleep?” Oliver asked as he pointed to the guest bedroom. 

“Yes, he fell asleep about a half an hour ago after reading some more of Harry Potter.” Felicity said with a smile.

Oliver went into the bedroom. He picked up William’s backpack and put it over his shoulder. Oliver then walked to the bed and said “William, it is time to go home.”

“Hi Dad.” William said groggily.

“Come on son, you can sleep in the car.” Oliver said as he extended his hand and William took it. They walked out of the room and proceeded to the front door.

“Good night William.” Felicity whispered as she gently kissed his forehead. 

Oliver’s heart ached at the sweet gesture. Once again, he was reminded of everything he wanted and appreciative that Felicity was helping raise William.

“Good night Felicity.” William answered.

“Here, I’ll get the door for you.” Felicity said to Oliver and the two males followed her to the front door.

“Thanks. Good night Felicity.” Oliver said softly with a smile on his face while he proceeded to walk through the door.

“Night Oliver. See you tomorrow.” Felicity stated quietly and then proceeded to shut the door.

The next night the team met in the bunker and Felicity joined their conversation via Skype from the loft. They began working on coming up with a plan for moving against Prometheus. Oliver felt the waterfront where Damien attacked would work best. Oliver knew his doppelganger wouldn’t resist taking a shot at him and Barry while at project that he knew was important to him. 

“Oliver, I need good eyes and ears and that won’t work from my viewpoint.” Felicity responded slightly frustrated.

“Hang on Felicity. I get what you are saying. I anticipated your viewpoint. There are the remote cameras you and Cisco have worked on. We can install them and give you good eyes and ears.” Oliver explained patiently anticipating Felicity wouldn’t respond well initially.

“Oh.” Felicity answered.

“We can install them before we make a video so my doppelganger won’t realize they are there. The cameras run on batteries that can be turned on remotely the night we spring the trap. It will give you additional eyes and ears that the other me won’t anticipate.” Oliver added with air quotations on the word me.

“That could work.” Felicity agreed quickly, now sheepish that she had rejected the idea offhand initially.

“Thank you. What does everyone else think?” Oliver questioned.

“That could work and it is a good strategic spot.” Diggle agreed.

Curtis, Rory and Rene all agreed so it was quickly decided that the team would work with that. It was the consensus that Dig and Curtis would install the cameras tomorrow. Oliver would contact Barry and they would make the video the night after that. The actual confrontation would be the night after that. The overall strategy would be that Oliver would face Prometheus alone initially with the team strategically hiding close by to help out if and when needed since Oliver wasn’t sure his doppelganger would appear if the whole team greeted him.

The following day, Oliver spoke with Thea while at City Hall to plan on coming to the loft and watch William three nights from that day which would be Saturday. He also contact Barry and asked Barry to come make the video the following day. Oliver also provided Barry with the plan at the waterfront.

On Friday Oliver went to the appointment with the lawyer. He read the will and everything seemed in order so he signed it and it was agreed the lawyer should file the will immediately. 

Following that appointment Oliver went to pick up William and they headed to Lisa’s for his first session. Lisa was able to immediately put William at ease and explained she was going to do her best to help him cope with the accident and the loss of his mom Samantha. 

With the cameras in place, it was now time to head to the bunker and make the video. Oliver brought William to the bunker explaining that this would be one of the rare times that he would be at the bunker. Felicity arrived shortly after Oliver and William so that she could share the video that night. The rest of the team arrived shortly after that.

“Hey guys!” Felicity said in greeting.

“Felicity, so good to see down here girl.” Diggle said warmly as he came over and gave her a bear hug.

Curtis, Rory and Rene extended their greeting and excitement at seeing her in the bunker and she returned their enthusiasm equally.

“William, I know you know the team. I actually invited a special guest who is going to help me with Prometheus. I think you will be excited to see him and that is why I brought you along.” Oliver explained to William.

All of a sudden a burst of air and a red blur entered the bunker and came to a stop in front of William and Oliver.

“Hey Oliver. Sorry if I am late. You must be William? I have heard a lot of good things about you. I’m the Flash.” Barry said happily.

“Oh my GOSH! Dad, you really do know the Flash.” William said excitedly.

“Told you I did.” Oliver explained with a smile.

“Nice to meet you Flash. Your speed is awesome!” William said as he immediately began to fanboy over the Flash.

“Thanks. Speed does have its advantages William but ultimately a good friend, your dad, showed me it isn’t everything. But don’t tell him I said so.” Barry said the last sentence in a whisper and with a wink.

“I heard that.” Replied Oliver his lips quirking up ever so slightly.

“Are you here to help my dad?” William asked.

“Yes, I am. That mean Prometheus is also mad at me so your dad and I want to work together to handle him. First though, there is something I want to share with you. Promise to keep a secret?” Barry said seriously.

“For you, of course.” William responded earnestly. 

“That goes for you three as well.” Barry said pointing to Curtis, Rory, and Rene. All three nodded having heard of the Flash and knowing how important secret identities are.

In a split second, Barry changed out of the Flash outfit to civilian wear and reappeared.

“Hi William, my real name is Barry Allen. I work at CCPD in forensics and consult at Star Labs in Central City.” Barry stated introducing himself.

“Cool.” William said in awe. He couldn’t believe he was standing in a room with two of his idles, the Green Arrow and Flash.

“William, Barry is sharing his identity with you at my request. He didn’t have to do that. You know you have to keep this secret for his safety just like you can’t discuss Team Arrow.” Oliver said firmly.

“Of course. I won’t say a word.” William responded sincerely.

“Son, I asked Barry to reveal himself in case he ever has to help you. I wanted you to know both the Flash and Barry as a person. That way it wouldn’t be so unsettling if Barry comes to help you. Do you understand?” Oliver questioned.

“I understand. Nice to meet you Barry.” William answered.

“Good to meet you finally William.” Barry said as he extended his hand so he and William could shake hands.

“So, you know my dad is the Arrow? I get the impression he doesn’t like telling people.” William responded.

“Yes, I know he is the Arrow. You are right, he most certainly doesn’t like to tell people. Oliver needed my help one night and that is when I learned of his alternate persona. When I became the Flash, he was the first person I shared the information with. Next came Felicity. Speaking of...” Barry stated as he walked to Felicity and gave her a hug.

“Hi Barry. Nice to see you my friend.” Felicity answered as she returned the hug.

“You know the Flash Felicity?” William asked.

“I kinda made Oliver and Barry work together in the beginning William. I’m glad I did, because they have needed each other off and on since then.” Felicity responded looking at both Oliver and Barry.

The two men just smiled knowing Felicity was completely right in her observation as usual. 

“Hi John. Good to see you.” Barry told Diggle.

“Good to see you Barry.” Diggle said with a warm nod.

“Barry, this is Curtis, Rory, and Rene. Guys, this is Barry Allen aka The Flash of Central City.” Oliver conducted introductions. The three guys nodded in greetings.

“Well Barry, shall we get started? Suit back up Flash.” Oliver said.

Oliver went to change into his Arrow suit and Barry was waiting in the area they were going to film.

“What took you so long?” Barry quipped with a wink.

“Shut up.” Oliver said unamused.  
“Gentlemen, shall we do this?” Felicity said walking behind the camera she had set up to turn it on.

“Yes, let’s get this done. Flash, why don’t you stand back and come in when I introduce you. That okay?” Oliver stated flatly.

“Sure. I’ll follow your lead.” Barry responded.

“Okay, in 3, 2, 1…” Felicity said and pointed to a suited up Green Arrow.

“This message is for Prometheus. I know you think I am weak and foolish. I disagree. Regardless, I say it is time to end this unless you are too gutless. Meet me tomorrow night at 10 pm at the waterfront park that the City has been restoring. Oh, if fighting me at the waterfront isn’t enough. I have added incentive for you. I’ll bring an extra guest.” Oliver said and looked at Barry who instantly appeared at his side as the Flash.

“Hey Prometheus. Heard you were mad at me as well. Thought I would get in on the action. Up for it slowpoke?” Barry taunted Oliver’s doppelganger.

“Here is your chance Prometheus. A two in one if you think you can do it? I understand if you don’t show. Bye for now and hopefully see you soon.” Oliver goaded his doppelganger hard.

Felicity ended the recording and downloaded it to her babies. From there she hacked the TV stations and had it airing within 10 minutes.

“Hopefully he will see this where ever he is.” Felicity said as she looked at Oliver.

Oliver’s doppelganger did indeed see the video and was incensed. ‘I’m neither gutless nor slow. You two are making this all too easy for me, I’ll be there.’ Prometheus raged internally. A plan formed in his mind immediately. Prometheus intended to place motion detectors with active motion sensors along the waterfront and monitor the sensors with a laptop tomorrow. Prometheus figured the Arrow team would walk right through the sensors alerting him to their approach but he would already be waiting and utilize the element of surprise. Prometheus headed out and stole some motion detectors from a security store while remaining unnoticed. He immediately began placing them on the waterfront.

As Oliver and William drove home, he noticed his son was being very quiet. “Everything okay son?” Oliver asked gently.

“Yeah. I’m just thinking about tomorrow night. I know you need to stop Prometheus but will you promise me that you will be careful.” William said quietly.

“Of course, I promise. William, I’m going to be careful and the team will have my back along with Barry aka The Flash. I want to be around for quite a while. Okay?” Oliver answered honestly and with earnest.

“Okay.” William responded as they pulled up to their apartment, parked, and went inside to some rest. 

The next day Oliver and William had a normal day and went to the loft after dinner. 

“Hi guys.” Felicity said as she opened the door.

“Hello William. Ready to hang out with your cool aunt.” Thea said with enthusiasm.

“Hello Felicity. Hi Aunt Thea.” William responded.

“You two should be safe and comfortable here so have some fun.” Oliver said as he put a hand on William’s shoulder.

“Be safe Big Bro.” Thea stated sincerely as she gave Oliver a hug.

“I intend to be.” Oliver reassured her as he kissed her on the forehead.

“Dad, remember your promise.” William said quietly as he hugged Oliver.

“I haven’t forgotten. I promise that I will be careful son.” Oliver answered seriously while returning William’s hug. Oliver continued “Just let this be like any other night William. Work on any homework that you haven’t finished for Monday and I will be back before you know it.” William shook his head affirmatively.

“You ready to go Felicity?” Oliver asked since he didn’t want to draw out this scene.

“Yes. Thea, my computer is up and the spare com piece is with it so you can keep an eye out if you want. Have a good night William. I downloaded another Harry Potter book to my tablet if you want to start reading it.” Felicity stated with a smile and bent down to kiss his forehead.

Felicity and Oliver then exited the loft.

They arrived at the bunker. Oliver spent some time warming up in the training area. Felicity brought up her computers and the cameras to check that everything was working. It wasn’t long before the rest of the team arrived and joined Oliver in the training area.

Right at 9 pm Barry entered the bunker in a red blur. “Hi everyone. We all set?” Barry inquired.

“Yes. We are good to go. Let’s head out so you can do your perimeter check and we can get into place.” Oliver responded.

“Barry, here is your com.” Felicity said as she walked to him and handed him the com. She continued “Don’t take any unnecessary risk any of you. That goes double for you mister.” Felicity was looking straight at Oliver during the last sentence.

Oliver nodded his head and everyone followed him out of the bunker towards the waterfront.

Barry reached the parameter that Oliver designated in the blink of an eye and began looking around. Nothing immediately seemed out of place but Oliver’s mentoring had taught Barry to use caution and observation above all else in scrutinizing one’s environment. 

“Green Arrow, I’m not immediately seeing anything but give me just a little more time for a closer look. Stand by.” Barry said over the comm.

“Understood. Standing by.” Oliver responded.

Barry in regular human speed began walking the parameter. He was approaching a light pole and happened to look up and saw something at the top of the light pole. He got a little closer and stopped.

“Overwatch, off of my location use your camera to check the top of the light pole to my 9 o’clock.” Barry told Felicity evenly.

“On it. Give me a moment. Ok, got it. Focusing on the top of the pole. I see it.” Felicity responded.

“Is that what I think it is?” Barry inquired.

“Yes, a motion detector. It looks to have an active motion sensor rather than passive. Everyone, hold positions.” Felicity said over the comms leaving no room for debate as the tone was only slightly lower than her loud voice.

“There are likely more. Let me keep looking.” Barry answered firmly. Knowing what he was looking for, he picked up speed and saw more motion detectors on the perimeter light pole. 

“There are more. I’m now two miles further down and have spotted multiple detectors in that small area.” Barry stated matter of factly. As he continued to scan the area Barry didn’t see anything else that would pose a problem for the team.

“Damn it. My doppelganger must have installed these after seeing the video. Is there any way we can get around them?” Oliver said with frustration clearly reflecting in his voice.

“We could use an infrared beam at one of the detectors to help the team sneak through.” Felicity said as she remembered reading about that being a possible way to trick motion detectors.

“We would need to know the frequency of the detectors to make that work and I don’t think we have the time. Overwatch, where is the nearest JC Penny’s?” Barry responded.

“5th and Marquette. 10 blocks north and 5 blocks east of your location. Why?” Felicity responded unsure where Barry was going with this.

“I’m off to grab some bedsheets.” Barry said and he took off for the store.

“What? Bedsheets? Really? Are you kidding me?” Oliver said incredulously.

“You have never watched Mythbusters have you Green Arrow? Now just shut up and trust me.” Barry said curly.

Felicity knew exactly what he was referencing having watched the Mythbusters episode herself and an applied science mind as Barry.

“Green Arrow, Flash is right. As incredible as this sounds the sheet will absorb the soundwaves the motion detector uses to trigger it’s alarm. This will work. Trust me and The Flash. I’ll guide all of you through by being your eyes while you have the sheet over you. We don’t have time to debate this.” Felicity said firmly and pragmatically.

Oliver could tell by her tone that he needed to shut up and just comply so he did. More importantly, Oliver did trust Barry and Felicity and figured now was as good a time to prove it as any.

Barry rejoined the team and handed each member a plastic container with a bedsheet. 

“Good news, this will work. Bad news, I had to leave a note that you Green Arrow owe them money for 5 bedsheets. They were $15.99 each. May I use one for a second?” Barry said. 

Oliver handed Barry his sheet. Barry proceeded to show them how to cover themselves with the blanket by first draping it over the front covering their head and face and wrapping their bodies with the rest of the sheet. “With your hands on the inside, hold the sheet and walk through.” Barry explained.

The team used the sheets and one by one, with Felicity guiding their steps over the com, walked between the motion detectors without being discovered. “Well, I’ll be damned. I owe Barry an apology after this.” Oliver thought to himself. 

“Overwatch, now that we are through, can you see anything?” Oliver asked.

“Nothing yet Green Arrow but I am continuing to monitor. Will let you know if I see anything. What are you thinking, proceed to the waterfront or hide out and wait?” Felicity asked curiously.

“I’m going to go take position in the tree. The rest of you, take up your positions. Let’s pray this works.” Oliver said over the comms.

Oliver went closer to the waterfront and used a grappling arrow to perch unnoticed in a tree. There was another tree that he could use to grapple down after watching his doppelganger appear. As he waited, everyone from the team reported they were in place over the comms just as they had discussed in the plan. Barry informed the team that the perimeter was still secure but that he would let everyone know if that changed.

Barry was continuing to do perimeter sweeps when he saw a dark cloaked figure that had not seen him yet. He immediately stopped and took cover. From his hidden vantage point Barry could see Prometheus was also carrying a bow and had a quiver of arrows along with a computer bag.

“Green Arrow, just saw your doppelganger coming your way. He has a bow and arrows. He could have more weapons than that possibly. Prometheus also appears to have a tablet with him, probably what he is using to monitor the sensors. Thought you would want to know. Be careful. Overwatch, check the camera at 30th and Anderson.” Barry relayed quietly.

“On it. Green Arrow, Flash is right. You have incoming. No others in sight as of yet on the cameras. I’ll let you know if that changes as I continue monitoring.” Felicity answered.

“I’m ready and won’t make a move until he passes me. I’m hoping the element of surprise is with us.” Oliver responded back.

Felicity switched to a private channel to speak confidentially with Oliver.

“Green Arrow, I switched us to a private channel for a moment. You remember what I said about the definition of a doppelganger right?” Felicity asked.

“I remember.” Oliver replied.

“Good, I’m glad. Now, don’t forget it as you face him. Understood?” Felicity asked.

“Understood. Thank you. I appreciate the reminder, Overwatch.” Oliver answered sincerely as he drew the syllables out on her code name just like Oliver had done on her real name so many times.

“You are welcome. I’ll switch us back now.” Felicity told Oliver. She switched them back to an open channel.

It seemed like forever to Oliver even though it likely wasn’t more than a few minutes until he saw his doppelganger walk by carrying a bow and the tablet as Barry mentioned. His doppelganger was sticking to the shadows but still seemed to be moving quickly as though he did not suspect that Oliver and the team where inside the motion detectors. 

As that thought occurred to Oliver his doppelganger passed by him and keep proceeding even closer to the waterfront. ‘Perfect. Thank God for the element of surprise.’ He said internally. He shot a grappling arrow to the tree across the way and repelled down to the pavement. He quickly ducked into the shadows himself.

“Looking for me?” He said loud enough for his doppelganger to hear him.

His doppelganger turned around and tried to determine exactly where Oliver was standing. ‘Damn it, how did you get past the detectors?’ Prometheus thought to himself. He set the laptop down since he wouldn’t be needing it.

“Show yourself Oliver. Or are you too chicken?” Prometheus responded.

“I’m right here.” Oliver said as he walked out of the shadows with his bow in hand and quickly nocking an arrow.

“So, where is the Flash?” Prometheus inquired raising his bow and nocking an arrow.

“He’s around. I’m sure he will be here any second. In the meantime, you will just have to deal with me.” Oliver answered while covering the fact that Barry was watching the perimeter. 

“I suppose I should thank you for giving me this opportunity to take both of you out in one night.” Prometheus said in an arrogant tone.

“Cocky aren’t you?” Oliver responded snidely. 

“Not cocky, confident. I’m not weak like you.” Prometheus answered curtly.

“You keep saying I’m weak. I’m not. Why do you think that?” Oliver answered between gritted teeth.

“You are a trained killer and ignore those instincts when they are a core part of you. Very foolish. Tsk, tsk.” Prometheus taunted as he shook his head.

“So now I’m a fool as well. I think the truth is that you have no humanity left in you whereas I do. I fought for mine. Now who is the weaker one?” Oliver retorted.

“Wrong. I have embraced what I have become. You shy away from it like a coward.” Prometheus answered angrily.

“We have both embraced killing for a reason. However, the difference between us is that you like killing regardless of motivation and do so without remorse. I kill for survival and a promise to protect my city from evil. I think you do it because you find it satisfying deep down in your soul. I see nothing but a soul filed with darkness and rage when I look into your eyes. You had an innocent mother and my son attacked which resulted in the mother dying and my son being seriously hurt. Look what you did to Evelyn.” Oliver stated ruefully.

“Indeed, that is what makes me stronger than you. As I said, I embrace what I am and you don’t.” Prometheus told Oliver.

“You keep thinking that but I assure you it is misguided.” Oliver answered.

“Misguided is you trying to preserve you humanity and working with a team. Strength comes from accepting who you are and going your path alone.” Prometheus stated smugly.

“You truly are deluded. My team makes me better. After all, you didn’t know that I had passed the motion detectors yet here I am. How did I manage that? I have a team. I have friends.” Oliver said matter of factly. Oliver was counting on that agitating Prometheus since he was proving to be a loner just as Oliver was upon coming home originally.

The comment did indeed incense and Prometheus fired an arrow but Oliver quickly moved out of the way and the arrow missed. Oliver quickly took a shot and put an explosive arrow in the ground next to Prometheus.

“You missed.” Prometheus hissed.

“No, I didn’t.” Oliver responded as the arrow head exploded and all hell broke loose. It temporarily stunned Prometheus and he dropped his bow. Oliver took advantage of the opportunity and charged his doppelganger. Oliver used his bow and swept Prometheus’ right leg out from under him which caused his doppelganger to fall to the ground.

Prometheus quickly pulled out a large knife and was able to slash a somewhat long and deep cut into Oliver’s right leg before he could move it. Oliver’s leg immediately began bleeding. As his doppelganger slashed his leg, Oliver used his bow and hit Prometheus face. 

His doppelganger then quickly rolled out of the way and pushed back up off the ground with the knife at the ready. Oliver approached his doppelganger cautiously, Prometheus charged and Oliver used his bow to knock the knife out of Prometheus’ hand. 

Oliver and Prometheus exchanged blows causing damage to both their faces. Oliver’s right eye was now black and his jaw hurt from an uppercut that Prometheus miraculously managed to land. Prometheus left eye was swollen and black along with abrasions on the cheek from Oliver racking his bow across it previously.

The hand – to – hand combat was relentless and went on for a few minutes. Oliver was managing to push his doppelganger back. It looked like Oliver was going to get the upper hand until Prometheus ducked a blow and then did a summersault past Oliver. Prometheus was as quick as Oliver. In one fluid motion Prometheus grabbed his bow and nocked an arrow before Oliver could stop him. As Oliver was turning his doppelganger had already fired off an arrow in the air. The arrow hit Oliver in the right shoulder before he could avoid it. Oliver winced in pain and yanked the arrow out with his left hand as he evaded the second arrow with a side step. His shoulder immediately began to bleed. Prometheus got off another arrow and Oliver used his bow to deflect it.

Oliver then ducted and summersault to his right. As he came up, Oliver nocked and fired an arrow which scored a hit in Prometheus left leg. Prometheus groaned and yanked the arrow out of his leg as he summersault to his right to avoid an arrow Oliver had fired in close succession to the arrow that hit the left leg.

Prometheus then let an arrow fly and Oliver was barely able to avoid being hit. Oliver fired an arrow of his own and Prometheus received a deep grazing cut that immediately began to ooze blood on his left arm after not successfully side-stepping the arrow. 

Oliver could tell the arrow that hit Prometheus leg was slowing his doppelganger down considering the painful location Oliver hit. He released another arrow at Prometheus’ left knee. The arrow shattered upon hitting bone but hit with enough impact to cause a fair size entry wound as well as pushing Prometheus’ knee cap through some cartilage and shoving the bone into the anterior cruciate ligament. Prometheus roared in pain while trying to push down the agony. Prometheus’ knee felt useless with Oliver’s precise shot.

Prometheus’ knee gave out and his leg was worthless having taken two arrows in the leg so he fell to the ground on his right knee. He was forced to put his hands to the ground to catch himself. Prometheus groaned in severe agitation. Prometheus was not going to back down and was readying to raise his arms and his bow so the fight could continue.

Before Prometheus had chance to get up, Oliver shouted in his Arrow voice “Stay down and don’t even think of raising your bow.” Oliver already had an arrow nocked and ready to fire.

“No” Prometheus yelled and began to raise his bow. Oliver let the arrow fly and it hit Prometheus’ left shoulder. The shot hit Prometheus rotator cuff and he dropped the bow.

“You truly aren’t going to quit are you?” Oliver hissed out.

“Never. You will have to kill me and I don’t think you have it in you.” Prometheus said with hatred filling his voice.

“You think I won’t do it? You really don’t understand me at all despite your time watching me. I don’t enjoy killing but I will do it for the safety of family, friends and my city. That is especially true when I see an irredeemable opponent with no conscience.” Oliver said with steel in his voice. With that Oliver let two arrows fly in rapid succession. The first arrow landed in Prometheus throat and the second hit his heart. 

Prometheus dropped to ground. He pulled the arrow out of his throat and was going to curse Oliver with his last breaths but only a gurgle came out as blood flowed openly from his throat and chest.

Oliver just stood there filed with both relief and sadness. “You won’t be hurting anyone anymore. Have fun in hell.” Oliver told his doppelganger. He then watched Prometheus take his last breath and die. Oliver was thankful that the threat was over but saddened that the relief came by killing his doppelganger.

With that the rest of the team came out of their hiding places and walked up behind Oliver. Barry appeared in a blur of red. 

“Overwatch, better call SCPD.” Barry said over the com.

“Already done. They are one their way.” Felicity answered.

“Well Green Arrow, you need some medical attention. Nice job by the way.” Barry complimented Oliver.

Oliver just nodded. “Thanks for helping out.” Oliver told Barry.

“You’re welcome. Now you best get out of here before the cops come. I’ll keep an eye out from a distance.” Barry stated evenly.

Dig came up on his right side and put Oliver’s right arm over his shoulder. “Come on my green brother. That leg and shoulder have got to hurt like hell so let’s get you to the bunker and stitched up. Overwatch, we are heading in.” Dig informed Felicity of the coms.

“Roger that. See everyone shortly.” Felicity answered.

As the team was returning to the bunker, Felicity called Thea and updated her that Oliver had beat his doppelganger. She explained that his shoulder and leg required medical attention but then she and Oliver would come straight to the loft. Thea appreciated the updated and told her not to rush as thing were fine with her and William.

A short time later the team arrived back at the bunker. Felicity was standing by the med bay table and had an ice pack and suture kits prepared as the team entered.

“Hey everyone.” Felicity greeted.

Curtis, Rene, and Rory nodded in greeting. 

“Hey Felicity.” Dig said as he helped Oliver to the med bay table.

“So, I’ll get the leg and you get the shoulder?” Felicity questioned John. 

“Like old times.” John said evenly as he nodded affirmatively.

“For your eye and jaw tough guy” Felicity said with a wink as she handed Oliver the ice pack.

“Thanks.” Oliver responded and quickly applied the pack to his eye and laid down. The adrenaline was starting to wear off so he just closed his eyes to relax.

As Dig and Felicity worked on patching up Oliver, the rest of the team changed out of their suits and waited. It didn’t take too long and Oliver had received the needed medical attention. Oliver then changed to civilian clothes and returned to the team. At that moment, Barry arrived at the bunker in a red blur.

“Thank you all. As usual, I couldn’t have done it without you. I appreciate everyone having my back.” Oliver told them sincerely.

Everyone nodded and reiterated that is what friends are for. 

“Barry, sorry about the whole sheet thing but I just couldn’t imagine.” Oliver said contritely.

“It’s okay. Oliver, you know full well I would never purposely put you in danger. Truth is, I wouldn’t have believed it myself until I saw it work on the show Mythbusters.” Barry confessed. 

Barry continued “Well, I had best head back. Take care everyone.” With that he was gone in the blink of an eye.

At that point the team dispersed for the night. Oliver and Felicity went to Oliver’s car so they could return to the loft. It was quiet in the car for a few moments but then Felicity broke the silence.

“So, are you okay?” Felicity inquired softly. 

“Yeah. Kinda weird killing my ghostly double but there was no choice to make. By the look in his eyes and all of his actions, my doppelganger had given up his humanity and had no conscience. He had to be stopped just like Damien Darhk.” Oliver answered.

“You are right, you know.” Felicity said quietly.

“Right about what?” Oliver asked.

“You fought hard to get your humanity back and he obviously didn’t. I’m proud of you for not panicking, staying strong and doing what needed to be done.” Felicity told him sincerely.

“Well, I had this unrelenting voice in my head reminding me.” Oliver said teasingly with a quick glance at Felicity.

Felicity chuckled and stated “You’re welcome.”

It wasn’t long and they were back at the loft and unlocking the door. Oliver went in first and Thea greeted him with a great big hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Thea said. 

“Good to see you too Speedy.” Oliver said.

A sleepy William came out of the second bedroom after hearing voices in the living room.

“Dad. You okay?” William asked with concern seeing the facial bruising as he walked over and hugged Oliver.

“I’m okay. It’s good to see you son. Let’s go home.” Oliver said hugging his son back.

They said their goodbyes and Oliver, Thea, and William proceeded to leave the loft to go home. Felicity locked up and went to bed relieved Prometheus was no longer a danger to the city.

The next morning Oliver was up early as usual so he started some eggs and bacon for breakfast. It wasn’t long and William wandered out of his bedroom. 

“That smells good.” William said as he wandered into the kitchen.

“Good morning son. Sleep well?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. How did you sleep?” William answered.

“I slept just fine. Today is Sunday so do you have anything planned with Tyrone and Louis?” Oliver queried.

“We want to get together and play some more basketball. Dad, what happened to Prometheus? Is he…dead?” William questioned tentatively.

The impact of the questions took Oliver’s breath away. He didn’t want to lie to William but he also didn’t want to frighten him. Oliver also desperately didn’t want William to simply think him a killer. With all these thought going through his mind, Oliver decided telling the truth was the best option.

“Yes William. Prometheus is dead.” Oliver answered quietly.

“Did you kill him?” William inquired in a soft tone.

Again, Oliver didn’t want to upset William but felt the truth was the best option. He shut off the burners so he could answer the question and then finish preparing breakfast without it burning.

“Yes William, I did. Please understand, I don’t think killing is the answer nor do I condone it. Killing is the last resort for the irredeemable. I have had enough bad things happen to me that I know evil when I see it. Prometheus had no conscience and no humanity left in him. That is not something I say lightly. It was obvious in his actions and the look in his eyes. He wasn’t going to stop and he couldn’t be allowed to hurt innocent people. So, I didn’t kill him because I enjoyed it but because it needed to happen so that he couldn’t hurt others. Do you understand?” Oliver said quietly.

“I understand. Kinda like Damien Darhk huh?” William asked.

“Very much so. William, please understand. I do think life is precious but sometimes ugly things have to be done to protect innocent people.” Oliver answered softly.

“It’s okay Dad. I get it. Can I help you cook?” William said calmly as he came around the corner to help with the eggs and bacon.

“Sure.” Oliver said as he turned back on the burner.

Soon the two were enjoying breakfast and then William went off to hang with Tyrone and Louis.

With Prometheus gone Oliver knew it was now time for him to make a decision about whether or not he would continue to be the Green Arrow. There was a part of Oliver that wanted to keep going because it was so engrained in him. Another part accepted William had to come first despite how much his nocturnal activities provided focus for his life. Oliver talked to Dig who told him to follow his heart and do what he felt was best. John reassured him that everyone would understand and respect his decision no matter what. He wanted to talk to Felicity about it as well so he approached her at her station after patrol on night.

“Hey, have a question for you?” Oliver asked.

“Pondering whether or not to continue being the Green Arrow?” Felicity questioned as she read his mind.

‘She knows me too well.’ Oliver thought to himself. “Yes, I’m torn. I still want to protect the city however I can’t ignore that William has to come first. What do you think?” Oliver inquired sincerely wanting her viewpoint.

“Oliver, I can tell you want my opinion and I appreciate you taking the time to ask my thoughts on the matter. You are right about putting William above everything. The city will always need the Green Arrow or someone that embodies what you have come to mean to the city. That said, you need to do what is best for you and William and believe the city will be okay regardless of what you decide. You’ve done so much for the city. For once, be selfish and do what you want. Do what will make you happy because you deserve a happy story.” Felicity answered. 

Oliver noticed that Felicity’s voice was strong in the beginning but softened to barely above a whisper on the last sentence. ‘Oh Felicity. How can you be so smart and not see it? You are my happy story.’ Oliver thought ruefully.

“Okay. I appreciate that. Thank you.” Oliver responded gently.

“What does William think?” Felicity questioned.

“I haven’t talked with him yet but I am going to talk with him tomorrow.” Oliver answered.

“Good. He is pretty smart for being so young.” Felicity said with a smile.

“Again, thank God he got Samantha’s intelligence and not mine. Speaking of William, time to head off to the loft so I can get him home to sleep. Ready?” Oliver asked.

“Just need to shut down my babies. Only be a minute.” Felicity explained.

They then headed off to the loft and Oliver took William home. The following day was Saturday so Oliver and William were able to sleep in a little. Oliver was up cooking breakfast when William came out of his room. 

“Hi Dad. That smells good.” William greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning son.” Oliver said with a smile.

The two of them then sat down for a breakfast of pancakes and bacon. Oliver took the opportunity to speak with William about continuing to be the Green Arrow.

“William, you remember when you asked me if I was going to keep being the Green Arrow?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah. You said you needed to deal with Prometheus and then you would make a decision about what to do. So have you been thinking about what to do now that Prometheus is gone?” William questioned.

“Yes, I have. I want to put you first. I owe you and your mom that much. Yet, protecting the city at night gives my life some meaning and focus. So, yes I’m torn. At the same time I refuse not put you first. What do you think?” Oliver asked curiously.

“I don’t want to see you get hurt or …(William couldn’t bring himself to say die) but I think you need to keep going.” William said honestly.

“Really?” Oliver queried. He was shocked and hadn’t anticipated this response. Oliver thought he would want him to stop after losing Samantha.

“Really. There are bad people out there. If you aren’t there to stop them, who will be? I know there is the rest of the team but they need you just as much as you need them. You have to keep protecting the innocent just like when you rescued me from Damien Darhk.” William said resolutely.

Oliver’s heart swelled with pride that William was being so altruistic despite any worry that it would cause. He may have been undecided until that moment, but that sentiment solidified his decision.

“That is a good point. Okay, I think I will keep going for now. Just know son that you come first and I will stop in a heartbeat if I have to.” Oliver responded evenly looking William in the eye.

“Okay Dad. I understand. I appreciate you worrying about me but I am eleven you know.” William said and the last sentence definitely had a tone of ‘I’m not a baby anymore dad’ tone.

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay, son. Fair enough.” Oliver said with a huge smile.

With that William and Oliver finished breakfast. Oliver cleaned up while Louis and Tyrone came over and the trio headed out to a local park to play some basketball at an outdoor hoop. 

“William, are you still enjoying our school?” Tyrone asked curiously.

“Yeah. I’m glad I was in advanced math in my previous school. Mr. Rankin is tough. Felicity has also helped me a lot with math as well so that has helped also.” William answered as he took a shot and made a basket. 

Tyrone chuckled knowing that Mr. Rankin was tough having had him before himself.

Louis got the ball after William’s basket. “Sounds like you get along with Felicity?” Louis asked as he took a shot making a hoop with a swish.

“Yes, she is very nice. Felicity takes time to help me with homework and do fun things with me as well. She was really good to me after the accident as well.” William responded.

“That’s good that she is being so nice to you. After losing your mom that has got to feel good.” Tyrone said as he took a shot and made a basket.

“Yeah, both she and my dad have been great.” William answered softly before quickly grabbing the ball while a piece of him missed his mom.

The boys played for another hour and then all went home.

Later that night Oliver told the team of his decision to continue being the Green Arrow for now but explained that he would give it up instantly should William require it in the future. The team completely agreed and backed his decision as John predicted.

Time passed and things settled down after Prometheus was gone. Oliver served the city by day as Mayor and protected the city at night as Green Arrow. William, Louis, and Tyrone continued to be a close trio of friends. Felicity received more consulting requests which kept her busy and she continued to serve as Overwatch at night.

Now that life was calmer Oliver and William discussed having the Celebration of Life for Samantha. Both Oliver and William wanted to include the Claytons so they helped plan the celebration. William explained that his mom always like trees. It was agreed that the ceremony would be simple. They would plant a seedling in the Clayton’s back yard and Samantha’s ashes would be mixed in with the dirt. As the tree grew, it would be a reminder of Samantha and her love of trees. The ceremony was held on a sunny Saturday in the Clayton’s backyard. They planted the tree first and then everyone that wanted to had a chance to share a favorite memory of Samantha. After that, the small group had a potluck and enjoyed a nice lunch in the warm sun by Samantha’s tree.

Several months passed since the celebration life for Samantha. During that time Oliver and Felicity continued to grow closer. They continued to jointly raise William. Oliver felt like he was seeing his dream of having the three of them as a tight family unit come true as time passed and that gave him hope that soon he and Felicity might reunite.

One night Felicity and Oliver headed back to the loft where William was spending some time with Thea. As Felicity opened the door both she and Oliver could hear Thea tell William.

“You are a pretty cool kid William. Tell your dad to get a brother or sister and soon. It’s pretty awesome being an Aunt.” Thea joyfully.

“I think I’ll let you tell him that.” William responded as he turned to the door.

Felicity did a soft intake of breath but Oliver heard it. He noticed a myriad of emotions such as surprise, shock, and sadness flash across her face before she guarded her look. He also noticed that she became tense. Oliver was curious about the reaction and wanted to better understand what she was thinking just then.

“Hey son! Hi Speedy. Why don’t you two head down to the car and I will be there in a minute. I just need to talk with Felicity for a moment.” Oliver said as he handed Thea the car keys.

“Usual parking spot?” Thea asked and shot him a sisterly ‘what is going on look?’

“Yes, I’ll be there soon.” Oliver nodded.

“Something on your mind Oliver?” Felicity asked as she stepped into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

“I noticed you tense up and your soft intake of breath. What is going on?” Oliver questioned with a tone filed of curiosity and without judgement.

“Thea’s comment just caught me off guard is all.” Felicity answered quickly and quietly.

Oliver knew it was more than that and simply raised an eyebrow. “Felicity.” He said dragging each syllable out.

Felicity could see he wasn’t going to back down and his pure determination to get an answer. She just sighed in resignation.

“Do you want more children Oliver? I know that is a very personal question and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Felicity asked softly and quickly added on the last sentence praying things weren’t going to become awkward.

Oliver was taken aback again. ‘Where is this coming from?’ He wondered to himself.

“Yes, I would like more children in the future as long as they are ours.” He answered bluntly.

“Oh” Felicity responded with her mouth forming and “O”.

“Felicity, what is going on? Did you think I didn’t?” Oliver asked, certain he had made it clear when they were together that he did want children with her.

“Well, that thought did occur to me.” Felicity answered gently with no malice or judgement in her voice.

“Why would you think that?” Oliver asked still confused as to where this was coming from.

“You sent William away without even talking to me about it so… I guess a part of me didn’t know what to think.” Felicity said barely above a whisper.

It suddenly became crystal clear to Oliver. ‘Oh God. No.’ He shouted internally.

“So you thought that I didn’t want to have children anymore and that I was unilaterally making the decision for both of us when I sent William away.” Oliver said ruefully.

Felicity shook her head yes, afraid to use her voice. Her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears.

“Felicity, I never considered sending William away the same as us having children. They were always two different things in my mind. Samantha felt the best thing for William’s safety was to leave Central City and start over. She bore him and raised him well so I felt I owed her that even though I would miss him. Besides, Samantha couldn’t handle danger so I felt that it was probably for the best that they moved away. However, you and I having kids was a totally different thing in my mind. You and I, Green Arrow and Overwatch, know how to handle danger. Yes, our children might be in danger but we could deal with it together. Felicity, you’re my always. I proposed to you, three times, because I intended to spend forever with you. I wanted to have children and grow old with you. I would never have sent you and our children away because that would have killed me.” Oliver said firmly and with added conviction on the last sentence. Oliver’s eyes were sparkled with tears by the end of his response.

‘Please let this make sense to her.’ Oliver thought to himself as he gently took Felicity’s hand.

Felicity gently squeezed his hand back with her eye glistening with moisture.

“Was this part of what you were referring to when you spoke about inclusion? That I should have talked to you about the decision and that we needed to communicate better?” Oliver asked gently.

“Yes, but I also should have stayed and told you what was going on in my mind. It’s not all on you Oliver. I think we both know by now that we both made mistakes.” Felicity answered softly.

Oliver shook his head in affirmation. “Felicity, I’m glad you told me now. I promise I do want kids someday and sending William away was something completely different from us having children in my mind.” Oliver said solemnly and aching to hug her.

“I believe you. I’m sorry if I misunderstood. Like I said, I just didn’t know what to think.” Felicity answered honestly.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize. From your perspective and knowing what happened in your past, I should have thought you might misinterpret the decision and my actions. I’m the one who is sorry.” Oliver said quietly. He hated that he triggered some of her childhood pain with the decision because that was not what he intended.

“It’s all right Oliver. How about we just consider it a miscommunication in our past and call it good. Deal?” Felicity asked.

“Deal. Miscommunication it is. Felicity, look at us. I’m proud of us. We actually had a calm conversation about a serious topic and talked it through without any anger. It feels good to be able to do that with you once again.” Oliver said honestly looking her straight in the eyes. 

“Agreed. It has taken effort on both our parts but it does feel nice to have that back.” Felicity answered while shaking her head affirmatively.

“Look, I’m glad we talked but I had better get down to the car and get Thea and William home.” Oliver said, hating to leave her so quickly.

“Yeah. You had better head out before they wonder what is going on. Besides, it is late. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Felicity told him evenly.

“Good night. See you tomorrow Felicity.” Oliver said as he got up from the couch and exited the loft.

Oliver was slightly overwhelmed by the intense conversation yet smiled to himself as he headed to the car. He was proud of the two of them for communicating better and hoped it was a good sign. That gave Oliver strength to keep fighting for Felicity as he opened the car door.

“Hey big bro, everything okay?” Thea asked curiously.

“Everything is fine. Better than fine.” Oliver said as he leaned over and gave Thea a kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry the conversation took a little bit longer than I thought. You doing okay back there son?” Oliver asked.

“I’m good. You sure everything is okay?” William responded.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Oliver answered as he pulled out into traffic. It didn’t take long and they were dropping off Thea and William moved up to the passenger seat.

For a minute they drove in peace and then William broke the silence.

“Dad, do you think you will ever get married?” William asked.

Oliver wasn’t expecting that question and it shocked him for a second. “Well, if I do it would be to Felicity. I love her very much. Would you be okay with that?” Oliver answered quickly and evenly.

“Yeah. I like Felicity. She is nice and she is super smart.” William said.

“That she is. We are lucky to have her in our lives.” Oliver told him sincerely.

“Would you two have kids?” William asked shyly, curiosity from Thea’s earlier statement about more nieces or nephews getting the best of him.

“Yes, I think we would. After all, most married couples do. Would you mind being a big brother?” Oliver queried inquisitively.

“No, I think that would be cool. It would be nice to have a sibling just like Tyrone and Louis. You like being a big brother to Thea don’t you?” William questioned.

“Very much so. I love Thea dearly. Don’t get me wrong, we had moments were we drove each other crazy when we were younger. Yet there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her or you for that matter.” Oliver told him as they parked at their apartment.

With that, they exited the car and went up to get some sleep after a long day.

The Annual Mayoral Ball was coming up and normally Oliver took Thea as his “plus one.” The siblings loved going to the events together and having that connection of working for the city. However, Thea had been in contact with Roy recently with Felicity’s help and was heading off for a visit with him. It meant that Oliver was going to need to find a “plus one” for this event as it would not do for the Mayor to come alone. Oliver was filed with dread at the thought of having to take “a date”. Oliver knew that if he wanted anyone to come it had to be Felicity but how to convince her to come even though they were not “romantically reunited.” A plan began to form in Oliver’s head.

After the team returned from a patrol, Felicity was still at her computers doing updates. Oliver quickly changed and approached her station.

“I have something to ask you before we go?” Oliver asked.

“Sure. What’s up?” Felicity inquired.

“I need a huge favor.” Oliver explained with emphasis on the huge.

“Oh, what is this huge favor?” Felicity asked with a smile.

“As you know, the Annual Mayoral Ball is coming up in a week. I always take Thea to these events but she will be out of town. Turns out she is going to go visit Roy and won’t be in town that night. I’m glad you helped her track him down but that is leaving me in a bit of a bind. So I’m hoping you will agree to come with me as a friend. Please understand, I’m not saying to consider it a date exactly. Think of it as one friend helping out a desperate friend in need.” Oliver said and by the last sentence he was basically pleading with her.

Felicity could tell Oliver truly was desperate for her to come. She knew they had been growing closer again and raising William only deepened their bond. Part of Felicity wished Oliver would ask her to come as a date and was slightly disappointed that he didn’t. Admittedly, a part of her was still scared of Oliver hurting her like before. Yet, at the same time, Felicity too was now hoping they might get back together. After all, time and healing had allowed her to see things around the breakup more clearly and she wished she could take some of her actions and words back. Felicity did believe they were communicating better as proven by the night the misunderstanding about Oliver not wanting children came to light and they were able to calmly talk about it, emotional as it was. She decided in an instant to agree to go as a friend but intended to make a special effort to look good that night in hopes that maybe their relationship could be rekindled that night. Felicity just wasn’t about to let him know about the second part of her plan.

“Okay, I’ll go if you’re sure it won’t be too awkward with the press and public to have me there since…” Felicity responded. She couldn’t make herself say the words breakup or exes.

“Since we are exes?” Oliver stated finishing her sentence, reading her mind. “Felicity, things won’t be awkward. If anyone asks, we will tell them the truth. We remain close and you agreed to come as my friend. If someone has a problem with that, who cares. We will be giving them a straightforward truthful answer and if they don’t accept that, then that is their problem. They are looking for a story or scandal where there isn’t one.” Oliver finished with conviction.

“Fair enough. What about William?” Felicity asked.

“I’ve already talked with John and William is going to go to their house that night. He will be just fine and I can pick him up after I take you home. No worries.” Oliver answered.  
“Seems you’ve thought of everything.” Felicity responded.

“Have to, if I’m going to outthink you.” Oliver said teasingly with a smile and wink.

Felicity simply smiled while raising an eyebrow. 

“Come on. Let’s call it a night.” Oliver said gently and gestured toward the elevator.

“Good idea.” Felicity said as she walked towards the elevator with Oliver following in step behind her.

The week passed and it was the night of the ball. During the week Oliver checked in with Felicity to get her opinion on the color of his cummerbund and she had told him red. He couldn’t help but feel it was a conversation you had when it was an actual date even though they were going as friend but just so them. Oliver found himself nervous but eternally grateful that Felicity had agreed to come with him regardless if they reunited tonight or not. He desperately didn’t want to find a date and at least he could be comfortable and enjoy good company with Felicity. He dressed in his tux with a red cummerbund, dropped off William, and proceeded to go pick up Felicity.

Felicity had gone shopping in anticipation of the ball. She found a red satin floor length dress that loosely flared out at the bottom and slit up the front to the hip. There was a low V opening in both the front and the back. Felicity knew it was alluring and the perfect color to entice Oliver. She found the perfect pair of shoes. They were a sophisticated heel covered in a shimmering lame fabric with a strap for over the toes and a strap for around the ankle. Early the day of the ball Felicity got a manicure and pedicure, she had her toenails and fingernails painted a rich red that matched the dress perfectly. Felicity put on her dress and shoes. Her accessories were diamond earrings and a diamond pendant. She did her makeup and used a deep red lipstick for her lips. She placed her hair off to the side with a hair clip just like she wore it in their first date. ‘If this doesn’t entice him, I don’t know what will.’ Felicity thought to herself after she was ready.

As she was descending the stairs, the doorbell rang. ‘Why are you ringing the doorbell Oliver?’ Felicity wondered internally, shaking her head. She reached the door and opened up the door.

“Hi.” Felicity greeted Oliver. ‘Damn, he always looks great in a tux.’ She thought to herself.

“Hi” Oliver said and his breath was taken away as he saw her dress. “Wow, you look beautiful.” He said not bothering to hide his attraction to her or the heat that filled his eyes at that moment. ‘My God, is she trying to kill me?’ Oliver thought to himself as he fought to get and keep himself under control.

“Thank you. You always look very handsome in a tux. Ready to make an appearance Mr. Mayor?” Felicity said with a smile and very pleased with Oliver’s reaction.

“With you, absolutely.” Oliver said with a smile as he offered Felicity his arm.

Felicity accepted his arm and they proceeded to the car. After a short drive they were at the ball. Oliver quickly came around in order to offer her his hand and assist her out of the car. Oliver’s then placed his hand at the small of her back as they walked into the ball and the festivities commenced with their entrance. 

The ball was going well. There was a group of musicians that played instrumental versions of classic songs quite well. Oliver and Felicity mingled as Luther Vandross “Here and Now” played in the background and thankfully no one outwardly questioned the two of them about coming together. Oliver was able to schmooze several City Council members on some up-coming initiatives. Oliver and Felicity enjoyed drinking a glass of wine as the musicians played Celine Dion’s “Power of Love” while Oliver asked for her input on a couple of issues he was working through for the city. It didn’t take long and it felt like old times for both of them. Between that feeling and the love songs Oliver was emboldened so he decided it was time to make his move.

“Felicity, would you like to dance?” Oliver asked shoving down any nervousness.

“I thought you didn’t dance Oliver.” Felicity teased and she shook her head yes.

“Let’s make an exception” Oliver responded back light heartedly with a soft chuckle.

They put down their wine glasses, Oliver took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. He pulled her closed and their bodies moved in unison to Gloria Estefan’s “Coming Out of the Dark”. Oliver sensed it was just like when they were a couple. It felt right and natural to be holding Felicity so close. That feeling further emboldened Oliver to take advantage of the moment and talk to her about getting back together.

“Felicity, there is something I want to tell you.” Oliver told her.

“What is that?” Felicity asked.

“When I asked you to come with me tonight I told you not to consider it a date but a friend helping out another desperate friend. That wasn’t a lie, I swear I meant it because I truly didn’t want to find an actual date. Being with someone else doesn’t interest me. I was also telling you the truth when I told you that I still hold out hope for us. So deep down I was hoping that tonight could provide an opportunity for us to get back together but I didn’t want to create any pressure. You are my always and I know in my soul that will never change. Do you think you could give me another chance? Can we try again, please?” Oliver said quietly with a pleading tone. 

Felicity listened as Oliver asked her for another chance. She had hoped this would happen but all of a sudden fear began to rise within her. She believed that Oliver didn’t want to find a date, after all he discarded Susan’s number right in front of her on purpose. Felicity might have been shocked when Oliver did it, but it didn’t take long for her to see exactly why he had done it. She had grown to trust him again but desperately did not want to feel that hurt again. Yet Felicity couldn’t deny deep down that she still loved Oliver and that wasn’t likely to change. After all, no man made her feel the way Oliver does. In pondering Oliver’s heart felt words and question Felicity began to quiver a little. 

Felicity became very quiet which made him a little anxious but he buried that nervousness deep down. Oliver felt Felicity start to shake ever so slightly and he could tell his words where having an effect on her. He desperately wanted that to be a positive sign.

“Oliver, it just…” Felicity started barely above a whisper but didn’t finish as she lowered her forehead to his shoulder.

“It just what Felicity?” Oliver asked softly, entreating her to finish her sentence.

“I’ve grown to trust you again Oliver but I just don’t think I can take being hurt like that again. I don’t think I could survive it a second time.” Felicity responded so quietly that Oliver barely hear her.

Oliver gently cupped her chin with one hand, and raised her head so he could look her in the eyes. “I don’t want either of us to feel the excruciating pain that the breakup caused again, ever. I don’t think I could survive it again either. Hopefully you have noticed that I’m being more inclusive. I will never do something that hurts you so deeply again. Can I guarantee that I won’t make a mistake? No. I’m human with plenty of flaws. Felicity, I made a mistake out of desperation. Yet you know I didn’t want to lie to you and that doing so was tearing me apart. Samantha put a lot of fear into me and I shouldn’t have given into that fear even though I did. I handled the situation all wrong. I’ve learned from my mistake. God, have I learned. How could I not? It cost me you for a time. I’m grateful we have grown close again and that you trust me but that doesn’t change the fact that I want more than friendship with you Felicity. You make me a better man. You have been and continue to be the light and hope for my tortured soul.” Oliver said, imploring her understand and give them another chance.

With those genuine words Felicity felt her last fears of being together with Oliver dissolve. “Of course I noticed that you are being more inclusive. You are letting me help raise William and I’m not his mother. I believe you when you say that you don’t want either of us feeling the pain of another breakup. I don’t expect you to be perfect Oliver. I have my flaws too. I just needed the reassurance that it wouldn’t happen again since it hurt so much.” Felicity said softly with tears glistening in her eyes.

“Well, consider yourself reassured. I’ve lived a life without you as my romantic partner. It’s lonely and miserable. I want a life with you. You make me happy and I want that again. So, what do you say? Can we try again?” Oliver said as he teared up slightly. 

“Yes. I want to try again.” Felicity responded with her voice packed with emotion as she teared up as well.

Oliver felt relief and joy rush into him. “Thank you. I understand that this isn’t easy for you. Again, I promise not to hurt you so deeply again. Felicity, I swear you are my always. Never doubt that.” Oliver said with determination.

Reuniting with Felicity was like a dream come true for Oliver and he desperately wanted to kiss her despite the fact they were at a public event. That need to kiss Felicity quickly became overwhelming and Oliver couldn’t stop himself if he tried. He captured her lips with his for a kiss. Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity’s lower back to bring her closer and Felicity brought her arms up around his neck as their mouths opened to one another. The kiss started soft, slow and filled with promise with each of them responding to the other. It quickly became deeper and more intense fueled by the love they share as their tongues explored and danced with each other. The kiss gave them both a sense of peace and a feeling of coming home. It was nothing short of pure bliss. When they both needed air, Oliver broke the kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. I missed kissing you so much.” Oliver told her as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“I can tell. I’ve missed kissing you too. However, I think we have an audience.” Felicity said with a blush hitting her cheeks. 

Oliver wasn’t paying attention to the audience only the woman in his arms. “I don’t care. We found our way back to each other.” He said overjoyed at once again being with his Felicity, his always. “And Felicity, for the record, you are William’s mother now. Maybe not biologically but in every way that matters and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Oliver told her with conviction while looking her in the eye.

“Thank you. William is a good kid.” Felicity said and a smile filed with love formed on her face.

“No, thank you. I couldn’t raise him without you.” Oliver replied grinning from ear to ear.

Someone clearing their throat brought them out of their trance.

It was Oliver’s Press Secretary Tom Sullivan. “Mr. Mayor, perhaps the reunion would best be continued at another time away from public celebrations.” Tom suggested quietly.

“Perhaps you are right Tom. We got lost in the moment.” Oliver answered as he turned to Tom while keeping his hand at the small of Felicity’s back.

“Sorry Mr. Sullivan. We did get carried away.” Felicity said as the blush further creeped up her face.

“No worries. I just thought it best to point out this celebration might be best done privately.” Tom responded.

The evening continued for a short while. Oliver continued to work the room and talk with various city officials. Felicity made small talk with various people in attendance. Both of them overheard conversations about the kiss so they had become quite the topic of conversation of the party.

Once the part wrapped up, Oliver approached Felicity and said “It’s late. Why don’t we head home?” Oliver said.

“Sounds good, these high heels are killing me and I would love to get them off.” Felicity responded as she blushed. “I didn’t mean that quite as dirty as it sounds.”

Oliver just laughed softly, grateful to see how far Felicity had come from the pain of Havenrock and their breakup. “I know. Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Oliver said as he put his hand to the small of her back and led her outside to the car that was waiting for them.

In the car Oliver thanked Felicity one more time for giving him a second chance. She told him it felt good to be together again and reminded Oliver that she made some mistakes too. Felicity also suggested they take it slow so they didn’t repeat the mistakes of the past. Oliver readily agreed because he didn’t want anything to jeopardize this second chance.

Oliver and Felicity explained to William the next day that they got back together and were a couple once again. Later that night the team learned the good news and they, particularly John, were thrilled at the reunion.

Two days later a tabloid was placed on the grocery store shelves that had the picture of Oliver and Felicity kissing. It was from the heated part of their kiss. The headline read “Mayor Handsome has his girl back.” When Felicity saw it she was mortified and showed it to Oliver when he and William came to the loft.

“Oliver, look at this. We are a topic for gossip mongers. Ugh!” Felicity said in complete exasperation as she handed him the tabloid.

Oliver looked at the picture and a smile grew on his face. For the first time he actually liked a tabloid story that was published about him. ‘Yes I have my girl back and I’m thrilled’ Oliver thought to himself and a small chuckle escaped him.

“Oliver this is not funny. Think of your image as mayor. What are we going to do? How do…” Felicity said.

Oliver could sense her frustration so he walked over to her and framed her face with his hands. Oliver leaned down and proceeded to kiss her senseless. When they needed air he ended the kiss. “That is what we are going to do. Felicity, I don’t care. To me, this isn’t like the stories about me when I was younger. I’ve changed and I’m with the only woman I truly love so I don’t care what the tabloids say. I know that I’m happy and still working to do what is best for this city so let them write what they want.” Oliver responded with conviction and a smile on his face.

“Okay” Felicity answered while catching her breath still feeling the affects of their earth shaking kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a long chapter with a lot happening wasn’t it dear readers!
> 
> First, as promised, the OLICITY REUNION. Yes, it finally happened! I know it was a slow burn but they both had a long way to come in relation to all of their issues. Hopefully you found it touching once they finally got back together. 
> 
> If you are wondering what Felicity’s dress looked like, paste the following into your browser URL: 
> 
> http://www.luulla.com/product/697416/sexy-slit-evening-dress-v-neckline-red-evening-gowns-split-prom-dresses-slit-sexy-party-dresses-red-formal-dress
> 
> If you wonder what her shoes looked like, paste the following into your browser URL:
> 
> http://www.stuartweitzman.com/store/item/?itemid=135022&mktid=PLA&cvosrc=cse.google.135022&gclid=CKjbp5XhutMCFcm3wAodf64Dpg
> 
> So, for those of who are like Oliver at first and thinking – a sheet allowing a person to get past a motion detector, No Way! Oh I beg to differ. It is real and I am basing it off of a real show called Mythbusters. Perhaps some of you have heard of it, but some readers may not have. The group on the show explore all different types of things from a scientific standpoint. Check out the clip below that proves sheets can “fool” motion detectors (sensors):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8vmd3DkzDg
> 
> As for William, he is integrating nicely into Star City after his accident. With Oliver, Felicity, and new best friends he is going on with his life. Some might say, even wiser than dad in some ways. Plus, he got to fanboy over another idol of his – Barry/The Flash. Cute, No?
> 
> Barry also served anther purpose, this was him helping Oliver along with Barry continuing “redeem” himself after changing time in FlashPoint. I do like Barry’s character, I swear. 
> 
> About the fight scene, this is my first attempt at righting a fight scene so be gentle in the reviews.
> 
> With regards to the violence, I wanted to show Prometheus (aka Oliver’s doppelganger) as truly devoid of a conscience and full for rage. Sorry if it offended anyone.
> 
> Speaking of violence, let’s talk about “liking to kill.” In this story Oliver sees the truth that Prom is the one who likes to kill not him. Sorry Arrow writers, more INCONSISTENT writing!! Oliver killed to survive, because he had the training, and to honor the dying promise to his father of protecting the city. He didn’t do it because he “liked” it and it is SAD and UNFORTUNATE that the Arrow writers have the show Oliver buying into that. It diminishes how Oliver fought for some of his humanity back in Season 1 and his vow not to kill after Tommy’s death.
> 
> Anyhow, on a lighter note, one more chapter to go dear readers. You’ve come this far with me, let’s finish the journey. I promise I will make it worth it and there are some good things yet to come.


	5. Finally A Truly Happy Ending!

Two months had passed since they reunited. Oliver and Felicity continued to grow closer and to heal. William, Felicity, and Oliver continued to remain a close nit family unit and that warmed Oliver’s heart. Oliver has his girl back, his son was doing well, and things were going in positive directions for Star City. Oliver couldn’t help think that life couldn’t get better. Normally this would have been the time he would “panic” about something going wrong but he was refusing to allow himself to go down that path this time. ‘No more listening to fear or panic.’ he reminded himself.

Team Arrow continued to patrol at night and protect the city. Thankfully no new “Big Bad” came into to town so patrols were mostly uneventful with the team stopping robberies and putting a chop shop out of business. Between the team and the Mayor’s task force, crimes was finally getting significantly lower.

One day Oliver was scheduled to speak at a Chamber of Commerce luncheon where he would speak on current Star City improvement projects and several new initiatives that were coming up. Oliver effectively updated the attendees over lunch and answered some questions from those at the luncheon. Oliver had recognized a board member from Palmer Technologies named Mr. Jamison. Oliver had known him for a long time since he had even served on the Queen Consolidated Board. Oliver always found Mr. Jamison to be logical and have a good business sense about him. At the end of the luncheon Mr. Jamison approached Oliver.

“Mayor Queen, it is good to see you.” Mr. Jamison said as he extended his hand.

“It’s good to see you Mr. Jamison. How are things at Palmer Technologies?” Oliver asked while shaking Mr. Jamison’s hand.

“Not good I’m afraid.” Mr. Jamison responded.

Oliver’s gut was telling him that Mr. Jamison approached him for a reason after hearing that comment. “What is going on?” Oliver inquired.

“I’m sure you are aware that stocks are down and honestly the financial outlook isn’t good. You are a major stake holder in the company still so this does affect you. Can we step outside for a minute?” Mr. Jamison said softly in a rueful tone.

“Sure.” Oliver responded as the two men left the room and proceeded to a quiet corner to talk privately.

“Frankly, myself and some board members fear bankruptcy.” Mr. Jamison said softly.

“Bankruptcy? It’s that bad?” Oliver asked quietly his voice filled with concern.

“Yes. Some board members, myself included, regret listening to Mr. Dennis and are remorseful of firing Miss Smoak. Mr. Dennis’ idea of how to focus on profits seemed the best at the time but hindsight is showing that not to be true.” Mr. Jamison explained.

“Well to be honest with you, I felt the board made the wrong decision to fire Miss Smoak as CEO. She did care about profits but also wanted the company to pursue projects that could make a difference in people’s everyday life. The bio-neuro stimulant implant being one example.” Oliver said matter of factly.

“Fair point. The board should have tried to find a balance. Anyhow, we are likely going to have to apply for a business loan from Starling National Bank in the near future. Thank heavens Mr. Steele is there so hopefully we will be able to have his backing for the loan.” Mr. Jamison said evenly.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, didn’t Mr. Steele prefer the direction Miss Smoak was going over Mr. Dennis?” Oliver asked, knowing he was right based on a conversation that he had with Walter.

“You are correct. Regardless, we are just going to have to try. Hopefully it will work out otherwise I think bankruptcy will be the result which will leave a good number of people in the city unemployed.” Mr. Jamison answered sorrowfully.

“High unemployment wouldn’t be a good thing. Well, good luck. I hope it works out. It would be a shame to have Palmer Technologies go under.” Oliver replied truthfully.

“Thank you. Take care Mr. Mayor.” Mr. Jamison answered.

“Goodbye.” Oliver said and he began to walk back to his car to head for the office.

As he drove back to the office, Oliver couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation with Jamison. He knew the situation must be desperate for Jamison to confide in him. Oliver had meant it when he told Jamison that he thought the board made a mistake in firing Felicity but at the time he was powerless to stop it. Now Oliver had forewarning about a bad situation that could negatively effect some of his constituents and felt he needed to do something before Palmer Technologies went bankrupt. A plan formed in his mind. ‘Admittedly my idea is a little bit conniving but if it saves those employee’s jobs and gets Felicity the company back then it will be worth it. Ray, wherever you are, I know you would understand.’ Oliver thought to himself.

After his work day ended, Oliver picked up William and Thea. The three of them headed to the loft where Oliver would pick up Felicity. He and Felicity then headed to the bunker. Patrol went quickly and quietly that night. The team returned to the bunker and they quickly dispersed. Oliver wanted to talk to Felicity alone about his conversation with Jamison along with his plan so he headed to her station after changing out of the Green Arrow suit.

“So, I found out something interesting today that I want to talk to you about.” Oliver stated.

“Sure, my updates need to finish running and that is going to take another 15 to 20 minutes. I’m all yours. What’s up? Everything okay with William?” Felicity inquired.

“William is just fine. The information relates to Palmer Tech. I saw Mr. Jamison when I spoke at the Chamber of Commerce luncheon today. Jamison mentioned that he and some other board members regretted firing you. He also told me that their financial situation is bad, so bad in fact that Jamison and some board members fear bankruptcy. Jamison mentioned that they were likely going to need to try for a loan from Starling National Bank.” Oliver explained.

“Oh no. That’s not good. I fear I let Ray down.” Felicity said quietly, hating to hear the company might go under.

“Felicity, you did no such thing. You were trying to balance profit and good projects. Dennis focused on greed and the need for profits above all else and the board bought into it. Add the fact that you had so much happening at that time that you didn’t have the time to convince the board that your way would work if given a chance. Now some board members are seeing it was a mistake to fire you.” Oliver said evenly. He understood that Felicity felt awful about being fired and that Felicity felt she let Ray down.

“Wish I could see it that clearly.” Felicity said quietly.

“It is understandably a more emotional topic for you. I know you wanted to make Ray proud and do your best as CEO. Trust me, you didn’t let Ray down. Besides, it gave me an idea that could help you get the company back.” Oliver told Felicity, hoping she would perk up with the last sentence.

“Get the company back? How so?” Felicity asked completely befuddled. 

“Jamison mentioned that if they go for the loan, they are hoping for Walter’s backing. I know Walter supported your vision for the company from a conversation he and I had at my old campaign office. Which made me think, what if Walter was to say Starling National Bank wouldn’t give the loan unless you were brought back as CEO? I know it is slightly underhanded but it’s better than Dennis’ devious manipulation of the board for profit.” Oliver explained his plan.

“Oliver, I would love to get the company back but I’m not sure about this.” Felicity responded softly. 

“Felicity, you helped me run QC. Ray chose you to be his successor if something was to happen to him for a reason. You are a good CEO. You were concerned about profits but were trying to balance it with good projects that real people could benefit from. You didn’t deserve to be fired because of Dennis’ scheming actions. Hindsight is showing the board it was a mistake to let you go. If this plan can help you get the company back, I think it is worth considering. Don’t forget, Walter personally recruited you to QC for a reason. I say if Walter can help, let him. This could be your chance to fight for the company with the help of some friends. Besides, even if the plan works, you are likely to face an uphill battle once you back in as CEO if the financial picture is as bad as Jamison says it is.” Oliver said imploringly, wanting her to understand.

“But dragging Walter into this? Oliver…” Felicity responded. 

Oliver interrupted “Felicity, you won’t be dragging Walter into this. We can meet with him together and simply make the suggestion. Ultimately, Walter will make the decision along with other Starling National executives.” He replied putting air quotes on the word dragging.

Felicity could see the determination in Oliver’s eyes. ‘He is not going to back down on this idea. He wants me to fight for the company.’ She thought to herself. She continued to quickly mull over the idea. Felicity did want the company back. After all, producing the bio-neuro stimulant implant at an afford price was a dream of hers. Between wanting to make Ray proud and the chance to fulfill a dream, Felicity decided to try.

“Okay, we meet with Walter and just suggest what we have in mind. If it works, I’ll have some conditions of the board as well.” Felicity said resolutely.

“Good. I’ll have Carolyn set up the meeting with Walter and let you know when. I’m curious, what demands?” Oliver asked.

“I think I’ll save those for if this plan is successful. It’s late so we had best be heading out.” Felicity answered as her computers pinged that the updates where completed.

“Sounds good.” Oliver said.

Felicity shut down the computers and they proceeded to leave the bunker. Oliver dropped off Felicity and took William and Thea home.

The next morning Oliver spoke with Carolyn and asked her to set up a meeting with Walter. She spoke with Walter and was able to arrange the meeting for the following afternoon. Oliver texted Felicity about the meeting. Felicity responded back that she would be there. The rest of the day went quickly for Oliver as it was full of meetings. He went to the bunker after dropping of William at the loft to be with Felicity. The team had a quick and uneventful patrol.

The next morning flew by as Oliver and Thea met with various city department heads. The siblings quickly grabbed lunch together from Big Belly Burger and then headed off to their respective afternoon meetings.

Felicity arrived at Oliver’s office shortly before 3 pm and was greeted by Carolyn. 

“Hi Felicity. Mr. Queen is expecting you. Go on in.” Carolyn told Felicity.

“Thanks Carolyn.” Felicity answered as she headed towards Oliver’s office and knocked on the door frame.

“Hey Felicity, come on in. I’m just finishing looking at this report so have a seat. Walter should be here any minute.” Oliver said in greeting and motioned to a chair.

“Sounds good.” Felicity replied as she quietly took a seat so Oliver could finish reviewing the report.

It was only a few moments and Oliver looked up after completing his review.

“Hey. I’m sure Walter will be here shortly.” Oliver told her.

“Do you really think Walter will do this?” Felicity asked in a slightly anxious tone.

“Like we planned, we will just make the suggestion and see.” Oliver responded as Carolyn and Walter appeared in the doorway.

“Mr. Steele is here.” Carolyn stated looking at Oliver.

“Walter, it is good to see you. Thank you Carolyn. Please shut the door.” Oliver said as he went around his desk and shook Walter’s hand.

“Nice to see you Oliver. Felicity, so good to see you.” Walter greeted them both.

“Hello Walter.” Felicity said with a warm smile.

“So what is going on you two?” Walter asked curiously.

“Well, I heard some information at a luncheon recently that Felicity and I wanted to talk with you about.” Oliver explained.

“What information?” Walter queried. 

“You remember Mr. Jamison. He spoke to me privately and explained that Palmer Tech was not doing well financially and some board members were regretting the decision to fire Felicity. He also said they might come to Starling National for a loan. He feared that if they don’t’ get a long that they will have to declare bankruptcy.” Oliver told Walter.

“As a matter of fact I met with Jamison and two other board members this morning. They are asking for a loan.” Walter replied frankly.

Oliver and Felicity exchanged glances and silently expressed ‘Wow, it’s that bad’ to each other.

“Walter, I would never ask you to divulge confidential information. Felicity and I just want to present an idea to you. We’ll let you do with it what you will. I know you felt Felicity’s direction was better than Dennis’. Starling National is now in a position to approve or disapprove a loan. If you want to give the loan even with Dennis still there, then do so. If you feel it is too risky, then don’t make the loan. However, there is a third option to be considered. Grant a loan but make it contingent upon Felicity being CEO once again.” Oliver said simply.

“I see. Is this what you want Felicity?” Walter asked looking at Felicity.

“I would love to be CEO again. I don’t think it will be easy but I still think some of the projects I supported could be put to good use. The bio-neuro stimulant implant is one example. There were several other diverse projects that Curtis Holt and I were working on that are solid projects even if they didn’t have the high profit margin Dennis was shooting for. They got dropped to my knowledge thanks to Dennis and I would reinstate them. Obviously, I’m going to need to be creative but I think on my feet pretty well as you know.” Felicity responded honestly.

“Oliver, I’m curious. Why are you sharing this information?” Walter queried matter of factly.

“I have two reasons. 1, we both know and agree Felicity should be in charge of Palmer Tech. It’s what Ray Palmer himself wanted. 2, I don’t want to see Palmer Tech fail for personal and professional reasons. I would rather that a bunch of my constituents not become unemployed after all. Selfish but true as Mayor of Star City.” Oliver answered frankly.

“Makes sense.” Walter replied evenly.

“Walter, Oliver is right. Do what you need to do for Starling National. We just wanted to put a third option out there for you to consider but it is all up to you and your colleagues ultimately.” Felicity said quietly.

“I understand. Nothing wrong in suggesting options. I don’t know what the bank will do yet. I need to talk to some other higher ups before a final decision is reached. Anything else you two needed to share?” Walter questioned.

“No, that is it. Thank you so much for coming over. I just felt it was better to have the conversation in person.” Oliver stated.

“You’re welcome. It was a pleasure seeing you two.” Walter answered as he got up from his chair.

“It is good to see you.” Oliver said as he rounded his desk and put a hand on Walter’s shoulder.

“Felicity, do you still have the same phone number?” Walter asked looking at Felicity.

“Yes. Same number. Take care Walter. I’m glad to see you’re doing well.” Felicity told Walter as she got up from her chair and gave him a hug for old time sake.

With that, Walter left Oliver’s office and proceeded to return to Starling National.

“Well, what do you think?’ Felicity asked.

“We will just have to see but at least we presented him with a third option.” Oliver answered honestly but with a hopeful tinge to his voice.

“I had better let you get to the rest of your day Mr. Mayor. I will see you tonight.” Felicity said with a smile and began walking out of the office.

“See you tonight Felicity.” Oliver stated as he returned her smile.

The next two days were routine for both Felicity and Oliver. 

During those two days Walter met with other executives at Starling National about the Palmer Technologies loan request.

Walter explained that Palmer Technologies credit history was faltering and the company credit score was lower than in previous years. He explained that cash flow history and projections didn’t look good. Palmer Technologies was able to supply some collateral but it would not cover the full loan. Walter explained that various business documents like company tax returns and business plans weren’t solid in his opinion. 

Walter then took the opportunity to discuss another factor that banks look at for loans – company character. He took the opportunity to tell his colleagues that he didn’t have faith in Mr. Dennis’ leadership and that he focused on projects where extensive profits were possible but had limited potential. Walter explained those projects seemed to be failures and there currently wasn’t enough diverse projects to sustain the company. He expounded that he felt a new direction would be needed for the company before Starling National should grant the loan. This fellow executives asked what new direction and Walter took the opportunity to present his case that Felicity should be reinstated and her vision for the company followed. Walter explained that with her leadership he felt the company might pull though and the loan would be worth it. Walter also pointed out saving Palmer Technologies in the right way would ultimately help numerous individual customers of the bank since many employees of the company banked at Starling National.

One of the executives asked why he had faith in Felicity, Walter explained that he recruited Felicity personally to be IT for Queen Consolidated based on her two master’s degrees from MIT. He reminded his colleagues that Ray chose her as his replacement for her applied science knowledge. Walter explained that Dennis basically undercut Felicity with the board from what he understood.

One of his fellow executives then asked “So let me make sure I understand what you are suggesting. You are stating we agree to the loan with the stipulation that Felicity Smoak is reinstated as CEO?”

“That is precisely what I am saying. We make the Palmer Tech board understand that if they want the loan then Miss Smoak is back in charge.” Walter replied.

After some more discussion, it was decided that that Starling National would offer the loan with the stipulation that Felicity be reinstated based on Walter’s business sense and faith in Felicity. Walter returned to his office and called Felicity.

“Hi Walter. How are you?” Felicity answered.

“I’m well. I also have good news. Please keep this between us but Starling National chose to give the loan with the stipulation that you are reinstated as CEO.” Walter explained.

For a moment Felicity was in shock that this was happening and remained silent. The shock didn’t last long and joy at potentially having the company back flooded in.

“That is good news. Well, not for Dennis but still.” Felicity said as a smile hit her face. “Karma dude’ she thought to herself.

“Indeed. I am about to call Jamison. I am going to share the banks intentions with him. We will just have to see what he does.” Walter stated evenly.

“Of course. I understand.” Felicity answered.

“I’ll be in touch. Oh, if you want to tell Oliver, go ahead but make sure he doesn’t say anything to anyone. Good by Felicity.” Walter said firmly.

“Take care Walter.” Felicity stated and then ended the conversation.

Walter then called Jamison and explained the banks stance. Jamison told Walter that he would convene an emergency board meeting and would like Walter to attend. Walter told him that would be fine and just let him know the date and time of the meeting. Walter had a request of his own which was that Felicity attend as well. Jamison agreed and assured Walter that he would invite her personally.

Jamison set up an emergency board meeting for two days later. He emailed all board members, including Oliver as a major stockholder, to make everyone aware of the meeting. Jamison then called Felicity and extended her an invitation to the board meeting personally. Felicity simply accepted and didn’t question the invitation since she didn’t want to raise any suspicions on Jamison’s part.

When Oliver read the email from Jamison, he immediately called Felicity.

“Hi Oliver.” Felicity answered.

“Hey. I just read an email from Jamison about an emergency board meeting. Have you heard anything from Walter?” Oliver asked anxiously.

“Earlier this afternoon, I was going to tell you all about it tonight. Walter talked to the other senior executives and convinced them to take the option we presented. He told Jamison that he wanted me at the board meeting based on the stipulation that I will be reinstated as CEO.” Felicity explained in one breath.

“That is great news!” Oliver said excitedly.

“I’m excited and nervous at the same time.” Felicity told Oliver.

“You will be fine. I will do what I can to help. This is a good thing that is long overdue.” Oliver said with conviction.

“Yeah. The meeting will be interesting.” Felicity answered.

“Well, I hate to cut this short but I have to go to a meeting. I’m proud of you.” Oliver told her sincerely.

“Thanks. I’ll see you tonight.” Felicity said as she hung up the phone.

Time passed quickly and it was time for the board meeting. Walter, Oliver, and Felicity met in the Palmer Technologies lobby and walked into the meeting together. All the board members were already there, including Dennis.

“What are Miss Smoak and Mr. Queen doing here?” Dennis questioned venomously.

Jamison answered “They are here because I asked them. Mr. Steele requested that Miss Smoak be here so I will let him explain further when he speaks about the loan. As for Mr. Queen, he is a stake holder in this company as well as Mayor of Star City. What happens here today affects him so he should be here.” Jamison responded curtly.

“Very well, let’s begin. Mr. Steele you are first on the agenda.

“Thank you for having me.” Walter said to the board. Oliver and Felicity took their seats.

“Mr. Steele, the board appreciates you coming. The board is anxious to hear Starling National’s decision on the loan. The floor is yours.” Jamison stated evenly.

“Starling National is willing to make the loan with a stipulation. The stipulation is that Miss Smoak be reinstated as CEO. The bank will not give the loan with Mr. Dennis in charge.” Walter said quickly and definitely. 

“That is outrageous.” Dennis hissed out.

“Outrageous or not, it is the banks stipulation. Mr. Dennis your vision for this company is clearly failing. Based on that, it is too risky for the bank to give loan with you in charge. Miss Smoak managed to stabilize the company after she became CEO but then was removed before her vision for the company had a chance to fully be explored. Her plans for the company still factor in profit and are more diversified.” Walter reiterated firmly.

“I won’t be stepping down.” Dennis said stubbornly.

“It isn’t your decision but the boards. Do I have a motion to remove Mr. Dennis as CEO and reinstate Miss Smoak?” Jamison stated evenly.

“I so move.” Motioned board member Laura Parker.

“Seconded.” Stated board member Stan Larson.

“Very good. Let us vote on the motion. My vote is yes.” Jamison said resolutely.

The rest of the board members cast their votes. After the eleven member’s votes were counted, it was 7 yes to 4 no. 

“Mr. Dennis, your services are no longer needed. Please go pack your things and we will arrange to have security escort you out.” Jamison said flatly.

“This is ridiculous. A company needs profits.” Dennis hissed as he stormed out of the room.

“Well Miss Smoak, ready to be CEO once again?” Jamison asked.

“Not so fast. I have a couple of conditions of my own. 1. Production of the bio-neuro stimulant implant at a reasonable price will happen. There are also some projects that Curtis Holt and I were working on that I want reinstated. This list I’m handing you includes the bio-neuro stimulant implant and those projects. If you want me back as CEO, the board needs to agree to work on all the listed projects. 2. If am going to run this company, I want the company to not only follow my vision but have my name. If you want me back, Palmer Technologies will have a new name – Smoak Technologies.” Felicity said with conviction looking each board member in the eye. As she was speaking Felicity stepped forward and handed each board member the list of projects she wanted reinstated.

Oliver watched in awe as “his girl” told the board her conditions. ‘Go get ’em Felicity.’ He said internally with a huge smile on his face. Oliver was so very proud of Felicity at that moment.

“I see Miss Smoak. I think we need another motion.” Jamison told his fellow board members.

This time it was Stan who made the motion to work on the listed projects and change the name then Laura seconded. The motion passed unanimously.

“Satisfactory Miss Smoak?” Jamison inquired.

“Very. Thank you for reinstating me as CEO and I promise to do my best.” Felicity said sincerely. As she said those words, Felicity was filled with both excitement and anxiety. She vowed to herself that she wasn’t going to let anybody down. She looked over and saw Oliver beaming with pride and just smiled back at him.

“You are a major stake holder Mr. Queen. Any objections?” Jamison asked looking at Oliver.

“No objections.” Oliver replied with conviction.

“As you can see Mr. Steele, Miss Smoak is now back as CEO. I assume the loan is now possible?” Jamison asked.

“Yes, the loan is now possible and I will put through the paperwork and money this afternoon upon returning to my office.” Walter replied with a smile. He too was happy to see Felicity regain the company.

“Welcome back. It’s late afternoon on Friday so how about starting Monday morning?” Jamison said.

“Thank you. I look forward to being back. See you Monday morning.” Felicity replied.

With that, the meeting ended and Walter, Felicity, and Oliver left the board room. Walter headed back to the bank. Oliver and Felicity had parked next to each other so they walked through the lobby to return to their cars. As soon, as they left the building Oliver grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed.

“Remarkable as always CEO Smoak. I’m so proud of you.” Oliver said before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Thank you.” Felicity replied looking up into his eyes.

“Love the new company name by the way. Nice touch.” Oliver said with a grin.

“Thanks you. I hope you don’t mind. Figured I needed to put my name to this fresh start.” Felicity explained.

“Not at all. Like Ray, I just want you to be CEO and I don’t care about the company name.” Oliver responded sincerely.

“Guess I got my day job back. I appreciate your help in getting the company back.” Felicity said.

“You’re welcome. I was just in the right place at the right time. We should definitely celebrate.” Oliver stated with enthusiasm.

“I’d like that.” Felicity answered eagerly.

“It’s a non-school night so Thea is taking William to the movies. She wanted William all to herself tonight so he is going to stay at her place and I’ll pick him up tomorrow. We could end our night time activities early and go to the loft for some wine and a decadent dessert of your choice. I can bring a bottle of the cabernet sauvignon that you like. Want me to pick up one of those chocolate cakes that you love from Thompson’s Bakery?” Oliver inquired.

“Sounds absolutely perfect. I like that plan. Well, you had better get back City Hall Mr. Mayor.” Felicity answered.

“True. I’ll see you later.” Oliver said as he gave her another quick chaste kiss on the lips.

“See you later.” Felicity said with a smile as she turned, got her car and drove off. Oliver did the same.

Later that night, Oliver and Felicity shared the good news of Smoak Technology with the team. Everyone, particularly Curtis, was thrilled. The team did some quick training and a rapid patrol that was uneventful. After that the other members of the team left the bunker to return home. Oliver and Felicity headed off to the loft to celebrate her victory earlier today. 

Felicity opened the door as Oliver entered with the wine and chocolate cake. They both headed to the kitchen.

“So, I’ll cut the cake while you open the wine?” Felicity asked.

“Works for me.” Oliver replied. He pulled out two wine glasses and made quick work of opening the wine. 

Felicity pulled down two plates and grabbed a knife to cut the cake. 

“This cake looks heavenly Oliver.” Felicity said as she cut the cakes into slices. She put two pieces on the plates.

They took the wine along with the pieces of cake to the dining room and sat down.

“So, here to you!” Oliver said, offering a toast.

“To CEO Smoak once again.” Felicity answered as she clinked their glasses together and they both took a drink.

“Are you nervous?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, and excited at the same time. I think you are right that it’s not going to be easy. Maybe harder than when we came back from Ivy Town but I have to try. I believe the projects I made the board reinstate will do some good.” Felicity said evenly.

“That was another nice touch by the way.” Oliver said with a grin.

“Figured it was time to go all out and really push the envelope.” Felicity quipped.

Oliver just chuckled and finished the last of his cake.

“Want to take the wine and sit down in the living room?” Felicity asked as she polished off the last of her cake.

“Love to.” Oliver said.

They went over to the couch and continued to enjoy wine as they talked.

“You ready to have a day job again?” Oliver teased.

“Yes. I like consulting but this is too important an opportunity.” Felicity answered with a smile.

“You know, you never should have been fired. Dennis focused too much on profits without caring about anything else. That is not what my parents founded QC on and I know Ray didn’t run his business strictly based on profits. You were seeking to find balance between good projects and profit. It is why you should be CEO. Also, I really do like the new name. The name change feels right.” Oliver said sincerely while looking deeply into her eyes.

“Thanks. That means a lot. Now I just have to stick to my guns and find a way to make it work.” Felicity responded.

“You will. You pulled PT out of the hole last time.” Oliver said encouragingly.

Felicity nodded in agreement and took another drink of wine.

“So, look at us. Me a CEO again and you running the city as Mayor. Who would have thought?” She said lightheartedly.

“Yes. Sometimes life take funny turns no doubt. But enough business for tonight.” Oliver stated as he finish the last of his wine. He took Felicity’s near empty wine glass and then set them both down on the coffee table.

Oliver turned around and said huskily “Seeing you present your conditions to the board was such a turn on.”

“Oh was it now.” Felicity said with a sly smile.

Oliver put his hands on the side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and lovingly sucked her lower lip to open her mouth wider. Oliver then inserted his tongue in her mouth and taste her. Their tongues began to dance with each other. Felicity moaned and Oliver deepened the kiss. 

“God you always taste so good.” Oliver told her as he moved to suck her ears gently while simultaneously wrapping his arms around her.

“Back at you.” Felicity said as she melted into his embrace while rubbing her hand along his stubble and up towards his hair.

Oliver groaned at her touch. He missed making love to her and desperately wanted her. He moved his left hand down and rubbed along her thigh along the outside of her skirt and up into her shirt and cupped her breast. Felicity arched into his touch and he was lost.

“Oliver…” Felicity said as her moved her hands to his shirt and began to undo the buttons.

“Felicity, is this too soon?” Oliver asked, hoping not since he was aching at this point.

“It’s been far too long.” Felicity answered as she shoved the shirt off of him. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and moved them down his contoured chest. Felicity revealed in the feel of his skin and muscles.

Oliver moved his hand down to her blouse and pulled it over her head and kissed her deeply again. He was getting ready to remove her skirt when Felicity said.

“Oliver, not here. Bedroom.” Felicity whispered against his ear.

He didn’t have to be told twice. Oliver stood up and extended his hand to help her up. Felicity accepted his hand and Oliver pulled her against him. They then kissed deeply once again as Oliver moved his hand to her thigh and lifted it to his hips. Felicity’s other leg quickly followed. While still engrossed in the kiss, Oliver began carrying her to the stairs.

As he began to climb the stairs it hit him that this was the first time that he was carrying her up the stairs since Felicity’s ability to walk had returned. Oliver continued to ascend the stairs. He moved his mouth to her neck and sucked gently which caused Felicity to moan once again. 

Once he walked into the bedroom, Oliver was hit with the realization that this would be their first time since Felicity had the implant and could feel her lower body. That thought made him slightly nervous and he pulled mouth away from her neck.

“Felicity, I just realized as we walked up here that we haven’t been together since you could walk again.” Oliver said softly.

“Me too. Making love with you was always great but it was different when I couldn’t feel my legs. I’m glad I have sensitivity again in my lower body.” She said quietly.

With that statement, Felicity had eased Oliver’s anxiety. He felt silly for worrying in a way. “I feel the same way.” Oliver said sincerely and proceeded to kiss her passionately.

His hands went at her skirt so he could unbutton it and push it down. “I love you so much Felicity. I never stopped.” Oliver said in a husky voice.

“I love you too Oliver.” Felicity said in a lusty voice as she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She quickly shoved the pants down reflecting her urgency.

The rest of their clothing was quickly discarded. Oliver immediately laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He proceeded to show her just how much he loved and cherished her. They both felt like they had come home to where they belonged. For the first time in a long time, they both felt whole and complete again.

A peace and happiness that neither had felt in a long time settled over them both in the afterglow of making love. 

“Wow.” Felicity said as she rubbed her hand over his Bratva tattoo.

“Most definitely. I missed making love to you so much Felicity.” Oliver stated softly as they laid in bed with their bodies intertwined. He was rubbing circles on her lower back.

“Me too. Deep down, I was so lonely when we were apart.” Felicity said quietly.

The admission tugged at Oliver’s heart and a tear slipped down his face. “It was exceedingly lonely for me too. Never again.” Oliver said with particular conviction on the last two words.

“Never again.” Felicity repeated.

“Let’s get some sleep Felicity.” Oliver said gently as he closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight Oliver.” Felicity told him and let sleep take her. Oliver quickly followed her in falling asleep.

The next morning Oliver woke up first as usual. He felt like he was in heaven. ‘Sharing a bed with her, holding her – this is heaven.’ Oliver thought to himself as a smiled formed on his face and he breathed in Felicity’s vanilla scented hair conditioner. He just laid there relaxing not wanting to move.

After a while, Felicity began to stir and woke up. “Good morning. This is nice.” She said with a voice full of contentment as she looked at Oliver with a warm smile on her face.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Oliver replied as he hugged her even closer.

They stayed in bed simply relishing the closeness and togetherness for some time. After a while the need for coffee and food took over. They went down to the kitchen, Oliver cooked breakfast. They leisurely enjoyed coffee and omelets before Oliver headed out to pick up William.

On Sunday, the trio of boys had planned to go to a matinee of “Guardians of the Galaxy 2” and play some basketball so Oliver planned on going to the loft for some alone time with Felicity before she started once again being CEO. The theater was in walking distance so once the boys left he would drive over and then come back before William returned home.

At 1 pm, Tyrone and Louis arrived and the three BFFs headed off to the theater for the 1:30 showing. Oliver quickly made his way to the loft.

After the movie was over the boys were chatting on their walk back. 

“That was a good movie. Thank goodness they didn’t make Star Lord and Gamora be too mushy. That would have been gross.” Louis said which caused all three boys to laugh.

“Yeah. Baby Groot is so funny when he dances.” William told his friends with a giggle.

“The music though, what kind of music did grownups listen to when they were growing up?” Tyrone quipped.

“I know right. Come on in, I’ll let my dad know that we’re off to the park.” William stated as he unlocked the door and entered their apartment.

“Hey Dad. We’re back from the movies and off to the park to play some basketball.” William said aloud. 

Oliver came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. “Hey son. Hi guys. How was the movie?” He asked.

“We really liked it. It will be cool to see what they do with the Avengers and Guardians during the upcoming Infinity War movies.” Tyrone responded as William went to his room to grab the basketball.

“See ya dad. Be back in an hour.” William said as the boys exited the apartment.

“Stay safe you three.” Oliver said right before the door shut. Oliver was glad that William had found some good friend to do fun things with.

That Monday Felicity resumed duties as CEO and her first action was to call Curtis Holt to offer him a job in applied science. She updated him on the conditions she placed on the board before resuming leadership of the company. Felicity shared with him all of their projects that would be brought back on line. Curtis eagerly accepted the job order and they agreed he would start the following day.

Felicity also began the process of changing the company name to Smoak Technologies but a little time would pass before it became the official name of the company.

While the name change was in process, Felicity and Curtis began working on the various projects in hopes of turning the company around. They both agreed that the bio-neuro stimulant implant was the priority.

Felicity’s first month back was hard but she stuck to her guns reminding the board of what they agreed to. She reminded them that Starling National wasn’t likely to appreciate it if she was removed after making the loan with the specific stipulation. She worked a lot of hours but Oliver, William and everyone on the team supported her.

One night after patrol while Oliver was still changing, Dig approached Felicity at her station. 

“So, how are things going CEO Smoak?” John asked.

“It is rough and slow but I’m standing firm on my conditions. This last month has really shown me I’m going to need to find some partners for some of the projects. So, if you know an organization that wants to partner with Smoak Technologies, let me know.” Felicity answered.

“Actually, I do have an idea of one partner. A partner for the bio-neuro stimulant implant in fact.” John replied.

The mention of the implant caught Felicity’s ear. “Who?” She inquired.

“The VA. They have soldiers that return paralyzed by improvised explosive devices (IEDs). I believe that if the VA and Smoak Technologies work together then a lot of paralyzed veterans could really benefit. I have a couple of contacts you could start with so you can connect with the VA. I’ll text you their info. They might need you to work with some higher ups with higher rank but it is a start.” John said with enthusiasm. 

Felicity leaped off the chair and gave Dig a big hug. She followed it up with a quick kiss to the check. “That is a great idea John. Thank you. I’m jealous I didn’t think of it.” She told him joyfully.

John just chuckled and a wide smile formed across his face as he said “You’re welcome Felicity. What are friends for?”

Oliver saw the ending of the exchange between his OTA friends as he walked up to the pair and just smiled. ‘Felicity, you look giddy.’ He thought to himself.

“Good news?” Oliver asked.

“John believes the VA and Smoak Technologies should partner on the implant. I think it is an outstanding idea that I’m going to do my darnedest to make work.” Felicity replied with conviction and eagerness.

“That’s a great idea John.” Oliver agreed with zeal.

“Well, if anyone can make it work, you can Felicity. I had best get home to Lyla and JJ. See you both tomorrow.” John said warmly as he got up and headed for home.

“Just let me shut down, and we can head to the loft.” Felicity told Oliver.

A few minutes later they headed out and proceeded to loft. Oliver picked up Thea and William and headed out. 

In the morning Felicity had a text from John with the names of General Keith Montgomery and Colonel Dean Spencer along with their phone numbers. Felicity texted him back to say thank you. 

When Felicity got to work she phoned General Montgomery first. She introduced herself and explained that John Diggle had given her his phone number. The general told her that he is one of the generals over in Chechnya and that he remembered John. Felicity discussed the implant with him and that Smoak Technologies would like partner with the VA to help soldiers and veterans. General Montgomery loved the idea and said he, like John, knew soldiers who could possibly be helped by the implant. He told Felicity that it wouldn’t be his decision to make about the partnership but that she could feel free to say he supported the idea. General Montgomery explained that he wanted to pass along two contacts, one from the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the other was a doctor who runs a recovery hospital in Germany who could potentially be of more assistance. Felicity took the contact information so that she could contact them promptly.

Felicity then called General Spencer and introduced herself. General Spencer was part of the Army Rangers and knew John from Chechnya. She explained the bio-neuro stimulant implant and the wish to partner with the armed forces and VA for injured soldiers. General Spencer supported the idea as well. He explained to Felicity that one of his Special Forces teammates who served as the team’s medic was now a doctor at a big VA hospital. Felicity took the name and number so that she could contact the doctor as well. 

The contact with the Joint Chiefs of Staff was Secretary of the Army Doug Rawlings. Felicity spoke with him and he was immediately supportive, just like all the others. He promised to help Felicity in any way possible and added his support. Rawlings had a friend who he had served with that was now a higher up for the VA so he gave Felicity that friend’s information. It was Rawlings hope that his friend, VA Chief Financial Officer Brad Jenkins, could establish or assist with establishing the contract. Felicity thanked him and took the information.

Felicity called Mr. Jenkins and explained her intentions to partner with the VA in relation to the implant. As it turned out, Jenkins had a soldier friend who was paralyzed by an IED so this really hit home for him and he pledged his support. Jenkins told Felicity to stay in touch with him on her progress. He also recommended that she speak with some VA doctors that would support the implant in appropriate cases. Felicity told him that she appreciated his support and that she had some VA doctor’s to contact that would hopefully support the implant. She promised to call Jenkins once she spoke with the doctor’s.

Her afternoon was spent contacting the two doctors- Dr. Joe Timmons M.D. and Dr. Roger Caruthers M.D. Both doctors loved the idea and were anxious to learn more about the implant. They both requested Felicity share her medical documentation so they could review it. Felicity happily agreed and had files emailed to both Timmons and Caruthers. Once Felicity emailed the files, she looked outside her office and realized that it was dusk and night would fall soon.

Felicity shut down her computer and headed for the loft. Even though she had only had telephone conversations, Felicity felt like she had made some progress. She changed and began making grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for dinner. ‘Thank heavens I’ve managed to learn how to cook this simple meal.’ She quipped to herself. Hearing the door open brought Felicity out of her musing.

“Felicity, it’s us. Where are you hon?” Oliver said as they entered.

“Hi Guys!” Felicity said as she came out of the kitchen. She gave Oliver a chaste kiss on the lips.

“How was your day at school William?” Felicity asked.

“Good. A lot of homework. I think I will be needing some help.” William said evenly.

“No worries. We will work through it. Have a seat at the table, I’ll grab dinner.” Felicity said as she started back into the kitchen.

Oliver followed her in. “Need any help?” He asked.

“It’s fine. It’s only grilled cheese and tomato soup which thankfully I’ve mastered.” Felicity said as they both chuckled.

Felicity dished up the soup and sandwiches. Oliver carried the food while Felicity got them some soft drinks. 

“How was your day?” Oliver asked as Felicity came into the dining room. .

“A lot of talking. I spent most of the day on the phone with contacts who could help form the partnership with the VA. However, I think I made some headway in talking to the right people thanks to John’s contacts.” Felicity explained enthusiastically as she put the drinks down and took a seat.

“That’s great! I know manufacturing the implant is a dream of yours so I’m sure you will make it happen.” Oliver responded eagerly.

“Thanks. How was your day at City Hall?” Felicity asked.

“Good, meetings with department heads that were actually productive thankfully.” Oliver answered.

The three continued to talk while they finished dinner. Felicity began helping William with his homework. Oliver did dishes and headed off to the bunker.

Two days passed and Felicity heard from both Dr. Timmons and Dr. Caruthers. They had reviewed her medical file and the information on the implant. Both doctors felt the implant was feasible for some soldiers after being paralyzed by IEDs.

Felicity immediately contacted VA CFO Jenkins to share the news that she had both doctor’s support. He felt that was terrific news. Jenkins asked her for their contact information so he could touch bases with them and she immediately provided the doctors’ phone numbers.

It took three months filled with many phone calls as well as meetings and Felicity was finally able to successfully achieve the partnership with the VA. Smoak Technologies would produce the implant and the VA would pay the cost of the surgery in what was considered a pilot project. The project was successful and resulted in several vets retaining the ability to walk. Needless to say, it didn’t take long and the pilot project was permanent. 

There were multiple press releases about the successful implant for paralyzed vets which resulted in some contracts with teaching hospitals. Some of the hospitals were part of big universities with applied science areas. Those applied science areas were able to help ease costs by helping create parts according to Smoak Technologies specifications. The parts were then shipped back to Smoak Technologies and Curtis oversaw the quality and assembly of the implant parts. 

A total of six months had passed since Felicity resumed her CEO duties. She worked late on some nights before reporting to the bunker or returning to the loft and put in some extra hours on the weekends to assure bio-neuro stimulant implant production occurred. Thankfully everything began to fit together and the project was a huge success and brought a profit for the company.

Felicity could finally limit the extra hours she worked with the bio-neuro stimulant implant project off the ground. William and Oliver had been supportive and understanding about all the hours she was putting in at work so now Felicity spent some time treating her boys to sporting events or other activities the two guys enjoyed.

During the next three months Felicity and Curtis brought three other projects on line that began bringing in money for Smoak Technologies. Smoak Technologies began repaying the Starling National loan and things were slowing turning around after nine months of hard work. 

During the nine months Oliver and Felicity remained committed to each other and squeezed in dates as time permitted. With some pressure off, Felicity felt it was time to see if they could work in regular dates to enjoy some time as a couple. She suggested a weekly date night where neither of them would go to the bunker and Thea would stay with Will. Oliver loved the idea and readily agreed.

Oliver and Felicity enjoyed their weekly date nights over the next two months. The three of them were able to have more family dinners as well. With Team Arrow on the streets at night the city was safer. Things were finally going in a positive direction and Oliver simply was thankful for these blessing instead of panicking that it would end. That was a new but refreshing feeling for Oliver and he was going to hold on tight to that feeling. Life was good and he wasn’t going to let anything destroy that happiness.

Twelve months passed since he had reunited with Felicity. They continued to take things slow and grow closer. Oliver was grateful that he and Felicity had found their way back to each other. Taking it slow so they could avoid mistakes and pitfalls was fine in the beginning with Oliver. Now, however, Oliver found that he was impatient to have everything with Felicity. For him, they were a strong couple once again and Oliver wanted a ring on her finger. He felt it was time, perhaps past time even, to have the “happy” story they deserved. 

Using the previous ring for an engagement/wedding ring didn’t feel right to Oliver. He wanted something special to represent their “new beginning.” With that thought in mind Oliver went to see Mr. Branford, a local jeweler that his family had known for years. He told Mr. Branford he wanted a unique yet simple engagement ring. Mr. Bransford suggested Oliver look at white gold bands for uniqueness. Oliver really liked the look of white gold and found a band that had a diamond in the middle that shined perfectly in the light. ‘It shines just like her.’ Oliver thought to himself.

“This is perfect Mr. Bransford. I knew you were the right person to come to.” Oliver said with a smile.

“Happy to help. There are several other white gold rings I can show you that you could use for the wedding ring. However, if you want truly unique, may I make a suggestion?” Mr. Bransford replied.

“Of course, what’s the suggestion?” Oliver asked curiously.

“You and your future fiancé design the wedding bands yourselves. If you both come up with an idea or sketch, we can utilize that design to create it for you.” Mr. Bransford told him.

“That is a great idea. I like it. In the meantime, I would like to get this ring.” Oliver explained.

“Of course.” Mr. Bransford said with a smile.

With the engagement ring purchased, Oliver decided to he needed to talk to William as they had dinner one night.

“Son, do you remember when you asked me if I would marry again and I told you if I did that it would be Felicity?” Oliver asked as they ate dinner.

“Yeah. So are you thinking of asking Felicity to marry you dad?” William intuitively asked.

“Yes, and I would even like your help. You see, I think the three of us make quite a close family unit and have formed a family in our own way.” Oliver stated evenly sincerely.

“I would like for you and I to take Felicity to dinner and do a proposal for the three of us to become a family. Each of us telling her why we should spend the rest of all our lives as a family. What do you think?” Oliver said with air quotes on the word proposal.

“Doesn’t the guy just normally ask the girl?” William answered honestly.

“Traditionally yes. But the three of us are unique and special. I thought you and I could put a different spin on things and ask her to become my wife and your step mom together. Do you like that idea?” Oliver asked sincerely.

“Cool. How and when did you want to do this?” William inquired.

“Three of nights for now. You and I could take her for some Italian and ask her officially. I would ask her to be wife and then you could ask her to be your step mom. We will each come up with what we want to say. If you want any help from me, I will be glad to help.” Oliver answered.

“All right.” William replied.

“I already have the engagement ring. Would you like to see it?” Oliver asked.

“Sure.” William stated.

Oliver took out the ring and showed William. Being eleven, William liked the ring but didn’t get mushy over it.

The following day, Oliver arranged for a mostly private table at an Italian restaurant and asked Felicity to come to diner with him and William two days from now. Felicity agreed and was excited that the three of them were going to have a normal night out.

Time passed quickly and soon Oliver, Felicity and William headed off to the Italian restaurant for dinner. Oliver was slightly nervous but mostly excited. He asked William before they headed out if he knew what he wanted to say and his son told him that he knew what he wanted to tell Felicity.

As they drove to the restaurant, Felicity told the two guys “This will be nice. The three of us enjoying a meal of good Italian food. We should do it more often.”

“I think that can be arranged. What do you think son?” Oliver stated with a smile.

“Sure. I would like that.” William answered getting the inside joke.

They pulled up to the restaurant and went inside. The maître d’ escorted them to their table and shared the specials with them as he handed them menus.

Shortly all three were enjoying good Italian food and talking about their day. Time was flying by with good food as well as conversation and Oliver realized it was time to ask Felicity to marry him once again.

“Felicity, William and I have been talking about something and we would like to get your input on the subject.” Oliver said.

“Oh, what’s up you two?” Felicity asked curiously.

“The three of us have formed a unique tight nit trio. Our own version of a special family. You and I are close once again and stronger than ever. You are terrific with William. As usual, in multiple ways, I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. I’ve told you numerous times that you are remarkable and that is true. I have told you in various ways that I only want to be with you and meant all of them. You are my happy story and I want to get married. I want to share our lives and grow old together. And I’m not the only one who wants to be a big part of your life. William.” Oliver said, his voice reflecting more emotion as he went on.

Felicity initially wasn’t sure where Oliver was going when he started talking. As Oliver kept talking and as she heard his heartfelt words her eyes started to tear up. She wasn’t expecting this tonight. Felicity agreed they were stronger than ever and that she loved Oliver with all her heart. She also wanted forever with Oliver and William. Oliver had looked at William as he said his son’s name so Felicity glanced over at William.

“Felicity, we were talking about blended families at school. It made me wonder how to describe you. After all, you’re more than my dad’s girlfriend and we feel very much like a family. I think you are nice, understanding, smart, and always willing to help me especially with homework. If I’m going to have a stepmom I want it to be you. I know you and dad love each other because I see the way you two look at each other. I think dad is right. We should be a family. Will you be my stepmom?” William asked sincerely.

With William’s heartfelt words tears began to flow down Felicity’s face. She was in awe of this 11 year old who is her son now for all intensive purposes. ‘So sweet. Like father, like son.’ Felicity thought to herself.

While William was speaking, Oliver pulled out the ring and knelt down next to her and held out the palm of his hand showing the ring.

“Let’s be a family legally, what do you say? Marry me or us really?” Oliver asked as his eyes teared up.

“Yes. I want all of that too.” Felicity answered her voice cracking with emotion.

With that Oliver smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He leaned up and gave Felicity a chaste kiss on the lips. He leaned over to Felicity’s ear and whispered “We’ll celebrate more later.” As Oliver pulled back to take his seat again, he winked at her. Felicity just smiled slyly. 

Oliver quickly returned to his seat relishing that fact that he once again had a ring on Felicity’s finger. He watched as she quickly wiped tears from her eyes and looked at the ring.

“The ring is beautiful. White gold is unique. I love it.” Felicity told Oliver.

“Let’s not get mushy you two.” Said William.

Oliver and Felicity just laughed. The three of them enjoyed the rest of the evening. Oliver and William took Felicity back to the loft before returning to their apartment. 

The next day Oliver and Felicity passed on the happy news about their reengagement to family and friends. 

Two days later Felicity had a big meeting with the Smoak Technologies Board. Felicity was slightly nervous considering the importance of the meeting. She reviewed the progress of the various projects and the financial forecasting. The projects were making positive progress. The financial forecasting wasn’t as profitable as the board would like but they understood the road to fiscal recovery would be slow. In the end, the board supported Felicity and her vision. 

After the board meeting, Oliver and Felicity were able to go to dinner while William stayed with Thea. Oliver and Felicity were able to celebrate as a couple being engaged again along with the encouraging meeting with the Smoak Technologies Board earlier that day.

Now that they were engaged again, Oliver and Felicity decided it was time to move in together again. Oliver let the lease expire on the apartment. He and William then moved back into the loft. 

Felicity and Oliver set a wedding date eight months in the future so they could properly plan a small and intimate ceremony with family and friends. They both wanted a ceremony that blended both Christian and Jewish traditions. 

Next, Oliver and Felicity needed to speak with John about the ceremony so they spoke to him one night after patrol.

“John, got a sec or do you have to head home?” Oliver asked.

“I’ve got some time. What’s up?” John inquired but he had a feeling what this might be about based on the glint in Oliver’s eyes.

“You are like a brother to me and I can’t imagine anyone else as best man. So, what do you say to being my best man?” Oliver questioned.

“Love to my green brother. I would have been offended if you asked some else.” John responded with a slight teasing tone and smile on the last sentence.

The two men quickly gave each other a bro hug.

Felicity cleared her throat. “I have a question for you as well.” She stated.

“Oh. What is that Felicity?” Digg asked.

“How would you feel about doing double duty?” Felicity questioned.

“Double duty? What do you mean?” John asked in a confused tone.

“Of course you should be Oliver’s best man, but I was also hoping you would walk me down the aisle before standing at Oliver’s side as best man. Would you mind?” Felicity queried. 

“I would be honored to walk you down the aisle.” John said as he stepped over and gave her a bear hug. He was deeply touched that he would play those important roles on their special day. ‘Thank heavens they finally made it.’ John thought to himself.

“Thanks. Well, now that’s settled we should all probably be heading out.” Felicity said looking at John with a huge smile. With that three of them left the bunker and headed home.

Felicity had arranged to meet Thea for lunch the following day. They met at Big Belly Burger. Oliver had already told Thea about the engagement and now Felicity wanted to ask her to be the Maid of Honor.

“Felicity, over here.” Thea said as Felicity walked in.

“Hey Thea.” Felicity responded. “Just let me grab some food and I’ll be right there.”

In just a few minutes Felicity was back at the table with some food.

“So, how are things at Smoak Technologies Miss CEO?” Thea asked.

“Progressing slowly but thankfully in a positive direction.” Felicity answered.

“How is City Hall?” Felicity questioned.

“Usual meetings. Enough chit chat. Congratulations! I’m so happy for you two. Finally we get to be sisters officially.” Thea stated enthusiastically as she got up and gave Felicity a quick hug.

“Thank you. Admittedly it took us a while but we got there.” Felicity responded as she returned Thea’s hug.

“So, now you two will be busy planning?” Thea inquired.

“Yes. Which is part of the reason I asked you to come to lunch. I was hoping that you would be my Maid of Honor. Care to help a sister out?” Felicity queried. 

“Are you kidding me?” Thea squalled with delight. She continued “Love to. Besides, I would have been hurt if you asked anyone else.” 

“Great. Maid of Honor, check. That is one thing down, several hundred still to tackle.” Felicity said light-heartedly.

“I’m happy to help in any way I can. Now I have a question for you, I’m going to bring Roy with me to the wedding unless you or Ollie have objections.” Thea told Felicity.

“Of course, Roy can come. Naturally both Oliver and I want him there. How is he doing?” Felicity asked.

“He is doing well and still working away as a mechanic. Tinkering with cars does make him happy.” Thea said with a smile.

“You two growing close and serious again?” Felicity questioned.

“Yeah, for as much as we can being in two cities.” Thea responded honestly.

The two enjoyed a nice lunch and then went on resuming their normal day.

Two weeks later on a Saturday, Oliver was on his morning run and found himself once again not far from Queen Mansion. He decided to head to his parent’s head stones for a moment. When he got to the property he noticed a realtor sign. ‘The place is for sale? It’s been vacant for a while.’ Oliver said to himself. Oliver visited the head stones, grabbed one of the realtor’s flyers, and began his return run home. On the run home an idea occurred to him and he decided to talk to Felicity about it. 

When Oliver got home William and Felicity were sitting at the table enjoying hot chocolate and coffee. “Hey you two.” Oliver greeted them.

“Hi Dad.” William responded.

“Hey.” Felicity answered.

“You guys wants some breakfast?” Oliver questioned as he headed toward the kitchen.

“Sure” Felicity and William said in union which made Oliver smile.

Felicity got up from the table and walked around to the kitchen. “Need any help?” She asked.

“I think I’ll make us some scrambled eggs and bacon. Mind cracking some eggs and place them in a bowl while I put the bacon on?” Oliver inquired.

“I can do that. How was you run?” Felicity questioned.

“Good. Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about. This morning I ended up at Queen Mansion. There was a realtor sign there. Even though the property has been vacant for a while it seems it is now up for sale.” Oliver told her.

“Really?” Felicity answered as she cracked an egg into the bowl.

“Yeah. I had an idea.” Oliver explained in a thoughtful tone.

“Sounds serious. What is it?” Felicity inquired.

“What would you think of buying the place? I would have to check with the realtor but if the price is right perhaps we can afford it with our salaries. It would be nice to have that property back since it is where I grew up. It would be a great house to raise William in and would allow for us to expand our family when we have children. Beyond that, I would have to look for place to have mom and dad’s head stones. It wouldn’t feel right leaving them there if there was another private owner.” Oliver stated evenly all while putting bacon on the pan.

“You really did give this a lot of thought on your run back.” Felicity said as she finished cracking eggs in the bowl and looked over at him.

“I did.” Oliver said looking back at her. 

He turned back around to the cooking bacon. “What do you think?” Oliver asked genuinely wanting to know her opinion.

Felicity walked up behind him and put her arms around Oliver as she stood behind him. “I think you should call the realtor. After all, no harm in finding out what the price is.” Felicity said sincerely.

“Okay. I grabbed a flyer from the realtor just in case so I’ll give them a call.” Oliver answered.

Oliver, Felicity, and William enjoyed a nice breakfast. William headed out to meet up with Tyrone and Louis at the playground to play some basketball. Felicity cleaned up while Oliver called the realtor, Teri Gold. 

The realtor explained that the bank that took possession of the mansion after the foreclosure was Bank of Star City. Teri explained that while the property was originally worth a million dollar the asking price was $250,000. The reason for the huge drop in price was two reasons. One, as the mansion has been vacant for some time there was some run down that can occur with unoccupied property. 2, the bank knew they wouldn’t get the full amount so the bank felt it was time to cut their losses and get what money out of the property they could before suffering a total loss on the mansion.

“Are you interested in your old property Mr. Queen?” Teri asked.

“Possibly, I need to speak with my fiancé and will call you back if we are. I appreciate your time and all of the information.” Oliver told her.

Oliver talked to Felicity about the conversation with the realtor. They agreed the price would be affordable for them. They both felt it would be prudent to see the property to find out what might need to be repaired since the property was vacant for a while before making a final decision on purchasing the property. Oliver called Teri back and arranged to see the property. 

The three of them viewed the property. The drapes had collected a lot of dust so they would need cleaning. Felicity felt changing the drapes to add color would even be better. Some of the wood floor would need work and the carpet would need to be cleaned as well. Several windows on the 2nd floor of the mansion had been broken out by people throwing rocks at the window so they would have to be replaced. All in all, the repairs weren’t insurmountable or excessively expensive. 

While having dinner after seeing the mansion, the three of them talked about whether or not to purchase the mansion. Oliver told them that he would like to purchase it. William supported buying the property. Felicity then shared her opinion.

“I think we should as well. I just have two minor requests. I would like to add a little color throughout the mansion. I also think we need to find a way to make the mansion reflect the three of us.” Felicity told them honestly.

Both Oliver and William agreed with that and felt having the mansion reflect them was important.

“So, it’s unanimous. We are going to try for it.” Oliver said evenly.

Felicity and William nodded in agreement. The next day Oliver called Teri and put in an offer on the mansion for the $250,000. Two days later the offer was accepted. Three months later Oliver and Felicity closed on the mansion. Oliver and Felicity began coordinating the repairs. Once some repairs, like the broken windows and the carpet cleaning, were completed they moved in. The wood floor repairs could be made while they were in the mansion.

The trio quickly started to make the mansion theirs as they agreed. Oliver and Felicity moved in to the master suit. Felicity added some rich green and purple curtains and a coordinating multi-colored throw rug at the end of the bed. William moved into Oliver’s old bedroom and Felicity added some royal blue curtains that William pick out. Felicity upgrade some of the public areas with some multi-colored pale yellow and rich sunset orange drapes and complementing throw rugs in common areas to brighten the dark wood and décor.

In exploring the property William saw the head stones for his paternal grandparent. He decided that he wanted to talk with his dad about them.

“Dad, is it hard for you to visit your parent’s graves?” William asked softly.

Oliver was taken by surprise by the questions but Oliver anticipated that he and William would be talking more about Moira and Robert with the move to the mansion.

“Not hard per se, but sad. I miss them every day. Son, there is something you should know about your grandfather’s grave. Come on, let’s take a walk.” Oliver said solemnly and he led William out the door and to the head stones.

“What is it you want to tell me?” William queried.

“You know I don’t talk a lot about the time I was gone but I think you now need to hear this one part. Your grandfather survived the sinking of the Gambit just like I did. However, while we drifted on the life raft before finding land he passed away. I ended up burying him when the life raft hit land, an island called Lian Yu. His real grave is on Lian Yu so sometimes when I am at his head stone I think of his real grave. Even so, it is comforting to come to the head stone and talk to him. My mom’s as well.” Oliver said with his voice quaking with emotion. 

“We haven’t really talked a lot about them with everything that has gone on. What were they like?” William questioned.

“Your grandfather had an understanding heart and a head for business. He was human so he made mistakes that he wished he could change or atone for. He treasured his family and would have adored you. Your grandmother was intelligent and vehemently protective of her family. She also made some mistakes but was strong enough to own up to her faults to a certain degree. I have no doubt she would have spoiled you rotten.” Oliver said and chuckled at the last sentence.

“I wish I could have met them.” William told his dad.

“Me too bud. Come on, let’s get back inside.” Oliver responded. With that they headed back inside the mansion.

Time had flown by and there was only five months to the wedding. Oliver and Felicity began to focus on planning the wedding in earnest since their wedding day would be here before they knew it.

Some decision where quick and easy. Oliver and Felicity readily agreed that their colors should be red and emerald green for obvious reasons. 

Another thing that was pretty simply to accomplish was the guest list. Both Oliver and Felicity knew they wanted a small intimate wedding. The list ended up including: William, Thea, Donna, The Diggles, Curtis, Paul, Roy Harper, Quentin Lance, Rene Ramirez, Rory Regan, Walter, and all of Team Flash. 

With the list established, Oliver and Felicity discussed the location and decided an outdoor wedding on the mansion grounds would be the perfect venue for the wedding. In case the weather was bad that day, the backup plan was to have the ceremony in the ballroom where Moira’s welcome home part was held. 

Felicity brought up the subject of the rings so Oliver felt it was time to mention Mr. Bransford suggestion.

“The jeweler I purchased the engagement ring is an old family friend. His name is Mr. Bransford. He said we were welcome to look at some of the white gold wedding bands in his store. He also made the suggestion that we could design the rings ourselves. When he mentioned it I thought it would be a nice way to make the bands unique and represent each other. What do you think?” Oliver asked.

“Wow, I hadn’t thought of that but I agree. I like it.” Felicity said with enthusiasm. 

“Okay, so how about we give ourselves two days to design the rings and then we take it down to him so he and his staff can start working on the rings?” Oliver queried.

“Works for me.” Felicity responded.

Oliver began thinking about Felicity’s ring and knew it should reflect her mad IT skills. After all, those skills were what brought them together as well as saved his and the rest of the team lives countless of times. Oliver got a piece of paper and drew a wedding band and on it he wrote 01010 in reference to computer code. He wanted some gems stones on the ring so he decided on placing a diamond within the first and third 0. He decided to place an emerald within the middle 0 as a piece that could symbolize himself, both as Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow. ‘That fits my girl.’ Oliver thought to himself and he was grinning ear to ear.

While having lunch Felicity decided to focus on designing Oliver’s ring. She took a piece a paper and drew a wedding band. Felicity felt the ring needed to be a reference to what really brought them together which meant it needed an arrow. She drew two arrows, one on right side of the band and another on the left side. The Fletching was at the bottom of the ring with the shaft going up towards the top and ended with the arrowhead at the top. The arrows met at a diagonal line of gem stones. The line of three gem stones had diamonds on the top and bottom. She wanted the ring to have a small reminder of her so the middle gem stone Felicity chose was a Ruby. ‘For the red pen, my love. Plus I know you love me in red.’ Felicity thought to herself with a smile and she was pleased with the result.

Before they headed to the jeweler, Oliver and Felicity showed each other their ring designs. Oliver loved the arrow with the ruby and Felicity was delighted with the code reference with the emerald. 

“We know each other too well.” Oliver said with a smile.

“Agreed and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Felicity responded as she gave a loving kiss on the lips.

With that, they headed out to see Mr. Bransford. They got to the shop and handed the jeweler the designs and he looked them over.

“We can do these designs in white gold without a problem. Just checking, would you like anything engraved on the inside?” Mr. Bransford asked.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and had a quick internal exchange.

“Yes” they both said in unison as they turned and looked at the jeweler.

Mr. Bransford just smiled and asked “What would you like the inscriptions to say?”

Oliver knew immediately what he wanted to say. He said “Make hers read: Felicity, you are my always. Oliver”

Felicity then answered “Make his mirror that by saying: Oliver, you are my always. Felicity.”

“Very well, we should have them done in a month. Is that acceptable? When is the wedding?” Mr. Bransford asked.

“That will work fine Mr. Bransford. The wedding is 4 and a half months away.” Felicity explained. 

“Perfect. I’ll give you a call when the rings are ready.” Replied Mr. Bransford.

With the best man, maid of honor, guest list, locations, and rings in place Oliver felt it was time to talk about Jewish wedding traditions. He wanted to respect that part of Felicity’s heritage and felt some Jewish traditions should be included. The three of them were enjoying waffles and fresh fruit for breakfast one morning when Oliver decided to bring up the topic.

“Felicity, do you want to include any Jewish traditions in the ceremony?” Oliver asked.

“That would be nice.” Felicity responded.

“What is a Jewish wedding ceremony like?” William asked curiously. He knew Felicity was Jewish but wasn’t familiar with Jewish traditions.

“Well, the groom is called chatan and the bride is called kallah. Jews consider the wedding day to be the happiest and holiest day of one’s life. It is thought of as a personal Yom Kippur for the chatan and kallah since on that day their past mistakes are forgiven as they merge into a new, complete soul. There is a tradition called Kabbalat Panim where the chatan and kallah do not see each other for one week before the wedding and greet guest separately in order to increase the anticipation and excitement of the ceremony. The chatan and kallah fast from dawn the morning of the ceremony until after the ceremony. There is a tradition where the chatan places a veil on the kallah to symbolize his commitment to clothe and protect his wife called Badeken. The ceremony take place under a canopy called a Chuppah which symbolizes the home they will build together. There is the blessing of the betrothal called Kiddushin where a rabbi recites a blessing and then the chatan and kallah drink a glass of wine. Then the chatan places the ring on the kallah. In Jewish tradition, if the kallah wants to give the chatan a ring she will give him the ring later. After the chatan gives the kallah the ring, the marriage contract or Ketubah is signed. The reading of the Ketubah acts as a break between the first part of the ceremony known as Kiddushin or betrothal and the second part of the part of the ceremony called Nissuin or marriage. After the contract is signed the Seven Blessings or Sheva Brachot are read and the chatan and kallah once again drink some wine. Following that a glass is placed on the floor and the chatan shatters it with his foot to symbolize the couple’s connection with the spiritual and national destiny of the Jewish people. There is also a tradition known as Yichud where the couple is escorted to a private room and left alone for a few minutes. This is to signify their new status of living together and normally the couple has something to eat since they have been fasting. The Jewish celebration with the couple and guests is called Seudah.” Felicity explained.

“There is a lot of beautiful symbolism there, don’t you think William?” Oliver asked his son trying to make this a teachable moment as well as a joyful one.

“Yeah. There is.” William responded.

“So, any tradition or traditions you would like to include Felicity?” Oliver asked sincerely of his bride-to-be.

“Well, fasting from dawn until after the ceremony would be a nice symbolic way to honor the concept that this is a personal Yom Kippur for both of us. I think it would also be nice to have a Chuppah for symbolizing the home we have and are creating. A Chuppah would not only be a nice symbol but also could be very pretty to hold the ceremony under.” Felicity responded.

“Those are two good ones. I also think the tradition of breaking the glass to show connection with the destiny of the Jewish people is important and would like to do that. What do you think?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“That would be a nice touch as well.” Felicity agreed.

“So we do those three?” Oliver questioned.

“Yes. I say we do those three. While we are talking about the ceremony, there is something I wanted to run by both or you. Are you familiar with unity candles?” Felicity inquired. 

“Yes.” Oliver answered.

“Unity candle?” William asked.

“It’s where two smaller candles are utilized to light one larger candle by the bride and the groom. General it symbolizes the union of the two individuals. However, I was thinking about a unity candle with our own family twist. We all three do it. We use three candles and light the bigger candle to symbolize our family. What do you both think?” Felicity questioned.

“I like it. So very us. Don’t you think William?” Oliver said.

“Cool. Let’s do it.” William responded eagerly.

“Okay, unity candle it is. I know normally a bible verse is read while during this part. Whoever we have marry us may have some suggestions on the verse. We can consult with them. Speaking of which, we need to find someone to perform the ceremony.” Felicity stated.

“Good point. That should probably be the next thing we tackle.” Oliver responded

“Agreed.” Felicity answered.

Neither Oliver nor Felicity knew a minister they could ask. Felicity did some research and there was a Star City Community Church whose minister’s name was Nathan Carrington. Felicity called and made an appointment for her and Oliver to meet with him so they could see if they were comfortable with him. They met with him two days later and had the opportunity to get to know him a little bit better. They explained to Minister Carrington that it would be a small, intimate wedding in the backyard of Queen Mansion. Felicity told minister Carrington that while she had Jewish heritage she didn’t follow strict Jewish doctrine. She explained that they were going to incorporate some Jewish tradition into the ceremony such as the Chuppah and Oliver breaking the glass. He had no concerns or worries about performing the ceremony and including those aspects of Jewish tradition into the ceremony. Oliver and Felicity quickly became comfortable with him. Minister Carrington checked his schedule and he was available on the date. Based on that Oliver and Felicity asked him to preside at their wedding ceremony.

“So, do you two wish to write your own vows or would you like to use the traditional wedding vows?” Minister Carrington asked.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and had a quick internal conversation.

“We are going to write our own vows.” Oliver responded.

“Very well. Do you have any other questions for me?” Minister Carrington asked.

“We are going to do a unity a candle with the two of us and our son. Do you have any verses that you would recommend for during that part of the ceremony?’ Felicity asked.

“1 Corinthians 13 is a popular one. Are you familiar with it?” Minister Carrington questioned.

“That is the Faith, Hope and Love verse, right?” Felicity inquired.

“That’s the one. Give it a read, if you want to use that one just let me know. If you want more suggestions I can supply a couple more verses for you to look at.” Minister Carrington replied.

“Okay, thank you so much for your time today.” Felicity said.

“Nice to meet you Minister Carrington.” Oliver told the older gentleman.

With that, Oliver and Felicity left the meeting and went on about their day. That night over a dinner of Chinese take-out Felicity showed her boys the 1 Corinthians 13 verse and they loved it. It was unanimous to use that verse for the unity candle. Felicity sent Minister Carrington a text telling him that 1 Corinthians 13 was the verse they wanted to use.

Since it was now coming up on three and a half months to the wedding it was time for the invitations. Felicity asked William to help her and they designed it together and were able to print the invitations. Felicity promptly mailed them out.

When it was just shy of three months to the wedding, Thea reminded Felicity that they needed to make some time to shop for her wedding dress and a maid of honor dress. The two of them agreed to go shopping on the next Saturday and then end the day with a relaxing massage at a spa. 

On that Saturday morning, Thea and Felicity hit a local boutique. They searched through dresses and Felicity found multiple to try on. Finally after the fifth dress, they struck gold. It was a fit flare stretch satin wedding dress with illusion V neck shoulder straps with intricate lace on the soft net, lace beaded on the top bodice down to one side hip, lace applique embellished on the bottom skirt with a chapel train attached. The back had a pearl button overlay with zipper closure.

When Felicity walked out of the dressing room Thea had an immediate reaction.

“OMG Felicity, that’s it. That’s THE dress. Oliver will lose his mind. I love it. You have to get it.” Thea said enthusiastically.

“I do like it. I think you are right. No sense in fighting it. This dress feel right.” Felicity answered sincerely.

“We’re going to be sisters.” Thea came up and hugged Felicity hard as she teared up.

“Now for you Thea.” Felicity said eagerly.

Thea and Felicity searched through several dress and Thea hit upon a dress that she liked and went to try it on. It was a spaghetti strap Emerald Green dress that crisscrossed in the front and then flowed down straight from the hips down flaring slightly at the bottom.

When Thea exited the dressing room, she showed Felicity.

“Thea, that dress looks gorgeous on you. I think it will work perfectly! Roy won’t be able to take his eyes of you.” Felicity told Thea happily.

“I think you’re right and that is the plan regarding Roy.” Thea said with a smile and a wink.

Felicity and Thea bought the dresses and found some silver four inch pumps at a nearby shoe store that would work perfectly with their dresses. With the shopping complete they were off to the spa and enjoyed the afternoon. During that afternoon Thea was so excited for the wedding and couldn’t wait to have Roy in town. Felicity could tell that Thea missed him very much and knew how much Roy loved her. Felicity told Thea that if Roy wanted a new identity to move back to town, she would gladly put her mad IT skills to work so they could be together. Thea was grateful that Felicity extended that option and told her that she would ask Roy if that was what he wanted. For now, both of them left it at that.

With three months to the wedding, Felicity and Oliver needed to obtain a florist as well as a caterer. Felicity asked Thea if she had any suggestions on florist or caterers from all of her experience arranging parties and events. Thea provided her with the name of a well renowned florist Margaret Buffington that she had used for many Star City events. Thea raved that Margaret arrangements always exceeded her expectations. Thea gave Felicity Margaret’s phone number. Felicity called her the following day. Fortunately, Margaret was available the day of the wedding. Felicity explained that their wedding colors are red and emerald green. Felicity also talked to Margaret about the Chuppah. Margaret immediately had some great ideas for table arrangements which included flowers like red celosia and green button mums. 

Margaret explained to Felicity that she had done multiple Jewish wedding and even knew a couple of gentlemen who had experience with building Chuppahs. Margaret gave Felicity their number and recommended that she consider a silk canopy that covers the top and then an inch or two down. Margaret suggested Bells of Ireland for decorating the four poles. Margaret showed her some Green cymbidium orchids and red pygmy water lilies that could go along the top creating beautiful coloring that would tie into the wedding colors. She explained that she could come over early the day of the wedding and begin to decorate the Chuppah. Felicity loved Margaret’s ideas and could see why Thea liked her so much. 

Felicity immediately called the gentlemen that Margaret recommended for the Chuppah and they were happy to help build the Chuppah. They agreed to have the Chuppah build in the early hours of the wedding day including the silk canopy in plenty of time for the florist to come decorate.

Thea had also heard of a catering service called “Desired Food Catering.” The service employed cooks for various countries and different areas of the country with the intent to let their client pick the menu of “desired” foods wanted at the event. They were making a name for themselves serving the niche of making the foods their customers wanted rather than working off a strict menu. Thea gave Felicity the phone number. Felicity did call them and they were available that day and the price estimates they provided her were reasonable. She booked them for that day and explained that she would call them back with a menu. Next Felicity spoke to Oliver and William so they could plan a menu. They decided on Green Chile Stew, Shrimp Jambalaya, Caesar salad, Eggplant Parmesan, BBQ Ribs, baked beans, Fried Rice, Kung Pao chicken, and General Tso’s chicken. Felicity called them back and provided the full menu.

Next came the cake, Felicity talked to Oliver and William about doing a Jewish kosher cake for the wedding and both loved the idea. She quickly research bakery’s that did kosher wedding cakes. There was a bakery called “All Things Cake” that also make kosher cakes. They posted potential designs on their website. Felicity saw one design and showed it to her boys. It was a four tier cake and had three big roses on the very top. The icing was a pale green and there was a white decorative design on each tier. Felicity suggested that they could have a more emerald green icing and the decorative designs could be in red to match the wedding colors. Oliver and William liked that idea and it was unanimous to order the cake. Felicity contacted the bakery and they agreed to make the cake with the wedding colors.

Oliver was in charge of getting a photographer. He knew that Dig and Lyla had a good photographer so he asked Dig for the contact information. Dig texted him the photographer’s name of Steven Jones along with the phone number. Oliver contacted Stephen and was able to book him for the wedding at a reasonable price.

William and Oliver then went to Hallmark in search of a unity candle. They found one that had a part of the 1 Corinthians 13 verse on it and purchased that along with three smaller candles.

Then came the music for the wedding. Felicity was able to download some songs for the wedding that they could play of a computer system. Thea would walk down the aisle to “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran and she would walk down the aisle to the traditional wedding march. Felicity then sought out a band for the wedding reception. She and Oliver met with three bands on one Saturday. They had them audition with “At Last” by Eta James which they decided would be their first dance. Oliver and Felicity liked a band called “The Special Occasion Gang” that had a female lead singer, a guitarist, a keyboardist, and a drummer.

Time was flying by rapidly. Everyone RSVP’d that they would be coming. Oliver, William, and John went to be fitted for black tuxes and emerald green cummerbunds. Oliver went to Mr. Bransford’s shop and picked up the rings which came out perfectly. 

Neither Oliver nor Felicity wanted a bachelor or bachelorette party so they explained that to John and Thea. John and Thea respected their request even though Thea was a little disappointed she couldn’t see Felicity go wild at a bachelorette party. 

A month before the wedding Oliver and Felicity rented some tables and chairs for the big day.

Two weeks before the wedding ceremony, Felicity met Oliver at City hall and they applied for a wedding license so that they would have the paperwork for the ceremony.

Four days before the wedding, Felicity and Oliver confirmed the florist, cake, caterers, band, Chuppah builders, photographer, and the minister were all still a go. Everyone confirmed that they were ready and all necessary preparations made.

Donna arrived two days before the wedding. Oliver, Felicity, and William went to pick her up at the airport. When Donna saw Felicity she screamed “Baby” and ran to her daughter for a big hug.

“Hi Mom. It’s great to see you.” Felicity said and she returned the hug.

“Mom, you remember Oliver. This is our son William.” Felicity told her mom.

“I know we have talked over the phone but it is nice to finally meet you in person William.” Donna said with a smile as she lightly put her hand on Williams shoulder. 

“Nice to finally meet you.” William told Donna and the two proceeded to hug.

The night before the wedding they had an informal rehearsal dinner with the minister and went through the flow of the wedding that included: the opening procession, the opening blessing, the vows, the exchange of the rings, the unity candle and bible verse, the breaking of the glass, pronouncement of marriage, benediction, and final procession out. Felicity and Oliver decided to forgo a flower girl or ring bearer so John and Thea would carry the rings.

The company Oliver and Felicity rented the table and chairs dropped off the material for the ceremony and reception that night as well.

The day of the wedding arrived and both Oliver and Felicity woke up early for the busy day. As agreed Felicity and Oliver began their fast. The ceremony was scheduled to begin at 2 pm.

The weather was going to be sunny and warm so the ceremony would be held outside and the reception in the ballroom area of the mansion. In the early morning hours Oliver, Rene and Rory set up three tables that seat 8 people, the buffet tables, as well as a table for the cake and put on the silk table clothes in the ballroom. The trio then went outside and set up chairs that Oliver and Felicity had rented for the ceremony. 

While the guys set up the chairs, Felicity set up the computer and speakers for the wedding music.

The gentlemen hired to build the canopy arrived bright and early as promised and had the beautiful silk Chuppah up just as Margaret the florist pulled up to the house. 

Margaret brought in the three table arrangements that were a gorgeous mix of green gladiolus, green button mums, green carnations, red lilies, red celosia, and red tulips. Margaret used a ladder that Oliver provided her to drape Bells of Ireland along the four poles and green cymbidium orchids, and red pygmy water lilies along the top of the canopy against the silk that was hanging down. Margaret had also made simple yet elegant flower bouquets for the Felicity and Thea made of three red roses and some baby’s breath bound by emerald green lace. Margaret had made a wrist corsage of a red rose, green button mum, and baby’s breath for Donna at Felicity’s request. She made three single red rose with a touch of baby’s breath boutonnieres for Oliver, William, and John. 

Around noon Felicity went to the master suit where she and Thea would get ready for the ceremony. Oliver headed to William’s room where he and William would dress for the ceremony. 

Donna was already dressed. She was wearing a royal blue sheath column asymmetrical knee-length lace dress. Donna had on silver stiletto heels with an ankle strap. Her hair was down but had lose curls. Since Donna was ready she watched the front door. The bakers arrived with the cake. She showed the bakers to the ballroom and had them place the cake on the cake table. Shortly after that the Diggles’s arrived so she opened the door. Donna sent John to Oliver’s old room to be with William and Oliver. She then escorted Lyla and JJ to the backyard for the ceremony. Lyla and JJ took a seat by the computer and prepared to run the music. Thea and Roy arrived next and Donna cheerfully greeted Thea.

“Hi Thea, Felicity is in the master suit getting ready.” Donna said as she gave Thea a hug.

“Donna, this is my boyfriend Roy Harper. Roy this is Donna, Felicity’s mom.” Thea stated as she made introductions.

“Nice to meet you Donna.” Roy told Donna with a warm smile.

“Pleasure to meet you. Head on up and check on my baby. I got the front door.” Donna said smiling back.

With that Thea and Rory proceeded to the master suit. Felicity was wearing a robe and had just finished drying her hair after a shower when she heard a knock on the door.

“Felicity, it’s Thea and Roy. Can we come in?” Thea stated.

“Come on in.” Felicity said cheerfully and the door began to open with Thea bounding through.

“Finally, the big day is here.” Thea said as she hugged her. Roy followed, shut the door, and laid Thea’s dress on the bed.

“Roy, I’m so glad you are here.” Felicity stated excitedly and quickly walked over to give him a big hug.

“Good to see you too Blondie.” Roy answered with a big smile as he returned the hug.

“Okay, reunion over. You two can talk more later. We have to get ready.” Thea said in a commanding voice.

“I think that’s my cue. I will see you after the ceremony Felicity.” Roy responded with a chuckle as he exited the room.

“Talk to you soon.” Felicity replied as the door shut.

With that, both women began to work on their hair. Felicity put her hair up in a chignon. Thea curled her hair and then clipped the left side with a fancy burette adorned in pearls. 

Next came make up and they both used multiple shades of browns on their eyes for a smoky coloring. They each put on blush that best suited their coloring. They both topped off their make up with a vibrant red lipstick to coordinate with the wedding color.

The dresses came next. Thea quickly slipped into her dress. She then began to help Felicity with her gown by zipping her up.

Thea turned Felicity. “You look gorgeous! Oliver won’t be able to remember his vows because he will be too distracted to even think.”

“Thanks Thea. You look very beautiful. Roy is going to love that dress. Something tells me it won’t stay on long after he gets you alone later tonight.” Felicity said with a teasing tone on the last sentence. 

With that, Felicity and Thea slipped on the silver four inch pumps they found on the day they bought the dresses as the finishing touch.

While Felicity and Thea were getting ready, Donna let in the minister, the photographer, the band, and caterers. She led the minister to the back yard. Donna showed the band and caterers to the ballroom area so they could set up for the reception. The photographer wanted to take some candid pictures of the bride and groom so Donna showed Mr. Jones to William’s room to get some picture of Oliver, William and John.

Donna set up a small table under the Chuppah and put the unity candle on it. She also put the glass that Oliver would break on the corner of the table for the minister. Donna thought it was time to go check on Thea and Felicity. She asked Roy to watch out for guests and he readily agreed. Donna went up to see if the photographer was done with Oliver. Mr. Jones was ready to go take some candid pictures of the bride so they walked to the master suit together. Donna knocked on the door.

“It’s just me and Mr. Jones, the photographer.” Donna said.

“Come in mom.” Felicity answered.

Donna stepped in. “Oh look at you two! Both of you are simply stunning. My baby’s getting married.” Donna said her voice cracking with emotion on the last sentence.

“Please don’t cry mom. We’ll all wreck our mascara and then we will be a mess for pictures.” Felicity replied as she hugged her mom and looked at the photographer.

Mr. Jones took some shots of Donna and Felicity together. He also took some shots of Felicity and Thea together. Mr. Jones also took a several pictures of the three ladies in a group.

“Okay, so time of something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue.” Thea said as she tried to distract them all from becoming emotional.

“I already have something old. It is a red pen. I am going to put it in my hair.” Felicity told them as she inserted a red pen into her chignon. Mr. Jones quickly snapped a picture of her sticking the pen in her chignon. Donna and Thea just looked at her in utter confusion.

“What? I didn’t want a veil and the red pen has special significance to Oliver and me. I was chewing on a red pen nervously when we met.” Felicity explained.

Donna and Thea just smiled now understanding the sentimental aspect of the pen. 

“Well, I can help with the something blue and something borrowed.” Donna stated evenly. She then held out a blue garter that she purchased in Las Vegas before coming and a single diamond pendant.

“Thanks mom.” Felicity said. 

Felicity turned around so her mom could put the pendant on her. “This was you grandma’s sweetheart. After you texted me the picture of the dress, I thought it would work perfectly for something borrowed.” Donna explained her voice filled with emotion.

“Mom, it beautiful. Thank you again.” Felicity said as she turned and hugged her mom. Mr. Jones took another candid picture of the mother and daughter during the memorable moment. Felicity then quickly excused herself to the bathroom so she could put on the garter.

Felicity reappeared in just a few moments to the room.

“Okay, I have the something new.” Thea said. She produced a charm bracelet that had an arrow head charm and a tiny tablet charm. “I found the bracelet and the charms a week back and couldn’t resist. This is why I told you I had something new covered.” Thea told Felicity as she put it on her wrist. Mr. Jones took another picture and Thea put the bracelet on Felicity.

“It’s perfect Thea. I love it. Thank you.” Felicity told Thea.

Just then a knock came at the door.

“Oliver Jonus Queen if that is you, go away! You cannot see her right now mister.” Thea said in a very stern voice.

“It’s me, John. Can I come in?” Digg said with a chuckle.

Thea went and opened the door so John could come in.

“Thea, you look beautiful.” John told her as he gave her a light peck on the cheek and walked into the room.

“Felicity, you look incredible. Oliver’s jaw is going to drop.” John said to Felicity and gave her a light peck on the cheek. He followed it up with a big hug which Felicity reciprocated.

“Thanks John. You’re looking mighty handsome yourself.” Felicity told him with a warm smile.

“I’ve made sure Oliver and William are ready. They are in the backyard with the minister. Roy showed Quentin, Curtis, Paul, Walter, Rory, Rene, and the gang from Star City to the back yard so all the guests are here. We are ready to go.” John reported with confidence.

“Good to hear. Glad everything is coming together without a hitch.” Felicity said.

“Ladies, we had better get downstairs if we want to start on time.” John told them.

Felicity walked to the dresser and grabbed Thea’s bouquet and her mom’s wrist corsage. 

“Mom, your wrist corsage. Thea, your bouquet.” She told the two ladies as she handed them their flowers. Felicity then grabbed her bouquet.

Donna and Thea walked out of the master suit followed by the photographer.

John held out his arm and said with a smile “Felicity, shall we?”

“Thank you for walking me down the aisle John.” Felicity said sincerely.

“Happy to. I consider you my little sister. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” John told her warmly.

After they got downstairs, Donna took her seat. The photographer took up a position for good pictures throughout the ceremony. Thea waited for John and Felicity. Once John and Felicity joined Thea, John popped his head around the corner and signaled Oliver to walk over and light the three smaller candles. A few moments later John peaked out again and signaled to his wife to start the music so the ceremony could begin. 

Lyla pushed play and Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud” played as Thea walked down the aisle and took her spot as Maid of Honor under the Chuppah. Oliver looked at his beautiful sister and beamed with pride. Thea warmly smiled back.

With Thea in place, Lyla pushed play again and a classical string version of “The Wedding March” began to play. John and Felicity came around the corner. Once again, Oliver felt his breath be taken away by Felicity’s beauty. He thought she was even more beautiful today than she had been at their pretend wedding so long ago. As she got closer, Oliver noticed the red pen in her hair. ‘I’m a lucky guy. Fitting of you to go with the red pen honey.’ Oliver said to himself with a smile a mile long.

‘Dang, Oliver always looks so handsome in a tux. William is going to be a heart breaker.’ Felicity thought to herself looking at both of her guys as she walked down the aisle. She returned Oliver’s warm smile.

When Felicity and John reached the Chuppah, John let go of Felicity’s arm and walked over to stand behind Oliver and William to assume Best Man responsibilities. Felicity took Oliver’s outstretched hand and they turned and faced Minister Carrington. The minister then addressed the crowd to begin the opening blessing:  
“Dear friends and family, with great affection for Oliver Jonus Queen and Felicity Meghan Smoak we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage.

To this sacred moment, they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect, and love. Along those lines, it is fitting that this union take place under a Chuppah a Jewish tradition which symbolizes the home they will build together. May God bless this union now and always.”

With the opening blessing completed, Minister Carrington focused on Oliver and Felicity.

“It is now time to for you both to exchange the vows that you written for one another. Oliver, let us begin with you.” Minister Carrington said as he looked at Oliver.

“Felicity, I once told you nothing worthwhile ever comes easy. When I was thinking about this vow I was struck with how true that is for us. We have had our share joys and exceedingly hard difficulties. Yet through it all we stayed by each other’s side and became stronger together. You bring me peace and make me feel whole. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I want everything with you, my partner and one true love.” Oliver told her with tears glistening in his eyes.

“How am I supposed to follow that?” Felicity said with a small smile and sniffed as her eyes began to tear up.

“Oliver, you accept me for who I am and help me push past my insecurities. I’ve never had that in a relationship until you. Despite our missteps I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I’m a better and more complete person because of you. People refer to life as an adventure and journey which it is. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our adventure and journey with you at my side. I love you with all my body, heart and soul Oliver.” Felicity said as an ambient tear slid down her face.

Oliver wiped away the tear with his hand and leaned his forehead against her. They both took a deep cleansing breath with the words of their vows sinking into the very core of their beings. The photographer quickly snapped a picture of the precious moment.

“Now, it is time to exchange rings.” Minister Carrington stated.

With that, John handed Oliver the ring for Felicity. Oliver then slipped the ring onto her finger saying “With this ring I the wed.”

Thea then handed Felicity the ring for Oliver. Felicity then slid the ring onto his finger repeating “With this ring I the wed.”

“Now Oliver, Felicity, and William will be lighting a unity candle as I recite the bible verse 1 Corinthians 13.” Minister Carrington told the crowd.

Felicity, Oliver and William stepped over to the unity candle. They used their smaller candles to light the unity candle as Minister Carrington recited the following:

If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and give over my body to hardship that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known.

And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.

Now that the Unity candle was lit and the verse compete, Minister Carrington stepped over to the small table as well and grabbed the glass from that corner that Oliver would break.

“We will be concluding this ceremony with the Jewish tradition of the groom breaking the glass that identifies our new couple with the spiritual and national destiny of the Jewish people.” Minister Carrington told the guests as he placed the glass down towards the front of the Chuppah 

“Oliver.” Minister Carrington said while stepping away and motioning for Oliver to come break the glass.

Oliver stepped forward. He raised his right leg and stomped down hard. The glass was quickly and effectively broken.

Felicity then stepped over to Oliver for the pronouncement of marriage and benediction and they joined hands while lovingly smiling at each other.

Minister Carrington stepped over to the couple and said “by the authority invested in me as a minister of God, I declare that Oliver Jonus Queen and Felicity Meghan Smoak are now Husband and Wife, according to the ordinance of God, and the law of the state; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

The minister continued “with the vows and rings solemnly exchanged under this lovely Chuppah, may the Lord bless and keep this union always. May your love grow, both now and forevermore. Amen.”

“Oliver, you may now kiss your bride.” Minister Carrington proclaimed joyful.

Without hesitation, Oliver brought Felicity flush to him for a passionate kiss on the lips which she happily returned. The guests immediately cheered and clapped. 

Oliver and Felicity motioned for William to join them. The three of them joined hands and walked down the aisle as a happy family. John and Thea quickly followed their lead. Minister Carrington concluded the procession.

With the procession completed, Minister Carrington had Felicity and Oliver sign the marriage license with John and Thea serving as witnesses in the corridor. The photographer captured the moment and explained he would like to take some quick pictures of the wedding party under the Chuppah.

Oliver returned to their guest. “Come on inside the ballroom everyone. We are doing the greeting line in here and then the wedding party is going to be in shortly after we take some pictures. The food is ready so it won’t be long before we eat. ” He announced cheerfully.

All the guest quickly flowed into the ballroom for the reception.

The ballroom had a wonderful aroma from the food on the buffet. The musicians began to play various instrumental songs. Oliver and Felicity held their greeting line quickly in the ballroom and everyone offered congratulations. The photographer took them back outside and took some pictures of the wedding party under the Chuppah.

The wedding party quickly returned to the ballroom. Oliver and Felicity wanted to keep the atmosphere casual and relaxed so there was no seating arrangement. People were able to grab food and eat where they wanted. Oliver, Felicity and William moved around chatting with everyone as they ate.

Mr. Jones remained to capture candid picture of the guests and reception.

Soon everyone was ready for dessert so Thea instructed the couple that it was time for her and John’s toasts and cake. Thea brought the newlyweds over to the cake and clinked her glass to get everyone’s attention.

“Okay everyone. As Maid of Honor I have a toast for the happy couple. Oliver you can be a stubborn and overbearing big brother at times but I couldn’t love you more. As you know, when you came back from being gone you were struggling so much and I just desperately wanted for you to find happiness. Felicity, despite any mistakes his has made, he found that happiness in you. You gave me my brother back and I can’t thank you enough. I also gained a wonderful sister in you. I know Oliver can be a handful but I have watched you blossom from knowing him. I’m so proud of you. Proud of both of you. So, here is to a long happy life together.” Thea said with a tear rolling down her cheek at the end as she raised her glass. Everyone quickly raised their glasses and everyone drank.

“Thanks Speedy. I love you too.” Oliver told her and gave her a hug.

“Oh Thea, I so glad to have you as a sister.” Felicity stated as she gave Thea a hug with a tear rolling down her cheek.

John stepped up. “Okay, my turn. What can I say, finally they wised up and tied the knot. I mean, it’s about time.” He said with a chuckle.

Guests laughed at the joke. 

“Seriously though, I watched these two from the beginning. Oliver, I watched you step into Felicity’s IT office and came out changed. More at peace than I had ever seen you. You allowed yourself to hope and live again my brother and that was miraculous in my eyes. Felicity, at the time you felt you were just an IT girl but Oliver saw more. He pushed you out of that box and, as you said earlier, made you better. The growth I have seen in you both is because you are better and stronger together. Here is to a long life filled with joy and prosperity.” John said sincerely as he raised his glass.

“Here, Here” could be heard amongst the guest before they all took a drink.

“Thank John. That was a nice toast.” Oliver said giving him a heartfelt bro hug.

“You trying to make me cry John Diggle.” Felicity quipped with a tear in her eye. John and Felicity then shared a big bear hug.

With the toasts complete, Oliver and Felicity cut two pieces of cake and gently fed each other a bit of cake.

Now it was time to let people start dancing so Thea alerted the band to play Oliver and Felicity’s song for their first dance as man and wife. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the newlyweds to have their first dance. Oliver and Felicity please come forward.” The female lead singer said to everyone.

Oliver and Felicity walked out to the center of the floor and began to dance to “At Last” by Eta James. They gently swayed to the music while looking lovingly into one another eyes. Oliver and Felicity ended the dance with a passionate kiss on the lips. The photographer once again captured the perfect moment.

“Now we are going to do something special and everyone is welcome onto the floor after the first chorus. But, we are going to start this song out with just William and Felicity. Appropriately, it called ‘On the Floor’ by Jennifer Lopez.” The female lead singer told the guests.

William walked out and Oliver went to join Donna. Oliver’s heart was filled with love as he watched Felicity and William dance together as mother and son to the faster song. ‘I finally have everything I’ve wanted.’ Oliver said to himself with a smile.

After the first verse, he asked Donna “Want to join them?”

“Love to!” Donna said happily. Soon the dance floor was filled with pairs dancing.

When the song finished, Diggle got to dance with Felicity. He told Felicity that he was glad she and Oliver had worked through their issues and it reaffirmed what he knew all along, that they made an amazing couple who were truly in love.

Following that Quentin got to dance with Felicity and told her that he was proud of her and Oliver for sticking together through challenges and that they did indeed make each other better.

“So, can I have the next dance Blondie?” Roy asked with a smile.

“Yes you may.” Felicity said with a smile and took Roy’s hand. They began to slowly dance to the music.

“I’m glad you two finally made it. There was just always something about you two. Congratulations.” Roy told her earnestly.

“Thanks. It hasn’t been easy but it has been worth it in the long run. Now we just have to get you and Thea to this point.” Felicity responded sincerely.

“About that, Thea told me about your offer.” Roy stated softly.

“You mean me working some of my mad IT magic and bringing you home where you belong?” Felicity asked.

“Yeah. I’d like that very much. I think enough time has passed that I could safely return to Star City. I want to come home and to be able to spend some real time with Thea. Would you mind? There is no else I trust to do it.” Roy answered truthfully.

“Of course. I’ll work my magic tomorrow. Welcome home.” Felicity said warmly and gave him a hug which he returned. After that, the two of them finished their dance.

Then the band began to play Shaina Twain’s “Man, I feel like a woman.” Felicity immediately grabbed Iris and Caitlin and was dragging out them out to the dance floor. 

“Mom, Thea and Lyla – get on in here girls.” She said, beckoning all the ladies onto the dance floor.

All the ladies got their grove on while the men just sat back smiled. The ladies just enjoyed rocking out to Shaina. 

“Felicity, now would be a good time to do the bouquet and the garter. I’ll tell the band to take a quick break. Grab your bouquet. Girls gather around.” Thea said as she began walking to the band.

“Okay, Felicity is going to throw the bouquet and then Oliver is going to throw the garter. Get ready guys. Felicity, throw that bouquet girl.” Thea said as she joined Donna, Iris, and Caitlin.

Felicity threw the bouquet and it was Thea that caught it.

“You’re up big brother. Roy, Rory, Rene, Cisco, and Barry go stand over there.” Thea said as she pushed a chair to the middle of the room for Felicity to sit on. Oliver came over and reached under the dress and grabbed the garter. He softly squeezed her thigh and winked. She just smiled slyly.

Oliver retrieved the garter and turned his back to the guys and tossed it to the guys. As it happened, Roy caught it.

The band then resumed playing music. Curtis, Paul, Rory, Rene and Cisco each took turns dancing with Felicity and said congratulations once again along with wishing the newlyweds much happiness.

Barry was standing by Oliver as the others danced with Felicity.

“I’m glad to see you two happy again. I know it wasn’t always easy but she’s worth it. Also, don’t think I’m ever letting you forget the lunacy of ‘guys like us don’t get the girl,’ Ever.” Barry said with a teasing tone and smirk.

“Thank you. She’s most definitely worth it. Of course you won’t let me forget, wouldn’t be you if you did.” Oliver told Barry and he couldn’t help but smile.

With that the song ended and Barry excused himself to go dance with Felicity.

“My turn.” Barry said as he held out a hand.

Felicity took his hand and they began dancing to the slow song.

“I’m so happy that you two worked things out. You both weren’t the same when you were apart. I know he can be difficult and stubborn but Oliver truly loves you. There is just an undeniable connection with you two.” Barry told her sincerely.

“Thanks Barry. We are better and happier together. Thankfully the rough patch made us stronger with a lot of effort on both of our parts. So, how are you and Iris?” Felicity responded honestly.

“Taking it slow but things are good. Hopefully one day we will get to where you and Oliver are now.” Barry stated in a hopeful tone.

“You’ve loved her for a long time, it’ll happen.” Felicity told Barry in an optimistic tone. With that, the two enjoyed the rest of their dance.

At the end of the song, Oliver was right there. “So, mind if dance with my wife?” Oliver said in a teasing tone to Barry.

“I think that is a must. Enjoy you two.” Barry stated as he left to grab Iris for a dance.

“You have been quite the popular dance partner, Mrs. Queen.” Oliver told Felicity in a lighthearted tone.

“Jealous Mr. Queen?” Felicity teased back as they began to sway to the music.

“Nope, just grateful that I finally get you to myself for a few minutes. You and William dancing together was adorable by the way.” Oliver told her sincerely with a wide smile.

“He is such a good kid. He is going to be a heart breaker like his dad.” Felicity answered.

“As long as he doesn’t do all the stupid things I did, I’ll be happy.” Oliver said with a slight chuckle.

“Considering you’ve changed and set a good example now, I wouldn’t worry about that happening.” Felicity responded sincerely.

“Thank you.” Oliver said quietly but seriously.

“For what?” Felicity questioned.

“For never completely giving up on me and always being there. For all you do for William. In short, everything.” Oliver answered while looking deeply into her eyes.

“You’re welcome. You know, you never have to thank me either.” Felicity responded softly with a smile and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Oliver just pulled his wife tighter in his embrace. They silently finished the dance with her head nuzzled in his neck and Oliver leaning in with his nose in her hair that smelled of the vanilla scented conditioner she always used. A sense of peace fell over Oliver and Felicity and both knew they would never forget this special day that they had fought so hard to get to.

Shortly after that, the wedding wound down. The group from Central City left first since they had to drive back. Members of the Arrow team didn’t stay much longer since they wanted to give the newlywed couple some space. Donna told the three Queens good night and went to get some sleep before her flight out tomorrow. Oliver and Felicity tucked William into bed and then retired to the master suit to celebrate their wedding night.

The day after the wedding, Felicity worked some magic and had a new identity for Roy Harper. His new identity would be Michael Cunningham. With his love and knack of fixing cars, Felicity created an Automotive Service Excellence (ASE) certification for Michael Cunningham so he could obtain an auto mechanic job doing what he enjoyed most. She also created all the other critical documents that he would need. With everything in place, hopefully Roy now Michael would be able to move back to Star City soon.

Oliver and Felicity didn’t immediately take a honeymoon. With their busy schedules as Mayor and CEO the honeymoon would have to wait for two week after the wedding.

While they were planning the wedding, Oliver and Felicity had decided they wanted to return to Bali for their honeymoon. While they did want to enjoy spending a few days with just the two of them, Oliver and Felicity also wanted to include William. They decided they would spend the first three days in Bali just the two of them and then William would join them for the last three days. They arranged for Thea to keep William for the three nights at her place. Oliver completed a passport application for William and took him for a passport picture. 

Considering it was an international flight and William was a minor, Oliver and Felicity wanted to arrange for an airline employee to assist William with his flight to Bali. They explained this to William with the logic that he was still a minor so it was prudent, it was his first flight, and it was a long international flight. William agreed expressing hope that the airlines wouldn’t treat him too much like a kid which made his parents chuckle.

Felicity worked on the airline tickets and made the arrangements for William’s airline employee accompaniment. Thea would drop him off directly with the airline employee at the security area after helping William obtain necessary boarding passes. In Bali, the airline employee would walk William to the baggage claim area where Oliver and Felicity could meet him. 

With the flights arranged, Felicity then booked a suit that had two bedrooms for the nights they would be in Bali.

The two weeks passed quickly. Oliver and Felicity dropped William off at Thea’s and said their goodbyes. The newlyweds were then off to the airport and soon winging their way to Bali. They arrived midday and felt jet lagged so they took a nap once they checked into the hotel. After resting a while they headed off and had a nice dinner with some wine.

After dinner they returned to the hotel and enjoyed another glass of wine on the private balcony of their room watching the sun set. After she finished her wine, Felicity excused herself to use the restroom and told Oliver she had a surprise for him.

Oliver finished his glass of wine and waited in anticipation of the surprise his wonderful wife would have for him. ‘Whatever it is, it won’t be on you long my love.’ Oliver thought to himself with a sly grin as he took off his shirt leaving him only in shorts. He sat down on the bed and quickly toed off his shoes.

When the bathroom door opened Felicity stood in the doorway in an emerald green see through lace lingerie. Oliver’s eyes grew dark with lust and he was quickly off the bed. 

“Surprise.” She said and just smiled at his reaction.

“You’re so damn gorgeous. You in my color is such a turn on.” Oliver stated in husky voice as he walked over and placed a passionate kiss on Felicity’s lips which she gladly returned.

Oliver lifted one of Felicity’s legs to his hip and her other leg quickly followed on the opposite hip. He turned around and carried her to the foot of the bed as they continued to passionately kiss. At the foot of the bed Oliver gently eased her into a standing position. 

“I love this teddy but it has to go. Now.” Oliver said hungrily.

He quickly removed the teddy and she crawled back on the bed. Felicity crooked her finger at Oliver to come lie down as he took off his shorts and underwear.

He was quickly crawling on top of Felicity as he whispered in her ear “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Felicity replied her voice filled with hunger.

They spent the next few hours showing each other just how much they loved and cherished one another. It was pure bliss for them both.

Oliver woke up the next morning with his nose in Felicity’s hair filled with the aroma of her vanilla scented conditioner. Their naked bodies were intertwined and he didn’t want to leave the bed. Oliver simply wanted to enjoy pleasuring his wife all day.

Felicity began to stir in his arms. “Good morning handsome.” She whispered.

“Good morning beautiful.” Oliver replied back.

“So, what shall we do today?” Felicity asked.

“I know what I want to do. Order room service to have some breakfast. We’ll need the energy. Then crawl right back into bed for the rest of the day. How does that sound?” Oliver said huskily.

“Sounds divine.” Felicity said as she looked at Oliver adoringly with a sly smile.

They ordered room service and enjoyed breakfast in their robes. Oliver and Felicity then happily spent the day in each other’s arms. Right before dusk they showered and dressed. Oliver and Felicity then went out to dinner and came right back to the hotel room having barely been able to keep their hands off of each other at dinner.

Oliver and Felicity did want to see more of Bali so the following day they took a day trip to Sekumpul Waterfalls. They paid for a private hiking tour and were able to see 7 amazing waterfalls, one of which is hidden away. They also visited Baliage village and were provided lunch at a seafood restaurant and ate traditional seafood of the area.

The next day they went diving at the USS Liberty Shipwreck. In 1963 the eruption of Mount Agung caused the vessel to slip off the beach and it is now a famous scuba diving site on Bali. On the dive they saw star fish, pygmy seahorses, manta rays, and various fish with vibrant colors as they were scuba diving amongst the wreckage. Both of them found it to be a thoroughly enjoyable adventure and felt the dive was such a peaceful experience. They arrived back at the hotel completely relaxed from their pleasant exploration that day.

The following day Oliver and Felicity saw the Ujung water palace historic site in the morning. It is a former palace featuring pools, ponds, tiered gardens and has scenic views of the mountains and the sea. The historic site provided plenty of opportunity to take pictures of the beautiful scenery. 

In the afternoon they headed to the airport to pick up William. They spent the rest of the day in the hotel so William could rest up from jet lag.

The following day the trio headed off to the Sacred Monkey Forest. It lies in the village of Padangtegal. Tourists can see around 700 monkeys, 186 species of trees, and 30.8 acres of forest. There are also three Hindi temples. Oliver, Felicity, and William where able to feed bananas to the monkeys and plenty of pictures where taken during the fun filled day. After having a blast the three went back to the hotel suite completely exhausted. They ordered room service and went to sleep.

Next they went to Waterborn Bali Waterpark. Felicity had found out about the waterpark when researching activities for them to do and William was particularly excited about this one. From what Felicity read it was the #2 best waterpark in the work and #1 in all of Asia according to TripAdvisor. The three of them began by floating the Lazy River attraction. They also went down the Pipeline attraction and Fast n’ Fierce slide. Oliver and William had fun racing each other in the Twin Racers ride with Felicity taking pictures. The trio even went for a Fish Spa Therapy session where you submerge your feet into a pool of “finned therapists” who help exfoliate your feet while you sit back and relax. All three thoroughly enjoyed playing in the water all day before heading back to the hotel.

The next day the three participated in the Ultimate Bali Countryside Cycling adventure. Their day started out having breakfast overlooking the volcano and lake Batur. The trio had a guided tour on what is one of the memorable routes cycling past a huge bamboo forest in the Kubu village and watching traditional craftsmen at work inside the forest. The three had lunch at a local Balinese restaurant. What was nice about this tour is that the ride went deep into rural Bali so Oliver, Felicity, and William really had a chance to witness firsthand the daily life and customs of Balinese people. It was a tiring but thoroughly exhilarating experience that all three of them cherished.

Oliver, Felicity, and William flew back to Star City the following day. After taking a day to recover from jet lag, the three resumed their normal schedules at work and at school. Oliver and Felicity resumed their roles with the team three nights after their return.

Shortly after their return Michael, previously Roy, moved back into town. He moved in with Thea and found a job as an auto mechanic. The two of them were enjoying living together instead of having a long distance relationship. 

Three months after their return, Oliver and Felicity were driving home from the bunker. Felicity wanted for them to have children of their own and decided to talk with Oliver about that.

“Oliver, you remember telling me that you wanted children together?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, and I still do. How about you?” Oliver questioned.

“I do. I think we are ready also. What would you think about starting to try for a baby?” Felicity questioned.

“I love that idea. Very much.” Oliver answered sincerely.

That night, Oliver and Felicity went home and began trying for a baby. Three months after they began trying Felicity missed her time of the month and took an in home pregnancy test. It came out positive so she scheduled a doctor’s appointment so a blood test could be performed to make it official. 

At the appointment, the doctor told Felicity that the results should come back in two days. The two days passed quickly. Oliver anxiously texted her a couple of times in the morning between meetings at City Hall to see if she had heard anything. Felicity responded back that she hadn’t heard anything just yet. Finally, late that morning, she got the call from the doctor’s office and they confirmed that she was pregnant. Felicity knew she and Oliver where going to meet up at Big Belly Burger for lunch at 12:30 so she decided she would share the happy news with him then so she could tell him in person.

When they met up, Felicity and Oliver ordered their food and found a table.

“So, I finally did hear from the doctor’s office.” Felicity told Oliver as she watched him barely be able to contain himself from asking if she had heard anything for a third time.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense then.” Oliver said with a smile.

“It’s official, we are going to have a baby.” Felicity exclaimed joyfully.

Oliver took her hand and leaned across the table to give her a kiss.

“That is great news!” Oliver responded with excitement and the smile he reserved only for her.

Oliver and Felicity continued to talk about this good news as they had lunch. Each admitted they were nervous and excited for this new adventure. Oliver told Felicity that he was glad that he was going to be around to share the journey of the pregnancy and be there for the birth since he missed that with William. Felicity told Oliver that she was going to be setting up prenatal care appointments like the doctor requested and she would make sure to share the dates and times with him.

That night they told William that he was going to be a big brother and he was as excited as the two of them. The trio then called Donna to inform her about the pregnancy and she squealed in delight.

Oliver and Felicity informed Thea that she was going to be an aunt again when she got to the loft. Naturally, Thea was over the moon with joy and told them she couldn’t wait to get home and tell Michael previously Roy the good news. 

When they got to the bunker they shared the good news with the team. Every member was happy for them and extended congratulations to the newlyweds on their new bundle of joy. 

Roughly two weeks after they shared the good news Felicity started to have morning sickness. Some days where better than others. She even had some nausea at night. Oliver remained supportive and ever vigilant about her health as well as safety. After three more months Felicity’s morning sickness finally started to dissipate and she felt more normal. 

Felicity’s ob-gyn Dr. Marsha Sandoval did an ultrasound on her just slightly after the two month point. Thankfully the baby was showing normal signs of growth in the early development stage which was reassuring for Oliver and Felicity. 

Felicity was now 5 months along and she was beginning to show a baby bump. Dr. Sandoval scheduled another ultrasound to check on the baby. Oliver made sure his schedule was free so he could be at the appointment with Felicity. 

Shortly after arriving for their 3 pm appointment, Felicity and Oliver where shown back to a patient room. They didn’t have to wait long and Dr. Sandoval came into the room.

“Good afternoon you two” Dr. Sandoval said as she entered the room.

”Hi” Felicity and Oliver returned the doctor’s greeting together.

“So, today is a big day. We will get a chance to see the baby’s development but we may also be able to determine the sex. Would you like to know the sex or would you two prefer to wait?” Dr. Sandoval questioned.

Oliver and Felicity had talked about knowing the sex of the baby before the ultrasound and decided they did want to know. Both were curious and felt knowing the sex of the baby would allow them to better prepare the nursery.

“Yes please Dr. Sandoval.” Felicity answered.

Dr. Sandoval had Felicity raise her shirt above her belly and rubbed some gel on Felicity’s stomach. The doctor then activated the machine and placed the transducer probe on her belly. Immediately the doctor could hear two heart beats broadcasting from the CPU and was able to quickly find the babies.

“Well, I have some exciting new for you both. That isn’t just one heartbeat, it’s two. You are having twins.” Dr. Sandoval said with a smile.

“Twins?” Oliver and Felicity said in unison. Both of them felt a flood of emotions from shock, panic, to excitement.

“Wow, totally wasn’t expecting that.” Felicity said as she looked at Oliver. He just squeezed her hand in reassurance.

“In looking at the ultrasound, their development is perfectly normally and I am very happy with what I see.” Dr. Sandoval explained.

“So they are healthy?” Oliver asked gently. 

“I believe so.” Dr. Sandoval told them and both Oliver and Felicity were relieved to hear that.

“Now let me take a quick closer look to see about the sex of the babies. One baby is a boy and the other baby is a girl. Fraternal twins.” Dr. Sandoval announced to expecting parents.

After the appointment, Oliver and Felicity filled family and friends in on the surprising news they received that day. Everyone was ecstatic with the joyful news, particularly Donna and William.

A couple of days later Oliver and Felicity sat down to talk about names over some chamomile tea in the living room.

“So, what should we name them?” Felicity asked.

“I have an idea. We divide and conquer so I’ll name the boy and you name the girl. What do you think?” Oliver suggested.

“That works for me.” Felicity answered.

“Well, mine is easy. Thomas John Queen.” Oliver said quickly with just a touch of sadness thinking that Tommy would never get to meet his son.

Felicity squeezed his hand. “I love that. Two strong men for namesakes. We can call him TJ for short. It’s perfect.” She said warmly with a smile.

“So, now for the girl.” Oliver replied.

“Okay, give me a minute here.” Felicity answered as she began to think.

Felicity knew she wanted the first name to be Moira despite her tense relationship with Oliver’s mother. She wanted it to be a pleasant surprise for Oliver and a way for her granddaughter to be “connected” to her grandmother. What Felicity wasn’t sure of is what the middle name should be. She knew this child would be a ray of sunlight as well as source of joy in their lives just like William and soon TJ. Felicity quickly picked up her tablet and checked for names that mean sun ray and found the name Jalena. She really like that name. ‘Bingo’ Felicity said to herself.

Oliver sat patiently as his wife thought about their daughter’s name. He simply watched his wife and was in awe of her quick mind as well as the rapid fingers on her tablet.

“I think I’ve got it. Moira Jalena Queen. Moira for your mom. Jalena means sun ray and I like the sound of it.” Felicity said proudly.

Oliver was truly touched that Felicity would want to have Moira for the first name especially knowing the uneasy relationship the two had. He truly liked the name Jalena for its uniqueness and meaning.

“That is a great name. Thank you.” Oliver told her as he squeezed her hand and smiled.

“You’re welcome. Hey, we can nickname her Maja from the first and last letters in her first and middle name.” Felicity told him excitedly.

“TJ and Maja. Very nice.” Oliver said with a smile as he leaned over and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

“You realize we will probably have to divide and conquer a lot once their born.” She quipped with a small laugh.

“Yes, and fortunately we will have William to help out also.” Oliver said with a chuckle.

Around the time they chose the names, Felicity began to have strong cravings due to the pregnancy. She was eating pickles when she previously hadn’t really cared for them. Not a day went by when she didn’t have a big order of Big Belly Burger fries whether at work or in the bunker. She had always liked Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and that only increased during the pregnancy. Oliver made sure there was always a carton in their freezer so she could have a bowl before going to bed.

Around this time her ever expanding baby bump began making it hard to fit in some of her dresses and skirts which frustrated her greatly. One night she was going with Oliver to an annual dinner for the local Chamber of Commerce where Oliver was going to give a speech. She was putting on one of her black dresses that she knew Oliver liked but the dress was snug on her with the added weight and baby bump so the zipper was hard.

“Oliver, can you help me with this zipper?” Felicity asked not hiding her frustration.

“Sure.” Oliver came over and helped get the zipper up with his stronger hands.

“Ugh, I swear none of my clothes fit anymore. Is this dress too tight?” Felicity asked.

“It’s fine Felicity.” Oliver assured her.

“I feel like I’m getting as big as a house.” Felicity vented.

“You are not as big as a house my love.” Oliver told her tenderly as he rubbed his thumb down her cheek.

“You say that now, but in no time at all I’m going to be huge.” Felicity stated in an exasperated tone while looking at herself in the mirror.

Oliver put his hand under her chin and gently turned her face towards him. “Felicity, you’re beautiful. Always have been and always will be, no matter what. For the record, I love the changes in your body because it means we are bringing life into this world together.” Oliver stated in a comforting tone while looking deeply into her eyes.

Those words made Felicity’s heart melt and she forgot all the awkward feelings regarding the changes in her body. She felt tears start to flow down her cheeks. Oliver brought her to him for a big hug and just held her.

“That was beautiful.” Felicity said into his chest.

In a few minutes Felicity stopped crying and looked at herself in the mirror to see her mascara had run so she had some black streaks down her checks.

“Well, I’m a hot mess. Dang pregnancy hormones.” Felicity quipped with a slight smile.

“I love you. Just take a breath. Fix your makeup and then we will head out.” Oliver said softly.

“Okay.” Felicity responded as she took a cleansing breath.

Felicity quickly reapplied her makeup and they headed out to the dinner.

During the seventh month of her pregnancy Oliver and Felicity worked on turning Thea’s old room into a nursery. Oliver painted the walls a beautiful pale yellow with William’s help. They put in a diaper changing station and a rocking chair. For TJ’s crib they bought a crib and chose emerald green bedding for the inside of the crib. They hung a mobile that had some white stars and a yellow moon. For Maja, they purchased a crib and chose deep rose bedding for the inside of the crib. They hung a mobile above her crib that had some cute bunnies.

Felicity and Oliver also began to take Lamaze classes during the seventh month of her pregnancy. It was one night a week for two hours for six weeks. The class helped her learn breathing and relaxation techniques during birth. Felicity was beginning to get slightly nervous about giving birth and the class helped boost her confidence about the birthing process. It also provided some great information on caring for the infant. The class spent some time discussing how partners can best support their pregnant partner during birth which Oliver appreciated.

Wearing high heels began hurting Felicity’s back around this time so she had to stop wearing heels much to her dismay. She purchased several comfortable pairs of flats. For his part, Oliver would give her foot massages and lower back massages to help keep her comfortable at night.

Donna flew to Star City shortly before the due date so that she could be there when Felicity had the twins. She reminisced with Felicity about giving birth to her as they prepared an overnight bag for Felicity.

It was a typical Saturday morning and everyone was gathered at the kitchen table. Felicity got up to refill her cup with some decaf coffee that they had been using during her pregnancy. Just as she was about to reach for the coffee pot Felicity felt significant pressure on her pelvis which caused momentary sharp pain.

“Ow.” Felicity said as she put her hand to her stomach.

“Honey?” Oliver asked immediately with a concerned tone.

“I think I had a contraction a moment ago.” Felicity responded as she looked at Oliver.

Oliver got up from the table and went over and put his hands on her forearms. 

“Well, everything is ready if you are having contractions. Let’s wait a little while and see if you have any more like the doctor instructed us.” Oliver said calmly.

Felicity shook her head in agreement. She turned back around and refilled her coffee cup. Oliver and Felicity sat back down at the kitchen table, rejoining Donna and William.

About thirty minutes later while Felicity was helping William with his homework at the kitchen table she had another contraction. Once again she put her hand to her stomach.

“Felicity?” William said.

“I’m fine but I’m pretty sure I just had another contraction.” Felicity explained.

“I think it is time we call Dr. Sandoval and let her know that your contractions have started.” Oliver stated evenly as he finished cleaning up breakfast.

“That’s a good idea.” Felicity said.

Oliver immediately called the doctor to alert her that Felicity was in labor. He then texted both Thea and Dig that Felicity’s contractions had begun.

“Oh honey this is so exciting.” Donna said joyfully and hugged her daughter.

After another hour and two more contractions Felicity was reaching into the refrigerator to get a pickle when she began to feel wetness between her legs. She looked down and the khaki pants she had on were wet and getting wetter.

“Uh, guys! I think my water just broke.” Felicity announced.

Oliver immediately came into the kitchen to check on her and observed the wetness on the pants.

“I’d say your water definitely broke. Let’s keep a close eye on the amount of time in between contractions.” Oliver stated evenly.

Felicity went and dried off as well as change clothes. With the contractions still 30 minutes apart it was still too soon to go to the hospital. Dr. Sandoval explained the contractions should be close to 5 minutes apart when they head to the hospital. 

To keep herself distracted she continued to help William with homework. She and William worked on his homework for another two hours. During those two hours the contractions had become slightly stronger and were coming 20 minutes apart. Oliver and Donna were regularly checking in on the two.

William and Felicity did another half an hour of homework and he was caught up.

“Felicity, now that my homework is done, how about we read together. I was going to start rereading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. How about I read that to you?” William asked in an effort to keep her mind on something other than the contractions.

“That sounds good. Thanks William.” Felicity said gratefully. ‘So sweet of him’ she thought to herself.

Oliver was entering the kitchen and overheard the conversation. “Great idea son. You could read it to all of us in the living room.” He added quickly 

William went to his room and grabbed his reader. He quickly returned to the living room and began reading to Oliver, Felicity and Donna. William read to the group for an hour then his voice needed a break so Oliver took over. After Oliver read for an hour he passed the book to Donna and she read for an hour. During the three hours her contractions remained 20 minutes apart.

“Thank you all for reading. It helped. However, my back is now feeling stiff and achy from sitting so I am going to walk around for a bit. Stretch my legs and back a bit.” Felicity told everyone.

“Good idea sweetheart.” Donna replied.

“I’ll walk with you. We can take some laps around the ballroom.” Oliver suggested.

Oliver and Felicity proceeded to the ballroom and walked around for half an hour. Felicity’s back was feeling better but her feet were now sore. Oliver took her into the living room and gave her a foot massage for the next thirty minutes. Her contractions continued to be 20 minutes apart during that hour.

Felicity decided to have a Dr. Who marathon and the group watched 3 episodes over three hours as her contractions grew sharper and came 15 minutes apart.

After the marathon, Felicity decided to check both her personal and work emails. She called Curtis to let him know that she was in labor. That took another hour and her contractions were now quite sharp pain wise and were 7 minutes apart.

Thirty minutes later Felicity’s contractions were 5 minutes apart. Felicity called the doctor to let Dr. Sandoval know they were going to the hospital and the doctor responded that she would meet them there. Oliver quickly text Dig and Thea that they were headed to the hospital. The four of them got into the car and headed off to the hospital. By the time they got to the hospital Oliver received texts from both John and Thea that they were on their way.

At the hospital Felicity was immediately put in a wheelchair and taken to a room. Oliver remained at her side while Donna and William sat down in the waiting area and watched out for John and Thea.

Felicity continued to have strong contractions in the room. Dr. Sandoval arrived and checked Felicity’s dilation. Dr. Sandoval felt Felicity was dilated sufficiently and gave the epidermal to take some of the edge of the contractions and birth. Oliver continued to hold her hand and helped her with the Lamaze breathing techniques. They were in that room for two more hours and then Felicity was moved to a delivery room at Dr. Sandoval orders.

While Felicity was moved to the delivery room Oliver was given some scrubs for the delivery room. He quickly changed and joined Felicity in the delivery room.

“Ow that smarts.” Felicity said in her loud voice as Oliver walked into the room.

“I know this isn’t easy but I’m here with you.” Oliver told her as he walked to her side and took her hand.

“I know you are. Thanks.” Felicity said in a strained voice.

“I have an idea. Think about Bali and the good times there. Remember scuba diving by the USS Liberty and how peaceful it was. We saw so many colorful fish. I don’t think I have ever seen such vivid colors. How about you?” Oliver asked.

“No. They had some amazing coloring.” Felicity responded.

Oliver kept talking to her about Bali to distract her as the contractions came faster and harder.

Dr. Sandoval checked and the position of the twins and their heads were pointing properly to the birth canal. The doctor had Felicity start to push lightly with the contractions. Felicity keep pushing for the next three hours. 

“Oh my god, please come out you two.” Felicity said in a tired voice. Felicity felt exhausted.

“Hang in there. I’m sure it won’t be too much longer.” Oliver told her in an effort to encourage her.

“I’m exhausted. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” Felicity said.

“You can do this. You’re the strongest woman I know.” Oliver said trying to reassure her.

“Okay. Ouch!” Felicity screamed the last word as a strong contraction hit and she pushed. She squeezed Oliver’s hand hard but he didn’t care. Oliver just wished he could ease her pain since he always hated seeing Felicity in pain.

“You’re doing well Felicity. I can see a head crowning so the next contraction I want you to push hard Felicity.” Dr. Sandoval told her.

Two minutes later another contraction hit and Felicity pushed hard. The first head along with the shoulders came out. The doctor was able to gently pull the rest of the body out.

“It’s the girl.” Dr. Sandoval wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and rubbed to stimulate her first breath. Moira Jalena took a breath and let out a cry that was similar to her father’s commanding Arrow voice. The doctor quickly checked the baby girl over to assure she had all ten fingers as well as toes and no major medical concerns for the newborn.

“Well dad, care to cut the umbilical cord?” Dr. Sandoval asked Oliver.

“Love to.” Oliver replied as tears began to form in his eyes.

He walked over and saw Maja. “Oh Felicity, she beautiful. She has your eyes and nose. She gets her lips and chin from me.” Oliver said his voice quaking with emotion as tears ran down his face while he cut the umbilical cord.

Oliver walked her over to Felicity so she could see Maja. 

“Oh Oliver. She even has your dimples.” Felicity stated emotionally as tears began rolling down her face.

That pleasant moment was quickly ended as another sharp contraction hit Felicity. “Frack. That one really hurt.” Felicity exclaimed in a piercing tone.

Oliver quickly handed baby Moira off to a nurse and immediately resumed helping Felicity.

“Okay Felicity. I know this is hard but start lightly pushing again when you have contractions.” Dr. Sandoval instructed.

“Get your butt out here Thomas John Queen.” Felicity said in her loud voice.

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle at his weary yet still adorable wife.

“What is so funny?” Felicity asked in a menacing tone.

“Nothing honey. Just a little longer my love. You can do this.” Oliver replied softly.

The next contraction hit and Felicity pushed gently.

“Okay Felicity. I see the head of the second baby. Next contraction, push hard.” Dr. Sandoval told her.

The next contraction hit and Felicity pushed with all her might despite the pain and exhaustion of an 18 hour labor process.

The baby’s head and shoulders came out and the doctor was able to gently extract the rest of the body. 

“You baby boy is here.” Dr. Sandoval said as she wrapped TJ in a towel and rubbed to stimulate his first breath. TJ immediately let out a wail reminiscent of his mother’s loud voice. Once again, the doctor checked for all the fingers as well as toes and had no major concerns.

“Come cut the umbilical cord once again daddy.” Dr. Sandoval told Oliver. 

Oliver walked over and again was awe struck. Tears started flowing down his face once again.

“He has my eyes and nose but your chin and lips. He’s incredible.” Oliver said and then he walked TJ over to Felicity.

“You’re adorable like your father.” Felicity stated emotionally as tears rolled down her face. She held TJ in her arms for a moment.

Felicity then was able to hold Moira briefly before the rest of the birthing process was quickly completed.

After everything was done, Felicity was holding TJ once again as Oliver held Maja.

“We did good Oliver.” Felicity said with a smile as she glanced between the two children.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you are remarkable.” Oliver told her with that smile and tone of voice reserved only for her.

“I love you Oliver.” Felicity said softly.

“I love you Felicity so very much.” Oliver replied.

They took a few seconds to enjoy the moment. Oliver then walked over to Felicity and handed baby Moira to Felicity.

“I’ll be right back. I’m just going to tell the others the good news.” Oliver told her softly. He then kissed her on the forehead and turned to exit the room.

“Oliver, do share the good news with your family and friend. We are going to move her to a regular room and she can have visitors there. I’ll find out which room and meet you in the waiting room.” Dr. Sandoval explained.

“Okay.” He said looking at the doctor. 

Oliver walked to the door and turned around to look at Felicity. “I’ll see you soon.” He stated.

Felicity nodded her head and resumed focusing on the twins.

Oliver walked into the waiting room where William, Donna, Thea, Michael (previously Roy), Quentin, all of the Diggles, and all of Team Arrow had gathered to await the birth of the twins. When the group saw him they got up off their seats and stepped forward.

“Felicity and the twins are just fine. Moira Jalena came out first followed by Thomas John a few minutes later.” Oliver announced to the group in an elated voice with a huge smile.

Cheers and applause came from the group. William ran up and gave his dad a huge hug.

“There are moving Felicity to a room right now. She will be able to have visitors there.” Oliver explained.

“I can’t wait to meet my new grandbabies. So proud of you two.” Donna said excitedly.

“She did all the work. She is exhausted but incredible as always.” Oliver exclaimed. Donna just smiled back.

“I’m an Auntie again. Yes!” Thea said overjoyed. Big brother and little sister shared a big hug.

“Congratulations man.” John told Oliver as they gave each other a quick bro hug.

The group chatted and reveled in the joy of the moment in the waiting room for 15 minutes when Dr. Sandoval came in.

“We have her in room 342. She is very tired but perfectly fine and healthy. As I mentioned to Oliver earlier, Felicity and the twins can have visitors but I would keep it to one or two at a time. Also, please try and keep it quick.” Dr. Sandoval informed the group.

Oliver took William to the room first.

“Ready to meet your baby sister and baby brother?” Oliver asked his son.

“Yeah. I’m going to be a cool big brother.” William replied.

“I don’t doubt it buddy.” Oliver told his son.

They walked into the room and William spent a couple of minutes holding both of his siblings. Just like Oliver immediately fell head over heels for Thea when she was born, William instantly adored his younger siblings. After a brief visit Oliver took William back out to the waiting room.

Donna visited the room next. She was over the moon to see her precious only daughter doing well and meet the new grandbabies. 

Thea and Michael went in after Donna. The Diggle’s followed Thea and Michael. Quentin was the last to spend a couple of minutes in the room. Team Arrow left the hospital earlier letting Oliver know they would drop by tomorrow after Felicity had a chance to rest.

The following day members of Team Arrow came to visit Felicity, Oliver and the twins one at time in the morning. 

Diggle came for a visit in the afternoon. Felicity was burping TJ when he came in and Oliver was holding Maja. John held baby Moira for a few minutes and then handed her back to Oliver.

“Want to hold TJ, John?” Felicity asked from her bed after finishing burping him.

“Absolutely.” John said as he walked over to the bed and Felicity handed him baby TJ.

John just looked at his namesake and got teary eyed. Digg was humbled by the gesture of his two closest friend naming their son after him.

“Thank you guys for naming him after me. It’s an honor.” John told them both.

“You’re welcome. Of course I had to name my son after my two best male friends. Tommy was there for me during my youth and you’ve been there for me since I came back after being gone for five years. Naming him after you both was a must and we didn’t consider any other options. Felicity was in complete agreement.” Oliver told him sincerely.

“Absolutely, wouldn’t have it any other way.” Felicity chimed in with a smile.

John returned Felicity’s smile and nodded knowingly at Oliver. Oliver nodded back.

Dig, John, and Felicity chatted for a few more minutes. John then gave baby TJ back to Felicity and said his goodbyes since he had to pick up JJ.

Felicity and the twins were released after a two day stay at the hospital. Oliver was able to take them back home to Queen Mansion where William and Donna warmly welcomed all three. 

Later that afternoon Felicity was in the nursery rocking Maja while TJ slept in his crib. Oliver quietly stood in the doorway as Felicity rocked baby Moira. His heart overflowed with love at the beautiful scene. ‘After five years of hell and overcoming a lot of mistakes I finally got my truly happy story. I’ve got everything I ever wanted with Felicity, William, and the twins and it doesn’t get any better than this.’ Oliver thought to himself as his eyes glistened with tears.

Felicity sensed Oliver’s presence and looked up. She saw the smile on his face and his watery eyes. She knew he was appreciating how far they had come. Felicity flashed Oliver the bright smile that she reserved only for him. She looked him in the eyes and wordlessly told him ‘I’m glad you’re finally accepting that you deserve happiness. I’m very happy too. I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it dear readers. This story and Olicity’s slow burn journey back together comes to a truly happy ending!
> 
> Before I talk about the chapter, first things first. I want to once again say a HUGE THANK YOU to my ghost writer Mary LaFleur. I appreciate all of her help and encouragement with this story. She was there to provide great ideas, to brainstorm story plot points, and as a second pair of proofreading eyes. I couldn’t have done it without my friend!
> 
> Now to the chapter….
> 
> So, Felicity gets the company back with Oliver and Walter’s help. How cool is that! It is this story’s version of how Smoak Technologies could come into being. Just as important, it is Felicity bringing her dream of manufacturing the implant for the public at a reasonable rate to fruition. Take that Mr. Dennis! I will also say that adored Walter so I loved including him in the story.
> 
> Hopefully you all found the proposal as sweet and fitting of their blended family.
> 
> I wanted the wedding rings to reflect them so my ghost writer and I had the idea to have Oliver and Felicity design the rings. My hope is that you found them fitting for Oliver and Felicity.
> 
> How about that wedding? I hope you all enjoyed it. No fake wedding to catch a bad guy in this story. All real!! I tried to make it the wedding we Olicity fans want for Oliver and Felicity. I also wanted a blend of Christian and Jewish traditions with Felicity being Jewish.
> 
> If you are wondering what Felicity’s wedding dress looked like, paste the following into your browser URL: 
> 
> https://www.foxgown.com/illusion-v-neck-fit-flare-stretch-satin-wedding-dress-lace-applique-2668.html
> 
> If you are wondering what Thea’s dress looked like, paste the following into your browser URL: 
> 
> http://www.joygown.com/Sheath-Spaghetti-Straps-Long-Satin-Dark-Green-Prom-Dress-2014
> 
> If you are wondering what Donna’s dress looked like but picture it in royal blue, paste the following into your browser URL: 
> 
> http://www.izivoguedresses.com/sheath-column-asymmetrical-lace-mother-of-the-bride-dress-ed14580.html?page=catalog-category-view&ps=1&izisrccid=29&color=as_picture
> 
> If you are wondering what the wedding cake looked like but picture it in Oliver’s emerald green and Felicity’s vibrant red, paste the following into your browser URL: 
> 
> http://www.jewishwedding.info/kosher-wedding-cakes/zeldas2
> 
> While Olicity was always my main ship for the show, I also very much liked Thea and Roy as a couple. This author believes there was always some serious love there and bringing Roy, now Michael, home with Felicity’s mad IT skills was my way of giving them a “happy ending.”
> 
> I have never been to Bali but felt like I visited the country in spirit with my research on Bali to find activities that tourists can do there. What can I say, Bali is now on my bucket list. I hope you enjoyed that part of the story enough to want to visit Bali as well.
> 
> What can I say about the twins?! Surprised? Hopefully a little. Of course the little boy had be named Thomas John. To quote Oliver “there was no choice to make” when it came to naming his son. Tommy was Oliver’s BFF in childhood that he misses very much. I also miss Colin Donnell aka Tommy on the show. John is his brother from another mother, love their bromance. As for Moira Jalena, her nickname of Maja was inspired by Stephen and Mavi’s Nocking Point Wine Princess with bubbles label design. Love that father-daughter team – too adorable for words!
> 
> Two more general comments:
> 
> 1- I know there wasn’t a “big bad” or trauma and drama in the last chapter. I get the show likes to be dark at times and have a fair amount of action. That is fine for the show. However, I wanted this story to have a truly happy ending without more pain and suffering. I wanted both Oliver and Felicity to be in good places and be able to enjoy a somewhat “normal” life. What can I say, with everything that those two have been through they deserve it.  
> 2- It was nice to write an Oliver who has let go of his past and finally accepted that he deserves happiness despite all the previous ugliness in his life and the five years of hell. It was also nice to write Oliver as a dad.
> 
> I’ll sign off by saying thank you dear readier for coming along on this long Olicity reunion story. I appreciate your indulgence and support.


End file.
